


Harry Hibiki and the Philosopher's Stone

by USA_Tiger



Series: Harry Hibiki [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Ranma 1/2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2017-12-10 16:12:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 157,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/USA_Tiger/pseuds/USA_Tiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the night Voldemort attacks the Potter's home, a completely different person finds Harry before Sirius Black or Hagrid. Harry is found and adopted by Nermia's very own eternal lost boy Ryoga Hibiki! Soon Harry will be joining his classmates at Hogwarts but how will Hogwarts handle this kind of Harry? And how does it affect the prophecy, what is the 'power he knows not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry Hibiki and the Philosopher's Stone

 

Disclaimer: Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling and Ranma 1/2 © Rumiko Takahashi

 

Author notes: Ok so a new story I've been working on and off for a while. This idea is what helped me get over my writer's block while starting up on my other fics after being out of the writing loop for almost 4 years. Hopefully you guys might like it.

 

Chapter 1

 

There were times... ok almost all the time... where Ryoga hated his lack of direction and ability to end up just about anywhere. Never knowing where he was and had no idea how he sometimes was in Japan one minute then someplace like America the next. It was annoying and he never understood how it happened. His non-existent sense of direction almost always worked against him when he wanted to be somewhere, taking days, weeks and sometimes months to get where he wanted to go.

 

On the other hand, sometimes it worked out for him. He sometimes ended up in a new place that allowed him to learn a new fighting technique that he could try out against Ranma. And sometimes...

 

"Oh Kami-sama..." Ryoga said softly as he looked at the little two story cottage in front of thim, part of the roof caved in and he could see small trails of smoke rise up into the air, likely from some sort of fire inside. He had only found the house after hearing a loud booming noise from where he was camping in the woods. The lost boy could see the lights and houses of the nearby village but no one seemed to be heading toward the house itself. Shaking himself from his thoughts, Ryoga ran over to the house, pushing on the back door until his strength over powered it and it fell to the floor with a bang.

 

The kitchen he entered to was undamaged beyond a few things knocked over but the living room was another story all together. There was blast marks on the wall and a figure crumpled on the floor in front of the stairs. Ryoga quickly ran over, kneeling down beside the body and turned it over. A young man, only a few years older than him, started back with lifeless hazel colored eyes. Ryoga gently pressed his fingers against the man's neck only to sigh as he felt no pulse. "Kuso..."

 

Ryoga gently closed the man's eyes then started up the stairs, one hand on the wall to keep him from getting lost. The teen went straight to the room with the blasted open door. He stopped for a moment at seeing the young woman lying on the ground, the red hair made him think of his rival-friend in his cursed female form, only this woman was must more petite looking and didn't seem to have the... assets.... Ranma's girl form had. A few feet away was an overturned crib with parts of the ceiling lying on top of it. And a pile of robes and what looked like ashes, smoke lazily curling up from the pile.

 

 _'What happened here?'_ Ryoga wondered as he picked up the strange stick that was lying next to the pile of robes, wondering what it was and what had caused all this damage. He would say a chi or ki attack but he doubted anyone here was a martial artist of any kind. And the eternal lost boy had seen this kind of stick before, but he couldn't remember where at the moment. "This is some sort of nursery.... where's the baby that goes with it?" he asked softly in Japanese.

 

The answer came quickly as a baby cried from the direction of the overturned crib, making Ryoga's eyes widen and he quickly rushed over, pocketing the stick, easily throwing the pieces of roof off the crib then lifting the crib itself out of the way. Ryoga's eyes widen as he saw a child, who looked to be around a year old, who was sitting in the floor with big fat tears and blood from a cut on its forehead running down its face. The toddler was holding a stuffed stag doll. The crib was put down to the side and Ryoga quickly picked up the babe.

 

"Shhhh, shhhh. It’s ok," Ryoga said, cradling the baby to his chest carefully and gently, mindful of his strength. The baby sniffed and fisted a hand in Ryoga's tunic shirt. The child looked confused; Ryoga had been speaking in Japanese again and hadn't understood what was said.

 

"Mama," The child said, pointing at the red headed woman. Ryoga walked over and knelt down next to the body, thinking she was a beautiful woman, a type of person that would make Ryoga blush if the situation wasn't what it was. Her green eyes, something that she shared with her child, were blank and dull in death. "Mama, up!"

 

"I'm sorry Chibi, she can't hear you," Ryoga said, this time in English. Ryoga looked around the room; he was uncomfortable with just up and walking out with the toddler. He wanted to go and find help, go into the nearby village to tell somewhat what happen but being who he was, Ryoga was afraid he would get lost on the way. And being lost in the wild with a baby was never a good thing. The toddler sniffed and hugged its stuffed animal closer. The teen looked out the window and sighed as there didn't seem to be anyone coming toward the house, surely the people nearby heard the same noises he did?

 

 _'Guess I don't have a choice, I'll have to chance it,'_ Ryoga thought, looking for any sort of bag he could carry. If he was taking the baby with him, Ryoga was going to be prepared in case he got lost, again. Ryoga finally found a bag in one of the drawers in the room and started to stuff cloth diapers, wipes and other baby stuff that he saw inside. He even found two other stuff toys that the toddler pointed at wanting, a little stuffed wolf and dog which went into the bag as well. Ryoga was curious, all the things he put in there, the bag didn't seem to get very full. Another thing he found gave him some clue to what the baby's name was.

 

"Harry's Baby book," Ryoga ready slowly, flipping it open and reading briefly. There was the baby's full name, Harrison 'Harry' James Potter, was on the front page. Ryoga decided to take the book as well then carefully left the room, his hand on the wall.

 

"Mama? Mama!" Harry yelled, reaching back toward the door crying.

 

"I'm sorry Chibi, your Kasan is gone," Ryoga said, rubbing the toddler's back. Harry sniffed and looked at the strange boy that was holding him.

 

"Gon?" he asked, rubbing his face against his stag doll.

 

"Yes gone," Ryoga reached the bottom of the stairs and made sure Harry was turned away so he wouldn't see his daddy on the floor.

 

Inside the kitchen, Ryoga found and packed bottles and formula then found jars of baby foods which were also placed in the bag with the little spoons and plates he found. He couldn't think of anything else to get, he didn't really know much about what to get babies, but he hoped it would be enough.

 

 _'Hopefully, I'll find someone quickly,'_ Ryoga thought as he braved going out the door with little Harry on his hip and packed baby bag over his other shoulder. As he disappeared into the woods, Sirius Black rode up on his motorcycle, franticly calling the Potter's name as he jumped off and ran in, not know that he missed his godson by a minute or so, Ryoga already lost in the woods.

 

*****

 

Hours later, Ryoga cried in relief as he stumbled across his campsite again. He had been wondering for hours, little Harry was sleeping against his shoulder and Ryoga hadn't seen a single person. It was maddening but it didn't really surprise him.

 

"When I really need to find someone is when I get the most lost," He muttered, sighing as he dropped the bag on top of his after entering his tent. He then laid Harry down on his sleeping bag, the toddler curling up with a cute little sighs. Ryoga's lips quirked in a smile, the little boy was kinda cute. He had to do something about that little cut on his forehead.

 

Ryoga sat in front of his bag, jumping as something poked him in the hip. He reached into his pocket and took out the weird stick, looking at his curiously again then sticking it in a pocket in his travel pack. He would figure the stick out later he thought at he got his first aid kit.

 

Harry was picked up and gently laid in his lap, cleaning and disinfecting the cut on the baby's forehead. Ryoga hissed softly at he looked at the cut, wondering what made it and why it was such a weird shape, like a little lightning bolt.

 

"Oh Chibi, that's going to scar," He murmured softly as he put a bandage on top of it. Harry stirred and blinked pretty green eyes at Ryoga.

 

"Mama? Dada?" He asked, looking around. "Pafoo?" Ryoga didn't know what a 'Pafoo' was but he was sure they didn't have it.

 

"Sorry little one, it's just you and me," Ryoga said softly. "My name is Ryoga." Harry tilted his head to the side, nibbling on his toy's little antler.

 

"Ryoa?" Harry repeated.

 

"Ry-o-ga," The teen repeated slowly.

 

"Ryoa!" Harry said again, laughing. Ryoga sighed; he guessed that was the best he was going to get.

 

******

 

Ryoga groaned as he stumbled out of the alleyway, one hand on the rough brick wall, looking around with a blurry, lost expression. The other arm was holding Harry on his hip, the toddler playing with one of his bandannas in his little hands.

 

The last month since Ryoga had had found and rescued little Harry Potter was a learning experience but also an adventure. Ryoga had finally figured out what the stick he found was after an incident when Harry had made one of his toys float to him, it was a wand. While Ryoga himself didn't have any magic, he had been to several different magical settlements while on his trips.

 

Ryoga never found his way to the village near the house where he found Harry, and by the time he saw other people, he wasn't even in England anymore. So Harry was stuck with him in the meantime. It hadn't been as bad as he thought it would have been, he never once got lost from Harry, maybe something about the child’s magic helped with that, and he amazingly only turned into a pig twice. He had been worried how the boy might take seeing him turn into a swine the first time he was splashed with cold water, only to find the boy laughing in delight, asking him to do it again.

 

Ryoga shook the memory out of his head and looked around.

 

There were several people walking up and down the street in front of him, dressed in what looked like brightly color... dresses? Nearby was a large white stone building and Ryoga could see the people enter and exit its doors. He figured it wouldn't hurt to try there for help and with that thought in mind, Ryoga headed for Gringotts.

 

At the doors, Ryoga ignored the inscription on the wall and gave a curious look to the little short ugly men standing guard.

 

"Hi!" Harry grinned and waved at the goblins as Ryoga walked into the bank. The Japanese teen looked around curious; it wasn’t like anything he had ever seen. More of the little men were sitting at desks, conducting some sort of business with lines of people. He was starting to wonder if he would find the help he and Harry needed here as he started to wonder around.

 

*****

 

Snapfang, captain of the guards of the Diagon Ally branch of Gringotts, watched the young Asian male with narrowed eyes. There was something about the young human that set him on his guard. A deep sniff as he wondered closer carried the scent of the outdoors, a faint smell of wolf demon and very oddly an undertone of pig. There was something else, the child in his arms was very familiar and as Snapfang sniffed again, he realized what it was. The boy in front of him had the Potter child!

 

The Potters, who while considered a 'pure-blood' family, where an odd bunch to the rest of the British wizarding world. They were well known for being friendly to other races of creatures, including goblins. James Potter, while a prankster who loved to pull jokes on the guards of the bank, was also what some would call a 'goblin-friend', much like his father and grandfather before him. Whenever James and his muggleborn mate Lily came to the bank they would bring their child with them. All the goblins were familiar with the boy, seeing him often until the Potters had to go into hiding.

 

As Ryoga passed one of the many columns in the back of the lobby, bringing him out of sight of the people within, he stiffened as his 'danger sense' went off, quickly reaching up and grabbing his heavy iron-bamboo umbrella, opening it and bringing it up in front of him like a shield in time as a heavy pole ax fell upon it with a heavy clang. Snapfang eyes widen, a simple umbrella shouldn't have stopped a weapon like that, especially his, much less give the sound of metal on metal. Two of the other guards who had quickly followed their leader’s example also attacked.

 

Ryoga's eyes flashed as he kicked out with one foot, catching Snapfang by surprised and kicking him back into the wall while closing the umbrella with a snap before swinging it at one of his attackers, knocking the goblin’s spear out of its hands before the heavy iron weapon hit it in the stomach, knocking its breath out with a swoosh, and left laying on the floor with the combat umbrella on of it. Just as quickly, Ryoga flipped over the head of the final goblin, grabbing its sword bare handed and wrenching the blade out of the goblin's hands. Thanks to the 'Blasting point' training Ryoga had with Cologne, the teen's skin was hard as a tanks and barely felt the sharp blade as he tossed it away before planting his fist into the goblin's face.

 

All the while, Snapfang slowly brought himself to his feet, watching this human amazingly take out his two best men without any magic! He also noticed that the whole time, he kept a hold of Harry Potter, always making sure the boy was facing away from the danger and always in a protective hold. The goblin's eyes narrowed before bellowing "STOP!" in gobbledygook. The other guards that were heading their way slid to a halt while Ryoga took up a stance in case he was attacked again. The whole time, Harry kept quiet, eyes wide and clinging tightly to Ryoga's shirt.

 

"Who are you human and why do you have the Potter heir?" Snapfang asked lowly so the wizards and witches that were on the other end of the bank wouldn't hear them. They had already drawn enough attention to them as it was by attacking the teen, Snapfang was glad the fight had taken place out of the view of the main lobby.

 

"I would like to know that as well. It's not every day a human can take down a goblin guard without a single use of magic," a voice said behind them all. Snapfang and the other goblins snapped to attention, turning and bowing to their leader Ragnok.

 

"They attacked me first," Ryoga said angrily.

 

"So they did, quite rashly I might add. But it was in the defense of the boy you have with you there, the Potters were friends of the goblin nation after all and we do not know who you are or why you have the Potter heir," Ragnok said calmly.

 

"I saved him from his house after whoever attacked it, I'm not about to let you take him away after you attacked me," Ryoga said bluntly. Ragnok studied Ryoga for a moment, looking deeply into the teen's eyes before nodding once.

 

"I see," He finally said. "I believe we should continue this conversation in my office" With that, the goblin turned and walked down the hallway he came from. Ryoga frowned then picked up his combat umbrella from the floor and followed the goblin leader.

 

*******

 

Ryoga was led to a large office at the end of the hallway, walls decorated with various weapons and paintings of battles between goblins and all sorts of different races. Ryoga was a tiny bit startled to see the painting moving and hear very faint sounds of the battle come from it, not unlike a TV with the volume turned down low. Ragnok motioned for Ryoga to sit in one of the chairs in front of a large desk while the goblin sat in a tall, goblin size chair. The teen took off his traveling pack and set it on the ground next to the chair with a loud thump and sat down in the chair with Harry in his lap.

 

"Now, let’s start shall we?" Ragnok asked, pressing the tips of his clawed fingers together. "I am Ragnok, Director of the Diagon Ally branch of Gringotts and leader of the Goblin nation of Great Britain," the goblin introduced himself. "I will say, I am impressed, not even the wizards have had such an easy time taking one of us down, but you took out three of my best guards and without any magic what so ever."

 

"Those were your best?" Ryoga couldn't help but blurt out, raising an eyebrow. "That wasn't even a work out for me." Ragnok chuckled softly, leaning back in his seat.

 

"I could see that, and all the time you were able to keep the Potter boy safe," He said, nodding to the boy who was watching the paintings on the wall. "Your... weapon is most curious. A bamboo umbrella should never be able to stand up against a goblin made weapon, yet it sounded as if Snapfang's pole ax was striking metal."

 

"It's an Iron Combat Umbrella," Ryoga said with a shrug. "One I'm thinking of replacing soon, it's starting to feel too light for me."

 

"You are a warrior," Ragnok said, still very impressed. "Might I have this warrior's name then?"

 

"Watakushi no namae wa Hibiki Ryoga," Ryoga nodded his head slightly, eyes never leaving Ragnok's.

 

"Hmm, Japanese, your accent said as much," Ragnok murmured. "You mentioned that you saved young Mr. Potter from the house after his family was attacked. Would you care to explain what you meant and why you kept the child with you this whole time?"

 

"I was camping in the woods and heard a loud explosion. I raced toward the sounds and found the house. The roof was damaged and I entered to help whoever was trapped inside," Ryoga explained, closing his eyes to think back to that night. "I found his father dead at the bottom of the stairs and his mother in the nursery. Harry-chan was under an overturned crib. I wanted to take him into the nearby village but... well... I had a problem finding it," Ryoga blushed hotly as his eyes opened again.

 

"The Potter's home on Godric Hallow is on the very end of the village, how could you not find it?" Ragnok asked in disbelief.

 

"I... I have a problem finding my way," Ryoga said, looking down at his lap. Harry looked up at Ryoga with a grin. "I have... no sense of direction. My entire family has this problem. I cannot even find my way out of a room easily. I couldn't leave Harry-chan in that house by himself and it didn't look like help was coming so I took a chance and took him with me. But my... handicap... worked against me and I've been lost for over a month."

 

Ragnok listened with a surprised then thoughtful look as he thought over what Ryoga said. He absently nodded to one of the lower class goblins at the door to bring some refreshments as he pondered it over.

 

"Could this... problem you have be some sort of curse?" He finally asked a curse could make the boy loose all sense of direction, sometimes the curse breakers ran into curses like that.

 

"I don't know, my whole family has been liked this for generations," Ryoga said with a shrug of his shoulders. He had winced slightly as Ragnok said 'curse'. "And I do have a curse on me."

 

"What sort of curse?" Ragnok asked, seeing the door opened out of the corner of his eye and another goblin entered with a tray of drinks. As Ryoga opened his mouth to explain, the goblin's foot caught on the edge of a flagstone causing him to trip and send the tray of drinks to go flying. There were several cold drinks on the tray, which flew into Ryoga, drenching the teen and triggering his curse. Harry cried in surprise as he suddenly fell down a few inches and handed on the cushion of the chair, luckily not falling off.

 

Ragnok stood as Ryoga disappeared and quickly walked around to the other side of the desk. Ryoga's shirt and pants were still in the chair with a larger quivering lump inside. He pulled the shirt back, revealing a black piglet wearing Ryoga's bandanna around his neck.

 

"BEEWWW!"

 

 

***************

 

Author note: So, after looking up just when Ranma 1/2 came out, which was at the end of the 80's, this takes place at the end of the Ranma 1/2 series and the very start of Harry Potter. The Ranma 1/2 is pushed back a few years so it takes place in the early 80's instead so it can match up. No pairing have been decided yet, I'm debating on just letting Ryoga stay with Akari or one of the other characters as long as it's not Akane cause I hate her.

 

Edit 8-12-14: Just a little editing for grammar and spelling done here.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Hibiki and the Philosopher's Stone

 

Disclaimer: Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling and Ranma 1/2 © Rumiko Takahashi

 

Author Note: Wow, I'm overwhelmed by the amount of support the fic got right off the bat. Thanks to my new beta for this story The Blissfull Wulf for helping me out. More author notes at the bottom!

 

Chapter 2

 

*******

 

 

"BEEWWW!" Ragnok's first thought was that the young man had played a trick on him and had changed into an Animagus form. Except for the fact that he was surrounded by the clothing he had been wearing. Ragnok knew enough about that type of magic that the clothing transforms with him. The goblin was snapped out of his thoughts as the piggyfied Ryoga started to oink and bwee rapidly, waving his front hoofs.

 

"I don't suppose you can change back?" Ragnok asked. Ryoga oinked softly then wiggled the rest of the way out of his shirt and hopped off the chair. He trotted over to kettle of hot water that was lying on its side; most of its contents spilled out and pointed a hoof at it. "You need... hot water?" the goblin guessed after a moment. Ryoga oinked excitedly and nodded his head.

 

"You! Go fetch some more hot water!" Ragnok barked at the lower ranking goblin who had been watching with wide eyes. The goblin quickly scrambled up off the floor and ran out of the room. He returned a minute later with another kettle of hot water, handing it to his leader. Ragnok looked at the kettle then down at Ryoga, the young man had changed after the cold drinks were spilt on him so....

 

"Yowch!" Ryoga yelped as he turned back into a human, the water had been very hot. He quickly ran back over to the chair, grabbed his shirt and pants then dove out of sight behind the chairs. He popped back out after a few seconds, once again fully dressed. Harry meanwhile was laughing loudly and clapping his hands.

 

"I suppose you can explain what just happen?" Ragnok asked as he shoved the empty kettle into the lower goblin's hands and told him to leave. Ryoga sighed; he hated explaining his curse, but nodded and sat back down, pulling Harry into his lap again. Once both boy and goblin was seated, Ryoga launched into an explanation of the cursed Jusenkyo springs and how he ended up as a pig.

 

******

 

"So this is the curse you mentioned before?" Ragnok asked once Ryoga finished his story. The goblin director was really intrigued! He wondered if the Chinese branch of the bank knew about these springs.

 

"Yeah, I don't have any real control over it. Both cold and hot liquids just seem to find all of us," Ryoga said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I hate turning into a pig, it's made my life hell since I'm so small and pigs are something people and other animals like to eat."

 

"I can... see where that would be a problem," Ragnok agreed. "Is there any way to cure it for good?"

 

"As far as I know, only the spring of the drowned man can turn me back for good. But we got into a battle with the Phoenix People a few months ago and I'm not sure if the springs have recovered yet," Ryoga said with a sigh.

 

"Phoenix people.... I thought that race had died out!" Ragnok said. Old records talked about the phoenix race having a humanoid form but a war had wiped them all out until only the bird version was left. It was rumored that the Veela might be descended from that race themselves but Veela were also rumored to be distantly related to Harpies.

 

"Not this clan," Ryoga muttered, shuddering as he remembered how hard the fight had been and how Akane almost died. Ryoga didn’t realize he and Ragnok were thinking of two complete different races that had the same name. "They live close to Jusenkyo and so do the Musk and Amazons."

 

"Hibiki-san... I would like for a couple of healers and curse breakers to look you over. Perhaps they can find the key you need to be cured of this and of your problem with your direction if it is a curse as well," Ragnok said. "And also for a healer to check Harry over. There isn't much known about what happened the night that the Potters were attacked, but Voldemort would have been using some of the most evil and darkest magic possible, so it would be a good idea to make sure the Potter heir wasn't affected by this."

 

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea," Ryoga said, leaning over and digging in his pack. "Maybe this can help, I found it the night I found Harry in his nursery next to a pile of ash and robes." He took out the wand he found that night and dropped it on the desk.

 

"Are you saying... this is the Dark Lord Voldemort's wand?!" Ragnok asked eyes wide as he looked at the dark colored wand on his desk. "Yes... yes the curse breakers can check the wand to see what the last few spells that had been used were." The goblin called in another one, barking orders in Gobbledygook. A few minutes later, a group of goblins entered Ragnok's office, one of them taking Harry from Ryoga while another snagged Ryoga's wrist and dragged him off to the other side of the room.

 

Ryoga shivered as he felt the goblin's magic roll over him, the goblin doing most of the casting speaking lowly to one of the others who was writing on a scroll of parchment. Harry was making upset noises, shying away.

 

The goblin that was checking Harry over paused in his motions over Harry's head, his eyes wide and turned to Ragnok, speaking rapidly in Gobbledygook. Ragnok replied back in the same tongue, catching Ryoga's attention, something was going on; the goblin leader’s face was getting darker and darker in anger. "Hibiki-san, come here for a moment."

 

"What's going on?" Ryoga asked as he pulled away and went over to the desk.

 

"Ryoa up!" Harry said, holding his arms out. Ryoga reached out and plucked Harry off the desk, setting him on his hip.

 

"We have a problem, it seems the wizard Voldemort has managed to... somehow turn little Potter into a soul container," The goblin standing to his right said.

 

"A soul container?" Ryoga asked, blinking his eyes.

 

"Yes, humans call this type of magic a 'horcrux'," The goblin said. "An act of murder splinters the soul and with a spell, the wizard or witch in question can place that soul shard into an object."

 

"It's a foul, dark and evil branch of magic," Ragnok said. "Voldemort likely didn't mean to turn Harry into one, but may have meant to make one with the boy's death."

 

"As long as these 'containers' are intact with the soul shard, the main soul is tethered to this plane and is able to come back," The other goblin added. "If the wizard dark lord had made the Potter boy one by accident, then he must have other horcruxes out there. The man's soul would have to be already torn to shreds for something like this to happen."

 

"Is there a way to get rid of it?" Ryoga asked.

 

"The container must be destroyed or if the anchor is something living, the anchor has to die," The goblin said. Ryoga growled and held Harry closer. "But, it is possible to move the soul shard from one container to another."

 

"We come across these foul things from time to time, usually in priceless artifacts," Ragnok said. "We have no desire to destroy the artifacts so our curse breakers move the soul to some cheap little thing that no one would miss if it was destroyed."

 

"So you can get this thing out?" Ryoga asked. The nameless goblin sighed and looked at Harry.

 

"I'm not sure; there has never really been a case of a live human turned into a horcrux," The goblin said. "The ritual used to move the soul shard may not work, it could spur the shard into trying to possess the boy, or we could remove the wrong soul."

 

"Tell him what else you found Blackclaw," Ragnok said.

 

"There seems to be some sort of ward or shield around the boy," The other goblin, Blackclaw, said. "The magical signature belongs to the boy's mother Lily Potter and it's keyed against Voldemort. It's possible that this is how he survived the Killing Curse."

 

"So that's a good thing," Ryoga asked as Harry played with the frog ties on his tunic shirt.

 

"Yes, if and when Voldemort attacks him again, it should keep him safe. But with the soul shard within him, it could also cause him great pain," Blackclaw said. "When the shard is close to the main soul it could react to it. But if we can remove it, the ward Lily Potter created on him should work like it was made for. As it is, it could be what is keeping the shard from taking over the boy now."

 

"Who is this 'Voldemort' you keep mentioning anyway? I get he's the one that attacked and killed Harry-chan's parents," Ryoga asked, rubbing Harry's back as the little boy buried his face into Ryoga's chest.

 

"Voldemort is a dark, evil wizard that 20 or so years ago began a quest to take over the British wizarding world," Ragnok said. "He has gathered many of what are called 'pureblood' wizards and witches to him, they went by the name Death Eaters. The war was bloody and the only wizard it seemed the man was afraid of was Albus Dumbledore." The goblin said Dumbledore's name with distaste.

 

"Then on Halloween night, Voldemort seemed to disappear. The wizards are convinced he is dead, somehow by the boy in your arms," Blackclaw continued. "But now we know that it isn't true, somewhere out there he still exists on the mortal plane. Everyone here in the wizarding world worships Harry Potter as the 'boy-who-lived'."

 

"How do they know he's alive?" Ryoga asked. "There wasn't anywhere alive in the house other than the chibi and I took him with me when I left."

 

"We don't know how, but Dumbledore is the one who told the humans that the Potter heir was alive and the one to defeat the dark lord," Ragnok said. "He has also made everyone think that he is hidden away in the mundane human world."

 

"So he told people that so they don't know he's missing?" Ryoga guessed. Ragnok shook his head slightly.

 

"I believe he intends to place the boy with his maternal aunt," The goblin leader said. "The manager of the Potter vaults informed me a week or two ago Dumbledore had visited and wished to set up an account for one Petunia Dursley for the care of Harry Potter once he starts living with her. The request was denied until we had proof he was living with her."

 

"And he's not... he's been with me the whole time," Ryoga said as he sat down in the chair again, looking at Ragnok. "Who is supposed to have him? This aunt?"

 

"We do not believe so, I've spoken to Lily Potter several times and she did not speak highly of her older sister," Ragnok said. "Her sister seems to dislike anything that she doesn't perceive to be normal. No doubt he was to go to his godfather or if not him, his godmother."

 

"Well how do I get in touch with them... wait, was?" Ryoga blinked as he caught the past tense words Ragnok used.

 

"Harry’s godfather Sirius Black is currently in Azkaban, the wizarding prison, for charges of betraying the Potters to Voldemort and for killing Peter Pettigrew and 13 non-magical humans," Ragnok explained. "We are still awaiting word for the outcome of his trial but it has been over a month since his arrest and I do not believe he will receive one. I honestly do not think he was behind the betrayal of the Potters, he and Lord Potter were always close and the man is different from the bulk of his family. But the human wizards will not listen to an opinion of a goblin." Ragnok's mouth twisted up into a sneer.

 

"What about his godmother then?" Ryoga asked he didn't know whether or not to feel angry at this Sirius Black guy for getting his chibi's parents killed, but Ragnok didn't seem to think any of it was true. For now, he would go with what the goblin thought.

 

"Alice Longbottom and her husband were attacked a week or so after Voldemort was dispatched," Ragnok said. "They are currently unable to take care of anyone; they were driven insane and are in the care of the healers at Saint Mungo's. The only other person that the Potter's knew that they might like to take the boy would not be allowed by the Ministry as he is deemed dangerous because of his werewolf status. Hibiki-san the only person that Harry Potter has now.... is you."

 

"Nani!?" Ryoga asked, standing up in shock. "I can't keep him! It's dangerous for him to stay with me! I have no sense of direction, what if I get separated from him in the wild or in the middle of a busy city!? What if I turn into my curse from and I'm not able to protect him as a pig!"

 

Harry looked up at his current caretaker, little thumb shoved into his mouth. His Ryoa was all red in the face and yelling loudly.

 

"Ryoa!" Harry said, tugging at the teen's shirt. Ryoga looked down at Harry and deflated at the watery green eyes looking up at him. He sighed and sat back down, hugging Harry close.

 

"I don't want Harry-Chan to get hurt or lost because of me," Ryoga said softly. "My life is hell; I don't want that for him."

 

"Hibiki-san, you are all the boy has," Ragnok said. "Many of Voldemort's followers are still out there, you took out three of my best warriors one handed, I have no doubt that you could do the same to others that wish the boy harm. We will work with you around these two problems you have, let the curse breakers continue to look at your curses. You are the best chance he has for growing up, dare I say it, loved. If not you, then I'm afraid Dumbledore will make sure he will go to his aunt and I believe Harry's mother when she said those things of her sister."

 

Ryoga sighed, he had come to really care for little Harry, the toddler had made his dark days on his own a little brighter. He wasn't alone, lost to the world as he was, while he had Harry with him. He also didn't like the sound of this aunt of his and he didn't want to see Harry unhappy and hurt.

 

"Alright.... alright," He finally said, looking up at Ragnok. "I'll take care of him and raise him... but you better figure out some way I can keep from getting lost from him and my pig form."

 

"Of course, Hibiki-san," Ragnok nodded his head. He told the other goblins to get back to work on checking the Japanese teen over while he told Blackclaw to start looking into ways they might remove the horcrux from Harry. He commanded a low ranking guard in the room to retrieve magical and mundane adoption forms, if they were going to make sure Harry Potter stayed with Ryoga Hibiki, they would make sure no one, not even Albus Dumbledore, could take the boy away from his new protector.

 

*****

 

Later that night, Ragnok sat at the head of a meeting table, looking around at the other goblins with him.

 

"Tell me Dkrax, what did you learn about Mr. Hibiki?" He asked, looking at goblin on his left. Dkrax had been the curse breaker goblin in charge of learning about Ryoga's two curses.

 

"The shape shifting curse is similar to the wizards Animagus spell. The curse physically changes his body into a black piglet but his mind stays human," Dkrax explained. "The trigger is of course the temperature of liquid, not limited to water. Cold triggers the curse, hot reverses it. The boy told us that other than himself, he knows of two that change gender, one that changes into a cat, one into a duck and another that changes into a panda among others."

 

"Do any of the spells used against Animagus work against this 'Jusenkyo' curse?" Ragnok asked.

 

"No sire, while similar, the curse works differently from the Animagus spell," Dkrax said. "At this time, without more study of the curse itself and of the water that caused it, we cannot cure the curse completely. We can perhaps change the trigger from cold and hot liquids to something else."

 

"There is another possible option," Another goblin beside Dkrax said. Ragnok nodded for the goblin, Gtusok, to continue. "We've noted how alike the Jusenkyo curse is to the Animagus ability; perhaps we could change the cursed form itself. If it can be changed, then we can reshape it to his real form. He is still cursed and water will find him but in the end it would not matter as both his real and cursed forms are the same."

 

"We would need to contact a transfiguration master," Ragnok said. "The only two with the skill to tackle this curse are Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall. Dumbledore is out of the question, he will take the Potter boy away from Mr. Hibiki."

 

"McGonagall is well known to work closely with Dumbledore; she is his Deputy Headmistress at Hogwarts," Dkrax pointed out.

 

"Yes... but if we have her swear a wizarding oath not to reveal anything to anyone, we might be able to work around that," Gtusok said. "We've used her before for problems we've had with transfiguration spells; it will not look unusual if we do so this time."

 

"Hmmm," Ragnok tapped his clawed fingers together in thought. "Contact her then, but make sure she makes the oath and that it is iron clad," He said. "If after she seems inclined to tell Dumbledore in some way, erase the memory from her mind. What of the other curse, what have you figured out on it Ripblade?"

 

"This direction curse, if it is one, is unlike anything I have ever seen sire," Ripblade said with a shake of his head. "I had the boy lead me around the bank so I could see if it is as bad as he claims." Ripblade shook his head again, pressing his fingers to his forehead. "It is much, much worse. We entered a doorway that _should have_ lead us toward the upper vaults we use for new clients and somehow ended up at the other end of Diagon Alley."

 

Ragnok's eyes widen, he had never heard of a spell or curse like this. "Teleportation then?"

 

"It must be, but he seems to have no knowledge of when he is doing so. All the boy seems to know is that he is one place one moment and another the next. He cannot seem to even follow the simplest direction without getting lost. I instructed him to go left and instead he goes right. He seems to have some sort of sixth sense, he can detect when he is about to be attack, we saw that with his fight with Captain Snapfang and the guards. He can also sense when someone is watching him but cannot seem to point in the direction it is coming from." Ripblade shook his head once again, he was getting a headache just thinking of it. "The strange thing is, every time I scanned him, I could not find anything that could be a source of this disability. He simply has no sense of direction."

 

"What do you suggest then? This problem he has is one of the two things he is worried the most about when it comes to the Potter heir," Ragnok pointed out.

 

"Use a ward or magic tether, connect the Hibiki boy to the Potter so no matter what, he will never wander too far from the child," Ripblade said. "Set the spell so this ability to teleport does not work unless the boy is with him. If we use ward bracelets, the spell can be turned off while the Potter boy goes to Hogwarts and turned back on when the boy is with the Hibiki youth."

 

"So be it. Have the ward bracelets made," Ragnok said with a nod then looked at the last goblin. "Are you still looking for ways to get the soul shard out of the Potter heir Blackclaw?"

 

"Yes sire. I have sent out contacts to Japan, the Americas and to Africa," Blackclaw said. "It might take time to find the right ritual to take care of the shard but leave the boy's soul intact."

 

"Right now, the wizard Voldemort is nothing more than a shade so we have at least a little time," Ragnok said. "We need to find the other soul containers as well." The goblin leader stood from his throne like chair and looked at the other four. "We have committed ourselves to our own side of the war, one behind Harry Potter soon Hibiki. The Potters have always been friends of the goblin nation. We will make sure he wins this war that has been placed on him by the Dark Lord Voldemort and the Light Lord Dumbledore."

 

Blackclaw, Ripblade, Dkrax and Gtusok all gave the goblin war cry, pumping their fists into the air.

 

**********

 

Minerva McGonagall, the Deputy Headmistress, head of Gryffindor at Hogwarts and transfiguration mistress, spelled away the soot from the fireplace off her robes as she stepped out from the floo at the Leaky Cauldron. In her other hand was the missive from Gringotts that had arrived at breakfast that morning. As she nodded to Tom the barkeep and headed out the back to enter the alley so she could make her way to the goblin run bank, Minerva wondered just why the goblins had requested for her to come, it didn't happen very often.

 

She sighed very softly as she stopped and looked around the alley, watching carefree witches and wizards start their Yule/Christmas shopping. Everyone was still in high spirits after he-who-must-not-be-named was defeated by little Harry Potter. Little Harry who was still missing, not that anyone here would know that. Minerva could remember clearly what happened a month ago, waking up early November first to hear that you-know-who was defeated by the extremely happy house elves. She had asked one of the elves where Albus was, she wanted to ask him herself if it was true. All the elves knew was that Albus planed on headed to someplace call 'Dursleys'.

 

It took a moment for the witch to remember who that was, poor sweet Lily's older sister. Minerva only met her once, when she brought the letter to little Lily Evans. She remembered how plain the little rude blonde girl was next to her redheaded sister, she also remembered how heartbroken Lily was when Petunia blamed their parent’s death on her and refused to have anything to do with Lily at all. The woman hadn't even come to Lily and James's wedding. Lily mentioned that Petunia had married a man with the last name of Dursley. Why in the world would Albus want to go see them?

 

Minerva canceled classes that day: everyone, teachers and students alike, were too joyous in the idea that they were free from the dark days to properly attend classes. She then swept out of the castle, taking her copy of the Daily Prophet with her, and apparated to Privet Drive. There she had changed into her cat Animagus form and read the paper while peeking in on the muggles inside.

 

She couldn't say she was at all impressed by what she saw. Petunia, who Minerva thought might grow into her looks when she was older, looked like a stuck up horse and her husband was a fat muggle who didn't look like he would be pleasant company at all. Then there was their child, what a spoiled rotten little brat! When the man, Vernon, had come out of the house, Minerva had been reading her paper which had to be quickly knocked out of the way when she noticed him watching her.

 

The professor watched Petunia with her spawn the rest of the day, the woman was a terrible mother! She spoiled her little brat worse than any rich pureblood she had ever seen and seemed to think very highly of herself. How in the name of Merlin was she related to sweet, kind Lily!? It just got worse when her fat lump of a husband returned home that day, calling little Harry's name common, really now...

 

That night, Albus had shown up at the house close to midnight. Minerva had finally got the answers that she needed, Lily and James were dead but their son lived. And He-who-must-not-be-name was defeated but still out there. It accrued to Minerva why Albus was there and was shocked that the man wanted to leave Harry with these people! They were the worst sort of muggles!

 

That plan fell apart when Hagrid showed up a few minutes later, without Harry. The half giant told them when he arrived at the house, Sirius Black was there, running from the house screaming something about killing a rat and when Hagrid searched the house, there was no one there but the bodies of the two elder Potters, Harry was missing.

 

The trio rushed back to Hogwarts where Albus checked a strange little silver instrument that was linked to Harry's life force. James and Lily had ones as well, theirs were not moving and the silver appeared to be dull. But Harry's looked brightly polished and was spinning around emitting pink tinted smoke. This was how Albus knew that Harry was alive while his parents perished. But it could not seem to locate where the boy was, there seemed to be something blocking anything used to find the toddler. Even Albus's phoenix Fawkes couldn't find the boy.

 

Albus had spelled the memory of Harry being missing away from Hagrid and after checking that Black didn't have the child hidden somewhere, had told no one that the boy-who-lived was missing. Everyone was told that their savior was living someplace hidden and safe. The Order was the only ones who knew, and they were the ones searching when they could.

 

Minerva sighed and shook herself out of her thoughts as she reached the steps of Gringotts. It was time to see what the goblins wanted.

 

"I'm here to see Curse breaker Dkrax," She said in her Scottish accent, handing the missive to the goblin guard at the door. He took the parchment and read it to verify then nodded to one of the other guards.

 

"Take her to where Dkrax is," He told the other who nodded and motioned for Minerva to follow him.

 

*******

 

Dkrax looked up as the guard knocked on the door, giving a goblin grin as he saw Minerva at the door.

 

"Professor McGonagall," He greeted, waving off the guard while the woman sat down.

 

"Dkrax," Minerva said, holding up the missive. "What is it you needed my help with?"

 

"Before we get into that, we need you to give a wizard's oath that everything you learn today will never be revealed to anyone. In any form," Dkrax said firmly. Minerva blinked; it was an unusual request and wondered just what was going on. The cat part of her perked up, curious to know.

 

"Alright," she said, taking out her wand and holding it in front of her. "I, Minerva McGonagall, do swear on my life and magic to never reveal in anyway anything I learn today. So mote it." The tip of her wand lit up brightly as she finished the oath. Dkrax nodded and motioned for Minerva to follow him. The goblin led Minerva further into the bank to a room near the offices.

 

"In here," He said as he opened the door. Minerva slowly entered the room, her eyebrows rising as she observed a young man sitting cross-legged on the floor with a small child in front of him. He was holding up a little stuffed dog in front of the child, a little child that looked familiar to her.

 

"Inu," Ryoga said slowly, trying to get Harry to repeat him. "This is an 'inu'."

 

"m-u," Harry repeated, making Ryoga shake his head.

 

"in-u," He repeated again.

 

"Inu," Harry said, laughing as Ryoga gave him a fanged smile and handed the stuffed dog to the toddler. "Inu! Inu Ryoa!" Minerva gasped as she realized it was Harry. Harry and Ryoga turned to the noise, Harry's green eyes lighting up. "Mimi!"

 

Harry got up and ran over to Minerva, holding out his arms. Minerva gave a small sob and picked Harry up; checking him over to make sure he was ok.

 

"Mimi, inu," Harry held his toy out in front of him, beaming as he showed off his new word.

 

"I don't understand, who are ye and why do ye have the wee bairn?" Minerva asked, her accent more pronounced as she was upset and shocked. Ryoga had gotten up and followed Harry over to the older woman.

 

"This is Ryoga Hibiki, he is soon going to be Harry Potter's new guardian," Dkrax said as he closed the door and locked it so they wouldn't be disturbed.

 

"New guardian?" Minerva asked, looking down at the goblin then up at Ryoga. "I think ye better explain from the beginning. Just how did ye get the wee bairn and why are ye his new guardian? We've been looking everywhere for him."

 

"It's sort of my fault," Ryoga said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I found the house where Harry-chan and his parents were right after that Voldemort guy attacked them. I didn't see anyone coming up from the nearby village so I had to go get help. But I didn't feel comfortable leaving the chibi by himself for who knows how long."

 

"That was over a month ago," Minerva said as she narrowed her eyes.

 

"I... **sigh**... I have a problem with my sense of direction. I get lost really easily," Ryoga said, hanging his head. "I did go for help, but I wasn't sure how long it would take to find anyone. I had to chance taking Harry-chan with me to keep him safe."

 

"Professor McGonagall, the boy is telling the truth," Dkrax said. "We've witnessed how badly his sense of direction is."

 

"So... ye have been watching Harry for the last month and been lost," Minerva said slowly, rubbing Harry's back as he laid his head on her shoulder.

 

"Hai," Ryoga said, looking up at the witch. Minerva searched Ryoga's face then slowly nodded.

 

"And now you want to adopt him," She stated.

 

"The goblins said I'm all he has... and I'm not lonely when he’s with me," Ryoga rubbed his shoulder as he looked down again. Minerva opened her mouth to disagree that Harry didn't have anyone else then snapped her mouth shut as she thought about it. Harry didn't have anyone. His godfather was in prison; his godmother was unable to take care of him. Albus wanted to put Harry with his aunt and her family, Minerva remembered those horrible muggles, they would be horrible guardians for the wee bairn and even if she tried to take him in herself, Albus would still have his way.

 

"I... see," She finally said, standing up straight and looking sternly at the teenager in front of her. "Do you swear you will take care and protect Harry? That you'll love him?"

 

"Hai, I swear," Ryoga said, his eyes shining as he gave his word.

 

"Ryoa," Harry said, holding his arms out for his Ryoga. Ryoga smiled and took Harry, holding him close. "Inu kisskiss," Harry said, pressing the toy dog to Ryoga's cheek. Minerva smiled softly then turned to Dkrax.

 

"Well, just what am I here to do?"

 

**********

 

Ryoga gave a piggy sigh as he sat in front of Minerva while the witch frowned and cast another spell at him.

 

"I see... it's just as you said," She finally said, turning to Dkrax and Gtusok who had joined them some time ago. "It's like the Animagus ability but not. And you said water is the trigger?"

 

"Yes, hot water will return him to his human form," Gtusok said. "We are thinking that we could change the form itself."

 

"Hmm," Minerva tapped her wand against her chin. "We could try that." She waved her wand, saying a spell under her breath. Ryoga's eyes widened as he felt his body shifting, falling over as his center of balanced changed.

 

"Awoo?" Wait... he didn't oink.... he didn't oink!!! Ryoga jumped to his four new paws and looked at himself.

 

"Ryoa Inu!" Harry squealed with laughter and wrapped his arms around Ryoga's furry neck. He panted happily, he wasn't a pig! He was a big black dog that still happens to be wearing his black and yellow bandanna around his neck.

 

"Well, we can change the shape," Dkrax agreed. "But will it hold?"

 

"Only one way to find out," Gtusok said, grinning evilly as he poured the hot water over Ryoga.

 

"Yowch!" Ryoga yelped. "It doesn't have to be that hot... eepp!" he curled his legs in front of himself, blushing heavily. Harry pouted as his doggy was gone now and let go of his Ryoa's neck. The goblins snickered at the embarrassed teen before dumping cold water on him. "Brink."

 

"I think that answers that question," Minerva said. Ryoga got a disappointed look on his face as he saw he was a pig again.

 

"Piggy!" Harry giggled and wrapped his arms around Ryoga, ignoring the water all over the floor.

 

"Well, what do we do now?" Minerva asked her two goblin cohorts. Dkrax and Gtusok put their heads together, speaking in Gobbledygook.

 

"Let's see if we can use runes to lock the form," One of them finally suggested. They tried again, after getting Harry to let go of Ryoga and put him on a blanket with a few of his toys. This time Minerva transfigured Ryoga's pig form into a monkey then used a spell to shave off a small section of fur on his arm. Gtusok painted a few runes on the patch of skin before nodding for Dkrax to pour hot water on the cursed teen again.

 

"Really, the water doesn't have to be that hot," Ryoga said, his face red as he put his hands in front of his crotch. The goblins just smirked and poured the cold water on him. This time the form stuck which made Ryoga very happy. Maybe there was a chance he would finally be cured. The witch and goblins experimented with different forms; every time they changed Ryoga's form they had to reapply the runes otherwise it would go back to the base form of a black piglet.

 

"I think we can try a human form now," Dkrax said, making Minerva nod and waved her wand, transfiguring Ryoga's pig form into a human. The runes were painted onto the teen and it held for a few minutes.

 

"Arrrggg!" Ryoga clutched his middle, kneeling over. His whole body was on fire! It felt like it did the first time he fell into the spring! His form blurred then shifted back into the pig form.

 

"That... was unexpected..." Gtusok said after a minute. Dkrax frowned and walked over to a roll of parchment and quill that had been spelled to write down the results of the monitoring spells they cast on Ryoga.

 

"Hmmmm.... the curse was fine with the other forms we chose but when we tried to make his cursed form his real form, the magic in the curse flared up and forced it back into its original form," He said after studying the results. Minerva sighed and cast a heated aguamenti charm on Ryoga, turning the teen back to human then with another flick of her wand, a blanket was covering him.

 

"What... what about just turning me into a girl?" Ryoga asked his body was still faintly hurting from what happen. "I mean... Ranma turns into a girl and it's a hell of a lot better than being a pig."

 

"Would it work?" Minerva asked the goblins.

 

"It could... it seems the curse is satisfied as long as he isn't in his original form," Dkrax said, rubbing his chin. "We can try it either way."

 

"Do it then," Ryoga said. If he couldn't be cured, he would be happy with turning into a girl like his rival, almost anything was better than a pig. Once again he was doused with cold water, giving a weary 'bweee' as he was changed again.

 

"Before I cast the spell, perhaps we should use a potion that would stabilize the insides of his form," Minerva suggested. Dkrax walked over to the door, yelling for one of the guards to fetch a potion that would work. When the goblin guard came back with the potion, he nodded for Minerva to start.

 

Ryoga gave a piggy groan as his sore body changed again, turning into a female version of his normal form. The potion was shoved under _her_ nose and she gulped down the vile tasting thing, shivering as she felt the stuff working on her. Gtusok painted the runes all over Ryoga's new form, muttering goblin spells under his breath and watched the paint sink into her skin.

 

"Now for the real test," Minerva said, casting the heated aguamenti charm again. Ryoga sighed as his body changed again. He had shifted so many times today; he was getting tired of it real quick! Cold water hit him this time and he closed his eyes as he waited.

 

"So far so good," Gtusok said, watching the shivering female teen sitting in front of them, Ryoga holding the soaked blanket up to her body. Several minutes passed without being forced back into her original pig form, making hope bloom in her chest. The two versions of the aguamenti spell was used several times, with the same results, Ryoga shifted from male to female then back.

 

"So... so no more pig?" Ryoga-chan asked, standing on shaky legs.

 

"We believe so," Dkrax said. Ryoga nodded then opened the blanket slightly to look down at her new cursed from. Her eyes widened as she looked at her new breasts, a trickle of blood coming out of her nose as her eyes rolled up into her head and she fainted.

 

*********

 

Meanwhile, at Azkaban the wizarding prison, the goblin leader Ragnok waited in the small waiting room for his appointment with Sirius Black. Not that the guards had any idea who he was, most wizards couldn't tell the difference between one goblin to the next, much less the leader of the whole nation. He looked up as the door opened and Black was lead in by human guards.

 

"You have 10 minutes," The guard said roughly as he pushed Sirius into a chair then went to stand outside of the door. Ragnok waved his hand and threw up several spells so they couldn't be overheard.

 

"Mr. Black," Ragnok said, looking at the man across from him when he was done.

 

"No, that was my bastard of a father," Sirius quipped. "So what is a Gringotts goblin doing here?"

 

"Officially I'm here to inform you that your mother returned heir to the house of Black status to you," Ragnok said.

 

"Don't want it," Sirius said. "It's not gonna do me any good anyway, these fuckers aren't gonna let me out anytime soon."

 

"I realize that... did you betray the Potters Mr. Black?" Ragnok asked, wanting to satisfy his own curiosity. Sirius snarled and stood up, slamming his cuffed hands on the table.

 

"I would never betray them!" He said angrily. "It was that little rat Wormtail. He was the secret keeper, not me!"

 

"And the muggles?" Ragnok asked.

 

"That was him too, he blew up the street after yelling out that I betrayed Prongs and Lily and little Prongslet," Sirius sighed and sat back down. "He then cut off his finger and changed into a rat. I never knew he had it in him."

 

"I believe you Mr. Black," Ragnok said after a few minutes. "But you realize that the ministry will not listen to me, I will not be able to get you a trial."

 

"Yeah, that doesn't surprise me," Sirius said with a snort. "So you said the official reason was to tell me mummy-dear," here a sneer crossed his pale face, "made me heir again. So what's the real reason?"

 

"I need you to sign these," Ragnok said as he pushed the papers he brought with him forward. "These are adopting forms for Harry Potter to be adopted by his current caretaker."

 

"Prongslet... is alive?!" Sirius said grayish blue eyes wide. "Where is he? Is he ok?"

 

"Yes Mr. Black, Mr. Potter is fine. His current guardian is a remarkable young man," Ragnok said. "He was able to take out three goblin guards one handed while protecting the Potter heir. Any dark wizard who attacks him would be stupid to do so. Both you and his godmother are unable to take care of him. This document gives your permission for Harry Potter to be adopted by one Ryoga Hibiki; he is the one who saved your godchild from the home after it was attacked."

 

"Oh..." Sirius took the papers and looked them over. "So... Prongslet will be ok with this kid?"

 

"Yes, I believe he will. Mr. Hibiki and Mr. Potter get along very well," Ragnok said. He handed a blood quill to Sirius when he mentioned for it, the man signing his name.

 

"If I ever get out, I want to stay Prongslet godfather and... and give this kid the key to my vault..." Sirius said as he stood up again, the 10 minutes was almost up. "In case he ever needs money for the pup." Ragnok nodded and put the papers away. A wave of his clawed hand had all the spells fell just as the guard came in and took Sirius back to his cell.

 

Ragnok smirked as he walked down the hallway to get out of the prison. He already had Petunia’s signature for her to give up any rights to her nephew. With Sirius's name on the papers, no one would be able to take the boy away from Ryoga now.

 

******

 

"This bracer ties you to the one on Mr. Potter's wrist," Ripblade explained as he placed the bracer on Ryoga's wrist. "If you two get separated, you will not be able to wander far from the boy. Only you can take them off and it will resize itself to your new from when you change. Mr. Potters will change sizes as well as he grows."

 

"That should take care of your two concerns Hibiki-san," Ragnok said. It was the next day, all the papers were signed and filed, Harry Potter was now officially Harry Hibiki-Potter, or just Harry Hibiki for short.

 

"Yeah, thanks... how am I gonna repay you for all this?" Ryoga asked as he looked at the steel bracer on his wrist, the gems on the front where yellow and black while Harry's were gold and red.

 

"We are one upping Dumbledore and the humans at the ministry of magic, that is thanks enough," Ragnok said with a smirk. Ryoga nodded and picked up his travel pack, his umbrella sitting on top. The bag he originally packed for Harry was inside, with more things for him and Voldemort's wand was returned to Ryoga, the goblins had cleaned all the previous spells out of it and were giving it to Harry to use when he was older. Ryoga leaned down and picked up Harry next, sitting the boy on his hip.

 

"Well, thank you for your help," Ryoga said with a half bow. Ragnok bowed his head then ordered one of the guards to guide Ryoga out of the bank. The first chance he got, he would have to contact Sharpblade, the manager of Mahou Village's branch of Gringotts in Japan to tell him to be on the watch out for the young man and for the boy.

 

*****

 

"Now... which way is Nerima?" Ryoga asked once he and Harry were back in the muggle part of London. He looked both ways before shrugging his shoulders and picking a random direction, he would get there eventually.

 

*****

 

Author Notes: Whew, long chapter. Yes, a little goblin heavy but I wanted to set the stage and get it all out of the way. The next two or three chapters will be about Harry growing up until he's ready to go to Hogwarts. Yes, McGonagall is on Ryoga and Harry's side, I like stories where she does the right thing and keeps Harry away from the Dursleys. We'll see other characters from the Harry Potter series as Harry grows up.

 

There was zero support for Akari as far as couples go. The suggestions so far has been Ukyo who has the most support so far, Shampoo who is in second and then Kasumi and Tonks. I'll leave the suggests/vote open for another chapter. Someone also suggested that Harry should get a cursed form of a magical animal which I like so thank for the suggestion. I have a idea what it should be but I'll leave that as a surprise for now ;)

 

As for Ryoga's changed curse, yes girl form has been done before and it's not very original but I figured the curse wouldn't let them just cure him that easily and I think Ryoga would rather turn into a girl than a pig.

 

Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter!

 

Edit 8-13-14: Not much to fixed, just a few little errors that was missed the first time.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Hibiki and the Philosopher's Stone

 

Disclaimer: Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling and Ranma 1/2 © Rumiko Takahashi

 

Author note: Thanks once again to my beta Blissful Wulf, who's name I spelled wrong in the last chapter and I apologize. Also, the characters are speaking in Japanese in this chapter.

 

Chapter 3

 

Ryoga was impressed with himself. It only took a week, give or take a day, to make it back to Japan. Which part of Japan he wasn't sure but this was a good start.

 

"Oohh," Harry cooed, leaning back and reaching his hand out toward a falling snowflake. Ryoga chuckled and adjusted his grip on the wiggling toddler. Harry was decked out in a little snowsuit Ryoga had packed for Harry and a little hat with a gold lion on it, a gift from McGonagall-sensei.

 

"You'll get to play in the snow once we stop for the night," He promised his new son. Ryoga couldn't get over that, he had a son now. Ryoga never thought that Halloween night would result in this, but Ryoga had come to adore Harry during their time together. He was still worried about his direction problem, hoping that the goblins had really fixed it so he could never lose the boy. "Excuse me, which way is Nerima?" He asked a random person.

 

"You're in Nerima," The woman he stopped said, sighing as she recognized him as the 'weird lost boy in yellow'. Ryoga perked up, his day was getting even better. "Oh how cute, is he yours?" The woman said, noticing Harry in Ryoga's arms. Ryoga straightened up and smiled happily.

 

"Hai, he's mine," Ryoga said. "Can you tell me which way the Tendo Dojo is?" The woman who was much more open to Ryoga after cooing over the cuteness of the friendly toddler he had, pointed the way. Ryoga thanked her and headed the wrong way, making her sigh.

 

Harry looked around, clutching at his Ryoa's shirt as he took in the bright colors and strange people around him. His green eyes lit up when they passed a pet shop, tapping Ryoga on the chest.

 

~Ryoa, piggys!~ Harry said in English while pointing, Ryoga was starting to teach him Japanese but he had only learnt a few words so far. Ryoga stopped and looked at where Harry was pointing to, fighting to keep the grimace off his face. Even with his new cursed form, he still hated pigs.

 

"I see them Harry-chan," He said instead, forcing a smile on his face. There were four little piglets in the window, little snouts pressed up against the glass. One pig was white, another pig was pink while the third was pink and black. Then there was the last one, it was solid black and looked just like his old curse form! A wicked idea popped into Ryoga's head, Akane would wonder where her little 'P-Chan' had gone and when his new girl form came out, and it would, that was the nature of how things worked around here, she _might_ put two and two together. But if she had a new P-chan, she would never know that he used to be her pet, he just had to come up with a story as to why he was cursed now.

 

Plus it would really fuck with Ranma's head when he saw the piglet and him together, making Ryoga smirk.

 

"Let's get your Aunt Akane a pet," He said as he headed inside.

 

******

 

Kasumi Tendo hummed as she chopped up the vegetables for dinner, a sweet smile on her face. It was late afternoon, her two younger sisters and Ranma-kun would be coming home from school soon. She hoped Akane-chan and Ranma-kun didn't get into another fight on the way, she had just had the roof repaired from the last time her little sister hit her fiancé. The young woman looked up as someone rang the bell by the front gate.

 

"Oh my, I wonder who that is," She said as she put her knife to the side and wiped her hands on a towel. "I'll answer it," she added as she walked past her father Soun and his friend Genma who were playing yet another game of Go.

 

"Welcome to the Tendo Dojo," Kasumi said as she opened the gate, another smile spreading over her face as she saw who it was. "Oh, Ryoga-kun. How nice to see you again," She stepped back so Ryoga could come in, her hand going up to her mouth when she noticed Harry with a little gasp.

 

"Hi Kasumi-san," Ryoga said, brushing the snow off of his shoulder with his free hand. "This is Harry. Say hi Harry-chan."

 

~Hi. Hi piggy,~ Harry said, holding up the black piglet that Ryoga had bought from the pet shop and let him hold. Ryoga had tied one of his bandannas around its neck; it was kinda scary how much the piglet looked like his old cursed form.

 

"Yeah... we found 'P-Chan' outside the gate," Ryoga quickly said.

 

"Oh... yes..." Kasumi said confused, she was quite sure Ryoga was P-chan. "Oh Ryoga-kun, Harry is so cute," she said, turning her attention to the toddler instead. "Where did he come from?"

 

"He's my son," Ryoga said, sitting his pack down in the hallway. Kasumi gasped, he didn't!

 

"Ryoga-kun you didn't... sleep with someone and..." Kasumi implied. Ryoga blushed brightly and quickly shook his head.

 

"Iie! Harry-chan is my _adopted_ son," He assured her, waving one hand frantically.

 

"Oh, gomen," Kasumi said blushing. "I didn't mean to imply... Oh, well it was sweet of you to adopt him then. Can I hold him?" She asked, holding out her hands. Ryoga smiled and handed Harry over to Kasumi, the little boy giving her a charming smile.

 

"Here, why don't we let P-chan wonder around," Ryoga said, taking the new P-chan from Harry and putting it down on the floor. Kasumi lead Ryoga into the dining room, carrying Harry on her hip.

 

"I'll go get some tea," She said. "Do you mind if I give Harry-chan a cookie? I just made some today."

 

"Go ahead," Ryoga said as he sat down. Soun and Genma looked up curious as Kasumi walked past, Harry giggling and waving at them.

 

"Did Kasumi have a child?" Genma asked confused.

 

"I'm quite sure I would remember having a grandson," Soun said, just as confused.

 

******

 

"Damn it Akane! Would you just listen to me?" Ranma yelled as he and Akane entered the house.

 

"I don't have to listen to anything you say," Akane said, glaring at Ranma. Nabiki sighed as she followed in after them; she swore it was the same thing every day. Ranma growled under his breath, he was so sick and tired of Akane not trusting him!

 

"Ucchan is my best friend, she was just thanking me for helping her out the other day when Konatsu was sick," Ranma said waving his hands.

 

"Oh please Ranma, you would have eaten her food no matter what but you won't eat mine!" Akane said, stomping her foot. Nabiki shook her head; she knew how this was going to end. The older girl pushed past the two younger teens into the dining room so she could have her usual afternoon snack.

 

"Brink," The new P-chan oinked as he watched the strange humans in front of him. They were very loud.

 

"Oh, P-chan!" Akane said delighted as she picked up the piglet. P-chan made a questioning sound as he was cradled against the girl's chest.

 

 _'Oh great, Ryoga’s here,'_ Ranma thought as he rolled his eyes, watching Akane leave with the pig. _'I wonder where pig boy’s been this time.'_

 

"Oh Ryoga-kun!" Ranma's head snapped up when he heard Akane greet Ryoga in the other room.

 

"Hello Akane-san," Ryoga's voice drifted out. Ranma ran over to the door, mouth dropping open in shock, Ryoga was calmly sitting at the low table in the middle of the room but that shouldn't be possible, Ryoga was in Akane's arms!

 

"You were gone so long, everyone was getting worried," Akane said as she sat down at the table across from Ryoga, kissing P-chan on the top of the head. "Oh, this is the first time you’ve met P-chan before, isn't it?"

 

"I've seen him a few times," Ryoga assured her. Ranma scowled, this had to be some sort of trick. He left the room, going to the furo and filled up a bucket full of cold water. He walked up behind Ryoga and dumped the water on top of the boy, at this point he didn't care if he gave away the secret of Ryoga's secret life as P-chan!

 

"Ranma! Stop picking on Ryoga!" Akane yelled in anger when she saw what Ranma had done. But Ranma wasn't paying attention to Akane; he was looking at Ryoga with an open mouth.

 

"Damn it Ranma!" Ryoga growled, glaring up at Ranma as she pushed her wet bangs out of her face.

 

"Oh my god... Ryoga what happened!?" Akane asked.

 

"Looks like he had a visit to Jusenkyo," Nabiki said dryly, now this was getting juicy.

 

"Yeah! You know me, don't ever know where I am," Ryoga said, laughing while rubbing the back of her head, jumping on the excuse Nabiki came up with. "Wasn't watching where I was going and just fell into the Nyannichuan."

 

"Oh you poor thing," Akane said reaching over and patting Ryoga's arm. Ranma's mouth dropped open again, she always accused him of being a pervert because he turned into a girl but she wasn't doing the same to Ryoga.

 

"Hey, why aren't you calling him a pervert?" Ranma asked, pointing at Ryoga.

 

"Because, Ryoga is a sweetheart that would never be a pervert, unlike you!" Akane yelled, standing up and pointing her finger at Ranma.

 

"You are so uncute!" Ranma said in anger. A battle aura surrounded Akane as she made a fist before swinging it at Ranma.

 

"Ranma you jerk!" She yelled, her mallet appearing at the last second and slamming into the boy, sending him outside into the koi pond.

 

"Ryoa!" Harry came running from the kitchen, two cookies in his hands and heading for his Ryoa. Kasumi had taken off his snowsuit and hat, leaving him his pants and little t-shirt he had been wearing under it. ~Isket!~ He said as he climbed into her lap. He recognized his guardian in both male and female forms easily.

 

"You got yourself a cookie?" Ryoga said with a smile, brushing Harry's wild looking hair back. Harry grinned and held one of the cookies up to Ryoga to take. She ignored the looks she was getting from the others in the room.

 

"There we go Tendo, it's the Hibiki boy's kid," Genma said, glad that the mystery was over.

 

"Hmm yes," Soun said, closing his eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest. He was glad he didn't miss something as important as having a grandchild. While Soun was distracted, Genma switched around some of the pieces.

 

"Ryoga-kun... who's that?" Akane said, leaning over. "He’s so cute!"

 

"Hi!" Harry waved and nibbled on his cookie.

 

"This is Harry," Ryoga said with a beaming smile. ~Harry, that's your Aunt Akane and that's Nabiki,~ she said, pointing to each girl.

 

"Kane and Biki," Harry repeated, giggling as Ryoga playfully ruffled his hair.

 

"Since when do you have a kid?" Nabiki asked, leaning closer to look at the little boy. He wasn't Japanese that much was for certain. But the kid did have the prettiest green eyes. At that moment, Ranma-chan walked back into the room grumbling as she rubbed a towel at her hair.

 

"Damn it Akane, do you have to hit so hard?" Ranma asked as she draped the towel over her shoulders. Harry turned towards the new voice, his little green eyes widening and a happy grin on his face.

 

~MAMA!!~ Harry yelled, holding his arms out to Ranma, dead silence hanging in the room. Ryoga looked amused; she guessed to a 1 year old it was easy to mistake Ranma's girl form for Lily Potter because of her hair. After all, she had noticed that Harry's mother looked like Ranma as well. The amusement only last for a moment before the room erupted in chaos.

 

**"BOY! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!"**

**"RANMA, HOW COULD YOU CHEAT ON MY LITTLE GIRL?"**

**"RANMA YOU JERK!"**

 

"Pigtail girl, tis this true?" Tatewaki Kuno said as he appeared out of nowhere.

 

"Ranma-honey, how could you have a kid with someone else?" Ukyo said, also popping out of the woodwork.

 

"Saotome! How dare you cheat on Shampoo!" Mousse said as he and Shampoo busted through the wall.

 

"Aiyah! Say not true husband," Shampoo said with a pout. "Shampoo kill obstacle!"

 

"Wait wait wait! I ain't got any kids!" Ranma said, backing away from everyone and waving her hands. Harry looked around frightened at all the noises and started to cry, holding his arms out to his 'Mama' again. Ryoga growled as she saw how scared Harry was getting. She stood up, pushed Harry into Ranma's arms gently then pushed the smaller girl behind her. Ranma looked panicked as she held a crying Harry who wrapped his arms around her neck and buried his face into her chest.

 

"Ranma, take Harry into the kitchen with Kasumi," Ryoga growled, a faint green battle aura surrounding her. Ranma gulped, it was never a good thing when Ryoga was this angry and quickly carried the kid out of the room.

 

 **"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!!!!"** Ryoga yelled at the top of her lungs, her battle aura flaring brightly, getting everyone's attention. At once everyone who was yelling stopped, looking at Ryoga in surprise. "What the hell is wrong with all of you?!"

 

"The boy called Ranma 'Mama', oh how that ungrateful son of mine has shamed me," Genma said, crying crocodile tears. "How could you sleep with my son and make him bare you a child?"

 

"Let's get one thing straight, Harry is _my_ son. He is _not_ Saotome's. If you idiots ever scare my son like that ever again, I will kick every single one of your asses," Ryoga growled, punching her fists on top of the table and making it crack slightly. "That little boy lost _both_ of his real parents in one night, the only reason Harry called Ranma his mother is because she and Harry's Oka-san both have red hair. He's only one year old, that’s an easy mistake for a baby to make."

 

"Just like the strong Lioness who protects her cub," Kuno swooned, making Ryoga glare in his direction.

 

 _'Kami-sama, please tell me he is not serious,'_ Ryoga thought to herself while everyone else in the room sweat dropped. Kuno swept up to Ryoga, grabbing her hands and held them up between them.

 

"Forgive me my beautiful bandanna girl," He said staring down into an un-amused Ryoga's eyes. "I did not intend to imply that the pig-tail girl has been unfaithful or that your sacrifice to your little foundling cub was meaningless." Everyone else in the room face vaulted while a tick appeared on Ryoga's forehead. She pulled free one of her hands and planted it into Kuno's face, making him sail across the room into one of the walls.

 

"Shut up Kuno!" She growled then turned back to everyone else.

 

"You know, there was another big clue that the kid wasn't Ranma's," Nabiki said dryly, her chin resting in her hand as she watched everyone make fools of themselves. She had been quite the whole time, it was pretty clear to her the little boy in the other room wasn't anyone here’s kid, he wasn't even Asian! "For Ranma to be his mother, Ranma would have to be female for, I don't know, at least 9 months. I think we would have all noticed if Ranma was stuck in girl from for that long and would have noticed her stomach getting bigger during that time." Nabiki eyed Ryoga's female form, wondering if she could make some more money by selling photos of Ryoga to Kuno since the idiot was enamored with the lost boy's girl half much like he was with Ranma's.

 

"Oh... I suppose you are right Nabiki," Soun said, stroking his chin with one hand while the other was holding up his arm. Ryoga shook her head and turned, walking into the kitchen.

 

"Ryoga, get this kid off me," Ranma pleaded as the other cursed girl entered. "Tell him I'm not his mom!" Harry was babbling happily in baby-talk to his 'Mama', telling her in his own way about his Ryoa and wanting to know when they were going to see Daddy and Pafoo and Mooey again.

 

"Oh my, Ryoga-kun. Is everything alright out there?" Kasumi asked, wringing her hands into her apron. She had heard all the yelling but Ranma refused to let her go out of the kitchen.

 

"Yeah Kasumi, everyone’s just being idiots. Oh... and I might have damaged the table some," Ryoga said, rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment.

 

"It's ok, we have a couple of spares, we need them when Akane-chan breaks the table on Ranma’s head," Kasumi assured her. Ryoga shook her head then walked over to Ranma and Harry.

 

~Hey there Chibi,~ She cooed in English, gently taking Harry from her friend/rival.

 

~Ryoa, Mama!~ Harry said, grinning widely as he pointed at Ranma who crossed her arms over her chest.

 

"I am not his mom," She said again. Ryoga scowled and flicked Ranma on the arm.

 

"Shut up Saotome, he's only one," She growled. "It's your hair; it's making him think you're his mother Lily."

 

"Oh, I'll make you two some hot water," Kasumi offered, maybe it would be easier for the cute little boy if he saw that Ranma was really a boy.

 

~Now Harry. Remember what I told you?~ Ryoga asked, making Harry look up at her. ~Your Mama is gone, she has gone away for a very long time and so has your Daddy. This isn't your mama,~ Harry looked up at his Ryoa, his bottom lip quivering a bit. ~I know Chibi. But she really isn't your mama; this... this is your Auntie Ranma.~ Ryoga smirked a bit at Ranma who glowered at the other cursed teen.

 

"I am going to get you for that bacon breath," She hissed.

 

~Can you say 'Auntie Ranma'?~ Ryoga continued, ignoring Ranma's hissed threat.

 

~Anie Rama~ Harry repeated, pouting and looking at Ranma. ~No Mama?~

 

~Iie, Chibi, not Mama,~ Ryoga said with a shake of her head. Kasumi took that moment to pour some of the hot water from the kettle she made over Ranma's head, triggering the change back into his male form. ~See, Auntie Ranma is just like me,~ Ryoga said as Kasumi poured the rest of the water over Ryoga to change him back as well. Harry's lip quivered again as he watched Ranma, tears welling up in his big green eyes before he started crying.

 

"What's wrong with him now?" Ranma asked.

 

"Oh the poor thing, he must miss his mother," Kasumi said as Ryoga cradled Harry and rocked him.

 

~Shhhh, I know Chibi,~ He cooed, rubbing Harry's back. ~You miss your mama, it's ok.~

 

Ryoga looked up at the other two as Harry cried into his chest.

 

"His Oka-san was killed right in front of him. He doesn't understand that she's gone for good," He explained softly then looked at Ranma. "Could you lead me home?"

 

*******

 

Ranma and Ryoga walked down the road in silence, Harry napping against Ryoga's shoulder. The toddler was once again dressed in his little snowsuit and hat, tired after crying.

 

"So... you gonna explain what's going on?" Ranma asked, breaking the quiet. "I mean, what happened to your curse? And just what is up with the kid?"

 

"Yeah, we want to know what’s up too," Mousse said loudly as he, Shampoo, and Ukyo jumped in front of the two boys, making them jump back in surprise.

 

"Don't do that," Ryoga hissed, checking to make sure Harry was still sleeping.

 

"Shampoo want know how pig boy have different curse," Shampoo said, hands on her hips. It hadn't been until Kuno started to hit on Ryoga that she, Mousse and Ukyo realized that Ryoga had been a _girl_ at the time. But clearly he was currently male at the moment. The two cursed amazons wanted to know what was going on. "Did pig boy go to Jusenkyo?"

 

"Don't call me that," Ryoga said as he pushed past the others. "I clearly don't turn into a pig anymore." Ranma rushed forward to grab Ryoga before he went down the wrong street.

 

"Now hold on sugar, we just want to know what the hell is going on," Ukyo said. Ryoga sighed then looked over his shoulder.

 

"Alright, I was going to have to explain it all to you guys anyway," He said. "But we're waiting until we get to my house, I'm not gonna stand out here and let Harry get a cold just because you just _have_ to know." The others couldn't find any fault in that logic and let Ranma continue to lead the way to Ryoga's home.

 

******

 

"Taidaima!" Ryoga called as he opened the door, sighing sadly when no one answered back. Once again, he and his parents managed to miss each other. He and Ranma carefully took down the traps his mother set up then motioned the others to come in.

 

"Awooo!" Shirokuro called as she ran into the entryway, her puppies following behind her.

 

"Shirokuro," Ryoga said with a happy grin, kneeling down and giving his dog a one armed hug, grinning as she gave him a lick to his cheek.

 

"Awoo?" She asked, nosing Harry as she noticed him.

 

"Shirokuro, meet the newest member of the Hibiki family," Ryoga said with a grin. Harry blinked as he was woken up, his eyes lighting up as he saw Shirokuro.

 

~Doggy!~ He said laughing. "Inu!"

 

"That's right," Ryoga said, standing up. "Come on, in the living room," He said to the others.

 

Once in the living room, the other members of the Nerima Wrecking Crew sat down around the low table while, with his dog's help, Ryoga got them something to drink.

 

"Ok spill, what's the story here?" Ukyo asked. Ryoga sighed, getting Harry out of his snowsuit and setting the toddler down on the floor beside him. Harry shrieked with happiness as the puppies set upon him, all of them much bigger now. And very mobile.

 

"Look, about a month ago I was camping out in England and I heard this loud explosion. I ran toward the noise and found this house. Inside were Harry and his parents. His Otousan and Okasan were already dead, Harry's Okasan Lily was killed in front of him," Ryoga explained softly. The girls gasped softly while the boys scowled in anger. "Yeah, that was pretty much how I felt. See, Harry and his parents are magical. Witch and wizards are the terms they use."

 

"Wizards? Witches? You mean like in fantasy books?" Ukyo asked.

 

"Pretty much. There’s a whole big community of these types of people all over the world. It's not like here in Japan where we have people like us," Ryoga waved at himself and the other cursed teens. "Or magical fuku wearing girls running around. These people live both with us and not with us at the same time. I've accidently come across whole magical towns lots of times, it's the only reason why I know about them."

 

"So what has that got to do with anything," Ranma asked.

 

"The magical community in England was having this all out war among themselves. For whatever reason the leader, some guy who calls himself Voldemort, decided Harry and his parents needed to die," Ryoga said. "How it was explained to me was that they were in hiding and their friend betrayed them to this Voldemort bastard. He killed Harry's parents and tried to kill him. But some sort of magic his Okasan did made it backfire on him. I showed up right after and ended up taking Harry with me because I didn't feel comfortable leaving Harry by himself while I tried to go get help."

 

"Let me guess, you got lost," Ranma said. Ryoga rolled his eyes.

 

"Yes Ranma, I got lost," He said.

 

"Umm... Ryoga I might be wrong but one of your dogs is changing colors," Mousse said, taking his glasses off and cleaning them. Ryoga turned and shook his head with a chuckle. Harry was giggling loudly as the puppy he was holding was changing different colors.

 

"Alright Chibi, leave the puppy alone," He said, taking the puppy from Harry, which went back to its original color, and pulled the toddler into his lap.

 

"Oh Ryoga, he is so cute!" Ukyo said while she and Shampoo leaned over to coo at Harry. Harry grinned up at the girls.

 

~Hi!~ He said, bouncing happily. Ryoga eyed Shampoo, remembering what she said at the Tendo's.

 

"Back up there Shampoo, you've already threatened to 'kill obstacle' I’m not about to let you near him just yet," He growled. Shampoo blushed and sat back on her heels.

 

"Shampoo sorry, say in heat of moment," She said. "Shampoo promise not to hurt baby. Why he talk funny?"

 

"He's British, he's speaking in English," Ryoga said, tickling Harry who giggled loudly. Shirokuro pushed her nose into Harry's stomach, panting happily as he hugged her head.

 

"Just get back to the story," Ranma said.

 

"I ended up lost for about a month then a couple of weeks ago I finally came across a wizarding town or something like that, in England. There’s this big bank ran by goblins who knew who Harry was because his family are some sort of friends with them," Ryoga continued to explain. "Long story short, the lead goblin convinced me to adopt Harry because the two people his real parents picked out to take care of him couldn't anymore and there was no one else. I agreed as long as they did something about my sense of direction and my curse."

 

"So why didn't they just cure it?" Ranma asked. Ryoga sighed, rubbing his forehead.

 

"They tried; they used this special type of magic to change the shape of my curse. It would let it hold all kinds of other forms, but when they changed it to look like my normal form, the magic in the curse rebelled and forced me to change back into a pig," Ryoga said. "It hurt like hell too. So I told them just to turn me into a girl."

 

"Wait, you _chose_ to turn into a girl?" Ranma asked. "Why would you do that?!"

 

"Ranma, I would rather turn into a girl any day of the week rather than be a pig," Ryoga said. "You complain about your curse all day long but you have it a lot easier than the rest of us. At least you're a human!"

 

"Oh, ok I guess that makes sense," Ranma said.

 

"So what about the other problem," Ukyo asked. "The whole getting lost thing."

 

"Oh, they couldn't find the problem there," Ryoga said making the other teens face fault. Ryoga pushed back one of his sleeves, showing off the bracer on his arm. "So they just gave me a magical bracer that ties itself to one on Harry." He held up Harry's arm with its own little bracer. "With these, I can't wander off too far away."

 

"So you're really gonna take care of this kid?" Ranma asked.

 

"Hmm, he's my son now," Ryoga said nodding. "The papers were signed and everything. I've got to teach him as much as possible."

 

"Why?" Mousse asked.

 

"The guy who tried to kill him isn't dead," Ryoga explained. "He's still alive somewhere out there, he's some sort of spirit cause of something he did and if he ever gets a body back, he's going to come after Harry."

 

"So you want him to protect himself," Ukyo said.

 

"Yeah, and it's not just this Voldemort guy, Harry is really famous cause he 'defeated' the leader of the bad wizards. Everyone is gonna want a piece of him," Ryoga said, holding Harry closer. "I won't let anyone hurt him if I can help it. I'm going to make sure he's the best Magical Martial Artist there is."

 

"So what does that have to do with us?" Ranma asked. Ryoga looked at his friend/rival in the eye.

 

"You're the best martial artist here; you know a whole bunch of different techniques and styles," Ryoga said softly. "I only know what I've picked up and what Cologne has taught me. I need your help in teaching Harry, as much as it pains me to ask this."

 

"Don't worry Sugar, we'll make sure this little cutie learns all he can," Ukyo said with a wink.

 

"Shampoo have tell great grandmother about this," Shampoo said with a frown.

 

"Not if she's just going to use him," Ryoga growled. "He's not a weapon or a toy." Shampoo gulped as the anger was directed at her.

 

"I don't think the old mummy is that heartless," Mousse said.

 

"Look, I'll take what help I can get as long as Harry-chan is protected," Ryoga said, smiling as Harry grinned up at him.

 

*****

 

Author note: And we're back in Nerima. Next couple of chapters will jump around the next 10 years until Harry is old enough for Hogwarts.

 

I got a few more suggestions for Ryoga's future wife but Ukyo still came out ahead. So Ukyo will be Harry's new mummy.

 

Harry's cursed form will be coming up as well. I'm still not gonna give it away just yet but I will give out a clue. The form Harry will be getting was in Rumiko Takahashi's other series Inuyasha.

 

Edit 5-13-14: Not much needed to be fixed here and nothing was changed chapter wise.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Hibiki and the Philosopher's Stone

 

Disclaimer: Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling and Ranma 1/2 © Rumiko Takahashi

 

Author note: Thanks once again to my beta Blissfull Wulf

 

Chapter 4

 

After a while, the other teens left the house, leaving Ryoga and Harry alone with the dogs. Luckily for Ryoga, his mother Ayako Hibiki came home while he was there. It was a tearful reunion between mother and son, even more so when Ryoichi Hibiki came home as well. Ryoga was thrilled; he hadn't seen his father in years, only having spoken to his dad on the phone a few times.

 

Ayako and Ryoichi were thrilled to find they had a grandson now and very proud of their son when Ryoga explained what had happen and why he had his chibi. He also had to explain his curse to his parents; Ayako teased Ryoga about how nice it was to have a daughter as well as a son.

 

Yes, Ryoga had left home a happy person, his mother had gotten his baby things out of storage for Harry to use, the toddler thrilled with his new toys.

 

A couple of weeks later found Ryoga on a street corner with a map held out in front of him. Harry was in a toddler sling on the front of his chest; a young mother he met suggested the device so he could carry Harry and still have both of his hands free.

 

"Now where are we?" Ryoga said as he tried to make head or tails of the map. Harry was giggling and pulling at the edge closest to him.

 

"You know that you’re reading a map of Okinawa right?" A voice asked in Ryoga's ear. Ryoga jumped slightly and turned to face an amused Ranma.

 

"Anni Rama!" Harry said excitedly, holding his arms out. Ranma scowled slightly, he was male right now and he was being called 'Auntie', or as close as a one year old could get.

 

"Why did you have to teach him that?" Ranma asked annoyed.

 

"It's cute," Ryoga said as he took Harry out of his sling and handed the toddler over to his friendly rival. "We're not in Okinawa are we?"

 

"No we're in Juban," Ranma said with a sigh as he took a moment to figure out how to hold Harry. Ryoga blinked, he was excepting Ranma to tell him he was back in Nerima.

 

"Why are you in Juban?" He asked. Ranma sighed softly and gave Harry back to Ryoga.

 

"Come on, I'll explain inside," He said, grabbing Ryoga's arm and dragging him down the street to one of the houses. "This is my mom's house," he explained as he dragged the other boy inside. Ranma called out he was home as he toed off his shoes in the entry way. (1)

 

"That was quick," Nodoka Saotome said as she exited the kitchen, dressed in her usual kimono and smiled at Ryoga and Harry. "I see you brought one of your friends over."

 

"Yeah," Ranma said, rubbing the back of his head. "Mom, you remember Ryoga? This is his kid Harry."

 

"Hi!" Harry waved and grinned.

 

"How sweet," Nodoka said. "Well I'll bring you three some snacks in a few minutes." Ranma nodded and dragged Ryoga into the living room.

 

"I thought your mother lived with you at the Tendo’s?" Ryoga asked as he put his pack down then sat at the table. Harry was let loose and set out to explore the room.

 

"They just got finished rebuilding not too long ago," Ranma explained. "Mom wanted to get out of the Tendo Dojo when they finished. And after what's been going on, so did I."

 

"What happened now?" Ryoga asked, wondering what could have happened, he was only gone for two weeks!

 

"Well for starters, I ain't engaged to Akane anymore," Ranma said. "Things have been really going downhill since the failed wedding. In fact, Mom said all engagements are called off until we sort out this mess."

 

"Living with the Tendo’s allowed me to see how Akane treats my son," Nodoka said as she came in with a tray of tea and snacks. "Her mother would be ashamed at how Akane has been acting."

 

"So that's it, after everything?" Ryoga asked surprise.

 

"With Akane yeah," Ranma said as he grabbed one of the cups of tea. Ryoga called Harry who rushed over to sit in his Ryoa's lap. "I still might have to marry either Kasumi or Nabiki."

 

"We have a written contract with the Tendo’s, something the other girls don't have," Nodoka said as she sat down across from the boys.

 

"So you break it off with Akane and I get dumped by Akari," Ryoga muttered as he fed Harry a piece of cake. Ranma blinked, not sure if he’d heard the other boy right.

 

"Akari dumped you?" He asked in surprise. "Why?"

 

"Err..." Ryoga looked over at Nodoka, he had no idea how much Ranma's mother knew about everything.

 

"Excuse us for a moment Mom," Ranma said as he stood up, tugging Ryoga up with him.

 

"I can look after your son while you speak with mine," Nodoka offered, wanting to hold Harry since it would be awhile before she got any grandchildren from Ranma. Ryoga smiled slightly and handed Harry over.

 

"Be good Harry-chan," He said, gently tapping the boy on the nose and making the little wizard giggle and scrunch his neck. Ranma continued to drag Ryoga into another room so they could talk.

 

"Ok P-chan, spill," Ranma said once they were out of the room. "What is up with you and Akari? I thought you two were set up for life or something."

 

"So did I," Ryoga said with a sigh as he leaned back against the wall. "Akari wasn't too happy about my curse being changed."

 

"She's unhappy that you don't turn into a pig anymore?" Ranma asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

"It was one of her favorite things about me. Said it made me the perfect man for her, even though she knew I hated it," Ryoga grumbled. "She may have been able to live with my new girl form but Harry accidently blasted Katsunishiki back when the pig did something that scared him. She didn't like Harry so much after he attacked one of her 'precious pigs'," Ryoga sneered the last words. "We got into a fight about it and ended our relationship."

 

"Wow, I didn't know you had it in you," Ranma said. "Well look at this way, now you haven’t got anything in your way to Akane now," He said, slapping Ryoga's shoulder as he tried to cheer the other boy up.

 

"I don't think that's going to work either," Ryoga said with a shake of his head. "Maybe I'm just destined not to have anyone to love. But at least I've got Harry now." Ranma wasn't sure why Ryoga didn't think it would work with Akane; he remembered the future he saw in the magic Mirror were Akane and Ryoga looked happily married with three boys. He then remembered that had been a nightmare he had and never really happened. (2)

 

"Well don't give up Ryoga," Ranma said making Ryoga's lips quirk slightly and nod. He lifted his head as he heard the joyful laughter from Harry in the other room and headed out to see what his son was up too. "Ryoga! You're heading for the bathroom you idiot!" Ranma said as he chased after the other teen.

 

*******

 

Harry’s 2nd birthday - the beach

 

Life went on pretty normally after that for the most part, Ranma returned to the Tendo's but this time with an open engagement until he chose one of the Tendo sisters to marry. Ukyo was informed that her own engagement to Ranma was not going to happen and Genma would be returning her dowry that was stolen. The girl hadn't been happy and refused to talk to Ranma for a while... but in time they were friends again though not as close. Shampoo on the other hand refused to give up her claim on Ranma.

 

Ryoga continued to send Minerva McGonagall regular updates about Harry, along with pictures, to a muggle post box that Minerva's personal house elf got the mail from and delivered to her at Hogwarts so she could bypass Albus. The Headmaster was none the wiser and was still searching for Harry.

 

It was now Harry's 2nd birthday. The Crew decided to visit the beach for the week, Ukyo and the Amazons setting up stands along the boardwalk.

 

Minerva had been invited as well and was currently walking up the beach wearing an old fashion swimsuit and large brim hat to block the sun. Luckily Harry's birthday fell on the same day that Albus had to deal with the meetings of the IWC and wasn't around to know about her trip. Not that it was any of his business what Minerva did during the summer when she was off. So with a translation charm cast on herself and a gift for Harry in her hands, Minerva set off for Japan.

 

"Damn it Kuno, leave me alone!" Minerva looked up, seeing a girl wearing a black one piece swimsuit and a familiar black and yellow bandanna fighting alongside a shorter red headed girl with her hair tied back in a braid. The smaller girl was also wearing a one piece that had the word 'boy' on the front.

 

"Pig tail girl! Bandanna girl!" A young man waving around some sort of wooden sword yelled. "Come with me my loves, I will protect you from the vile Saotome!" Both girls growled and kicked out at the same time, catching Kuno in the middle and sending him to the other end of the beach.

 

"Fuck he's getting annoying!" Ryoga said, trying to calm back down. Ever since Kuno had seen her female form, the older boy pursued her much like he did Ranma, refusing to believe that Ryoga's two forms were the same person. Ryoga just considered herself lucky that Kuno didn't try to fight her as a boy as well.

 

"Now you know how I feel," Ranma said with a smirk.

 

"Don't rub it in Saotome," Ryoga said turning to face the other cursed girl. "Ugh, I'm going to find Harry."

 

"Hold on, let me help you before you go wondering off and end up in China or something," Ranma said, grabbing Ryoga's arm. "The girls kidnapped Harry, so they're over there."

 

The two cursed boys-turned-girls found Ryoga's adopted son with Akane and Ukyo building a little sand castle.

 

"Ryoa!" Harry said, grinning up at Ryoga as she knelt down beside the toddler.

 

"Hey there chibi," She said, ruffling the boy's hair.

 

"Hey Sugar," Ukyo said, looking up from the sand castle they were making. Akane glared at Ranma and turned her head away with a huff while Ranma rolled her eyes. They weren't set to marry anymore but the pair still couldn't get along. Harry tugged on Ryoga's arms, waiting to be picked up.

 

"Are you making a sand castle?" Ryoga cooed as she picked up Harry. Harry giggled and held Ryoga's cheeks between his hands.

 

"You are so good with him Ryoga," Ukyo said.

 

"Yeah, you make a very good daddy," Akane agreed giving the bandanna girl a smile.

 

"Daddy!" Harry repeated, giggling loudly and not noticing the amazed look from the teens.

 

"Wha... what did you call me?" Ryoga said softly.

 

"Daddy!" Harry said again, giving Ryoga a wet kiss on her cheek.

 

"Ooohh how cute!" Ukyo squealed with girly excitement.

 

"Excuse me," Minerva said as she walked up to the group of girls, smiling as Harry saw her and yelled 'Mimi!'

 

"McGonagall-sensei, I'm glad you could make it," Ryoga said standing up and turning around to face the older woman.

 

Minerva smiled and said "And here's the birthday boy." Harry grinned up at her and held out his arms.

 

"Mimi!" Harry said as the professor took him. "Daddy! Gots Mimi!" He told Ryoga.

 

"Oh.... he's calling you 'Daddy' now?" Minerva asked in shock while Ryoga blushed slightly.

 

"He just started... that's alright ne?" Ryoga asked she knew Minerva taught and was friends with Harry's real father James.

 

"Well you are his father now," Minerva said after a moment.

 

"Excuse me, just who are you?" Ranma asked. "You seem to know Ryoga pretty well."

 

"McGonagall-sensei knew Harry's birth parents and I thought she would like to come to his birthday party," Ryoga said. She had almost mentioned that Minerva was the one that changed her curse but since Akane was right there, managed to stop herself. "Hey Harry. Why don't you tell McGonagall-sensei who everyone here is?"

 

"Dat Anni Rama. Dat Anni Kane," Harry said, pointing at Ranma and Akane. "Dat Anni Ucc."

 

"I hate you so much right now," Ranma growled in Ryoga's ear while Minerva looked at the group of teenage girls curiously. She had been a bit startled when she’d first seen the red headed girl next to Ryoga but the child was much shorter than Lily had been and her eyes were blue not green.

 

"How about we get some cake and open presents," Ryoga said a smirk on her face as she ignored Ranma. Akane and Ukyo got up and lead Minerva to the picnic table that was set up for the party.

 

"So who is she really?" Ranma asked once the others were out of ear shot.

 

"I wasn't lying; she did know Harry's Otousan and Okasan," Ryoga said softly. "She’s also the one who changed the shape of the curse."

 

"Really, that was her?" Mousse said just behind Ryoga and Ranma, making them jump and spin around, glaring at Mousse and Shampoo.

 

"Why do you two do that?" Ryoga asked.

 

"Maybe lady change Shampoo's curse? Shampoo no want to be little cat anymore," Shampoo said, watching Minerva with a curious look.

 

"I’d like it if you weren't a c-cat either," Ranma muttered under her breath. "Let's go P-chan, your little boy is waiting on his 'daddy' for his cake," She said, grabbing Ryoga's arm and dragging the taller girl to the table.

 

"Meh, you can only ask her but it wasn't just her, the goblins helped too," Ryoga pointed out over her shoulder.

 

Harry was plopped down in Ryoga's lap as soon as the lost cursed girl sat down and Kasumi brought out a cake for the birthday boy. Harry gave a baby squeal of joy as he blew out his candles and was fed chocolate cake by his new daddy.

 

Harry's gifts had a pretty large range from toys to clothing; Minerva brought some wizarding story books for Ryoga to read to Harry.

 

"Sweeto!" Happosai said as he bounded to the middle of the group. "Don't forget my gift!" He handed Harry a package before the rest could stop him. Harry tore off the bright color paper to reveal... a pair of little girl panties.

 

"Oh my!" Kasumi said as she saw the gift. "Grandpa, I don't think that is a proper gift for a little boy."

 

"Nonsense," Happosai said with a wave of his hand. "He's not old enough to get his own silky darlings but he can start his collection!"

 

The group either sweat dropped or face faulted at Happosai's words while Ryoga growled and clenched her fist. Minerva sniffed in disapproval, hiding her wand under her arm and pointing it at the little panties, transfiguring them into a rabid little dog then setting it on Happosai.

 

"Hey! Ouch! That is not the way to treat panties!" Happosai said as he hopped around while the panties dog bit at his ass. The attack had taken him by surprise until he was able to bat the dog away.

 

Later, Ryoga was pulled aside by Cologne.

 

"My Great Granddaughter informed me about your wish for the boy here to gain some training from me," Cologne said nodding to the sleepy toddler in Ryoga arms.

 

"Only what you feel you can give us," Ryoga said, rubbing Harry's back.

 

"Hmm, I have thought it over and spoken to my fellow elders," Cologne said. "We have decided that I will teach a few tricks to the boy."

 

"Thank you Elder Cologne," Ryoga said gratefully, she looked down and smiled as Harry yawned and buried his face into his daddy's chest.

 

"Your friends are right, you do make a decent father," Cologne said as she watched the fanged youth take care of the toddler. "Have you considered taking an Amazon bride?"

 

*****

 

Age 3

 

Harry giggled as he chased after Oreo, the last puppy left over from Shirokuro's last litter. Ryoga decided to take the puppy with them last time he was home as Harry seemed to love the mutt. The puppy had its own unusual color scheme, black on both sides with a strip of white down the middle from the tip of its nose to the tip of its tail. It made the puppy took like the American cookie Oreos hence the name. The puppy yipped as he and Harry ran between the chairs and tables of Ucchan's, chasing after Konatsu as the ninja moved around cleaning up.

 

"They are so cute," Ukyo said as the pair ran past again. "So when are you going to start training him?"

 

"Soon, it’ll just be the small easy stuff to start with. Ranma's not really in a state to help right now," Ryoga said with a smirk. Ukyo laughed and shook her head.

 

"I can't believe Nabiki and Shampoo got him.... er her... to agree to carry the first baby," she said with amusement.

 

"I still can’t believe Ranma is married to both of them," Ryoga said with a shake of his head. Not long after the summer that Harry turned two, Ranma announced that he and Nabiki had decided on marrying, fulfilling the Saotome/Tendo agreement. Most surprising of all was when they made a deal with Cologne for Ranma to be married to Shampoo as well though it was only legal in China in her village. In Japan, she was Ranma's 'mistress' which somehow worked out for all three of them.

 

"You look depressed," Ryoga stated as he watched Ukyo. Ukyo sighed and leaned again the counter.

 

"Sometimes, I really wish Ranma chose me but he seems happy with Nabiki and Shampoo," Ukyo said. "It hurts; part of me still loves him. I can't believe Shampoo still managed to get a piece of Ranma even though he's with Nabiki. Sometimes I just want to get away from seeing him all the time and how happy he is. You're the only one who is as happy as Ranma since you adopted Harry."

 

"Harry just radiates happiness and it's hard to feel lonely when you’re traveling with a 3 year old," Ryoga said. "Before traveling aimlessly was a chore, just trying to find my way home. But with Harry, it's kinda like seeing the world for the first time. He loves to travel to new places."

 

"Hmm, you do go to a lot of places," Ukyo said, looking thoughtfully at Ryoga. She had had an idea for a while now; she wanted to get away from the heartache of seeing Ranma all the time looking happy with his/her two spouses. She couldn't really heal from that seeing them all the time. She wasn't going to give up her restaurant but she had been teaching Konatsu how to use the grill and the ninja was quite good at it. Of course he had to cook for his stepmother and stepsisters when he was living with them.

 

Ukyo wanted to travel a bit, she had a new yatai from Genma when he was forced to give back her dowry by his wife and since he destroyed the original one had to buy a whole brand new one for the girl. And if she traveled with Ryoga, it was a sure thing Ukyo would get away for a while.

 

"Hey Sugar, how would you feel if I tagged along for a while?"

 

*****

 

Harry age 4

 

Harry sat watching his daddy and Aunt Ucc as they sparred with each other nearby. His aunt had been traveling with them for a while, always selling her yummy okonomiyaki from her cart.

 

"Do you think Aunt Ucc is gonna be my new mommy Oreo?" Harry asked his puppy. Oreo yipped and waged his bi-colored tail. "Daddy said a very bad man made my old daddy and my old mommy go away. So Daddy Ryoa takes care of me. But I dunts has a new mommy."

 

Harry looked over at Ryoga and Ukyo again as they sparred. His daddy was starting to teach him how to fight too. Still, he wanted to know if his Aunt Ucc was going to be his new mommy.

 

His little friend Spice had two mommies and a daddy, though her daddy was sometimes a mommy too. Harry only had a daddy now, he liked Aunt Ucc, and she took care of him like a mommy.

 

"Come on Jackass, don't hold back!" Ukyo yelled, bringing her spatula down on Ryoga's umbrella.

 

"If I don't hold back, I'm going to really hurt you," Ryoga said as he brought up his weapon again then flipped up and over Ukyo's head as she threw a handful of little spatulas at him, the woman cursing at him the whole time, using words along the lines of 'you fucking jackass!'

 

"Daddy, what does fucking mean?" Harry asked tilting his head as the two adults froze as he picked out that one word out of Ukyo's triad.

 

"Harry, do not _ever_ repeat that," Ryoga said firmly. "That is a bad word that little boys don't need to say."

 

"Oh... Daddy?" Harry asked again, making Ryoga turn back to him. "Is Aunt Ucc gonna be my new mommy?" Ryoga and Ukyo coughed and sputtered caught off guard by the question. "Cause I wants her to be my new mommy."

 

"Harry, it's not that easy Chibi," Ryoga said as he picked up Harry and sat the little boy on his hip.

 

"Why not?" Harry asked, tilting his head to the side. "Dunts you like Aunt Ucc?" Ukyo laughed softly as she watched the flustered Ryoga try to answer Harry.

 

"Yeah Sugar, don't you like me?" She asked, fluttering her eyelashes at Ryoga who went beet red.

 

"I likes you Aunt Ucc," Harry said, grinning as Ukyo took him from Ryoga.

 

"Well maybe you should be my little boyfriend then," Ukyo said, carrying him back to their camp. He giggled as Ryoga followed them, sputtering and blushing hotly. Little Harry didn’t know that he’d planted the idea in both of Ukyo and Ryoga's minds; they had been good friends and partners in splitting up Ranma and Akane in their youth. Ukyo even liked Ryoga though her heart belonged to Ranma at the time. But Ranma was no longer an option for her and who did she have left other than Ryoga besides a cross dresser and a ninja that acted like a woman at times after her attention.

 

********

 

Ryoga nervously straightened his tie in front of the mirror, Ranma watched from where he was leaning against the wall next to the door.

 

"Calm down already P-chan," Ranma said as he finally pushed away from the wall and went over to slap Ryoga's hands away.

 

"I can't help it, what if she decides she doesn't want to marry me after all," Ryoga fretted making Ranma roll his eyes.

 

"Look, I don't know what Ucchan sees in you sometimes but for whatever reason the last couple of years you dragged her out of that funk she was in after I told her we couldn't get married," Ranma said, putting his hands on Ryoga's shoulders. Ryoga chuckled weakly, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

"It's Harry's fault. He kept asking me if Ukyo was going to be his new mom and kept pointing out why she would be a good one," Ryoga said. "Guess I agreed with him."

 

"Look Ryoga, Ukyo ended up falling in love with you and she adores Harry," Ranma pointed out. Ryoga started to fidget again making Ranma sigh and slap him upside the head. "Calm down, you'll see. Ukyo is gonna come down that aisle all dressed in white and you'll forget about all your worries. Hell, even all your family somehow managed to make it, if that's not a sign I don't know what is."

 

"Yeah... I haven't see my whole family together like this in years," Ryoga said, thinking of all his cousins, aunts and uncles waiting outside with his mother and father.

 

"There you go. Come on, I have to make sure you make it to the altar," Ranma said as he grabbed Ryoga's arm and guided him outside to where the wedding was taking place.

 

Meanwhile in the other part of the house, Ukyo stood in front of her own mirror looking at herself in her wedding dress.

 

"You look very pretty in that Ukyo," Akane said as she and Kasumi helped her put on her veil.

 

"Yeah... I didn't ever think I’d be able to wear this," Ukyo said in wonder.

 

"Well I think you're lucky, Ryoga-kun is very sweet and he's been in love with you for years," Akane said making Ukyo chuckle, she didn't think it was years since Ryoga use to be in love with Akane but since Akane never seemed to notice how Ryoga felt for her, it was the girl’s loss and her gain.

 

Soon it was time for the wedding itself, Ryoga stood at the altar with Ranma as his best man. Of course he had been Ranma's best man too, Nabiki wanted to go with a western style wedding when she married Ranma. Mousse and Konatsu stood as the other groomsman since Ryoga didn't have many male friends and they all refused to invite Kuno to the wedding. Ryoga looked out at the rows of guests, seeing all his relatives eagerly waiting for his wedding to start. Also in the crowd was Minerva McGonagall, wearing her best robes, she helped him so much and his regular letters to her helped forge a bond between the pair.

 

Minerva lied to Albus, telling him one of her cousins was getting married that lived in America. Albus had no real interest in Minerva’s relatives, just giving her a smile and asking her to wish which ever cousin it was to have a happy wedding. If he knew that Harry was going to be there it would have been a different story but since he didn't know....

 

Soon the music started and Ryoga turned toward the doors of the house. Harry lead the way proudly with a pillow in his little hands with the rings on top and carefully leading one of his cousins that were the same age as him acting as the flower girl. Behind them were the bride’s maids Kasumi, Akane and Shampoo. Nabiki was unable to be a bride’s maid; she was currently knocked up with her and Ranma's first child carried by her. She had a front row seat holding Spice who was the baby that Ranma was tricked into getting pregnant with by Nabiki and Shampoo.

 

The music changed to a wedding march and soon Ryoga's breath was caught in his throat. To him Ukyo was the most beautiful thing in the world, gliding up the aisle on the arm of her father. It may not be the man that he chose for his daughter, but Ukyo's father come to like Ryoga and approved of him as his future son-in-law. Ukyo was soon across from Ryoga at the altar, her brown eyes looking up into Ryoga's green ones as the priest had them recite vows and exchange rings.

 

When the priest asked if there was anyone who was against the marriage, a large flower vase wiggled then busted apart as Tsubasa Kurenai in a white dress leapt out.

 

"I object!" He said as he landed in front of Ukyo and Ryoga. "Ukyo, you should be marrying me!"

 

"Go away Tsubasa," Ukyo hissed, she didn't have her weapons on her to knock the cross dressing boy away. Tusbasa opened his mouth to object again but Mousse, who had his weapons hidden under his robes, came to the rescue as he tied the other man up and tossed the bound man away. Ukyo and Ryoga gave the male Amazon a grateful look then turned back to the priest.

 

"Errr... does anyone else have any objections?" The priest asked. When no one stepped up and said anything the priest nodded and turned back to the couple. "Then I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Ukyo leaned forward and kissed Ryoga deeply, smiling into the kiss as Ryoga pulled her closer. They could hear everyone cheering happily, Harry's cheers the loudest.

 

******

 

The reception was in full swing, everyone laughing and smiling. Nabiki was wondering around the table with the wedding gifts, curious to what everyone gave Ryoga and Ukyo. Off to the side was a barrel, one that looked just like the one that had been at Ranma and Akane's failed wedding.

 

"Hey Ryoga, I think you'll want to see this," Nabiki called. Ryoga came over curious to what Nabiki meant, Harry on his hip. "I think the Jusenkyo guide sent you a wedding gift," She said, patting the barrel.

 

"Really?" Ryoga said excited, maybe now he could just be cured for good, no more changing shape every time he was doused with cold water. Nabiki turned the barrel slightly so the words 'Nannichuan' was showing. _'I'm gonna have to ask McGonagall-sensei if it's safe to use the water while the curse is still under the magic she used,'_ he thought to himself. He didn't notice Genma behind them who also saw the barrel of Nannichuan. Being the greedy panda that he was, Genma was already planning on stealing the water for himself.

 

"Pop, what are you up too?" Ranma asked suspiciously as he noticed his father sneaking around.

 

"Heeheehee, nothing boy. Nothing at all," Genma said, spinning around and laughing nervously while rubbing the back of his head.

 

"Yeah right," Ranma said, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

"Ranma, come dance with Shampoo," Shampoo said as she tugged on Ranma's arm toward the area roped off as the dance floor. Ranma gave Genma one last look before letting his Chinese lover drag him off.

 

Ryoga was explaining the barrel of water to Minerva when he heard the commotion by the gift table. He turned and cursed as he saw Genma and Mousse fighting over the barrel. Many people were running away from the fight.

 

"Wait you two! Stop!" Ryoga yelled as he handed Harry over to Minerva and ran toward the fight to stop it alongside Ranma.

 

"Ukyo!" Tsubasa yelled as he made it back to the wedding after Mousse threw him out.

 

"Tsubasa, go away!" Ukyo yelled. "I'm married now! You need to leave me alone." She was backing away from the pleading Tusbasa. She didn't notice that she was getting closer to the fight behind the cursed male members of the Wrecking Crew. Ranma and Ryoga were trying to stop Genma and Mousse from fighting over the barrel of Nannichuan which was high in the air above the fight. "I don't love you, I never did!"

 

"But Ukyo, I love you. We're perfect for each other!" Tusbasa begged this was his last chance to convince the woman he loved that they belonged together!

 

"No! Mousse stop!" Ranma yelled as Mousse threw a batch of knives at Genma just as the barrel reached its arch and was now falling toward the ground. The sharp knives passed through the barrel, busting it open and spilling the contents on top of the pair below. Tusbasa, already being a male to begin with, wasn't affected by the cursed waters. Ukyo on the other hand....

 

"U-Ukyo?" Ryoga asked in stuttered shock. Ukyo turned a fire in _his_ eyes as he glared at the other four. As a male, Ukyo looked very much like the male disguise he had worn growing up. He was taller and a filled out a bit, his wedding dress stretched across bigger muscles.

 

"Ranchan... Sugar... move," Ukyo hissed, voice a little deeper now. Somehow, even in his anger Ukyo realized that his new husband and his best friend had only been trying to stop the fight, nor were they the ones who busted the barrel over his head. Ranma and Ryoga looked at each other then quickly moved out of the way as Ukyo stalked over to Genma and Mousse. What followed was a very violent encounter that isn't suitable for younger audiences; the end results were Genma and Mousse needing to go the hospital for their injuries. And not one single person at the wedding could blame Ukyo, they had messed up her special day after all.

 

**********

 

(From now on, "talk" is English and ~talk~ is Japanese)

 

Harry Age 5

 

~Don't wonder off too far Harry,~ Ryoga said as Harry asked to go exploring with Oreo. Harry turned around and waved to show he’d heard, smiling at his adopted father, two little cute fangs peeking over his lip. Harry’s canines started to grow in as fangs when he lost his baby teeth, a result of the little boy's accidental magic changing the shape of his teeth when he wanted to look more like his daddy.

 

~Where do you think we are this time?~ Ukyo asked as she set up the yatai to make them lunch. Ryoga shrugged, he never knew where he was or where he led his family most of the time. This was their one last trip this summer before they settled back at Ucchan's Okonomiyaki for the rest of the year so Harry could start school. Luckily with the bracers, as long as Harry was in one place, Ryoga couldn't wonder too far off so Harry could regularly go to the school unlike Ryoga who had always gotten lost.

 

Meanwhile in another part of the same wood; Remus Lupin groaned as he came too, holding a hand up to block the sunlight that was filtering through the trees above him. The night before had been the full moon and Remus, who is a werewolf, had spent the night tearing around the woods with his mind taking the backseat in his own head as his werewolf mind Moony took over. These days the full moons were harder on him without his pack brothers and Moony had attacked his own body when the werewolf had nothing to attack.

 

 _'The ward that kept me locked in must have failed,'_ Remus thought, he remembered locking himself in the small cabin he had lived in the last few years, always locking himself in during the full moons. His locking ward had to have failed this month if he was outside.

 

"Are you ok mister?" Remus looked up in shock at the young voice. A young boy was standing a few feet away with a black and white dog standing by his side. The boy was wearing a shirt with a Japanese kanji on the front and jeans. He was also wearing a yellow bandanna with black strips, a silver bracer adorned with red and gold stones on his arm, and when he smiled, two little cute fangs peeked over his lip.

 

"Wh-what?" Remus said, looking up into the boy's eyes. He froze as familiar green eyes looked down at him. _'It can't be... Harry has been missing for 4 years, there is no way he's wondering around the middle of the woods,'_ Remus thought, his mind racing. The little boy looked a bit like James and he had Lily’s green eyes but... it was impossible!

 

"I said are you ok?" Harry said, kneeling down so he was more eye level with Remus. "You don't look ok. You look like you’re hurt bad."

 

"It... it's nothing," Remus said as he slowly sat up, hissing softly in pain. His whole body ached from the night before; he had scratches and bite marks that were still bleeding a bit.

 

"I'm gonna go get my daddy," Harry said as he stood. "Stays with him Oreo," The boy said to his dog.

 

"Awoo!" Oreo said, moving so he was sitting next to Remus. Harry ran back to Ryoga and Ukyo, yelling 'Daddy!' loudly.

 

Ryoga jumped up as Harry ran back into the camp screaming for him.

 

~Harry what is it?~ He said as he knelt down to catch the boy as Harry tripped in his haste to get to him.

 

~There's a man back there, he's got cuts all over him and he's bleeding,~ Harry explained, pointing the way he came. ~He needs help.~

 

~Better go see what's up Sugar,~ Ukyo said. Ryoga nodded, grabbing his umbrella then he had Harry lead him back to Remus.

 

Remus at the same time was sitting up, checking over his injuries.

 

 _'I managed to mangle myself pretty good this time,'_ He thought with a sigh. He needed to get out of here before that little boy who may or may not be Harry came back with his father. He was naked for Merlin's sake; he didn't think that would go over very well with the boy's father.

 

"Awoo?" Oreo watched as Remus braced himself against the nearest tree, trying to pull himself off the ground. The bi-colored dog placed his paw on Remus's chest, pushing him back down; the man didn't need to move.

 

"Look, I need to be going," Remus said, feeling silly for talking to the dog.

 

"Awoo," Oreo said firmly, his paw still resting on Remus's chest.

 

~There he is Daddy,~ Harry said as he came back, pointing at Remus. Ryoga's eyes widen, grabbing and pulling Harry behind him when he saw Remus was nude. Remus gulped at the look in the other man's eyes, his legs pulled up so nothing was showing and holding his hands up in surrender.

 

"Nothing happened, he found me like this," Remus quickly said, wishing he had his wand with him. "I don't want any trouble." Ryoga looked Remus over, Harry was right; the man was covered in scratches that looked like they were made with large sharp claws and also what looked like bite marks. The other was also covered in scars, some of which looked like they were years old.

 

"Harry's right, you do look like you've been mauled," Ryoga said, missing the widening of Remus's eyes when Ryoga called Harry by his name.

 

"We gots to take him back right Daddy?" Harry said, tugging on Ryoga's arm. "And makes sure he gets better."

 

"Yeah... Harry turn around a moment will you," Ryoga told Harry. Harry giggled and turned his back to the two men. Ryoga took off his yellow tunic shirt and gave it to Remus for the man to put on. While both of them were about the same height, Ryoga was wider than Remus because of his muscles so the shirt hung off of one of Remus's shoulders and hung low enough to cover Remus when Ryoga helped him stand up.

 

"Ok Chibi, you can start leading us back to camp," Ryoga said.

 

"Ok, come on Oreo," Harry said, calling his dog over.

 

"Awwooo!" Oreo panted happily as he ran around the group as Harry lead Ryoga back to camp.

 

~Is everything ok Sugar... Kami-sama, what happened to him!?~ Ukyo asked as she turned from her yatai.

 

"I don't know, I think he was mauled by a wild animal," Ryoga said as he helped Remus to sit on a log.

 

"Look, I appreciate the help but it's really nothing," Remus said.

 

"It doesn't look like nothing hun," Ukyo said as she knelt down next to Remus and pulled back one of the sleeves of the shirt he was wearing. "Those look pretty bad."

 

"It's not really anything I can help," Remus said. "I just need to rest and I'll be ok in a couple of days."

 

"You get attacked regularly?" Ryoga asked as he took out a first aid kit from his pack. He tossed it to Ukyo who started to bandage up the other man.

 

"It's complicated," Remus admitted, he didn't want to tell this nice couple that he was a werewolf. And he had to find out how they got his cub.

 

"I'm Ryoga Hibiki, this is my wife Ukyo and our son Harry," Ryoga said, proudly smiling down at Harry. Ukyo looked up and noticed the longing and curious look in Remus's amber toned eyes.

 

"You know Harry don't you!" She realized.

 

"Umm...well.... ahh..." Remus grasped for words, holding up his hands then dropped them with a sigh. "I do, I was a friend of his parents." Ryoga narrowed his eyes, thinking about the conversation he’d had a long time ago with the Goblin leader Ragnok. Ragnok had told him Harry's godparents were unable to take care of him, one friend was dead to the world and the last was unable to take care of Harry because he was...

 

"You're the werewolf friend!" Ryoga said, pointing at Remus. Remus's mouth dropped open in shock.

 

"How..." Remus asked he tried to keep his werewolf status as quiet as possible.

 

"Ragnok mentioned you. Not by name just that the Harry's Otousan and Okasan had a werewolf friend that couldn't take him," Ryoga explained.

 

"Ragnok... the leader of the goblin nation and director of Gringotts Ragnok?" Remus asked in disbelief. This man was on a first name basis with Ragnok? "Wait, just why do you have Harry anyway?"

 

"Cause he's my Daddy," Harry said.

 

"I saved Harry that Halloween night and ended up adopting him," Ryoga said. "Ukyo adopted him when she married me." Ukyo nodded her head in agreement.

 

"Why... why didn't the goblins tell anyone that Harry was alive and found? Just why did you adopt him?" Remus asked.

 

"To keep him safe. McGonagall-sensei told me if I hadn't adopted him, he would have been sent to his Okasan's sister," Ryoga said.

 

"Petunia? Albus was going to send him to Petunia?!" Remus asked horrified. "Lily never wanted Harry to live with her sister, she hates magic!" Albus wanted them to find Harry so he could place Harry someplace safe. But with Petunia? Remus blinked as he realized that Ryoga mentioned Minerva. "Minerva knows you have him?"

 

"Yes, she was there when I signed the adoption papers," Ryoga said. Remus sighed and dropped his head in his hands.

 

"So you knew my first Mommy and Daddy?" Harry asked.

 

"Yes, we went to school together and I was very good friends with them," Remus said, he had no idea what to do, he knew who had Harry now but if Albus was just going to hand his cub over to Lily's sister... He lifted his head and looked at Harry. The little boy looked healthy and very happy with his adopted parents. "Can we move this to my cabin? I'm starting to feel uncomfortable with just a shirt on."

 

********

 

Remus came out of his bedroom, showered and dressed feeling a lot better now that he had a healing potion in him.

 

"Here," He said as he handed Ryoga his shirt back.

 

"So you're not going to tell anyone about Harry here, ne?" Ukyo asked, looking over at Harry who was playing with Oreo. The boy was giggling as he made a ball float above his dog.

 

"No... Knowing where he could end up I couldn't send the cub to Petunia," Remus said with a sigh as he sat down at his shabby little table. "Hmm, Harry seems to have a bit of a handle on his magic."

 

"He practices a lot," Ryoga said. He studied Remus for a few second. "You seem depressed," He said, he knew when another person was depressed since he suffered from it himself.

 

"My pack is dead and the only member still alive other than the cub betrayed or killed the others," Remus said bitterly. "I'm a werewolf, my life sucks. I can't keep a job because of the full moons, I can barely get by as it is."

 

"That sucks," Ukyo said. "You could work for me. I run a restaurant in Japan; my other employee Konatsu could use the help."

 

"... You would just up and hire me after meeting me less than an hour ago _and_ knowing that I'm a werewolf?" Remus asked.

 

"Err... maybe we should explain what our lives are like and what Nerima is like for you to understand," Ryoga said.

 

A couple of weeks later Remus was now living in Nerima, fully employed by Ukyo with full moons off every month. He was also employed as a magic tutor for Harry as well as Ramna's oldest child Spice who had shown her own signs of accidental magic. Remus got along with everyone in Nerima but it was sweet Kasumi who caught his attention the most. Kasumi never got together with Dr. Tofu and Kasumi found Remus sweet and an intelligent older man. Kasumi's sweet nature attracted Remus though for the longest time he tried to fight it, he didn't want to taint Kasumi.

 

******

 

Harry Age 6

 

"What are you doing?" Harry stopped his katas and turned to see who’d spoken to him. It was a girl that was about a year younger than him with wide blue eyes and pale dirty blond hair. She had a string around her neck with a turnip hanging from the string. "Is it a dance to ward off warspouts?"

 

"What? No, I'm practicing katas," Harry said, tilting his head as he looked at the younger girl. "Who are you?"

 

"My name is Luna," The blond girl said with a dreamy smile. "I'm looking for a Crumple Horn Snorlax, have you seen one?"

 

"I'm not sure what that is," Harry said with a shake of his head. "I'm Harry."

 

"Awoo!" Oreo said, his tail wagging happily.

 

"This is my dog Oreo."

 

"Pleased to meet you Oreo," Luna said, shaking Oreo's paw when he offered it. "Would you like to help me find a Crumple Horn?"

 

"Ah... sure," Harry said, taking Luna's hand and running off with her to explore.

 

Meanwhile Ryoga and Ukyo had found Luna's father Xenophilius Lovegood and they didn't know what to make of the man.

 

"Yes I hope to interview the leader for the fire Veela," Xenophilius said, an absent smile on his face. "Of course all Veela are able to use fire but these Veela are really rare, they swear they are related to phoenixes."

 

"Wait... you want to interview the Phoenix People?" Ukyo asked, looking at the man like he was crazy once she figured out just who he was talking about.

 

"You really don't want to talk to them, and I don't think Saffron is able to give an interview anyway," Ryoga added.

 

"Have you met the Fire Veela then?" Xenophilius asked excitedly, taking out a pad of paper, he could add this couples interview for the Quibbler. As the man opened his mouth to start questioning Ryoga and Ukyo, a high pitch scream echoed through the valley while at the same time Ryoga was pulled slightly to the side, Harry had reached the edge of the distance he could go from Ryoga. The three adults looked at each other and took off in the direction of the scream. As they rounded the bend, they found themselves in Jusenkyo training grounds just in time to see Luna yell and push someone into a nearby spring.

 

"Luna!" Xenophilius yelled and he ran toward his daughter.

 

"Harry!" Ryoga yelled as he looked around for his son.

 

"Awooo!" Oreo was standing by a pool near the cliff where Ryoga had fallen off over 7 years ago. The dog was whining and pawing at the edge of the pool. Ryoga carefully ran over to the pool, collapsing to his knees next to it.

 

In the pool Harry felt like he was on fire, letting out a scream of pain as his body twisted and was forced into a shape that was not his own. Finally the pain stopped and Harry started to float to the top of the pool. Ryoga sobbed softly as something floated to the top, carefully fishing out the tiny body from the pool.

 

"Harry?" Ryoga asked, gently cradling the form to his chest.

 

"Mewl?" Harry blinked big silted green eyes and turned them to his dad. His daddy looked so big!

 

~Ohh Mr. Customer fall into spring of Nekomata, tragic story of a Nekomata that fall into spring 600 year ago. Now who ever fall into spring take form of a Nekomata,~ The Jusenkyo guide said as he showed up, holding up a sign that had the Chinese name for the spring on it. Harry's cursed form was a small slender medium fur length black cat with two furry tails and Harry's bandanna tied around his neck. (3)

 

"Oh Harry," Ryoga said sadly, he never wanted his son to have to live with the horror of having a Jusenkyo curse.

 

~What did you do to my daughter!?~ Ryoga looked up, cursing softly as he recognized the Phoenix woman who had flown in and landed by the spring where a young girl was climbing out of, it was Kiima the commander of the royal guard for the Phoenix People.

 

 

******

 

Author notes: This is the first time I even jumped months at a time to span years in a chapter and I may do a series of one shots to further explain how some of the incidents mentioned fully happened. Ukyo gaining a Jusenkyo curse is my beta's idea.

 

(1) I have no idea where the Saotome home is, but I've seen other fics place it in Juban so I did too.

 

(2) Episode number 64, Ranma Goes Back to Jusenkyo at Last. Ranma has a dream/nightmare where he and Genma use the magic mirror and arrive in the future where Ryoga and Akane are married with triplet boys who are also cursed to turn into pigs.

 

(3) So Harry's cursed form is the Nekomata, with is a two tailed Bakeneko, just like Kirara/Kilala from Inuyasha. He'll have some of the powers Kirara had blended with the powers I found listed on Wikipeida for the Bakeneko. He'll be ablt to shape shift into a sabertooth large from that can fly with fire around his feet and able to breath fire but in his small form he can only use what is called 'ghostly fireballs' or hitodama which is a ball of fire that can float in midair. It won't be good for attacks but if he needs light, it will be good for that I guess. Bakenekos/Nekomatas are also able to talk and reanimate and control a fresh corpse by leaping over it.

 

And so Remus is added to the cast, I think he would vouch for Ryoga and Ukyo to keep Harry since Harry is happy and well taken care of and I'm sure Lily would never want to her son to live with her bitch of a sister. With a bunch of water cursed people, a werewolf is not really going to stand out in Nerima and Ukyo was quick to hire Konatsu so I think she would be just as quick to hire Remus. I think Remus and Kasumi could work out as a couple.

 

Edit 8-17-14: not much needed to be fixed thanks to my wonderful beta but I did change the word ‘yatta’ to the correct word ‘yatai’.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry Hibiki and the Philosopher's Stone

 

Disclaimer: Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling and Ranma 1/2 © Rumiko Takahashi

 

Author note: Thanks once again to my beta Blissfull Wulf

 

Chapter 5

 

The Jusenkyo guide looked around uneasily, one of those Phoenix ladies was standing next to the girl who fell into the Nyannichuan and across from them was one of the Mr. Customers that fell into the Heitowennichuan almost a decade ago holding the little Mr. Customer that was just cursed.

 

"Kiima," Ryoga said, holding Harry closer to him. Kiima's eyes narrowed as she recognized one of the humans that attacked Mount Phoenix 7 years ago. An able fighter as she remembered, all of them had been though Saotome had been the best. The fighters had left on good terms with them but she didn't like them all that much.

 

"Ryoga Hibiki," She said a bit coldly. Off to the side, Xenophilius was all but quivering in excitement, a real Fire Veela; he had to interview her for his paper. Kiima ignored him, turning instead to her daughter, her own hatchling that she laid and raised herself to take place among Saffron's ranks. "Cho, what are you doing down here?"

 

The girl Cho pouted a bit.

 

"I just wanted to see the springs Ma Ma," Cho said pouting. "Then these two landlings showed up." Harry hissed, he and Luna had been here first!

 

~Little Mr. Costumer, here hot water change back,~ The guide said as his now teenage daughter Plum brought a kettle. The hot water was poured over Harry, making the little boy yelp as he was naked. Ryoga pulled a shirt out of his pack and draped it over his son.

 

"Harry, can you tell us what happen?" Ryoga asked.

 

"It happened like this..."

 

~ Flashback ~

 

Luna and Harry giggled as they ran through the underbrush, trying to find this Crumple Horn animal. As they came out of the other side of the bush they were looking out over Jusenkyo training grounds. Harry had heard enough stories from his Dad and Uncle Ranma to know not to go anywhere near those waters.

 

"Be careful Luna-chan, you don't want to fall into the water," He said as he grabbed Luna's hand and pulled her away from the pools and toward the shack he could see, Oreo following behind him.

 

~Oohh, little Miss and Mr. Customer,~ The Guide said as he saw the pair of them. ~You smart, not go near waters. Is very bad, tragic tragic stories.~

 

~Don't worry, we won't,~ Harry assured him.

 

"Excuse me, have you seen a Crumple Horn Snorlax?" Luna asked politely. Plum who was walking by stopped and looked curious.

 

"I don't think we have any," Plum who luckily could speak English answered.

 

"Oh... well we will keep looking then," Luna said, heading toward the springs. They were making such pretty colors!

 

"Luna, wait!" Harry said, chasing after her. "Be careful, falling into one of these springs is bad."

 

~Oh look a couple of Landlings,~ a voice said from above, a girl who was part sea bird landing in front of Harry and Luna.

 

"Ohhh, A fire Veela," Luna said with a dreamy smile. The girl, who was Cho, scowled.

 

"What is a 'Veela'," She asked as she switched to English. The little blond girl was strange, even for a landling.

 

"Are all fire Veela stuck in bird form like you? Of course, you’re not all the way bird like a normal Veela, are you just a little angry?" Luna asked, tilting her head to the side. Harry looked up at Cho who was getting a cross look on her face.

 

"Look here Human, I don't know what you’re talking about. I am from the Phoenix tribe, not a 'Veela'!" Cho said pointing her finger at Luna. Luna seemed to ignore her and kept asking question after question until Cho screamed and flew up into the air. "Shut up!"

 

Cho aimed her foot talons at Luna, she was going to make this pitiful landling girl be quite!

 

"Leave her alone!" Harry said as he jumped up and knocked Cho back. Harry landed and took up a loose stance in front of Luna. Oreo stood by his side, his hackles raised as he growled and snarled at the girl.

 

"Fine, you want to fight?" Cho growled as she landed and took up her own stance. "My mother is the head general of our god Saffron, she taught me a few tricks."

 

The pair started to exchange kicks and punches, nowhere near the level of their parents but still impressive for their ages. As they fought, both Phoenix girl and wizard boy got closer and closer to the pools. Cho finally gained the upper hand and pulled a powerful punch into the middle of Harry's chest, throwing him into the air. She jumped up after him and kicked him in the middle, sending him across the training grounds where he fell into a pool. Cho landed and started to laugh loudly.

 

Luna got an angry look on her face, Harry was her friend and this bird girl hurt him and was now laughing about it. While Oreo, who had been hanging back to protect his master's friend, howled and chased after Harry to the spring, Luna yelled and pushed Cho into the nearest spring, which was when Harry and Luna's parents showed up.

 

~ End Flashback ~

 

"Cho, is this true?" Kiima asked. "And I know if you lie to me daughter." Cho looked down at her human feet, digging her toe into the dirt.

 

"Yes Ma Ma," She said softly. "It’s true." Kiima sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. The tribe didn't need the Kami-slayer to come back and attack them for attacking one of their own.

 

"Cho, I told you not come down here to the springs," She said firmly. "I was to bring you when you were older." The fact her daughter was cursed with a human from didn't bother Kiima too much, Cho would have taken up a human curse when she was older like all the tribe.

 

"I just wanted to see what the training ground looked like," Cho said, looking up at her mother.

 

"And you shouldn't have attacked the landlings," Kiima continued, ignoring Cho's protests. "I told you to control your temper. You are in trouble hatchling." Cho pouted and crossed her arm over her chest while Kiima turned back to Ryoga and Ukyo. "You have to excuse my daughter Hibiki, she did not mean to curse your son."

 

"Too late now, he's cursed," Ryoga said, placing his hands on Harry's shoulders. "But your brat better stay away from my son." Kiima nodded, taking the steaming kettle from Plum and pouring it over Cho. The girl changed back to her natural form and the two flew off.

 

"Wait!" Xenophilius yelled as they left. "I want to interview you for the Quibbler!"

 

"You don't want to interview them," Ukyo said with a shake of her head. "Those guys don't want anyone to know about them and if you try they might kill you." Xenophilius sighed in disappointment.

 

"It's ok Daddy," Luna said as she tugged on his hand. "We'll find something else to write about."

 

"Of course Turnip," Xenophilius said with a smile.

 

"These two are so weird," Ukyo whispered into Ryoga's ear who nodded his head.

 

*****

 

"Ok so this is my address so you can send me letters," Harry said as he gave Luna a scrap of paper with the address to Ucchan's on it. "You'll have to use muggle mail... you do know how to use muggle mail right?"

 

"My mother does," Luna assured him. "I'll write you often and tell you all of my adventures you just remember to tell me yours." Harry nodded with a smile. While the guide and Ryoga had fished out Harry's things from the spring, the pair of children had been stowed away in the guide's hut for safety. They played and bonded under the watchful eye of Luna's father who was happy that his little tomato had a friend.

 

"Time to go Harry," Ukyo called.

 

"Coming Kasan!" Harry called.

 

"Goodbye Harry," Luna said as she hugged Harry. Harry grinned, hugging the small girl back then pulled away. Oreo barked and licked Luna's cheek. "I will miss you as well."

 

"Come on Oreo," Harry said as he ran toward his parents. The Jusenkyo guide watched them leave and wondered why they didn't ask to use the Nannichuan to cure the little Mr. Customer.

 

 _'Oh well, if they don't ask, it's not my fault,'_ He thought with a shrug.

 

Once they were out of the valley Ukyo looked over at her husband.

 

"How do we keep ending up at Jusenkyo? It's like a magnet!" She asked.

 

"I don't know," Ryoga said with a sigh and a shake of his head. "Ranma is going to freak when he sees Harry's cursed form."

 

"I know, poor Ran-chan," Ukyo said with a laugh.

 

*******

 

A few weeks later Harry was digging in Ryoga's travel pack, he was looking for matches so they could light up campfire. His parents had been splashed by cold water from a passing car which Harry managed to avoid luckily. He found an odd, narrow box at the bottom of one of the pockets.

 

"Harry, did you find the matches?" Ryoga asked as she finished building the fire pit.

 

"Not yet," Harry said absently as he opened the box, inside was a wand like his Uncle Moony's but this one was a much darker color than his uncles. Harry had only held Moony's wand a couple of times to practice a spell the werewolf had been showing him and Spice. Harry took the wand out of the box, gasping as a shower of silver and green sparks came out the end.

 

"Harry what are you doing?" Ryoga asked as she came over to see what was keeping Harry. She groaned softly as she saw the wand in Harry's hand, she had forgotten about that thing.

 

"Dad, why do you have a wand?" Harry asked curious. Ryoga sighed as she sat down beside Harry.

 

"Remember what I told you about the night I found you?" She asked.

 

"Yeah, you found me at my old house with my birth parents after that bad wizard attacked us," Harry said. "He killed my first Mom and Dad and tried to kill me."

 

"Yes... You see Harry that is Voldemort's wand," Ryoga said as she plucked the wand out of Harry's hand. Harry's frowned in confusion.

 

"Why do you have the wand that killed my first parents?" he asked. Ryoga sighed, rubbing the back of her neck.

 

"I found it by the pile of ashes Voldemort turned into," She explained. "I didn't know what it was at the time. The goblins took it to check what sort of magic he used then cleansed it of all the old magic."

 

"Is that why it doesn't feel dark?" Harry asked, he would have thought a wand that killed his mom and dad would have felt evil but all he felt was a warm feeling.

 

"I think so," Ryoga said. "The goblins returned the wand to me; they explained that since you defeated Voldemort, you won the alliance of his wand. Any fight it would have had with you using it was taken out when they cleansed it," Harry looked down at his lap, he wasn't sure he wanted to use the wand that had belonged to his parent's killer.

 

"Harry, look at me Chibi," Ryoga said softly as she gently tilted Harry's head back with two fingers under his chin. "If you are uncomfortable with the wand, we can snap it in half and never have to think about it again."

 

"Can... can I think about it first?" Harry asked softly. Ryoga nodded her head, putting the wand back into its box and the box into her pack. She grabbed the matches and went back to the fire pit to leave Harry to think.

 

"Is he going to be ok?" Ukyo asked as she returned. He had heard some of the things his husband and adopted son were talking about.

 

"I think so, I forgot I even had the wand after so many years," Ryoga admitted. "I don't blame him for being upset after finding the weapon that killed his Okasan and Otousan."

 

"I don't either," Ukyo said as he set the water filled kettle on top of the fire then sat down beside his spouse. He laid his head on Ryoga's shoulder; Ryoga was still a little taller than him while in girl form while he was male.

 

Later that evening Harry came up to his parents holding the wand box again.

 

"Did you decide want to wanted to do Chibi?" Ryoga asked he and Ukyo had switched back to their real forms earlier in the day.

 

"Yeah... I thought about it really hard and.... it really wasn't the wands fault that the bad man killed my birth parents, it's just a tool ne?" Harry said, hugging the box to his chest.

 

"That's right. It's sort of the same as my battle spatula or your dad's umbrella," Ukyo agreed.

 

"Well... I thought maybe I can sorta honor my parents and thumb my nose at Voldemort by using his old wand only for good stuff," Harry said.

 

"That's very mature of you Chibi," Ryoga said with a smile. Harry gave Ryoga and Ukyo a smile, glad that his new parents understood.

 

******

 

Remus fidgeted a bit as he nervously waited for Kasumi in the living room. Soun, Kasumi's father, gave Remus a smile over his news paper before turning his attention back to it. Since moving to Japan, Remus's life had really changed. He was surprised at how werewolves were treated here; it was loads better than how they were treated back in the UK. While not everyone liked werewolves, just like not everyone liked Demons, most of the Japan wizarding world didn't care that he turned into a dangerous beast every full moon.

 

In fact Remus had been approached by the local pack who offered to help him to learn how to live with the wild side of himself. With therapy and meditation, Remus was closer everyday to merging with Moony, something he didn't think would be possible. Once both sides of Remus were one, the full moons would go easier for the man and he would no longer feel the need to kill and eat human flesh.

 

Yes, life was really good for him right now. Tonight he had a date with Kasumi and he had something he wanted to ask the sweet, kind woman.

 

"I'm ready," Kasumi said as she came down the stairs, dressed in a flattering dress that slightly hugged her curves.

 

"Have fun Kasumi," Soun said as he looked over at his oldest daughter. She looked so much like her mother right now, Soun had to fight not to cry. Remus stood and offered his arm for his girlfriend who smiled brightly and took it.

 

"I'll be back late Father," She said over her shoulder. Soun waved as the pair left, mixed tears of joy and sadness escaping from his eyes in rivers.

 

Remus treated Kasumi to a restaurant in Mahou Village, the woman knowing all about the magic village since her niece was a muggleborn witch. Later that night Remus and Kasumi were walking in Nerima park the moon hanging overhead in a silver sliver crescent in the sky.

 

"Kasumi.... I wanted to ask you something," Remus said as they stopped by the fountain in the middle of the park. Kasumi turned to her date, soft brown eyes meeting Remus's amber toned ones.

 

"Yes Remus-chan?" She asked she loved spending time with Remus. The man was one of the sweetest and smartest men she ever met. At one time, she thought that she might be with Dr. Tofu who had been really nice and quite funny. But the man hadn't seem interested, always acting a bit funny whenever she visited, not ever realizing that it was her that made Dr. Tofu act that way. But the doctor missed his chance with Kasumi as she was now dating Remus.

 

Kasumi gasped as Remus dropped down to one knee and took a box out of his pocket.

 

"Kasumi... I know I turn into a beast once a month and I'm not the richest person in the world but... would you marry me?" Remus asked as he opened the box and presented the ring inside to Kasumi. It was a simple ring, a thin gold band with a single diamond in the middle. Remus's steady job at Ucchan's and his side job of tutoring little wizards and witches allowed the werewolf to live comfortable now. He had gotten his side job when Harry and Spice told their wizarding friends in Mahou Village about their awesome 'Uncle Moony', several parents approached him to teach their children as well.

 

"Oh Remus..." Kasumi knelt down in front of Remus and leaned forward, catching him by surprise as she kissed him. "Yes you silly wolf," she said when the kiss broke. Remus confessed to Kasumi that he was a werewolf a couple months after they started dating. Remus grinned and slipped the ring on Kasumi's finger.

 

Later on when Soun was told, the man nearly flooded the living room with tears of joy that his oldest daughter had found a good man to marry.

 

*******

 

Harry Age 7

 

Ukyo yawned as she woke up, sitting in her bed while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Ryoga huffed softly in his sleep, the arm that was draped over Ukyo's waist curling around her. She chuckled, detangling her husband's arm from around her and headed for the bathroom so she could get ready for a day of running her restaurant. Ryoga would wake up soon to start Harry's morning training before the boy headed for school.

 

She dumped a bucket of cold water over her head to start her wash, scrubbing the dirt from her form as her mind wondered. It took a few moments for her to notice something was... off. Ukyo blinked and looked down; she was still in her normal female form even though she had poured cold water on herself.

 

 _'Wha... curses don't just cure themselves like that?_ ' Ukyo thought, confused and slightly panicked. She rinsed off and rushed into her room, Ryoga watching her with a groggy look.

 

~Ucc?~ He asked as she dressed in a hurry.

 

~I'll be back in a bit Sugar, it's nothing to worry about,~ Ukyo said as she finished and ran out. She stopped long enough to tell Konatsu, who still lived at Ucchan's, to make sure Harry got up soon since the boy loved to sleep in. Ukyo then ran to the Nekohanten, knocking on the door to the back. The door opened a moment later, Ranma on the other side holding a squirming toddler.

 

~Ucchan? What are you doing here?~ Ranma asked as he let his best friend in.

 

~I need to see Cologne,~ Ukyo said.

 

~She's in the kitchen,~ Ranma said, jerking his head in the direction of the kitchen.

 

After the wedding/joining of Ranma, Nabiki, and Shampoo, the building next to the Nekohanten was bought and redesigned both buildings into one. Cologne and her grandson Poe continued to live above the restaurant while Ranma and his family lived above the second half of the building which was turned into a dojo for Ranma to teach from.

 

~Dad! Taji stole my doll again!~ Four year old Spice said as she ran into the room with her younger brother Taji following her. Spice was Shampoo's splitting image when the Amazon had been that age but had Ranma female form's bright red hair. This was because Ranma was Spice's mother while Shampoo, thanks to the instant Nannichuan, was the father. There was, somehow, a little Nabiki in there as well. Spice was also a muggleborn witch who had her 'mothers' passion, drive and learning curb for martial arts.

 

Taji was Ranma and Nabiki's son and the boy was already showing he had his mother's brains. Lastly was the toddler Ranma was hold, his and Shampoo's second daughter, this time he was the dad, Makoto.

 

Ranma sighed, going to break up the fight between his older children.

 

Ukyo shook her head in amusement then headed into the kitchen were Cologne was making breakfast.

 

~Well child, what is it that is troubling you?~ Cologne asked as the younger woman entered.

 

~I think... I think something is wrong with my curse,~ Ukyo said. ~When I washed up this morning the cold water didn't change me. I want to think I'm cured but it doesn't work that way does it?~

 

~Hmmm... tell me child, have you and your husband been intimate lately?~ Cologne asked as she left the food to simmer and turned to Ukyo.

 

~Wha... that isn't any of your business!~ Ukyo said as she blushed hotly. Cologne chuckled softly and filled up a glass with cold water. Hopping over she poured it over Ukyo who stayed female.

 

~I will take that as a yes,~ She said with another chuckle. ~It's nothing to worry about child. In about 9 or so months, you'll be back to normal. The same happen to Son-in-Law and Shampoo after all.~

 

~9.... months?~ Ukyo repeated, thinking about the connection to both those words and what had happened to Ranma and Shampoo. _'They only stayed in girl form that long because they were....'_

 

~Figured it out yet?~ Cologne asked.

 

~Are you saying that... I'm pregnant? Me and Ryoga are having a baby?~ Ukyo asked in a hushed voice. Cologne smiled and nodded her head. A smile spread over Ukyo's face before yelling in joy. ~Thank you Cologne!~ she called over her shoulder as she ran out.

 

~What did Ucchan want?~ Ranma asked, carrying Spice into the kitchen over one shoulder.

 

~Dad! Put me down!~ Spice said as she tried to wiggle out of his hold.

 

~Nothing to worry about son-in-law, she just got some good news. I'm sure she will tell you soon enough herself,~ Cologne said as she turned back to cooking.

 

Meanwhile, Ukyo ran back to her own restaurant. As soon as she saw her husband, Ukyo tackled him and kissed Ryoga over and over.

 

~Ukyo? What... has... gotten... into... you...~ Ryoga managed to ask between kisses.

 

~The best news ever, we're going to have a baby!~ Ukyo said happily.

 

Outside birds took flight into the air startled as a loud voice yelled in joy.

 

**********

 

"So there is a baby growing in here like with Ma Ma before Makoto came?" Spice asked, touching Ukyo's slightly rounded stomach.

 

"Yes, Harry's little brother or sister is in there," Ukyo said with a smile. Harry had been very excited when he found out a couple of months ago that he was going to be a big brother. Ryoga was excited as well, he loved to caress his wife's stomach as their baby grew.

 

"Oh it's so exciting Ukyo-chan," Kasumi said with a smile. They were at Kasumi's bachelorette party, two days before her wedding to Remus Lupin.

 

"Yeah, Ryoga is excited to have another kid and I know Harry is looking forward to being a big brother," Ukyo said with a smile. "We're thinking about buying the building next door and converting it to an apartment, let Konatsu have the space above Ucchan's to himself."

 

"He still hasn't moved out?" Nabiki asked as she sat down beside her older sister.

 

"We're pretty much his family, he doesn't have anyone else really," Ukyo said, "just that horrid step-family of his that abused him. He's a great help with Harry and he does a good job running Ucchan’s when we're traveling during the summers."

 

"That's gonna slow down with the baby right?" Akane asked.

 

"I won't go with them the first year or two but Harry learns a lot of stuff when he travels with Ryoga," Ukyo said. "When the baby is old enough, we'll rejoin them."

 

"How come Harry gets to learn more than me?" Spice asked, tugging on her mother's arm.

 

"You're going to learn plenty, your Dad and Ma Ma will see to that," Nabiki said as she patted Spice's head.

 

"I just hope she doesn't get a big head like Ranma," Akane said.

 

"She will, she's every bit Ranma's child," Nabiki said with a chuckle. "Come on, this night is for Kasumi-neechan. It's time to open her gifts." The other girls got Kasumi a range of things, mostly for her new home as she was moving in with Remus. Nabiki's gift though had Kasumi flushing brightly as she held up a very skimpy sexy teddy.

 

"Nabiki!" Kasumi said as she quickly placed the teddy back in the box.

 

"Don't be such a prude Kasumi," Nabiki said. "It's for your wedding night and if you can't wear a sexy teddy for your husband, who can you wear it for?"

 

Kasumi just blushed harder and put the box to the side.

 

A couple of days later Kasumi was at the Tendo dojo getting ready for her wedding. Unlike Nabiki's western style wedding, Kasumi wanted a traditional wedding so her sisters were helping her into her wedding kimono which was white with light pink sakura petals along the bottom and the arms.

 

~Oh Kasumi-neechan,~ Akane said as she and Nabiki stepped back. ~You look so beautiful in that.~

 

~Thank you Akane-chan,~ Kasumi said with a soft smile.

 

~Remus isn't gonna know what hit him,~ Nabiki agreed with their younger sister. ~Come on we need to get to the temple.~ They left Kasumi's bedroom and went down stairs where Soun was waiting for them.

 

~Oh Kasumi, you look just like your mother!~ Soun said, tears already starting to build up in his eyes. ~She would be so proud of you.~

 

~Do you really think so father?~ Kasumi asked softly.

 

~Yes, if only she was here to see this,~ Soun said softly. ~Well come, my future son-in-law is waiting.~

 

Meanwhile at Remus's apartment, the werewolf was standing in front of the mirror in his room looking at himself. He was clad in his own wedding kimono, slowly running his hand through his gray streaked hair. He never thought he would be here, getting ready to be wed. He also never imagined that he wouldn't have his three best friends by his side.

 

But James was dead and Sirius in jail. Peter he wasn't 100% sure about now, Ryoga had shared what the goblin leader Ragnok had told him when Harry had been adopted. Remus wasn't sure what to think of that tale. He wanted to believe that Sirius was innocent, and it would fit as he had always been sure that Sirius would _never_ betray James like that. But then again, he hadn't thought Peter would either. For now he was on the fence until he saw proof one way or another, Sirius never had a trial so there was no way to know now.

 

"Uncle Moony!" Harry yelled as he ran into the room. "Are you ready?"

 

"Yeah cub, I'm ready," Remus said as he smiled down at his pack's cub. He might not have the other Marauders but he did have Harry and his new friends and family at least. He took Harry's hand and walked with the tiny boy out of the room. Both parties met at Nerima's Shinto shrine where a Shinto priest and a wizarding priest were waiting as well as the remaining members of the Nerima Wrecking Crew.

 

Remus and Kasumi's wedding went off without a hitch, married under both ways by both priests then left for their honeymoon later that afternoon.

 

Kasumi did end up using Nabiki's gift, much to Remus's delight.

 

******

 

Severus Snape, youngest Potion Master in over 100 years and potion professor at Hogwarts, scowled as he followed Minerva into her quarters.

 

"If you had better control over your students, I wouldn't have given them such a long detention," Minerva said with her own scowl.

 

"Do not speak to me about controlling my snakes Minerva," Severus said, sweeping a look over the room. He had never been in the older woman's quarters before, he had followed her inside while speaking to her about his students. "You have no control over your lions."

 

"I don't allow my lions to get away with everything like you do Severus," Minerva said as she started to make herself a cup of tea, not noticing as the dark man walked over to her fireplace where a couple of the photos that Ryoga sent to her over the years were set up.

 

"Minerva who is this?" The woman turned and nearly had a heart attack as she saw that Severus was holding a photo of Harry and Ryoga. She hadn't thought about the photos when she allowed her fellow professor into her rooms.

 

Severus meanwhile was drawn in by young boy in the photo who was sitting on the shoulder of a young man, who had the greenest eyes that he had only seen on one other person... but surely this wasn't Lily's son! Minerva would have told Albus if she knew where the missing Potter brat was.

 

"That is my cousin," Minerva said, quickly thinking of a story. "Harry Hibiki with his father Ryoga."

 

"The boy does not look Asian," Severus pointed out, though there was some resemblance between the boy in the photo and the man. Both had dark shaggy hair, the man's eyes _were_ green and both had what looked like fangs. "And 'Harry' is not an Asian name. In fact, if I'm not mistaken it's the name of a certain other brat."

 

"Really Severus, do you think Lily and James’s boy is the _only_ child in the world named Harry?" Minerva asked. "Ryoga married my cousin from America when they were young. Sadly she passed away when Harry was a baby so Ryoga has been raising my younger cousin by himself until he remarried."

 

Severus hummed to himself; he supposed that was a reasonable explanation... the boy and the man did look alike a bit. The rest of the boy's look had to come from his mother... and Minerva wouldn't hide something like this from Albus... Severus allowed himself to believe Minerva’s made up tale, not wanting to believe that the little boy in the photo, Harry Hibiki, was in fact Lily's son Harry Potter. He put the photo back down, putting it out of his mind and going back to the argument/talk he was having with his fellow professor.

 

When the younger man left, Minerva sighed in relief as she leaned back against her quarter’s door, she had nearly had a panic attack when she saw Severus with the photo of Harry. She knew that she was _very_ lucky that the man decided to believe her story rather than trust his own eyes. Hopefully, Severus would put the whole thing out of his mind.

 

************

 

"Are you sure you'll be ok by yourself Ucc?" Ryoga asked softly as they walked down the hallway. Ukyo was around five months along, her belly getting quite rounded. It was the start of summer and time for their yearly travels around the world.

 

"I've still got 4 months before the baby comes Sugar," Ukyo said. "It might not be safe for me to go with you two, but Harry has been looking forward to this and I've got Konatsu here to help me. I'll be fine, go enjoy yourselves."

 

Ryoga looked torn, he used the summer time to teach Harry as many different types of martial arts that they came across and different spells as well. But he didn't want to leave his pregnant wife behind. Though to be fair if he hadn't been anchored to Harry he would be lost by now and away from his wife.

 

"Go on you jackass," Ukyo said with a laugh, pushing him toward the door where Harry and Oreo were waiting. "Harry, take care of your Daddy ne?"

 

"Hai Kasan!" Harry said cheerfully. Ryoga sighed and followed Harry out, grabbing the boy's hand to lead once they were out of Nerima; he had to be leading the way to be able to end up in another place.

 

A couple of weeks later found Harry and his dad in Diagon Alley, some place Ryoga hadn't been in years.

 

"Wow... everything is so old looking," Harry whispered to Ryoga. They had been in magical settlements before. Mahou Village was a common stop as it was near their home in Japan and they had been to ones in America before, all of which were very modern looking. Diagon Alley on the other hand looked like it was still stuck in medieval times or sometime around it.

 

"It looks like it did last time we were here," Ryoga said.

 

"Oh Daddy, there's a book store!" Harry said excitedly as he noticed Flourish and Blotts. He grabbed Ryoga's hand, pulling him toward the bookstore. He loved to read new spell books. Once inside Harry made a beeline to the Defense section. Ryoga chuckled in amusement and started to look around as well.

 

After looking around for a while, there wasn't much that really caught Ryoga's attention since he couldn't use magic himself, something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. It was a section of books, all with Harry's original name slapped on the covers. He picked up one and started to read it, his eyes narrowing as he got further and further in. Ryoga looked at a couple of other books, all of them told some bullshit story about his son and Harry's first parents and the wizard that had killed them.

 

"I want to get these books," Harry said as he walked over, a couple of books of charms and defense spells in his arms. "What are those?" he asked as he saw the books. "Why do they have my name on them?" Luckily no one was around to hear Harry ask that question.

 

"I don't know why, but we'll find out," Ryoga promised his son as he picked out a couple to buy, he remembered being told that Harry was famous... but he didn't know it was this big. He needed advise on this and the only person he could think of that would be able to do something about someone using Harry's name without permission was... Nabiki Saotome.

 

*******

 

Nabiki frowned as she picked up her phone and checked the caller ID.

 

~This better be good Hibiki, I was about to leave,~ She said as she answered. Ryoga got a cell phone a few years ago to keep in contact with everyone.

 

~It might make you some money,~ Ryoga said from the other end. ~Harry and I are in Diagon Alley, it's the street the magical community uses here in England. We found a bunch of books with Harry's original name on them telling a bunch of fictional stories about him.~

 

"Hmm," Nabiki's interest was piqued, leaning forward as she took notes. ~Anything else?~

 

~While we were leaving the alley, I also found toys and other products with his name and suppose-ive likeness slapped on them,~ Ryoga said.

 

~Alright, you said you were in England? Just make sure you two stay there, I want to see this myself,~ Nabiki said. She hung up and told her executive assistant she was leaving for the evening and to arrange a flight to England in the morning.

 

Instead of going home, Nabiki headed to the Dojo. Her father still lived here as well as Kasumi and Remus. Original the happy couple had planned living in Remus’s apartment but Soun had insisted that Kasumi and Remus live there as the house would be too empty with just him. Plus it was pretty clear that Soun was unable to live by himself after being taken care of by his daughter for so many years since his wife’s death.

 

~Nabiki-chan,~ Kasumi said as she opened the door. ~What brings you here?~

 

~Just a friendly visit,~ Nabiki said. ~And I need to speak to Remus about something.~

 

~Well he's in the room he set up as a study to work on his books,~ Kasumi said, leading her sister to Remus's work room. ~Remus-chan, Nabiki is here to see you.~

 

"Oh, hello Nabiki," Remus said as he put his quill to the side.

 

"I just got a call from Ryoga today. He said he was in Diagon Alley," Nabiki said as she lounged in a chair across from Remus. "And he found something of interest there. So when were you going to tell us that those wizards in England were using Harry's name and likeness."

 

"It slipped my mind," Remus confessed with a sigh. "After that Halloween, I couldn't stand to stay there anymore. Dumbledore sent me out to find Harry since he was missing and no one knew where the cub was. I never went into the alley and no one mentioned how big their worship of the cub has gotten. You knew he was famous there."

 

"Yes... Ryoga mentioned it," Nabiki agreed. "I should have seen this coming. Well I'm going to do something about it," She said as she stood.

 

"You’re going to stop people from selling the stuff in Harry's name?" Remus asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

"Hell no, I'm going to make sure Harry gets his cut," Nabiki said with a smirk. "And my cut as well as his agent. If they don't want to pay then they don't get to sell."

 

Remus shuddered at the look on Nabiki's face, she reminded him so much of a goblin at times it was scary!

 

********

 

Nabiki arrived in England early the next day, with Ranma in tow with their two oldest children.

 

"I didn't know you were going to bring Ranma and the kids," Ryoga muttered to Nabiki when he saw her.

 

"This is a good opportunity for the kids to see how to twist the smucks around their fingers first hand," Nabiki said with a smirk and a shrug. "Ranma-baby wouldn't let me take the kids without him. Not only that but Spice wants to go to the same school as Harry, this is a good chance to see where she'll be in a few years." Ryoga sighed but couldn't fault the logic. He turned his head to watch Harry and Spice gleefully and happily greet each other, reminding himself to keep an eye on them in case they had some insane plan.

 

"So, show me these things you were telling me about," Nabiki said, getting Ryoga's attention back.

 

"Harry, it's time to head back to the alley," Ryoga called. Harry grinned; he couldn't wait to show Spice the weird old alley.

 

"What leg are you trying to pull P-chan?" Ranma asked a little bit later as they stood outside the Leaky Cauldron at Charing Cross Road. All Ranma, Nabiki and their son Taji could see were a bookshop and an old record shop. Ryoga, who had known about magic for years and was in fact a small part of a magic creature himself thanks to his wolf demon blood, could see the pub alongside Harry and Spice. Ryoga rolled his eyes, even after all these years Ranma couldn't drop the whole 'P-chan' thing even though his curse form was no longer a pig.

 

"What are you talking about Daddy?" The little red headed girl next to Harry asked. "It's right there!" Spice pointed out the Leaky Cauldron to her parents. Ranma and Nabiki blinked, much to both of their surprise there was a dingy little pub with a sign in the shape of a cauldron hanging above the door.

 

"That was not there before," Nabiki said.

 

"It was there the whole time," Ryoga corrected. "You just couldn't see it unless it was pointed out to you." Nabiki had to admit Ryoga was right about that. She followed the two men and children inside, holding Taji close. The inside was not much better than the outside; the pub was dark and looked dirty. It looked like it came from a history book on the dark ages. All around were men and women dressed in dress looking robes, there was even a woman in the corner that looked like something out of a fantasy book!

 

"What can I get you folk?" A balding older man asked from behind the bar, cleaning a glass with what looked like a dirty rag. Nabiki had to fight to keep the look of disgust off of her face.

 

"We're just passing through, we want to get to the alley," Ryoga said. The barkeep smiled, showing a month with very few teeth inside.

 

"Ahh, taking yer little ones on a day trip?" The man asked, looking down at Spice and Harry.

 

"EErr yeah. Can you show us how to get into the alley mister...?" Ryoga asked.

 

"Just call me Tom," Tom said as he put the glass and rag off to the side. "Follow me." Tom figured that the whole group was from out of town, he got people like that all the time. The group was led out into a small courtyard in the back with nothing but a trash bin in the area. Nabiki and Ranma both wondered how the hell they were suppose to get to this alley place through there.

 

"Now pay attention," Tom said as he took his wand out of a pocket. "You just tap yer wand on the correct brick," he showed them how to find the brick, three up and two across from the trash can. "And the wall opens like this!" Tom tapped his wand against the brick, causing it to sink in before the bricks started to pull away, opening the alley up to the group. Ryoga and Harry already had seen this trick before, from the other side of the doorway. "And there you folk go! Welcome to Diagon Alley. When yer done for the day just stop by me pub on the way out for dinner."

 

"Ok, that was somewhat impressive," Nabiki said once Tom had gone back inside and was out of earshot.

 

"Wait until you see the rest of the alley," Ryoga said with a chuckle.

 

Diagon Alley was very different from the streets of Mahou Village, someplace both Ranma and Nabiki as well as Shampoo had been to plenty of times since they found out their oldest was going to be a witch. While it held some of the same sort of shops: potions, cauldrons, a couple of stores for brooms and much more, the alley did it in a much different way. It was right out of a fantasy book Nabiki had sometimes read! Ranma nearly had a panic attack as a cat came racing out from one of the shops, his fear of felines acting up.

 

Nabiki also saw what Ryoga had called her here about. A few shops boosted 'Harry Potter' or 'The Boy-who-lived' products, mostly the book stores and the toy store she saw. She picked up one of the books that supposedly told the tale of what happened the night Harry's first parents were killed. The face on the front of the book only had a passing resemblance to Harry, Ryoga mentioned it looked a bit like the photos of Harry's father James but with green eyes that were not the same shade as Harry's. The toys and dolls she found all had a bird nest of hair, Harry's was grown out enough to be a bit shaggy looking, and for some reason were all wearing glasses. Now Harry did have a pair of glasses but he only needed them when he had to read, otherwise he didn't need to wear them.

 

Nabiki quickly figured out where they were getting this image of Harry from when she found a picture of Harry with his first parents, James Potter had bird nest hair and wore glasses, all the makers of the toys and books did was make James Potter look younger and made the eyes green.

 

"These things are going to give people the wrong idea about how Harry really is," Ranma said as he flipped through one of the books, nothing in there was true! The one he was reading was going on about Harry rescuing a witchy princess in a far off land while riding a phoenix, didn't these people know the boy was only 7!? Even Ranma with all the training Genma put him through couldn't have done any sort of adventures like this!

 

"So can you fix all this Nabiki?" Ryoga asked.

 

"I can... we can make sure people know that this stuff should be _fantasy_ and make sure Harry gets a profit off of all this," Nabiki said, toss the doll she was holding back into a bin. "He'll never lose the celebrity status he has here but he can learn how to use it to get what he wants."

 

Ryoga sighed it wasn't quite what he had in mind.

 

********

 

A few days later, Ragnok raised an eyebrow as he looked down at the report the Potter accounts manager handed him. Harry Hibiki-Potter's vaults had tripled what they had been days ago, all the money coming from the people who sold and made items in their client's image. The goblins had tried several times to either get the people to stop or pay a fee to use Harry's image. But since Harry was a celebrity in the wizarding world, their efforts had been shot down by the Ministry of Magic again and again.

 

"Are you sure that this is correct Rustyspoon?" Ragnok asked as he looked up at the other goblin.

 

"Yes, someone has gotten the humans to pay the royalties they owed to Mr. Hibiki-Potter" Rustyspoon said, amazement in his voice.

 

"Do we know who?" Ragnok asked.

 

"A human woman was all we were able to get out of the humans we questioned. Asian, early 20's. The owner of the pub mentioned that she came in with her husband and their two children a few times," Rustyspoon said. "He also described someone who matches the description of Hibiki-Potter's adopted father who was traveling with a seven year old boy."

 

"Really... I think I'd like to meet this human woman then. I believe that the tracing spell on Mr. Hibiki is still active, our owls should be able to find him," Ragnok said. Rustyspoon nodded, knowing a order when he heard one and quickly left to send off the owl.

 

Later that day Ryoga entered Gringotts with Nabiki and Harry. Ranma had been left behind at the hotel they were staying in to watch after Spice and Taji.

 

"We're here to see Ragnok," Ryoga told one of the guards by the door. The guard, who remembered Ryoga from seven years ago, quickly nodded and waved for the three humans to follow him.

 

"Sire, the humans are here," The guard said at Ragnok's door.

 

"Ahhh, Hibiki-san," Ragnok said with a toothy smile as he stood up to greet the boy, now a man, who impressed him years ago. "And you must be Harry," He greeted the boy standing by Ryoga.

 

"Hi!" Harry said with a bright smile.

 

"And you would be?" Ragnok asked, looking up at Nabiki.

 

"Nabiki Saotome," Nabiki said with a smirk, holding out a hand to shake Ragnok's. Ragnok took Nabiki's hand shaking it.

 

"So how did you manage to get those royalties paid?" Ragnok couldn't help but ask, burning with curiosity. Nabiki smirked and told the goblin just how she got all the makers and sellers of Harry Potter mech to pay the money they owned Harry, including a percentage from not paying for so long! Ragnok was impressed, Nabiki was as ruthless and feisty as any female goblin he had met. Ryoga and Harry watched as the Ice Queen of Nerima talked strategy and business with the Goblin leader. In the process a vault was arranged for Spice to use while she was at Hogwarts and Nabiki agreed to... take care of others that the goblins had trouble with for a hefty fee. The matching smirks on Nabiki and Ragnok's faces made Ryoga shudder, wondering if he made a mistake introducing the pair.

 

**********

 

Author note: Whew, another couple of years covered. Harry's cursed from wasn't in here much but I'm trying to cover several important points in time within a couple of chapters. His demon cat form will show up more in the next chapter with will cover the last couple of years before Hogwarts and the start of book one.

 

I'm glad most everyone likes the Kasumi/Remus pairing. As for Akane and Mousse, no I haven’t really given much thought to who they would end up with. Maybe I'll address that later.

 

So anything I missed or need to expand on will be in the one-shot series when I start writing it which won't be until Harry is well squared away in Hogwarts.

 

Edit 8-19-14: Just a few little mistakes fixed here and there. I changed the Potter vault manger’s name from Ironheart to Rustyspoon since that’s what I was calling him in the side stories, I forgot what I had named him at the time, and I like the new name better. Also rewrote a couple of parts around Remus and Kasumi's wedding, some of the stuff written didn't match up but it's fixed now.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry Hibiki and the Philosopher's Stone

 

Disclaimer: Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling and Ranma 1/2 © Rumiko Takahashi

 

Author note: Thanks once again to my beta Blissfull Wulf and this chapter is dedicated to my reviewer jaegermonster who came up with the idea for Kodachi. I hope you don’t mind I did end up using your idea and that it was expanded on a bit.

 

Sorry it took a bit, but this chapter is twice as long to make up for it.

 

Chapter 6

 

"Are you sure about this Nabiki?" Nabiki turned to look at her husband with a slight smile. Ranma, who had been splashed with water on their way up the long drive, was looking up at her wife. "That goblin guy said this 'Malfoy' person is extremely dangerous."

 

"That's why I have you here Ranma-Baby," Nabiki said, kissing Ranma's cheek playfully. "No matter how dangerous this man is, you're still stronger, faster and even more dangerous. I know you'll keep me safe." To get a true feel of Nabiki's skills, Ragnok asked the woman if she could get Lucius Malfoy to pay on a debt that was owed to the goblins. To be honest, the debt was owed by Lucius's grandfather Armand Malfoy who had gotten into a poker game with high ranking goblins nearly 100 years ago. Neither Armand nor his son Abraxas bothered to pay anything on the debt. Now the Malfoy family debt fell on the current head Lucius who stated he had no plans on ever paying the goblins.

 

Gringotts couldn't force Malfoy to pay as the man had the current Minster of Magic Cornelius Fudge in his pocket and like what happen with the royalties owed to Harry, Fudge wouldn't allow the bank to collect. Nabiki on the other hand didn't work for Gringotts and she was unknown to the Ministry of Magic so perhaps she could get what the goblins wanted. Nabiki agreed to do so... for a fee... and in two days she used her skills to gather as much blackmail on Lucius Malfoy as she could find on short notice. Nabiki then recruited her husband to be her personal body guard and left their children in the care of Ryoga with a threat of bodily harm if Spice and Taji were hurt or lost.

 

Ranma sighed as Nabiki kissed her cheek, she still wished the other woman hadn't taken this job, and followed Nabiki up to the large front doors. The red headed woman snorted under her breath.

 

"This guy is showier with his money than Kuno," She muttered to Nabiki.

 

"He's rich and from old money," Nabiki agreed, eyeing the silver fixtures on the door that were shaped like snakes with emeralds for eyes. The door opened then by an odd little creature with large tennis-ball size eyes and large bat like ears. It was skin and bones, wearing a dirty looking pillow case of a tunic.

 

"Cans Dobby be helping miss?" The House Elf said in a timid voice.

 

"I have an appointment with Lucius Malfoy," Nabiki said as she removed a business card from a pocket of her suit, handing it to Dobby.

 

"Dobby announces Missy Bikiy to Master," Dobby said as he waved Nabiki and Ranma into the house. "If Missy Bikiy and miss wait here?" He popped out of the room to go find Lucius.

 

"Jumpy little thing," Ranma muttered softly. Nabiki hummed in agreement while her eyes narrowed in thought, the thing had been jumpy in a way that spoke of abuse. She started to look around the entry way they were in. Just like the outside of the manor, the inside screamed wealth and power. The Malfoy's were loaded and knew how to show it off, Nabiki did think it was a little tacky with the amount of snakes that were used as decorations or the amount of silver and green that showed up. She was sure it had something to do with the whole 'Hogwarts houses' thing which people here seemed to put a little too much weight on.

 

 _'Have to remember to teach Harry and Spice that these 'houses' are not that important when making connections,'_ Nabiki thought to herself. With a pop Dobby appeared back in the entry way.

 

"Master will see missys now," Dobby said. "If follow Dobby?" The Houself led Nabiki and Ranma to a room down the hallway of the south wing to a room that was set up as an office/study. Behind the very large desk sat a blond man a few years older than the two women with shoulder length white blond hair and cold gray eyes. He was wearing a robe that was a dark green color and fit his form perfectly. Nabiki had to admit, Malfoy carried the whole 'rich and I know it' thing better than Kuno ever did. Behind the man were two hulking men that looked a little like apes... which was insulting to apes... that looked like Malfoy's grunts.

 

"Mr. Malfoy, I am Nabiki Saotome," Nabiki said as she stepped up to the desk, her one hand on her hip while the other clasped her briefcase. Malfoy looked Nabiki up and down, sneering at her slightly at how muggle she looked wearing a muggle suit.

 

"Yes... my 9 o'clock appointment," Malfoy said, tapping his fingers on a snake headed cane next to him.

 

"Let’s get straight to the point shall we?" Nabiki said as she placed her briefcase on the desk and opened it. "This has to do with your debt that your family owes the goblins."

 

"I owe the goblins nothing," Malfoy said with a snort.

 

"I'm not finished," Nabiki said flatly. "You don't owe the goblins anymore but that's only because they sold the debt to me. So you owe me 45,700 gallons PLUS a 25% interest rate for the years that the debt hasn't been paid so which brings your total up to 3,027,625 gallons." (1)

 

"That is ridiculous," Malfoy sputtered.

 

"Well from what I understand that would _barely_ make a dent in your fortune," Nabiki said in her usual try tone.

 

"I will not pay that or any amount," Malfoy said coldly.

 

"Oh really, then I guess I will have to go to the press with these photo's of you and this pretty young woman whom I'm sure is _not_ your wife," Nabiki said as she took out a photo from under the other papers in her case, one of Malfoy getting very handsie with a very young looking red headed witch. "I believe you had a case of the roaming fingers that night," She mused, pleased with the way the man's face got a little paler then flushed in anger. He quickly reached out to snatch the photo from Nabiki's hand only to find his wrist caught in a vice-like grip by the red headed woman with her.

 

"Keep your hands to yourself," Ranma hissed in anger, sounding a bit like a cat. "You try that again I'm tearing your arm off and beating you with it." Ranma squeezed Malfoy's wrist slightly, making the blond’s bones creak in protest, then let him go. Malfoy glared at both Ranma and Nabiki rubbing his very sore wrist.

 

"Even if you had gotten your hands on this, it's just a copy," Nabiki said with a smirk. "The original is hidden away, ready to be sent to the Prophet, Witch Weekly, the Quibbler and any other paper who will pay for it."

 

"Surely we could come to some sort of deal," Malfoy said.

 

"Hmmm," Nabiki cast her eyes over the room, smirking. "Well I _could_ knock off part of the price... if you hand over those lovely golden statues there and... I want him," Nabiki pointed at Dobby who had popped into the room with a tray of tea.

 

"You want this useless House Elf?" Malfoy asked, kicking out at Dobby who cringed.

 

"Yes," Nabiki said, eyes lit in anger. "Now this is my _only_ offer, take it or I'm going to the papers." Malfoy gave Nabiki a cold look then took a handkerchief.

 

"Take it," He told Dobby, dropping it into the House Elf's hands.

 

"Master has freed Dobby?" Dobby said in quiet shock.

 

"You belong to the woman now," Malfoy said.

 

"Ranma-Baby, grab those statues," Nabiki said while taking a sack of galleons from Malfoy. "Pleasure doing business with you Lucy. I'll come back later about the other photos."

 

"You have others!?" Malfoy said as he stood in anger.

 

"Oh yes," Nabiki said. "You have quite the collection of lovers, lovely young women _and_ men."

 

"Crabb, Goyle," Malfoy nodded to Ranma, who was already moving toward her, as he drew his wand out of his cane. "Hand the photos over!"

 

Two things happened at the same time then. Ranma dodged Crabb's attempt to punch her while Goyle pointed his wand at the red head. Ranma turned, striking Goyle's nose with the heel of her palm. The man howled in pain, dropping his wand as he reached up to cover his bleeding nose. Crabb recovered from his miss and turned back to face Ranma with his arm out stretched and his own wand pointed at the cursed woman. She grabbed his arm, turned so she was facing Goyle and tossed Crabb into the man. Both ape-like wizards ended up crashing into the other wall with the force of Ranma's throw.

 

"Avada-" Malfoy at the same time was starting to cast the Killing Curse at Nabiki, the tip of the man's wand glowing green.

 

"You not hurt Missy Bikiy!" Dobby yelled as he jumped in front of Nabiki and pointed a finger at Malfoy. The House Elf sent a blast of his magic at Malfoy, knocking the man back against the wall.

 

"Unnggghh," Malfoy groaned in pain before passing out.

 

"Hmmm, not bad Dobby," Nabiki said impressed. "Let’s get out of here Ranma," She said grabbing her briefcase after dropping the sack of money into it. As the pair of women left the house, Nabiki grinned coldly as she heard a woman scream.

 

"So Dobby... have you ever thought about being a bodyguard?" She asked Dobby as they left the Malfoy grounds.

 

***********

 

"Sire, the Saotomes are back," A goblin guard said from Ragnok's door. The goblin chief waved for them to enter.

 

"How did it go?" Ragnok asked Nabiki as she entered with her spouse and oddly enough a House Elf. Nabiki smirked and took out a sack of money from her briefcase, dropping it on the desk. Ragnok opened it and stared in shock.

 

"This is even more than what he owed," He pointed out.

 

"I tacked on a 25% interest rate from over 63 years. He didn't pay that full amount but we got some gold statues out of it and the freedom of my new bodyguard," Nabiki said, nodding to Dobby who wiggled in excitement at being called Nabiki's bodyguard.

 

"The House Elf?" Ragnok asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

"Hmm, Malfoy tried to attack me after he sent his two thugs on my husband," Nabiki said.

 

"They weren't even a challenge, Akane could have taken them out when we were teens," Ranma said with bored look on her face as she leaned against the wall.

 

"Malfoy started some sort of spell that sort of sounded like abra and his wand was glowing green," Nabiki continued to explain. Ragnok scowled at the news. "Dobby didn't like that and blasted him into the wall."

 

"It sounds like he was going to use the killing curse," The goblin said. "Well I am double impressed Saotome-san."

 

"Please, call me Nabiki," Nabiki said with a goblin worthy grin. "I think we're going to be good friends." Ragnok returned the grin while Ranma shuddered, she remembered seeing that look plenty of times over the years, sometimes directed at her.

 

********

 

Harry Age 8

 

Harry kicked his feet as he sat back in the chair at Dr. Tofu's clinic. Ukyo had gone into labor in the early afternoon, his little brother or sister ready to come out into the world. Harry had been picked up from school and Ryoga was found by Konatsu and taken to the clinic to await the newest member of the Hibiki clan. Ryoga was currently in the other room with Ukyo and Tofu while Harry was in the waiting room with his grandfather and his grandparents as somehow the two elder Hibiki's had found their way there as well. Konatsu was there as well for his adopted family.

 

Harry sighed and looked down at the letter Luna had sent him. His friend was a little depressed right now, her mother had recently died in an accident that had to do with the woman's work and what was worse was that Luna had witnessed it. The petite blond was having nightmares and being treated with kid gloves by adults. Harry sent her kind words and encouragement in every letter he sent back to her. Luna's current letter was congratulating Harry on his new little sibling though how she already knew Harry didn't know, he thought she might be psychic or something.

 

The young wizard looked up startled as Ukyo screamed and cursed loudly before everything went quite for a few seconds. The silence was broken as a baby's cry rang through the air.

 

"Oh listen to the pair of lungs on that baby," Ayako, Ryoga's mother, gushed happily. Ryoichi, her husband and Ryoga's father, chuckled softly.

 

"That kid sounds just like Ryoga when he was a baby," he said.

 

"Ukyo was the same," Ukyo's father agreed. They all looked up as the door opened and Dr. Tofu came out with a smile.

 

"As you can hear, the baby is fine and so is Ukyo," Tofu Ono said pushing his glasses up onto his nose. "I hope you folks don't mind, Ryoga and Ukyo want to introduce the baby to Harry first before you come in."

 

"Go on dear," Ayako said, nudging Harry who grinned and jumped off his seat. He ran into the other room, drawing a laugh from the adults behind him. On the bed in the room laid Ukyo, with Ryoga standing by her side, holding a bundle of blankets in her arms.

 

"Come here Harry," Ukyo said with a tired smile. Harry climbed onto the edge of the bed and looked down at his baby sibling. "Say hello to your new brother Yoshi." (2)

 

"Hi Yoshi," Harry said softly, reaching over to gently touch one of the baby's hands. He grinned as baby opened currently blue eyes and wrapped tiny fingers around Harry's. The green eyed boy's heart busted with love for the tiny baby and he knew he would do anything to keep Yoshi safe.

 

******

 

A few weeks later found Harry and Spice walking home from school.

 

"So what's it like having the baby in the house? Does he keep you up all night?" Spice asked.

 

"Not really, Mom and Dad are pretty quick to see to his needs," Harry said with a shake of his head. "Aunt Konatsu is a big help too during the day."

 

"He's small and cute now but wait until he's older and into all your stuff. I have to put up with Taji and Makoto doing that all the time," Spice said with a roll of her eyes. She felt like an expert on this, after all she was the oldest out of three children even if all three were close in age.

 

"Taji just does it to annoy-" Spice blinked and turned as Harry's words were cut off midway. Instead of seeing her friends, all Spice saw was a pile of clothing and a school briefcase on the ground. The clothing was wiggling from something moving under it.

 

"Not again," She sighed as she knelt in front of the pile and peeled back the wet jacket and shirt. Harry's head popped out of the hole she made.

 

"Mwerl!" Harry meowed as he climbed out of his clothing; his bandanna tied neatly around his neck, and shook to get the water clinging to his coat off.

 

"You have the worse luck sometimes," Spice said as she picked Harry up and placed him on his shoulder. She looked around for the source of the water, spotting a turned over water bottle with water still dripping from it. "Come on, we'll get some hot water at the Nekohanten before we need to meet up with Pop," She said as she picked up Harry's school uniform, shoes and case.

 

"Mew," Harry agreed. As Harry rode on Spice's shoulder to the Nekohanten as the red headed girl ran along the side walk, still too small to run up on the fences like her father did all the time, he didn't notice the looming shadow that came out of nowhere until it was too late.

 

~Oh Lily-Ann!~ A female called before Harry was snatched up and hugged to some woman's chest.

 

"MREWLLL!!" Harry said panicked as he tried to get out of the hold, his twin tails lashing.

 

~Hey! Let go of my friend!~ Spice yelled in Japanese up at the woman who grabbed Harry.

 

~This is Azusa's Lily-Ann,~ the woman said, hugging Harry closer. Azusa Shiratori had not been seen in Nerima in a few years. The annoying, immature yet cute kleptomaniac of a girl had grown into an admittedly pretty young woman who was still childish, annoying and immature. She was also still one of the biggest kleptomaniacs ever, her collection of stolen items even larger than it had been years ago. Azusa was still figure skating though she had a different partner now, her old one Mikado Sanzenin had a identity crisis a few years ago and was currently living as a transvestite.

 

~No he isn't now let him go!~ Spice yelled as she reached up to grab Harry who was digging his claws into Azusa's arm in a bid to get free. Azusa merely pushed Spice away and ran off with her 'Lily-Ann' to her house. Spice landed on her rear with a grunt.

 

~Azusa's Lily-Ann needs a nice collar,~ Azusa said. ~And a pink bow.~ Harry mrowled in distress, he did not want to wear some pink bow!

 

Spice meanwhile had gotten up and tried to chase the crazy woman who kidnapped Harry. Azusa was too fast for her so Spice did the next best thing, she ran to Ucchan's.

 

~Aunt Ukyo! Uncle Ryoga!~ She yelled as she ran into the restaurant.

 

~Spice! What's the matter sug?~ Ukyo said as she caught her 'niece' as the little five year old slid to a stop. ~Where is Harry?~

 

~Harry got splashed on our way home from school. Some crazy lady came up and grabbed him,~ Spice explained.

 

~Crazy lady?~ Ryoga asked walking up. He was cradling Yoshi in his arms as the infant napped. ~Did you catch her name?~

 

~She kept saying the name Azusa,~ Spice said. Ryoga stiffened as he heard the name, it was the same girl who had claimed his pig form as her own pet and called him 'Charlotte'. He remembered that horrid pink collar she put on him with the heart shaped ID tag. He couldn't get the thing off of him, not even in human form. It wasn't until after he rescued Akane from the pool that Ranma found some bolt cutters and got the stupid thing off. (3)

 

~Why do I recognize that name?~ Ukyo asked. She hadn't been in Nerima when the incident with the Golden Pair happened.

 

~She's a little crazy girl who likes to steal things and give them ridiculous names,~ Ryoga growled.

 

~Ohhh, didn't she kidnap Kuno and that ninja guy that works for him once?~ Ukyo asked. Ryoga nodded then handed Yoshi to Ukyo. ~Hey! Where do you think you're going Sugar?~

 

~I'm going to rescue my son from that demon woman,~ Ryoga said in a dark tone as he grabbed his combat umbrella by the door.

 

~Not without me!~ Ukyo said. ~Konatsu, take and watch after Yoshi will you?~

 

~Yes Ukyo-sama,~ Konatsu said as he took Yoshi gently. ~I will watch after him and protect him until you and Ryoga-san get back.~ Ukyo nodded then grabbed her spatula.

 

~Go on home Spice, we'll take care of this,~ She told the tiny red head waiting by the door.

 

~Awww, but I want to help!~ Spice said.

 

~No Spice. This will be way out of your league. If you want to help, go home and tell your Dad what happen,~ Ryoga said. Spice pouted, she wanted to kick the crazy lady's butt, but as neither Ukyo nor Ryoga were budging on this ran out to go to the Nekohanten. Ryoga and Ukyo ran the other way to find out where Azusa lived.

 

****

 

Harry yowled as he scratched and bit at Azusa's hand. She was trying to put a pink collar around his neck having already untied and took off the bandanna he always wore.

 

 _'Let me go you crazy woman!'_ Harry meowed loudly, trying to wiggle out of Azusa's grip.

 

~Lily-Ann, you will look so cute with this,~ Azusa said, ignoring that her hand was bleeding and covered with deep scratches.

 

 _'NO!'_ Harry spat a small fire ball at Azusa. The fire ball was only what was called a 'ghost fire', it didn't give off any sort of heat just light but Harry was hoping it would startle the woman enough to let him go.

 

~EEEE!~ Azusa screamed startled, jerking back and letting Harry go. Harry took off as soon as his feet hit the floor, looking for a way out. ~Lily-Ann come back!~

 

Outside Ukyo and Ryoga stood in front of the large house Azusa lived in. Ukyo was seething, her hands holding her spatula tightly.

 

~Is this the house?~ She asked her husband.

 

~Lily-Ann! Come back!~ A voice from the house called loudly. A cat yowling loudly followed.

 

~It's the house,~ Ryoga said recognizing Azusa's voice. They ran up to the door, Ryoga pounding on the door.

 

~Yes?~ The butler said as he opened the door, a stuffy looking older man.

 

~Out of the way penguin!~ Ukyo said as she shoved the man out of the way and followed the sound of Azusa's voice and Harry's panicked yowling.

 

The pair found Harry in a room upstairs, cornered by Azusa who had a bright pink collar in her hands.

 

~Leave him alone!~ Ukyo yelled as she jumped between her son and Azusa. Harry cried in relief as he saw his parents.

 

~That is Azusa's Lily-Ann!~ Azusa said, stomping her foot like a child.

 

~He is not your anything,~ Ukyo said as she held her weapon protectively in front of her.

 

~Get away from my son and wife,~ Ryoga growled dangerously, tossing a bandanna at Azusa as she picked up a lamp to hit Ukyo with. Azusa screamed as the razor sharp cloth knocked the lamp out of her hands and turned to Ryoga, eyes lighting up as she recognized him.

 

~Azusa's Charlotte has come back!~ She yelled as she jumped at Ryoga only to stop as a trio of little spatulas whizzed past her.

 

~I don't think so crazy,~ Ukyo said, holding Harry in one arm who was glaring at Azusa from the safety of his mother's arms. Azusa saw where Harry was, her face turning red.

 

~Let go of Lily-Ann! Lily-Ann is Azusa's!~ She threw a fit, tossing every item she picked up at Ukyo and Ryoga as they tried to get out. Harry yelped as he jumped out of Ukyo's arm to avoid a flying cup. Ryoga and Ukyo used their signature weapons to block and knock away everything that came their way. ~Lily-Ann!~ Azusa stopped throwing things when she saw Harry-neko standing to the side and leapt at him.

 

 _'I wish I was bigger than this!'_ Harry thought in a panic as Azusa came at him while Ukyo and Ryoga followed after her to stop her. Suddenly Harry felt a surge of heat and power within him, a flash of flames surrounding him. In the tiny neko's place stood a much larger saber tooth black cat, his twin tails lashing wildly behind him.

 

"Rowrrrr!!!" He roared loudly startling all three adults. A ball of flame that was green in color built up in his mouth, roaring again as he spat the fire ball at Azusa.

 

"AAAAHHHH!!" Azusa yelled loudly as her hair was lit on fire, running around in circles as she patted her head, trying to put the flames out.

 

~Let’s get out of here,~ Ukyo said as she grabbed Ryoga's arm after watching Azusa run around like a crazy person. ~Come on Harry.~ Harry followed Ryoga and Ukyo downstairs, growling at the butler as they passed. At the gate he stopped, he didn't want to run around Nerima as a giant cat. At this thought another flash of flames surrounded Harry, the fire ball shrinking and leaving the small Harry-neko behind.

 

"Mewl" He meowed in surprise.

 

~This cursed form of yours is better than we thought,~ Ryoga said as he picked up Harry. ~Lets go home huh Chibi?~ Harry mewled and nodded his head.

 

**********

 

Luna was frowning at the red headed girl standing across from her.

 

"Come on Luna, it'll be fun," Ginny Weasley said holding a 'Harry Potter' doll in her arms. Ginny was a girl who was the same age as Luna that lived in the same town on the other side of the field. Ginny had six older brothers. The three oldest: Bill, Charlie and Percy, were all currently at Hogwarts while Ginny's other three brothers: The twins Fred and George and the youngest boy Ron were still at home. As the only girl other than her mother in the house Ginny often came over to the Lovegoods to play as Luna was the only girl in the town the same age as her since her brothers didn't want her to play with them.

 

The problem was the only thing Ginny wanted to play was house where she was married to 'Harry Potter the boy-who-lived'. And quite frankly Luna was tired of playing that game.

 

"Let's play something else," Luna said with a shake of her head. In another life Ginny would have been Luna's only friend growing up and would have played whatever Ginny wanted to keep the red headed girl happy. But this Luna had another friend, a boy from Japan who could turn into a two tailed kitty-cat. And Luna was always getting letters from Harry who told her stories about his parents and their friends and even the adventures he got mixed up in. This Luna was a lot braver and wasn't afraid to stand up to her other friend because she knew she wasn't alone. "We can play martial artist!"

 

"Martial whatis?" Ginny asked.

 

"My friend sends me letters all the times about his family, they are all martial artists who can fight without magic," Luna said as she took out some of the letters from Harry. "Look, like this one. His uncle got into a fight with this girl who uses a ribbon as a weapon. And this one is about Chinese Amazons," Ginny read the letters curiously, as the only girl her mother always told her she had to be all lady like and everything, not able to rough house with her brothers or get dirty because girls didn't do that. But Luna's friend spoke about girls, grown up girls, who could kick boy’s butts!

 

"Ohhh, we can play like we're Amazons!" Ginny said with a grin. Luna smiled dreamily and nodded. The girls got up and ran out of the room, Luna stopping to speak to her dad.

 

"Father, Ginny and I are going outside to be Amazons," The pretty blond girl said.

 

"Alright Tomato," Xenophilius said with his own absent smile as he waved the girls off. Ginny and Luna ran outside, the Harry Potter doll laying forgotten on the floor, Luna taking charge for the first time ever in their games.

 

*******

 

It was the crying that caught Harry's attention. He was currently in the park with Ukyo and Yoshi, the last few months having gone by as they always did, pure chaos. It was currently very early spring, the air starting to get warmer as the last of winter went away. Yoshi, his little baby brother, seemed to love to ride in his stroller through the park. Harry's adopted mother and his little brother were by the fountain while Harry ran around and played. When he neared the tree line was when he heard the crying.

 

Harry felt he couldn't just leave whoever was crying there alone, what if they were hurt?

 

~Hello?~ Harry asked as he stepped into the trees. ~Are you ok?~ The cry stopped for a moment before a voice replied.

 

~Go away,~ the voice sounded very cultured. ~It's nothing.~ Harry followed the voice until he found a little girl that was the same age as him. She was very pretty with long black hair pulled up in a ponytail that was slightly to the side. She was wearing a black dress with roses stitched on, her knees pulled to her chest.

 

~Are you alright? I heard you crying,~ Harry said as he knelt beside the girl.

 

~I told you it's nothing... it's just... it's just my father,~ The girl said softly.

 

~Your dad is mean to you?~ Harry guessed. The girl hugged her legs tighter and turned her head to the side. ~Come on, we can get my mom and dad to help.~ Harry stood and held his hand out to the girl.

 

~I don't think your parents will be able to help,~ the girl said softly, looking at Harry's hand.

 

~Sure they can, my dad is really strong,~ Harry said with a smile. The girl hesitated then slowly took his hand. ~My name is Harry.~

 

~I am Kodachi,~ The girl said as she got to her feet. Harry held fast to Kodachi's hand as he lead her out of the wooded area and over to the fountain where Ukyo was. Kodachi's eyes widened when she saw Ukyo, gripping at Harry's hand tighter.

 

~Mom!~ Harry called as he ran up. ~My new friend needs help, her dad is being really mean to her. He made her cry!~ Ukyo turned to Harry and Kodachi, gasping loudly and pressing her hand up to her mouth.

 

~Ku-kuno Kodachi?~

 

********

 

Kodachi sunk down slightly in her seat as everyone in the Nekohanten spoke all at the same time loudly.

 

"Quite!" Cologne said loudly, getting everyone's attention. "Perhaps we should let Miss Kuno explain what has happen."

 

Tatewaki and Kodachi Kuno hadn't been seen in years, the crazy brother and sister pair had disappeared around the time of Ryoga and Ukyo's wedding. No one had really thought much on it figuring that they had found some sort of life outside of Nerima. So it was a shock to see Kodachi again, only she was 8 instead of in her 20's.

 

"It happened almost 4 years ago," Kodachi said her hands clasped in her lap. "I found some odd mushrooms by Mr. Green Turtle's pond and I used them in the dinner I made for my brother and I." Ryoga sat up in alarm and shared a look with Ranma, they were starting to guess what happen. "As we ate dinner we both blacked out and when we awoke, Tatewaki and I were children."

 

"Kuno's got a kids body too?" Ranma asked. Kodachi nodded her head.

 

"Father found us not too long after and has kept us locked up in the house since," She continued.

 

"Why?" Ukyo asked. Kodachi shrugged her shoulders.

 

"I do not know, but Father has always been strange," She said. "Father and I got into an argument this morning and.... he struck me."

 

"Your Father hit you?" Ranma said with a scowl, not sure if he felt surprised or not. Principle Kuno had always been crazy but then again the man always acted like he cared for his two children. "Why? What were you fighting about?"

 

"It's... something odd happened this morning," Kodachi said. "Somehow I changed one of our servant’s hair color but I do not know how. Father went ballistic; he always does every time something odd happens. After he struck me... somehow I ended up in the park, I appeared with a pop."

 

"It sounds like accidental magic," Remus said from behind the group. Everyone turned to look at Remus who smiled slightly. "Sorry, I came looking for Harry and Spice when they didn't show up for lessons. I only heard the last part."

 

"Explain what you meant," Kodachi said, looking up at the werewolf.

 

"Accidental magic, all magical children have the ability," Remus explained. "Young children have problems controlling their magic, it's tied into your emotions. It's perfectly natural."

 

"But... but I do not have any magic," Kodachi said shaking her head franticly. "Magic isn't real."

 

"Of course it is. It's normal for someone your age for your magic to go a little out of control," Remus said, sitting down in a chair next to Kodachi. "There isn't any reason to be afraid."

 

"Ah Remus, Kodachi is the same age as us," Ranma said. "She got de-aged cause of some magic mushrooms." Remus frowned and turned to Kodachi again.

 

"Did you ever get a letter from a school to learn magic? Did any owls every fly to your home when you were close to this age the first time?" He asked.

 

"Ye-yes? I think so?" Kodachi said with a frown. "I vaguely remember a group of owls flying around our home when Tatewaki turned 11. Then again around my 11th birthday. Both times Father took the letters and I didn't see them again. I have never got to any school other than St. Hebereke's School for Girls. My brother has always gone to the schools in Furinkan."

 

"That is very dangerous," Remus said with a shake of his head. "If you had no training of your magic then it could turn against you and even drive you insane."

 

"So... you're saying that Kuno-baby and Kodachi here are nuts because of their magic?" Nabiki asked.

 

"It could be one reason," Remus confirmed. "Why did your father take the letters? He had to know what they were."

 

"Magic isn't real," Kodachi said with a shake of her head again. "It can't be, Father told us again and again that it isn't real!"

 

"This is nuts," Ranma said with a shake of his head. "I remember Principal Kuno, he was a bit of a nut job but he always seemed to like his kids."

 

"Don't believe everything you see Ranma-sama. Father," Kodachi spat the word like a curse, "is anything but a kind and loving man. He puts on that act for the world to see so they wouldn't look too closely at him, will not question anything that he does. The best time of our lives was when he traveled to Hawaii and left us behind. The only reason he came back was because Tatewaki had started to look into the family finances and Father didn't want that."

 

"She's got a point," Nabiki said. "He locked up his kids, made sure they wouldn't learn magic, and Kodachi even said he hit her today. That doesn't sound like a loving father to me."

 

"Kodachi, what your father did is wrong but I assure you magic is real. Here, watch," Remus took out his wand and transfigured a cup on the table into a rabbit. Kodachi's hands shook as she reached out to touch the rabbit, the fur was soft under her hands. While she was still touching the rabbit, Remus reversed the spell, leaving the girl touching a cup.

 

"Oh Kami-sama," She said, face pale. The dark hair girl sat back in her chair, her mind racing, she tried to deny it but after what Remus just showed her everything else that showed her magic had been real over the years came to mind. The incidents when she was a child the first time where she or Tatewaki made strange things happen before their father would yell at them for it. She had a very vague memory of her mother holding a stick like the one Remus held. Then one last one, a few years ago, came to her. Her dark eyes widen and turned their gaze on Ranma. "Yo-you and the pig tailed girl... yo-you and her are the same person. I-I remember you change i-in front of me. Bu-but I could not... could not accept that...."

 

"That's right Kodachi, that girl is my cursed form. I change into a girl every time I get hit with cold water. So does Ryoga and Ukyo," Ranma said slowly. "They change genders too."

 

Kodachi looked over at Ryoga, making the connection very quickly.

 

"You are the bandanna girl my brother spoke of so often," Kodachi buried her face into her hands, her whole head was spinning as she tried to manage all this new information in her mind. "Tachi! What about my brother? While we are sitting here, Tatewaki is still with our father!"

 

"Well... after all we've learnt, we can't really just leave him there," Ranma said with a sigh, he never thought he would suggest going to save Kuno of all people but this afternoon brought a new light to the Kuno siblings.

 

"Are you gonna so save him Uncle Ranma?" Harry asked. He had been listening in from the doorway when he should have been upstairs with the Saotome kids and Yoshi. "If Kodachi's daddy is so mean, he could hurt her brother." Ranma sighed again, looking at the others.

 

"What choice do we have?" Ukyo said with a shrug. "We can't send Pain-in-the-butt-rose back and can't leave Kuno there either. They're both kids now, it's kinda wrong to do so."

 

"Yeah you're right Ucchan," Ranma said. "Alright, I'll go save Kuno then."

 

"I'm going with you," Remus said as he stood. "It's clear their father knows about magic, I want to know why."

 

"Fine" Ranma said. "Me and Remus will be enough for this. We'll be back soon."

 

********

 

Ranma jumped over the wall surrounding the Kuno property while Remus spelled the gate open.

 

"It's really quiet," Remus said, straining his ears to catch any sound.

 

"That doesn't mean much, all of the Kuno servants are ninjas," Ranma said, waving for Remus to follow him to the back door. The door was thankfully unlocked and the pair slipped into the house. Ranma glanced through a doorway that lead to the kitchen, running around was Kuno's old servant Sasuke Sarugakure who looked haggard and worn out. "Sasuke," Ranma hissed.

 

Sasuke jumped at the sound and turned to the doorway.

 

"Ranma Saotome? What are you doing here?" He asked, motioning for Ranma and Remus to enter the kitchen.

 

"We know about Kodachi and Kuno," Ranma said.

 

"You found Mistress Kodachi?" Sasuke asked, sighing in relief when Ranma nodded. "Thank Kami, I was worried when she disappeared. She hasn't shown any magic for years until she and Master Tatewaki were suddenly children again."

 

"You know everything that goes on here, is any of it true what Kodachi said? And if so, why haven't you stopped it?" Ranma asked with a frown. Sasuke's shoulders sagged as he looked at the floor.

 

"The Sarugakure line has always served the Kunos, we are bound to listen to the head of the house. When Mistress Miyu, Mistress Kodachi and Master Tatewaki's mother, was alive she was the head of the house. But when she died, her husband took over as Master Tatewaki was too young," Sasuke explained. "Master Kaitou is not a Kuno by blood but I am still bound to listen to the head of the household. With both Master Tatewaki and Mistress Kodachi children again they cannot take the position away from him."

 

"What about the whole keeping them from learning magic," Remus asked. Sasuke sighed and sagged again.

 

"I don't know why he did that. When he married Mistress Miyu, he knew she was a witch," He said then clasped his hands over his head. "Please, save Master Tatewaki!"

 

"That's what we're here for," Ranma said. "Where is he?"

 

"I am not sure; Master Tatewaki went looking for his father when he found out Mistress Kodachi was gone," Sasuke said. "Ranma... I know you won't need it but be careful. Master Kaitou has employed a group of ninjas that are much more loyal to him and are more successful fighters than any of the ninjas that served the Kuno Family had ever been."

 

"Thanks for the warning," Ranma said then motioned for Remus to follow him again. Ranma stretched out his senses to read any Chi nearby.

 

~Where is Kodachi!?~ A young male voice could be heard as they neared the center of the house. ~What did you do with my sister?~

 

~Don't worry about your sister Tachi,~ an older male voice said, one Ranma recognized as Principle Kuno from school. ~The little bitch will show up again soon, she always does.~

 

~Do not call Kodachi a bitch,~ The younger voice said. ~Why do you torment us like this? You use to do the same to Mother!~ A slap sounded from the room followed by a sound of surprised pain. Ranma growled and burst into the room.

 

"Leave him alone!" Ranma yelled as he jumped in front of little Kuno who was lying on the ground holding his cheek.

 

"Saotome?" Kuno said in surprise, looking up at his once rival.

 

"Oh Mr. Saotome," Kaitou Kuno said, plastering a smile on his face. "What brings you to see the big kahuna? Finally getting that hair cut ya?"

 

"Cut the act," Ranma said as he slipped into a stance. "Kodachi told us everything." While Ranma distracted the elder Kuno, Remus slipped over and pulled Tatewaki up off the floor.

 

"So dat little bitch let slip the big kahuna's plans?" Kaitou asked with a sneer. He held up a hand and snapped his fingers. "Say hello to me bruthers then." A trio of black clad ninjas surrounded Ranma. Ranma eyed each one, it was clear the way they stood and held themselves that they had real training. Not enough to make Ranma worry but he had to take out the trio before anyone got hurt.

 

As Ranma threw himself into battle with the ninjas, Remus kept an eye on the elder Kuno while he held the younger back.

 

"Let me go," Tatewaki said as he struggled in Remus's grip. He wasn't sure what he was going to do, Kuno was still not a fan of Ranma's but right now his beef was with his father.

 

"Com'here Tachi," Kaitou said when he noticed his son was still in the room. "You need to learn your lessons again." Remus snarled and pointed his wand at the man when he stepped closer. Kaitou's eyes widened in surprise. "You wanna dem freaks!"

 

"You're a sorcerer," Tatewaki said at the same time, struggling even more.

 

"I'm a wizard, there's a difference," Remus corrected. Tatewaki stilled, wondering what the difference was.

 

"I'ma not gonna let you take mhy boy! I swore I stop that before he could learn any of that freaky stuff!" Kaitou said as he took out a gun and pointed it at Remus. Ranma saw this out of the corner of his eye and swore loudly, he needed to end his fight quickly.

 

"Tenshin Amaguriken!" He yelled, striking the nearest ninja quickly and knocking the man out. He turned and started to gather blue color chi in his hand as the other two ninjas rushed him. "Double Moko Takabisha!" He yelled as he shot two equally strong chi blasts at his remaining opponents.

 

"Expelliarmus!" Remus yelled in the meantime. The spell slammed into Kaitou, knocking the Hawaiian shirt man back on his ass while his gun flew out of his hand and landed across the room. "Incarerous!" Ropes sprung from his wand and wrapped around Kaitou.

 

"Wow, not bad Remus," Ranma said as he saw what the werewolf had done while he was taking out the ninjas.

 

"I knew I should have gotten rid of you two," Kaitou spat out, dropping the fake accent. "When you two turned into little brats again, turned out just like your bitch of a mother." Tatewaki tore himself from Remus's hold and brought his hand across his father's face.

 

"Do not speak of O'kansan that way," He growled.

 

"I'll speak of her how I like," Kaitou said. "If she just did as I told her I wouldn't have needed to get rid of her. Always lording over me because she could use magic and I couldn't."

 

"Wait, you told me Mother died because of magic that is why it is evil," Tatewaki said.

 

"What did you do to your wife?" Remus asked as he stepped behind Tatewaki, placing his hands on the boy's shoulders which were shaking in anger.

 

"I guess it doesn't matter now," Kaitou muttered. "I had my wife killed so I could have unlimited access to her money. The bitch always lorded over me that she was a witch and I was determined her brats wouldn't learn that crap."

 

"You... all these years... you told Dachi and I that magic is evil..." Kuno said his emotions making him drop his usual way of speaking. "And it was you!? You killed our mother? Made our lives hell?"

 

"Like I cared for either you or your sister," the elder Kuno said.

 

"I think we have enough to turn him over to Japan's Aurors," Remus said as he held up his wand again. "Stupefy!" a bolt of red light slammed into the man, knocking him out.

 

"Hey Kuno, are you alright?" Ranma asked as he watched Tatewaki. The de-aged Kuno stared at his father for a moment before turning to Ranma.

 

"Saotome I have lived the last four years in the body of a child, just found out my father is the reason my mother died and that magic, something he has beat into my head as evil and the cause of Mother's death had nothing to do with it other than he hates it," Tatewaki said.

 

"So that's a no," Ranma said making Kuno sweat drop.

 

********

 

The Kuno siblings sat side by side on the couch at the Nekohanten's in the living space above the restaurant. Kaitou had been arrested by Aurors for the hand in the death of a witch and what he did to his children.

 

"So what do we do now?" Ranma asked.

 

"I would suggest an aging potion but no potions have been invented yet that won't wear off in time," Cologne said. "It will take time to invent one."

 

"So we're stuck like this," Tatewaki said.

 

"In time you two will re-grow into adults," Cologne said. "I assume you have grown since you were de-aged." Tatewaki and Kodachi nodded slowly.

 

"But what do we do?" Kodachi asked.

 

"If I might suggest something?" Remus spoke up, stepping up when everyone's attention turned to him. "You both have been robbed of your chance to learn magic because of your father and it is very dangerous to leave a witch or wizard untrained unless your magic is bound by a healer."

 

"You said our magic drove us insane," Kodachi said. Remus nodded his head.

 

"It's a possible side effect," The werewolf said. "I think you two should take this chance to re-grow up as you should have been, allow yourself to learn magic as you should have."

 

"I... am having a hard time working my mind around what Daddy taught us," Tatewaki said, rubbing his forehead.

 

"Well... I have a suggestion for that as well," Remus said. "There is a way to remove memories and store them. The memories wouldn't be gone completely from your mind but muted until they are returned to your mind or viewed in a pensive."

 

"So... you are suggesting our memories from the last few years be removed?" Kodachi asked.

 

"Around or close to the age you are now, before your father brain washed you both," Remus confirmed. "Of course this is just a suggestion and your decision in the end. If this doesn't sit well with you then we can look for another way."

 

The Kuno siblings talked into the night and after hours of talking it over decided to go with Remus's suggestion. Kodachi saw this as her second chance and hopefully things would turn out better for her. But she had one more thing she wanted to do.

 

While Tatewaki memories were being removed by a qualified healer, Kodachi approached Ranma who had been speaking to Ryoga. Yoshi, who was cradled safely in his daddy's arms, squealed happily at seeing her.

 

"Kodachi," Ranma said as he noticed her.

 

"Ranma-sama... I have thought long and hard about this and I am sorry..." Kodachi said in a slightly dramatic tone. "But our love isn't meant to be."

 

"Wha..." Ranma started to say, confused. Kodachi reached up and pressed her finger tips against his lips.

 

"Shush! I know it is hard but I wish for you to remember me the way I once was, not as how I am now," Kodachi said. "Farewell!" She turned and bounced out of the room with a shower of black rose petals following in her wake.

 

"Um...." Ranma stared at the doorway Kodachi exited for a few seconds then turned to Ryoga who was laughing softly. "What the hell just happen?"

 

"I think you just got dumped by Kodachi," Ryoga said with a smirk.

 

********

 

After Kodachi and Tatewaki's memories were modified, Remus and Kasumi volunteered to foster the Kuno siblings so Remus could start their reintroduction to magic. So far things had been good though both Kuno's personalities stuck around.

 

"You what him to get a new wand?" Ryoga asked surprise. Remus thought getting Kodachi and Takewaki their own wands would let settle their magic and so was suggesting the same for Harry as well. "What about the one he's been practicing with?"

 

"Well... it was He-who-must-not-be-named's wand first," Remus said. "Harry might have won the wands alliance but it didn't choose him so it's not aligned with his magic. So it would be better if Harry has a wand that does."

 

"Oh, I guess I see," Ryoga said. "But what about the whole have to be 11 years old thing?"

 

"That is a rule in England but honestly it's because of muggleborns," Remus said. "Most pureblood families either buy a wand early or have their children use family wands until time to go to a magical school. We don't have access to the Potter Vaults so we can't look for an old family wand that would take Harry."

 

"Huh... well when do you want to take him?" Ryoga asked.

 

"This afternoon after school," Remus said.

 

Later that afternoon Remus led the way to Mahou Village to get Harry, Kodachi and Tatewaki their own wands. Spice was still too young for a wand of her own so she was left behind. Ryoga was there as well.

 

"Taro Shijo's shop is right down here," Remus said as they walked down Yummei Lane. "His work is as famous as Ollivanders, the wand maker back in the UK. Ah, here we are," He opened the door, a bell ringing above them.

 

~Ah customers,~ A man said as he came from his work shop in the back. ~I am Shijo Taro, what can I do for you gentlemen?~ Taro Shijo was a man with white hair that was streaked with silver. The man's eyes were yellow, a side effect from his demon blood that allowed him to work in crafting his wands.

 

"My name is Remus Lupin," Remus said with a smile. "These are my foster children Tatewaki and Kodachi Kuno."

 

"Kuno?" Taro stepped closer and peered down at the de-aged siblings. "I excepted to see you two some years ago but you never showed. How is it they are still children?" He asked, turning to Remus.

 

"Magic mushrooms that can change people's ages depending on how tall the mushroom is," Ryoga answered for Remus. "I accidently ate some a few years ago and spent a few weeks as a five year old until I ate one that was high enough to restore me to my real age. They decided to re-grow up because of what happened to them."

 

"Oh yes, I remember reading something about that in the paper," Taro said. "Well I am sorry for what happened to your mother Mr. and Miss Kuno. I remember selling your mother her first wand, an Apple wood with the heartstring of a drake."

 

"Arigato Gozaimasu," Kodachi said as she and Kuno bowed.

 

"Alright, so all three of you children are getting wands?" Taro asked. "Who would like to go first?" The Kuno siblings were still hesitating a bit over the idea of using magic so Harry stepped forward.

 

"I will," Harry said with a smile. Taro returned the smile and started giving Harry different wands to test. After a lot of wands Harry was finally matched with a Holly wood with the tail hair of a Kirin. Afterwards the other two children each stepped forward to retrieve their wands as well.

 

In the end Tatewaki was paired with Kashi, or White Oak, with the wing feather of a phoenix. (4)

 

Kodachi's on the other hand was Ebony wood and had the core of poisonous spine from a Manticore. (5)

 

"Now you three need to be careful with these. I know you have some idea about that Harry but these are tools not toys," Remus said as they left the wand shop.

 

"Hai Uncle Moony," Harry said.

 

"Hai Remus-san," The Kuno siblings said.

 

*********

 

A couple of months later the weather started to really warm up. Summer was starting to settle in and soon school would be out. Harry and Ryoga would be on their yearly summer travels again, Yoshi still a little small to go with them.

 

At this moment in time, a white robed figure was sneaking around the Nekohanten. Mu-Zu, or just Mousse as everyone in Nerima knew him, was currently looking for Ranma. Mousse after all these years was still in love with Shampoo and had been forced to accept the fact she was married to Ranma and in a triad relationship with Nabiki. That didn't mean he liked it as he thought Ranma should focus all his attention on Shampoo if he had to be married to her. As it was, the duck cursed man had a plan to 'punish' his rival.

 

He had been to Jusenkyo recently and now had several bottles in his procession. Two were full of water from the spring of the drowned girl while three others had waters from the spring of drowned man. A 6th bottle contained waters from what the guide described as the spring of the really fluffy bunny-rabbit. Mousse’s plan was the used the 6th bottle on Ranma, replacing the man's girl form with a rabbit while the rest of the bottles would cure the rest of the cursed members of the Nerima Wrecking Crew as well as Ryoga's adopted son leaving Ranma as the only cursed member. Well him and his father, as Mousse forgot about the elder Saotome male. Mousse was convinced Ranma would die of embarrassment if he was a cute little harmless bunny.

 

 _'Where are you Saotome?'_ Mousse thought to himself, squinting his eyes as he tried to make out the room as once again Mousse was not wearing his glasses. He caught a flash of red out of the corner of his eye, sneaking closer. _'There you are,'_ He reached into his robe and took out a bottle, popping the top off.

 

"HAHA!" Mousse yelled as he jumped out and dumped the contents of the bottle on the red head in front of him. ~Now your life really will be hell Saotome!~

 

"AAHHH!" Mousse blinked, that sounded like a boy's scream, Ranma shouldn't be able to scream if he was a rabbit.

 

"What the hell Mousse!?" Ranma's voice yelled behind him.

 

"Aiyah! Mousse you stupid idiot! What did you do to my daughter!?" Shampoo yelled. Mouse blinked again and pulled his glasses down so he could see. In front of him was a 5 year old boy who had purple streaked black hair and wearing a little Chinese dress. He paled as he realized he had cursed Ranma and Shampoos daughter Spice with Nannichuan.

 

"Oh crap," He muttered then took off as a sword swung down, hitting the space where he had been standing.

 

"Mousse come back! Shampoo kill!" Shampoo yelled as she chased after him. It showed how angry Shampoo was, she had learned how to speak proper Japanese and English since being married but had slipped back into speaking in the third person in her anger. Ranma growled and wanted to join his Amazon wife in killing her tribe mate but had to calm down his daughter turned son who was still freaking out in shock.

 

Shampoo chased Mousse out to the park, the male Amazon dodging each of Shampoo's swipes of her sword.

 

"Stand still stupid duck!" Shampoo yelled. Mousse thrust his arms out, sending a wave of chains to wrap around the female Amazon's blade.

 

"Shampoo I'm sorry. I didn't mean to curse your daughter!" Mousse tried to say. While he hated Saotome for stealing Shampoo from him but he would have never hurt her children on purpose.

 

"You should have left my family alone!" Shampoo growled, yanking at her sword and pulling Mousse off his feet since the blade was still wrapped up in his chains. "You never got through your thick skull I not love you and I would _never_ marry you! Now you curse my daughter for petty revenge against my husband!?" As Shampoo slung Mousse away, the other bottles in his robe slid out of his sleeves.

 

"No!" Mousse yelled as the bottles hit the ground one by one, the glass shattering. The dry ground soak up the water quickly, leaving nothing behind but glass shards and damp dirt. Shampoo tackled Mousse as he flipped and landed on his feet, the purple haired woman wrapping her legs around his chest and trapping his arms against his side. She pressed the sharp edge of the sword against his neck.

 

"Shampoo!" Ranma ran up and caught his wife's wrists, keeping her from cutting off Mousse’s head. "You don't want to kill him."

 

"Yes I do!" Shampoo growled.

 

"No you don't. If he killed or seriously hurt Spice I would help you kill this idiot but all he did was curse Spice," Ranma said. "It's not worth killing Mousse over." Shampoo huffed, still angry but finally withdrew the sword from Mousse’s neck. As soon as she stood up, Ranma grabbed the back of Mousse’s robes and yanked him to his feet.

 

"You're not off the hook duck boy, Cologne wants to talk to you," He said, dragging the quite Amazon male toward the Nekohanten. "Nabiki got a few words for you too," Mousse gulped, he wasn't sure what was worse, Cologne or Nabiki.

 

"You stupid, stupid boy!" Cologne yelled as the trio entered the restaurant. She hopped over and started hitting Mousse over the head with her staff. Nabiki glared at Mousse, her arms crossed over her chest. "I should banish you from the tribe! I should trap you in your cursed form for the rest of your life! What do you have to say for yourself Mu-Zu?"

 

"I didn't mean to curse Shampoo's daughter," Mousse said as he struggled out of Ranma's grip. "I only meant to curse Ranma."

 

"But of course you didn't have your glasses on did you, you stupid boy," Cologne said as she hit Mousse over the head again. "So you mistook Spice for Ranma in female form. What form did you mean to curse Son-In-Law with?" Mousse looked away, muttering the answering very softly under his breath. "Speak up!" Cologne rapped her staff on his head once again.

 

"A rabbit ok!" Mousse said with a yell, turning to face the group again. "A fluffy bunny rabbit. I would have picked cat but even I'm not stupid enough to trap Saotome in the Neko-ken for good. Then I brought enough spring of drowned girl and man to cure everyone so Saotome would be the only cursed one."

 

"Give me the other bottles Mousse," Cologne said holding out her hand.

 

"They fell out of my robes during my fight with Shampoo and broke," Mousse said. Cologne narrowed her eyes and struck out, sending Mousse to the floor then searched his robes. A moment later she came up with a bottle much to Mousse’s surprise since he thought that all the bottles had broken.

 

"It seems one bottle of Nannichuan survived," She said. "I think I shall hold on to this. Now what to do with you."

 

"Use that shiatsu technique that Shampoo used on Akane," Nabiki suggested. "I wouldn't mind him suffering but Mousse just can't seem to accept our lives are happy. So I want him out of our lives for good."

 

"Hmm... that is a very good suggestion," Cologne agreed. "When I noticed how bad your obsession had gotten I should have used the Xai Fang Heng Gao on you then. You young ones go on, I will take care of this." Nabiki nodded in satisfaction and left with her husband and co-wife.

 

"No! Don't take my memories of Shampoo!" Mousse’s voice echoed through the Nekohanten.

 

****

 

A few hours later Ranma walked into the kitchen of the Nekohanten, stopping short as he saw Mousse in the kitchen with Cologne. Mousse glanced over at Ranma then turned back to Cologne, there was no light of recognizing Ranma in the taller man's eyes, reminding Ranma of Akane when the same shiatsu technique was used on his ex-fiancée.

 

"Thank you for delivering the message from the elders Mousse," Cologne said calmly. "I think you should return to the village."

 

"Of course Elder," Mousse said in a calm tone. He turned and left the room, paying no attention to Ranma.

 

"Guess that shiatsu thing worked," Ranma said as he leaned against the counter.

 

"Yes, Mousse just came to a little while ago, I had years of memories to modify," Cologne said with a sigh. "I know you would have liked to have your revenge but this is the most ideal situation"

 

"Yeah, I understand," Ranma said. "So I guess Mousse isn't gonna bother us anymore"

 

"That is correct, I doubt Mousse will ever come here again. I have sent word to the other elders to keep Mousse around the village just in case," Cologne said. "You have proved that the Xai Fang Heng Gao can be broken without using the cure."

 

"So what are you going to do with that bottle of Nannichuan?" Ranma asked curious. Cologne chuckled and took the bottle out of her sleeve.

 

"I could give it to you Son-in-law," She suggested. "You finally have the cure for your curse right in front of you." Ranma stared at the bottle for a moment then shook his head.

 

"No... every time a cure pops up something always happens," Ranma said. "This time cause of that idiot duck Spice got cursed. And what about the others? Ryoga, Ukyo and Harry? Or Shampoo? Hell, what about Pops?" He shook his head again. "No, I've learned to live with turning into a girl."

 

"That is very mature of you Ranma," Cologne said. "I shall store this away then. It could come in handy one day." She left the room to put the bottle of Nannichuan into a safe place. Ranma watch her leave, feeling that he might have given up his last chance of ever getting rid of his girl form. In his youth he would have jumped at the chance but now... no he couldn't do it without the others and more importantly the kids cured as well.

 

Still, he had in time come to accept his female half and would use that to help Spice accept her new male form.

 

*********

 

"Where are we going?" Harry asked as he followed Ryoga down a cobblestone street. As soon as they had reached this odd little village Ryoga had gotten excited and started to look for something.

 

"A store, I hope it's still there," Ryoga said as he stopped and looked around. He had been hoping they would stumble across this little village for the last couple of years. He was being as careful as he could not to get lost, mostly letting Harry lead the way. His green eyes lit up as he caught sight of the sign he was looking for. "There!" he said pointing.

 

"What's so special about this store Dad?" Harry asked as they headed toward it.

 

"It's the same store I got my bandanna from," Ryoga told Harry, reaching up to tap the yellow with black box-strips cloth he always wore since he was sixteen. Most everyone in Nerima still didn't realize how special the cloth was, Ryoga had found this same store when he was about 16 after he had been cursed with his original pig form. (6)

 

He had explained to the woman in the store that he ideally wanted something he could have multipliable pieces off but didn't have to carry so many bandanna cloths on him at one time. All for the use of the Iron Cloth technique which was one of his main mode of attacks. Luck was on Ryoga's side that day, the owner of the store had been a witch. She had Ryoga pick out a swatch of cloth that he liked and had enchanted it with a type of copy/cloning spell that was anchored with a set of runes sewed into the cloth. As long as the original cloth was tied to Ryoga's head, he could pull off as many bandanna cloths as he needed to use without ever running out. (7)

 

Most people assumed to this day that Ryoga wore a bunch of bandannas but in truth it was just the one. Pulling at the bandanna would active the spell but untying it from his head would leave just the one. His close family knew how it worked after he had explained it but most others did not.

 

"Does that mean I'm gonna get my own?" Harry asked excitedly. Ryoga smiled and nodded, Harry had for years worn the same style bandanna as his, a copy of his original, but Ryoga wanted to get Harry his own now, letting Harry chose what style he wanted. He planned to start teaching the Iron Cloth to Harry this summer like his father did when he was young. The pair entered the store, a small ding ringing out as the door opened.

 

"What can I do for you gentlemen" A smoky voice asked a woman came out from behind a curtain. Her skin was a soft brown color and was dressed in silks and soft cotton. She had a large piece of cloth wrapped around her head, inky black hair spilling out of its fold and was wearing several chains, large bracelets and necklaces made of gold and crystals. "You look familiar sir, have I... oh I recognize that cloth. Has it served you well?"

 

"Hai," Ryoga said with a nod, the witch looked the same as she did almost 10 years ago. "It's been great. I would like for my son to get one as well," He said, placing his hands on Harry's shoulders.

 

"Wow... you're pretty!" Harry said, looking up at the witch with wide green eyes. The witch chuckled and leaned forward, part of her cleavage showing.

 

"Why thank you little wizard, you are a handsome young man yourself," She said with a smile, making Harry blush. "So you would like a special cloth just like your father?" She asked as she stood again. Harry nodded eagerly, following behind the witch as she motioned for the pair to follow her to the counter. She took out a book and laid it on the counter top, it was full of different cloth swatches. "Chose which pattern that calls out to you."

 

Harry started to flip through the book, looking at the different cloths inside. Some were plain solid colors while others had a wild set of patterns on it. Harry even saw the one like his dad wore as he flipped through the book. He was trying to find a pattern that called out to him and it was near the middle of the book before he found it.

 

"I like this one," He said as he pointed at one of the swatches. The pattern was a blueish black background with green lightening strikes all over it. The witch nodded with a smile and took the book.

 

"Wait here gentlemen, I shall return shortly. I assume it will be the same enchantments as your own?" She asked Ryoga who nodded.

 

A little while later the witch returned to the front of the shop, a square of cloth in her hand decorated with the pattern Harry picked out.

 

"Here you go young one," She said as she handed the cloth over to Harry. He grinned and ran over to the mirror he spied on one of the walls while Ryoga paid the witch. The youth pulled his old bandanna off, looking at himself in the mirror. He reached up and traced a finger over the odd lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead, the one he got the night his birth parents were killed. He knew there was something wrong with it, even after all these years it still looked like a fresh scar. Ryoga had promised Harry he would tell the boy the secret behind the scar when he was older. Harry shook himself out of his thoughts and tied his new bandanna around his forehead.

 

"Looks good on you Chibi," Ryoga said as he came up behind Harry. Harry grinned up at Ryoga's reflection and reached up, tugging at the bandanna. The lightening bolted cloth seem to twist around Harry's head as an identical one came off in his hand. Ryoga chuckled then thanked the witch before leaving with his son.

 

***********

 

Harry age 9

 

Kasumi smiled happily as she swept around her kitchen as she made dinner for her family. She had just gotten back from the doctor an hour ago, not Dr. Tofu as he still couldn't seem to speak straight when she was around and she had wanted to know why she had been sick in the mornings lately, and had received the most wonderful news.

 

"You seem to be glowing with happiness Kasumi," Remus said with amusement as he watched his wife from the kitchen doorway. The werewolf wizard was still amazed that a beautiful kind woman like Kasumi married a monster like him. Well not so much a monster any more since he had made peace with his werewolf side.

 

"I got the most wonderful news today," Kasumi said as she walked over to wrap her arms around her husband. Remus wrapped his arms around her in return, burying his face in her neck as he loved her sweet scent.

 

"Hmm... your scent is a bit different," He said after a moment, another benefit from merging with his wild side was that Remus's senses were much better. "Are you using some sort of perfume?"

 

"No my silly wolf," Kasumi said with a sweet laugh. "I was going to wait until dinner but I'm too excited to wait. We're going to have a baby."

 

"Baby?" Remus repeated in shock. He always wanted to have children of his own one day, but always thought that dream was impossible thanks to what he was. "But... but..."

 

"Are you not happy with the news husband?" Kasumi asked with a pout, she had been so sure Remus would be so excited. He was great with the other children in their life after all.

 

"Oh Kasumi, no no that's not it," He quickly assured her. "The idea of having a baby with you is a dream come true but... what if they inherent my curse?"

 

"Why would it matter? We would still love them anyway," Kasumi said, her smile returning. "Silly wolf, worrying over something like that. This will be your cub, no matter if he or she is a werewolf like you."

 

"Oh yes, you're right I am a silly wolf," Remus said with a laugh. He did feel silly, he knew his beautiful Kasumi had no problem with his werewolf side, even called him a cute wolfie, and as they lived in Japan he knew any children they had wouldn't have the hard time they would have back home in England. "You are a treasure," He said softly, cupping her cheek. Kasumi smiled up at Remus.

 

"I cannot wait to tell Father, he is looking forward to more grandchildren," She said with a happy giggle as she pulled away to finish making dinner. "Away with you silly wolf, let me finish." Remus laughed and left Kasumi to her domain.

 

******

 

 

Harry laughed loudly as he threw another snowball at Spice who dodged out of the way before throwing her own. The Nermia Wrecking Crew and their families were currently at a ski resort high in Japan's mountains. It was the same ski resort that the group had gone to when the Amazons had came to Japan after Shampoo had been cursed and Ranma had to deal with the Cat-Tongue. (8)

 

"Eat snow Hibiki!" Spice yelled as she launched another snowball at her friend. Harry laughed as he ducked down. The snowball sailed over his head and hit Kodachi in the back of hers.

 

"EEKK!" Kodachi screamed loudly. "How dare you strike me?" She said as she turned to face the other two.

 

"Lighten up Dachi," Spice said with an eye roll.

 

**splat!**

Spice yelled as a snowball nailed her in the face, knocking the 6 year old over into the snow.

 

"Like that?" Kodachi asked as she brushed the snow off her gloves while Harry laughed.

 

"That is playing dirty," Spice said as she sat up, a grin on her face. The two girls and one boy squealed loudly as they had a snowball fight, Oreo barking loudly as he jumped up to try and catch the balls of wet snow as they sailed over him.

 

"Hey, be careful with that," A girl said from the ski lift above them as the trio played.

 

"It's not my fault, the chair keeps jerking around," The boy with her said. He was holding an insulated bottle of water in his hand. A strong gust of wind blew the chair around again, knocking the boy's arm against the side of the chairlift and causing him to lose his grip. The opened water bottle spun in the air as it fell, spilling the water inside on the kids below.

 

"Ekk!" Kodachi said as the cold water poured on her head. Spice groaned as he shifted to his male form while Harry disappeared in his clothing.

 

"Harry... Spice... Kodachi..." Ukyo called as she and Ryoga walked through the snow looking for the kids. Yoshi was strapped to the front of Ukyo's chest, dressed warmly in a little jumper and knitted hat, squealing loudly as he watched the skiers go by.

 

"Over here!" Spice called as Harry climbed out of his clothing and shook the water off of his fur.

 

"What happened?" Ukyo asked as they found them.

 

"Some jerk dropped a water bottle and we got splashed," Spice said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

 

"Well we came to find you guys to call you in anyway," Ukyo said. "It's lunch time. You two can get some hot water back at the lodge."

 

"Ok,"

"Mew," Spice and Harry agreed while Ryoga gathered up Harry's clothing.

 

"AAHHHHH!" A young girl's scream rang out over the mountain, everyone's head snapping up to watch as the owner of the voice slid down the snowy path out of control. The girl was heading straight toward a cliff with no way to stop herself. Behind her a man and a woman were franticly chasing her.

 

"Hermione!" The woman screamed loudly as they were too late to reach the girl and she went over the side screaming again. Harry didn't even take a second to think, as soon as he noticed where the girl had been heading, the demon-cat cursed boy started running for the edge of the cliff changing into his large saber toothed form mid-stride.

 

"Harry!" Ryoga and Ukyo yelled as they chased after their son but were unable to stop him from jumping over the edge. As soon as Harry hit empty air, green fire sprung up around all four of his paws and a matching ribbon of green fire surrounded each of his tails. He started running in the air as he dove toward the screaming falling girl.

 

*****

 

A few minutes before hand....

 

Hermione Granger loved the trips she took with her parents every year. Her parents, Dan and Emma Granger, wanted to broaden their daughter's world view and to give her a treat since they knew she had a hard time at school. Not academically of course, Hermione soaked up knowledge like a sponge. No, it was because Hermione had a hard time making friends at her prep school. Because she was so smart she tended to be a bit of a know-at-all driving other girls in her class away from her. (9)

 

There were also the... odd things... that tended to happen around Hermione that neither of her parents could explain.

 

Usually their trips took place during the summer time but this year the Grangers, who were both dentists, had a very important conference they had gone to during the time they usually took their yearly adventure so this year they decided to take it during the winter time. Hermione was very excited to hear they were going to Japan and had dove into any book she could get her hands on to learn the traditions of the Japanese and how to teach herself how to speak Japanese.

 

Part of their trip involved spending a couple of days at a ski resort where Hermione's parents were teaching her how to ski.

 

"Now Hermione be careful hunny," Emma said as they got off the ski lift at the top of the hill. "This run is a little steeper than the one yesterday."

 

"I'll be careful Mum," Hermione said, she was still a little shaky on her skis but she was still able to stand upright.

 

"Don't worry dear, Mione will be a pro in no time," Dan said with a laugh. Emma gave her husband a small smile and took up a place on one side of their child while Dan took the other.

 

"Remember, cross your skis at the tip if you want to slow down," Emma said.

 

"I remember Mum," Hermione assured her, eager to go. Dan laughed again and pushed off, Hermione right behind him. Emma chuckled and shook her head before taking off after her husband and daughter. At first everything went well, Hermione's parents guided her down the path as she gained more confidence.

 

Everything changed as Hermione swung around a tree just on the edge of the path, hitting an icy patch that sent the young girl sliding out of control.

 

"AAHHHH!" Hermione screamed as she tried to stop, brown eyes going wide in fear as she saw she was heading straight toward the edge of the cliff and was unable to stop herself.

 

"Hermione!" Emma screamed as she saw what was happening to her baby girl. She and Dan gave chase, pushing themselves to catch up with their daughter only to scream in horror as Hermione went over the side of the cliff. Hermione started to scream again as soon as she hit open air, eyes wide as she fell toward the ground that was far under her.

 

 _'Oh my god I'm going to die!!'_ Hermione thought to herself, eyes screwing shut as tears leaked out. So she was very surprised as she suddenly landed on something soft, her breath knocked out of her at the sudden stop.

 

****

 

Harry ran for the falling girl, just barely registering that he was flying in midair without a broom. The girl was falling fast but he was faster damn it! The large flying neko demon passed Hermione and got up under her, stopping her fall and saving her life. Harry glanced over his shoulder for a moment to make sure she was secured then started to fly back toward the cliff.

 

Hermione meanwhile opened her eyes, shaking as she realized she wasn't a greasy spot on the bottom of the mountain path. She looked down to see what she was laying on, which looked like some big cat like creature. She also noticed that _they were still up in the air!_

 

"AHHH!" Hermione screamed again, her hands digging into Harry's black fur. Harry's ears flatten against his skull as she screamed, that hurt at close range.

 

"Could you not scream in my ear?!" Harry asked loudly over the wind, blinking green eyes in surprise as he noticed he really did speak out loud instead of just thinking it. Huh... he didn't know he could talk in his cursed form. Hermione's screams cut off, the frightened girl looking at her savior in shock.

 

"You... you just spoke!" She said.

 

"Yeah, I'm just as surprised as you are," Harry said, he was almost back to the path above them. Hermione glanced down and whimpered in fear, clinging tighter to Harry. "Hey don't worry, I got ya,"

 

"You got me? Who's got you!?" Hermione asked as she realized Harry was _flying through the air._ (10)

 

Harry didn't answer as they reached back up to the cliff edge, landing on the snowy ground close to both of their parents. As soon as Harry's feet touched the ground the green flames that had been swirling around his feet and tails went out.

 

"Hermione!" Emma yelled as she rushed forward and grabbed Hermione as soon as the girl slid shakily off of Harry's back, Dan right behind her. "Oh my god, I was so frightened when I saw you go over the edge, I thought I lost you!"

 

"Mum I'm so sorry, I just lost control," Hermione said as she hugged her mother back just as tightly.

 

"Harry," Ukyo yelled as she wrapped her arms around Harry's furry neck then slapped him on the back of the head. "Don't you ever do that again!"

 

"You scared us to death," Ryoga said. "What were you thinking jumping off the cliff like that? You're too young to even think about controlling a fall like that and not getting hurt."

 

"I'm sorry, I just sorta acted on instinct," Harry said, his parents’ mouths dropping open.

 

"You.... you spoke!" Ukyo said.

 

"That was so cool!" Spice said as he and Kodachi ran over.

 

"Harry-sama you were flying!" Kodachi said.

 

"Yeah, you had this flames all around your feet and around your tails," Spice added. Meanwhile the Grangers finally calmed down from Hermione's near death experience and turned to the other group.

 

"Oh.. my..." Emma said while Hermione gaped as she fully took in what had saved her, too scared at the time to fully process what was happening. It was a black furred giant saber tooth cat with two long tails. On top of that, he was talking to a young boy and girl with two adults nearby.

 

"Th-thank you," Hermione said as she stepped forward, recovering a bit from her shock. "For saving me I mean."

 

"You're welcome," Harry said.

 

"Errmm, maybe we should take this all inside," Ukyo suggested. "You two need some hot water," She added to Spice and Harry. The Grangers agreed with going inside, taking their skis off so they could walk to the nearby lodge. Hermione gave a short scream as green flames surrounded Harry, thinking the cat had been killed. Instead she saw a much smaller version of her rescuer sitting in the snow. While Harry's large saber tooth from looked fierce, the smaller form looked like a cute kittenish cat. The purple and black hair boy picked up his friend and let Harry ride on his shoulder.

 

********

 

Back in the lodge the Grangers were introduced to the whole group, as well as magic. Harry was changed back first since Ranma couldn't be in the same room as him while in his cursed from.

 

"So... so you're really a human?" Hermione asked once Harry was back to normal and dressed.

 

"Hai," Harry said. "I'm Harry Hibiki by the way," He added, giving Hermione a short bow.

 

"Oh!" Hermione said, remembering her manners. "My name is Hermione Granger." She copied Harry bow which made him laugh softly which made Hermione frown in return.

 

"You need to clasp your hands in front of your stomach, only boys let their arms hang by their sides," He told her when he saw the questioning look in her eyes.

 

"Oh," Hermione said.

 

"Ahhh, hot water," Spice said, catching Hermione's attention, as the young boy poured the water over his head and turned in a red headed young girl.

 

"So... so that's magic?" Hermione asked, turning back to Harry with wide eyes.

 

"Yeah, me and Spice are both cursed to turn into what you saw when we're splashed with cold water. Hot water turns us back," He explained. "Not just us either, my parents, Spice's dad and one of her moms and her grandpa all are cursed too."

 

"So... magic is real. Is that all it can do?" Hermione asked, eager to learn something new. As she bounced in excitement several items around her started to float without her knowing.

 

"Hermione!" Emma yelled as she noticed, this was not the first time it happened. Hermione noticed and blushed bright as the items floated back down. Emma was worried about what these new people would think.

 

"It's alright Dr. Granger," Remus said when he noticed the looks. "That's perfectly normal for an untrained witch."

 

"Witch? Like in fairy tales?" Dan asked. "So magic really is real?"

 

"Well yes, I'm a wizard. Harry, my niece Spice and my two foster children Tatewaki and Kodachi are all witches and wizards themselves," Remus said with a nod. "It's nothing to be afraid of, she's just a young muggle-born witch."

 

"Muggle-born?" Emma asked.

 

"Muggle is the word we use for someone who is non-magical. A muggle-born is a witch or wizard who is born to non-magical parents," Remus explained. "How old is your daughter?"

 

"She turned ten in September," Emma said.

 

"Well then don't be surprised when in the summer before her 12th birthday a teacher comes from a school called Hogwarts with a letter for her," Remus said with a smile. "Muggle-borns always have a teacher come from the school to hand deliver the letters so the teacher can explain magic to them. Magical children start school at 11 years old."

 

"Can... can you explain more about this?" Dan asked, glancing over at Hermione who for the first time in a long time was getting along with a group of children around her age.

 

"Sure, it's always overwhelming for muggle parents," Remus said, motioning for the two dentists to follow him where Kasumi was sitting.

 

"Hello," Kasumi said with a smile.

 

"Oh! How far along are you?" Emma asked as she noticed the healthy glow and rounded stomach Kasumi sported.

 

"Almost 5 months," Kasumi said with a blissful smile, rubbing her belly. "It's Remus and my first child." Emma grinned and started talking with Kasumi, all thought about speaking about magic gone for the moment.

 

*******

 

"What is it?" Hermione asked as she poked the okonomiyaki in front of her. It reminded her a bit of a pizza.

 

"It's okonomiyaki," Harry said as he cooked up another one for Spice. Ukyo had started teaching him how to cook almost as soon as she started to travel with him and his dad. "It's good, try it."

 

Hermione, who was used to trying new foods when they traveled, picked up the okonomiyaki and took a bite. Her brown eyes lit up and quickly took another.

 

"Hmmm," She said.

 

"Yeah, not as good as Aunt Ucc but Harry's is pretty good too," Spice said.

 

"Mom's been cooking this a lot longer than me," Harry said as he made up another one.

 

"This is so nice," Hermione said with a little sigh.

 

"What do you mean?" Harry asked. Hermione bit her lip; she hadn't meant to say that out loud.

 

"Well... I don't really have any friends back home... they all think I'm weird because I like to study," Hermione said, looking down at her plate. She was worried that these two were going to shun her now that they knew.

 

"I like to read history and about defensive charms," Harry said. "Me and Dad travel all around the world during the summer. One time we were in America, we met this lady who knew my dad when he was younger. I think she might have been in love with him. She had this bull called Gertie."

 

"Gertie?" Hermione asked with a small giggle. Harry nodded his head.

 

"Yeah, her dad kept calling my dad 'Joe' for some reason," Harry said with a tilt of his head. Hermione giggled again while Spice snickered. As the group laughed and talked, Ukyo watched them with a smile.

 

"Oh I am so happy to see Hermione getting along with children her age," Emma said, having finished speaking to Kasumi some time ago.

 

"Harry has this ability to make friends no matter where he goes," Ukyo said with a laugh, bouncing Yoshi in her arms as the napping baby fussed.

 

"Oh I hope they can keep in touch, Hermione has so few friends," Emma said.

 

"Harry has a couple of pen pals he writes to all the time, I'm sure he'll get your daughter's address as well," Ukyo said.

 

And indeed Harry did, promising to write Hermione when the girl left with her parents to go back to their hotel. Now that she knew some of the strange things she did was magic, she didn't feel so odd any more. In fact she couldn't wait to start Hogwarts, the school she heard mentioned.

 

***********

 

A few weeks later, at Ucchan's, the house hold was woken up by a panicked female scream from the bathroom. Ukyo, who was in his cursed male form, was the first one in.

 

"What happened? What's wrong?" He asked seeing his husband, who was also in her cursed form, sitting in the middle of the furo. Ukyo blinked as his brain caught up with him, Ryoga was female and was sitting in the middle of a hot bath. "Sugar?"

 

"I'm not changing back!" Ryoga said, crossing her arms over her bare chest, even though Ukyo had seen Ryoga's breasts plenty of times. Ukyo's brain worked overtime as it woke up, this was very similar to what happened to him almost two years ago, when he _didn't_ change into his cursed from. Ukyo started laughing as he realized what was happening. "It's not funny! Something's wrong!"

 

"No it's not Sug," Ukyo said as he slipped into the furo with Ryoga, changing back into her real form, and hugging the other girl tightly. "I think our experiments last night had an unexpected result."

 

"... Huh?" Ryoga blinked, not quite understanding just yet. Ryoga and Ukyo have every now and then, since they both had gender changing curses, experimented with them. Last night just so happen to be one of those times, with Ryoga in his female form and Ukyo in her male. The end results of the night was not something either had thought about.

 

"Remember when I was pregnant with Yoshi.... or when Ran-chan was knocked up with Spice..." Ukyo clued her husband in. Ryoga blinked as she caught up, brain frying as she figured out Ukyo was telling her that she was pregnant then proceeded to faint. "Well... that went well," Ukyo said as she caught Ryoga before the other woman could slip under the water.

 

"Mom is Dad ok?" Harry asked a little while later after Ukyo got Ryoga out of the tub and into bed.

 

"She will be Harry, she's just had a little shock earlier," Ukyo said, patting the bed for Harry to sit next to her. "Your dad... well she's pregnant so she's going to be female for a while."

 

"So I'm gonna have another little brother?" Harry asked.

 

"Or a little sister," Ukyo said with a nod.

 

"Cool," Ukyo laughed softly at how excited Harry looked.

 

****

 

Later that same day Kasumi sat on a padded table at Japan's wizarding hospital. It turned out the doctor she had been seeing was a squib and when he found out Kasumi was married to a werewolf wizard recommended that she go to a mediwizard/witch instead.

 

This was her first trip to her new doctor.

 

"Good afternoon Lupin-san," The healer said as she stepped into the room. "How are you feeling?"

 

"Very well, I'm not having any morning sickness anymore," Kasumi said.

 

"Good, good," The healer said. "Well lay back and we'll have a look at the little one."

 

Kasumi laid back, letting the healer lift part of her gown. The healer waved her wand over Kasumi's rounded belly. A light swirled around Kasumi then flew to a piece of paper which the healer picked up to read.

 

"Well Lupin-san, it looks like you’re having twins," the healer said, smiling as Kasumi gasped happily. "Would you like to know the sexes?"

 

"Yes, please," Kasumi said. She was told she was having one of each and that both babies were growing nicely. So far neither child showed signs of being a werewolf. The healer prescribe a few potions.

 

When Kasumi got home she was all smiles.

 

"What did the doctor say Kasumi-san?" Tatewaki said as he saw his foster mother. The two Kunos were healing nicely from what happened to them, having Kasumi and Remus as positive parent figures helped greatly. Kodachi looked up as well eagerly.

 

"The doctor informed me I am having twins, both a boy and a girl," Kasumi said as she rubbed her stomach.

 

"Did I hear correctly, I am going to have _two_ new grandchildren?" Soun said as he walked into the room.

 

"Yes Father," Kasumi confirmed with a smile. Soun started to cry tears of happiness, Kuno and Kodachi dodging out of the way of the stream of tears while he engulfed Kasumi in a hug.

 

*******

 

Luna hummed to herself as she worked on carving a rune-charm into the bottle cap she was holding. She planned on putting the charmed bottle cap on a necklace for Harry's little brother Yoshi. Harry's last letter mentioned that now that Yoshi was starting to walk, it was obvious that the toddler had inherited the Hibiki family curse as the little boy was getting lost.

 

Luna knew it wasn't just a curse that was causing the born Hibiki's to lose their way but a little creature. It reminded her at first of a Wrackspurt she saw sometimes until she remembered that Wrackspurts were invisible. It took time but she discovered that the creature was a Nergal, not to be mistaken with a Nargel, that was causing all of the problems. Nergals were tiny little creatures that tended to cluster around a person's head and cause them to get lost. Nergals mostly affected muggle-men when they traveled it seemed. Most of the time Nergals only stuck around for a short time then moved on to another victim but for some reason they seemed to like making a colony around certain people or in this case a certain family.

 

The charm Luna was making would start to clear up the Nergals that were starting to make their home on little Yoshi before it got too bad. Luna would have to find or make something stronger for Harry's father and that would take time but she could help little Yoshi now and Harry's future sibling when that baby was born. Luna smiled to herself as she finished carving the runes and held up the bottle cap, yes this would help ward off the Nergals. She started humming again as she made the bottle cap into a necklace then channeled a little bit of her magic into the rune after borrowing her father's wand.

 

******

 

Harry looked curiously at the bottle cap necklace Luna had sent a few days later. The note that came with the package said that it was for Yoshi and would help with the 'Nergals'. Harry had no idea what a Nergal was but it wasn't the first time Luna mentioned some odd creature or animal he'd never heard off.

 

"Yoshi, come look what you got," He said, grinning as Yoshi toddled over.

 

"Nii!" Yoshi said as he tumbled into his big brother's arms. Harry laughed and held the necklace up for Yoshi to see. "Ohhh, pwetty."

 

"Luna-chan said it's for you," Harry said as he tied the necklace around Yoshi's neck. The toddler giggled as he tried to look down at the bottle cap resting on his chest.

 

"What's that?" Ukyo asked when she came into the room, noticing the necklace.

 

"Luna-chan sent it," Harry said. "She said it was for Yoshi and something about Nergals. I don't know what she meant but Yoshi likes it."

 

"Pwetty Kaa-san," Yoshi said, holding it up for Ukyo to see.

 

"Very pretty," Ukyo said in a serious tone, nodding her head.

 

It was a few days before anyone noticed the affect the charm seemed to be having. Yoshi didn't seem to be getting as lost as he had been weeks before but then again, the tiny boy followed either Ukyo or Harry around as much as he could so it wouldn't be until he was a little older that everyone would see that his sense of direction was nowhere near as bad as most Hibikis.

 

*******

 

The rest of the year passed by quickly. In spring Kasumi gave birth to her twins, which Kasumi and Remus names Miyu for the girl and Tsuki for her brother. Kasumi was the one who picked the names, she thought it was perfect to name both children after the moon. (11)

 

When summer came around, it was decided with Ryoga pregnant that it would be better for her to stay close to home. Harry understood since he didn't want anything to happen to his soon to be youngest sibling. So instead he spent the summer visiting Japanese historical sites with Remus and the Kuno siblings. He also continued to exchange letters with both Luna and Hermione.

 

It was also becoming clear that Yoshi didn't lose his way as badly as Ryoga did, while the tiny boy could still get turned around easily he could still make it from point a to b in a short amount of time. He never let anyone take his charm off that Luna made for him.

 

Near the end of August Ryoga finally went into labor. Once again the elder Hibiki's and Ukyo's father was waiting in Tofu's waiting room with Harry, Yoshi and Konatsu. This time when Dr. Tofu called Harry back, little Yoshi clung to his hand as they joined their parents.

 

Ryoga laid on the bed, looking very tired.

 

"Ucc... I have a whole new respect for women..." Ryoga said. Ukyo laughed and leaned over, kiss her spouse.

 

"But worth it ne?" She said, looking at the bundle in Ryoga's arms. "Three perfect kids."

 

"Here they are," Tofu said as he led Harry and Yoshi into the room.

 

"What did you have?" Harry asked as he ran up to the side of the bed while Ukyo picked up Yoshi and placed the boy on her hips. Ryoga smiled and rubbed a finger over the baby's chubby cheek then turned so Harry could see.

 

"This is your sister Keiko," She said. Harry grinned and touched Keiko's little hand. Just like with his little brother, the ten year old fell in love with his little sister. Unknown to all of them, the magic that Lily Potter used extended to the newest member of the Hibiki family. The rest of the year passed quickly as they adjusted to another baby, Harry learning all he could from his teachers, until the following summer arrived. A whole new adventure was soon starting for Harry Hibiki and his friends.

 

***********

 

Author note: So ends a very long chapter. Next chapter we’re heading into the start of books finally. Mousse is gone for good, I thought it was kind just to take his memories of Shampoo. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed traveling through the years of Harry growing up and hope everyone likes all the young next gen children.

 

All side stories will be covered in the one shot series, I already have a list going on what needs to be covered.

 

(1) I have no idea if I figured that up right.

 

(2) There's no special reason why I chose the name Yoshi, I just always like it the name.

 

(3) They never explained how they got that collar off of P-chan's neck. I doubt Azusa gave up the key so I figured they used bolt cutters. Don't know why they didn't do that in the first place.

 

(4) White oak is what bokkens are made from. Kuno's weapon of choice is a bokken. A phoenix feather because of the phoenix that hatched on his head.

 

(5) I chose ebony because the wood is black. Manticore core is because she's a master of poisons.

 

(6) In the flash back when Ryoga is cursed, he was wearing a black bandanna/headband.

 

(7) I've always seen other writers make it to where Ryoga is wearing a lot of bandannas but I think he's just wearing one that happens to be magical. When Azusa unties the bandanna around his neck when he's P-chan to put the collar on him, it's only one bandanna that falls, not several.

 

(8) In the anime, the NWC went to a ski resort during the cat tongue arc.

 

(9) It's never mentioned just what the Grangers names are. Emma and Dan are fandom names.

 

(10) Hermione suddenly channels Lois Lane.

 

(11) Miyu means 'beautiful moon' while Tsuki just means 'moon'

 

Edit 8-21-14: Good gods, I forgot how long this chapter is. Just a few spelling mistakes was all that really needed to be fixed on this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry Hibiki and the Philosopher's Stone

 

Disclaimer: Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling and Ranma 1/2 © Rumiko Takahashi

 

Author note: Thanks once again to my beta Blissfull Wulf.

 

Chapter 7

 

The Dursleys of number 4 Privet Drive were, in their opinion, perfectly normal. The man of the house Vernon Dursley, a large man with no neck but many chins and sported a mustache that made him look like a walrus, worked as a director at a company called Grunnings that dealt in drills. His wife on the other hand, Petunia Dursley, was a housewife who resembled a horse who loved to gossip. They had one son named Dudley who was already well on his way to being bigger than his father and if you asked any of the kids at his school or who lived in Little Whinging, he was one of the biggest bullies around. Yep... a perfectly 'normal' family....

 

Well thankfully this story isn't about the Dursleys!

 

Harry Hibiki grinned as he sat outside the London Zoo waiting for his two friends. It was the summer before he started his magical education at Hogwarts, the same school where his birth parents James and Lily Potter attended in their youth. He was waiting outside the zoo with his adopted father Ryoga Hibiki and his little brother Yoshi and baby sister Keiko. His adopted mother Ukyo was inside the zoo setting up her cart, she had been asked by the zoo manager to run her okonomiyaki yatai as part of a culture display on animals from Asia. In exchange she was given a free day's pass to the zoo for her family and a couple of friends.

 

Harry who had two friends living in England invited Hermione Granger, a muggleborn witch starting Hogwarts the same time as him, and Luna Lovegood, a somewhat spacey pureblood who wouldn't start school until the next year.

 

The 10 year old jumped as with a bang a large green triple decked bus appeared nearby.

 

"London Zoo," An older man said as he stepped off the Day Bus, a green counterpart to the purple night time bus named the Knight Bus. A young girl with pale dirty blond hair jumped off the bus steps, waving at the conductor then turned toward the group waiting on her.

 

"Luna!" Harry called with a grin as he jumped up and ran over to the girl.

 

"Harry," Luna said with a smile, letting Harry sweep her into a hug. "Thank you for inviting me. Father is busy getting the next issue of the Quibbler out so he is glad that I'm out. Do you think they will have any Snarkletooths here?"

 

"I have no idea what that is," Harry said, "but maybe. I've never been to the London Zoo." He led his little friend over to his dad and siblings. "Luna, meet Yoshi and Keiko."

 

"Hi!" Yoshi said with a giggle. Keiko just gurgled from her carrier on Ryoga's chest.

 

"Oh, I have something for your sister" Luna said as she reached into her pocket. "Another charm to keep the Nergals away before they start to nest."

 

"I don't know what you did with the bottle cap necklace but it really helped Yoshi," Harry said. "He loves to wear it, he never lets Mom or Dad take it off.”

 

"It wards off Nergals" Luna said as she handed the necklace to Ryoga.

 

"Arigato," Ryoga said as he took it. It was smaller than Yoshi's, perfect size for a baby girl's neck. It was fastened on, Keiko giggling loudly as Ryoga tickled her neck.

 

"You're welcome Mr. Hibiki."

 

"Harry!" Hermione's voice called loudly from behind them. Harry turned and grinned as she ran up, her mother Emma walking right behind her. "This is so exciting; I've never been here with friends before."

 

"Thank you for inviting Hermione," Emma said. "Will you be alright watching all of them?" She asked, eyeing the chattering children.

 

"We'll be fine Granger-san," Ryoga assured her.

 

"Alright, I'll be back this afternoon Hermione," Emma said. "I need to leave now; I have an emergency root canal this morning."

 

"Alright Mum," Hermione said.

 

"Hermione, this is my friend Luna," Harry introduced Luna while the adults were talking. "Luna, Hermione."

 

"Hello," Hermione said.

 

"Hello," Luna said with her signature dreamy smile.

 

"Come on, let's go," Harry grabbed Yoshi's hand and walked the boy up to the zoo entrance, the girls right beside him. They ended up behind a family that had a large loud man, a skinny woman and their just as large son and a ratty looking boy.

 

"Uggh, how disgusting," Hermione whispered to Harry and Luna as she watched the large blond boy stuff a chocolate bar in his mouth. Harry's nose wrinkled as he watched the other boy.

 

Soon the kids were exploring the Zoo, Yoshi laughing and squealing happily as he watched the monkeys.

 

"Monkey Nii-san!" Yoshi said as he pointed.

 

"That's right Yoshi, that's a monkey," Harry agreed, Hermione cooing over how cute he was.

 

"Oh he's grown so big," Hermione said. "And your little sister is so cute!"

 

"Keiko is the princess of the house," Harry agreed with a laugh.

 

"Kei-kei princess," Yoshi repeated.

 

Unfortunately they kept running into the group with the large boy and his ratty looking friend. The boys were rude and kept making fun of the animals. Harry nearly gagged when he heard the horse looking woman called the large boy her 'little Didums' like he was a baby.

 

Around lunch time the group headed for Ukyo's yatai.

 

"Hey sugs," Ukyo said with a smile as they walked up. "How are you liking the zoo?"

 

"It's great mom, except we keep running into this group with this really fat kid," Harry's said.

 

"Was he with a man fatter than Genma and a skinny horse face woman?" Ukyo asked. The kids nodded eagerly. "Ugg, they were here earlier. They were so rude and those kids were such little brats," she said with a disgusted look on her face as she made okonomiyakis for all three of them and Yoshi.

 

"Yum!" Yoshi said, sitting at his mama's feet to eat.

 

"Harry, can you get Keiko's bottle?" Ryoga asked Harry who nodded and dug into a bag he took out from under the yatai. He came up with the pre-made bottle of juice, handing it to Ryoga. "Here you go princess," He cooed, smiling as Keiko grabbed the bottle and eagerly sucked the juice down.

 

"So where to next?" Harry asked the girls.

 

"We could go the reptile house," Hermione suggested, looking at a zoo map down in her lap she got at the entrance.

 

"Maybe they have a runespooner," Luna said with a smile.

 

"I don't think they will Luna-chan," Harry said. "That's a magical snake after all."

 

"Too bad, I bet they have the most interesting conversations," Luna said with a sigh. Harry wasn't sure about that, he had met a runespooner before. One of the heads reminded him of Luna but the other two did nothing but bicker.

 

When lunch was done the group headed for the reptile house. Inside was much cooler, a relief from the warm weather outside. Harry grinned as he lifted Yoshi so his little brother could see the turtles swimming around in one of the tanks. Ryoga stood to the side of the room, looking down into an enclosure that featured two large crocodiles. They were nowhere near as large as Mr. Green Turtle but Ryoga stepped back anyway.

 

Hermione was reading some of the information off a plaque for one of the lizards out loud when the family from before came in.

 

"Not them again," Harry groaned softly.

 

"Just ignore them," Hermione said with a sniff.

 

"Look at the pansy over there Dud," The rat boy said with a snicker.

 

"Hanging around with a couple of girls, going to have a tea party girly boy?" The fat boy, Dud as the other boy called him, taunted out loud. Harry rolled his eyes and turned away, he was around enough girls that could easily kick the fat boy's ass without even breaking a sweat to know there was nothing girly about hanging around with girls. Dud's father gave a loud laugh at what his son said.

 

"That's my boy Dudley," The man said, patting a meaty hand on Dud’s, or Dudley’s it seemed, shoulder.

 

The two boys soon lost interest in Harry and the girls as they started to look at the snakes. The rat boy and Dudley were tapping on the glass of a Boa Constrictor enclosure, trying to get the snake to move as it was just laying coiled up in a pile.

 

"Dad! Make the snake move!" Dudley whined. The large man came over and started tapping on the glass and yelling but the snake just ignored them and didn't move. "Boring," Dudley said as he hopped down from the rail and ran off with rat boy to another part of the reptile house.

 

"Ruddy snake," The large man muttered as he followed the two boys. Harry, Yoshi and the girls headed over to the snake wall to look at the poor Boa the other two boys had bothered.

 

"Look Yoshi," Harry said, helping Yoshi to stand on the railing. Yoshi giggled and started to make hissing noises.

 

"Those two boys are riddled with Red headed imps," Luna said as she glanced over her shoulder.

 

"I can't believe they banged on the glass like that. Or that the one boy's father did it, it says quite clearly 'do not touch the glass' on the tank," Hermione said with a huff.

 

"I don't think they care," Harry said. "Watch this." The girls turned back to him and watched as Harry leaned a little closer to the tank.

 

{I bet you get that all the time,} Harry hissed in Parseltongue. The Boa lifted its head from its coil and looked at Harry. It winked its eye then seemed to give a snakey version of a shrug. Hermione gaped as she watched the snake while Luna looked at Harry in surprise. {It mussst be boring to sssit around in there all day. What wasss it like in Brazil?} The snake turned and pointed its nose at a plague on the wall that read it was bred in captivity.

 

"Harry, how are you making the snake do that?" Hermione hissed.

 

"He's a snake speaker," Luna said in awe. She heard plenty of stories about Parselmouths, mostly about how they were evil according to 'light' witch and wizards. Luna knew it wasn't a dark ability, or even a light one, but to see Harry openly use it was shocking. Of course Harry was from Japan, it could be Parselmouths weren't seen as evil there.

 

"A what?" Hermione asked, turning to Luna.

 

"I'm a Parselmouth," Harry explained. "I can magically talk to snakes. It's a type of 'green' magic and an off shot of 'beast speaking'. Just don't go telling people, for some reason English wizards think it’s evil."

 

"Why?" Hermione asked with a frown.

 

"Salazar Slytherin, one of the founders of Hogwarts, was a Parselmouth and he is historically seen as a dark wizard," Luna explained to Hermione. "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was a Parselmouth as well so it is mistakenly seen as a dark and evil ability."

 

"That's just silly," Hermione said.

 

"It is silly, in India Parselmouths are prized for their ability to speak to snakes and Native Americans in North America who are Parselmouths are usually healers," Harry said then turned back to the snake.

 

{What are you and the femalesss talking about?} The Boa hissed.

 

{My friend with the bussshy hair is a new-blood witch,} Harry hissed back. {Ssshe hasss never ssseen a ssspeaker before.}

 

"Look at that Dudley!" Harry just had enough time to grab Yoshi and jumped out of the way as Rat boy and Dudley came running back over, pushing Hermione and Luna to the floor. The two boys ignored the girls as they stared at the boa.

 

"Ow!" Hermione yelled, sitting up. She glared at the two rude bullies, wishing with all her might that they were really face to face with the snake. She was only a little surprised as the glass on the tank disappeared, causing rat boy and Dudley to fall in with a yell. The boa took its chance to escape, stopping by Hermione on the way.

 

{Thanksss Amiga,} The snake hissed then started to slither toward the door. {Brazil here I come.}

 

Harry helped Hermione and Luna off the ground while the horse face woman screamed loudly.

 

"Ahhh! My baby is trapped!" She screeched as she pounded on the glass that had reappeared on the tank while the man bellowed.

 

"What did you do?!" The man bellowed as he came toward Harry and the girls, his fist raised in the air. Harry stood protectively in front of his friends and his little brother. In a blur of yellow and black, Ryoga jumped in front of the kids, catching the large man's fist in one hand.

 

"Don't you fucking _touch_ my sons or those girls," Ryoga growled, squeezing the fist he caught until the man yelled in pain.

 

"Vernon," The horse face woman hissed. Ryoga shoved the man toward his wife then turned toward the kids.

 

"Let's go," He said, letting them lead the way out of the reptile house, picking Yoshi up and setting his toddler son on his hip. Keiko squealed happily and reached toward her brother.

 

Harry led them back to Ukyo's cart.

 

"What is going on? I saw a bunch of zookeepers running around," Ukyo asked as soon as she saw them. The kids explained what happened from the fat kid pushing the girls down and the glass disappearing on the snake tank to the fat man taking a swing at them until Ryoga crushed the other man's hand.

 

{Hey,} Harry blinked and turned toward the voice in the nearby bush. {I just realized I have no idea where Brazil isss.}

 

{The zoo keepersss are looking for you,} Harry hissed back.

 

{I know, but I don't want to be put back in that cage,} The boa said.

 

"Harry is that the snake?" Hermione hissed when she noticed what Harry was doing. "We need to tell the zoo personal."

 

"No," Harry said quickly, turning back to Hermione. "Hermione he, I think it's a he anyway, said he doesn't want to be back in that tank."

 

"But Harry that snake belongs to the zoo," The bushy hair girl said with a frown.

 

"Come on Hermione-chan, do you want to be stuck in a tank all day with people staring at you or tapping on the glass?" Harry asked. Hermione frowned and crossed her arms over her chest.

 

"You freed the snake, do you really want to force him back into his prison?" Luna asked as she picked up the snake from the bush.

 

"Kami-sama, what are you three doing!?" Ukyo yelped when she saw the snake.

 

"We're freeing a prisoner," Luna said with a smile as she walked over to the yatai and placed the boa into storage space under the cart. Ukyo sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

 

"That snake better not try to eat any of us," She told Harry.

 

"This is wrong," Hermione said with a scowl. "We're stealing a snake."

 

"No, he's just hitching a ride," Harry said with a grin. "It'll be ok Hermione-chan, don't worry."

 

"Ok, we better leave now while everyone is still running around," Ukyo said as she started to pack up the cart. Soon enough the group was outside waiting in the parking lot outside of the zoo, the boa safely hidden in the storage compartment in the yatai. Hermione's mother came to pick her daughter up, Emma asking Hermione how the trip to the zoo went. Hermione happily told her everything but the part about springing the snake from the zoo. Luna with Harry's help called the Day Bus so she could go back home.

 

"I had a lovely time Harry. I look forward to your next letter," Luna said as she turned to smile up at the older boy. "Father and I will soon be heading for America to look for Jackalopes."

 

"Have a good time Luna-chan," Harry said with a grin.

 

"I hope you find Mr. Snake a good home," Luna added over her shoulder as she climbed onto the bus and paid the conductor. Harry waved as the bus disappeared with a crack.

 

"Alright, let's head for the hotel," Ukyo said, taking Yoshi from Ryoga, the toddler laying his head on his mother's shoulder with a cute yawn. "I can't believe you stole a snake," She added under her breath with a shake of her head. Ryoga chuckled, ruffling Harry's hair.

 

"Never a dull moment, huh Chibi?" He asked.

 

"Nope" Harry agreed. "Spice is gonna be disappointed she missed all this."

 

******

 

A week later the Hibiki family somehow made it to South America in Brazil. The boa from the zoo was draped over Harry's neck, looking out at the thick rain forest in front of him.

 

{Sssso beginsss my new life. I am a wild sssnake now!} The boa said as he slid down to the forest floor and slithered into the rain forest.

 

"Guess he's happy now," Harry said a bit sadly. Oreo whined, pawing Harry's leg in comfort.

 

{AAAHHHH!} Harry blinked as he heard the snake scream and come slithering out of the rain forest in a hurry. {I changed my mind! I changed my mind!} The snake 'yelled' as he headed for Harry, a bird from the rain forest chasing him. Oreo growled and barked loudly as he jumped up, snapping his teeth at the bird while the boa quickly climbed up on Harry, hiding under the boy's shirt.

 

"I don't think the snake wants to live here," Ryoga said with amusement as Oreo finally chased off the bird.

 

{I didn't know there was giant birdssss here that wanted to eat me,} The boa said, sticking his head out of Harry's shirt collar.

 

"Well what do we do with him? Return him to the zoo?" Ukyo asked.

 

"Can't I keep him Mom?" Harry asked, petting the snake. "He won't hurt anyone as long as I asked him not to." Ukyo sighed and looked at Ryoga.

 

"He can talk to snakes," Ryoga said with a shrug. "It's not any worse than Kodachi's pet crocodile."

 

Ukyo sighed and turned to Harry.

 

"Alright, but even the first time he tries to eat Yoshi or Keiko, I'm going to make a snake okonomiyaki out of him," Ukyo said firmly.

 

"Hai," Harry quickly said then told the boa he was going to stay with them.

 

{You won't ssshove me in a little cage right?} The boa asked.

 

{Of courssse not. Assss long assss you don't try to eat anyone, you can go around freely,} Harry assured him.

 

{Alright then, you have a deal,} The boa said.

 

*******

 

Minerva McGonagall sighed as she leaned back in her chair at her desk at Hogwarts, stretching her arms over her head. She had been working the last two days on the letters sent out to the returning students and had started on the letters going out to the first years. She was watching the auto quill as it wrote out the address to each student so she could grab the ones for the muggleborns. They had to be approached personally after all.

 

 _'The amount of students this year is so small,_ ' Minerva thought sadly, the war had been in its worst years when these children were born after all so it was really no surprise that this year’s class size would be small. She had a feeling that next year would be small too then they would begin to have much larger groups of first years as there had been a baby boom after Voldemort’s fall. She sat up as she realized the quill was reaching the 'H's, a quirk to her lips as the name Harry Hibiki-Potter wrote itself out on the envelope with no address, a side effect of being near his adopted father. She snatched the letter up as soon as the quill moved on to the next student, this one would have to be sent a different way than the others.

 

Now that she had the letter she wanted, Minerva turned to the letters from parents and guardians from other countries that were requesting admin into Hogwarts for their children. It didn't happen often, parent usually preferred their children to go to schools closer to home, but they did get at least one request a year. Why one of the girls starting her second year, Cho Chang from Ravenclaw, was an example as the girl lived in China.

 

"Let's see," Minerva said as she looked at the requests, surprisingly there were three request letters this year. One for a girl named Su Li from Hong Kong... oh twin girls from India... and one from Japan for two children living with... Minerva nearly dropped the last note when she read the name at the bottom.

 

Remus Lupin

 

"Well... Seems like young Mr. Lupin managed to surprise me once again Elphinstone," Minerva said to the photo of her late husband that sat on the corner of her desk. She knew that Remus had found out that Harry was adopted and even made friends with Ryoga and his wife Ukyo. They didn't contact each other to keep Albus in the dark as long as possible. Minerva wasn't sure what her friend and boss would do if the man knew about Harry, she was sure that he still wanted the boy to live with Lily's awful sister and her husband. Minerva did know Remus had gotten married to that sweet Kasumi girl and had sent a wedding gift even. And now here was a letter that requested his two foster children, a brother and sister pair named Tatewaki and Kodachi, to join Hogwart’s ranks. There was something familiar about those names but she couldn't put her finger on where she’d heard them before.

 

As Minerva stood with the request letters in her hands, Albus's phoenix Patronus came flying through the wall.

 

"Minerva, would you join me in my office please," Albus's voice requested from the Patronus before fading away.

 

"Well that is convenient," Minerva said as she left her office since that was where she was heading anyway. She quickly reached the gargoyle guardian, giving the stone beast the password. "Chocolate Frogs." The gargoyle moved to the side, letting the deputy headmistress ride the stairs to the top.

 

"Come in Minerva," Albus said before she could knock.

 

 _'I've got to figure out how he does that,'_ Minerva said as she opened the door.

 

"You wanted to see me Albus?" She asked out loud.

 

"Yes yes, sit down. Lemon drop?" Albus offered, holding out the tin of his favorite candies.

 

"No thank you Albus," Minerva said. "What is it that you wanted?"

 

"You're working on the student letters correct?" Albus said as he closed the tin and put it to the side. "I would like for you to send this one out as well." He handed a letter to Minerva who looked at the name on the front - Harry Potter. There was only a name on the front, no address. "That should hopefully reach young Mr. Potter."

 

"Yes.. well... I'll send it out with the rest of the letters," Minerva said as she tucked the letter away in her robe. She knew that it wouldn't work but she wasn't going to tell her boss that. "I have request letters for five students this year. One from China, two from India and two from Japan."

 

"Ah five? Very good," Albus said with a smile. "Take care of those would you Minerva?"

 

"Of course Albus. I figured I could take the two in Japan while Pomona and Filius visit the children in India and China?" Minerva slyly suggested. If she went to Japan, she would be able to visit with one of her former Lions and would be able to present Harry with his letter in person.

 

"That's fine, I'm sure you can take care of everything," Albus said, dismissing his deputy. Minerva smiled and stood, thanking the older man and left the office. As she rode down the stairs, a cat like grin crossed her face. This all worked out rather well!

 

*******

 

Meanwhile down in Hogsmeade...

 

"As you can see, the building is on the edge of the town but still close to the shops," Lysander Foggerty, a real estate wizard from London, said as he opened the door to allow the person with him inside. "What sort of store are you planning to make Madame... Kolon?"

 

"It's Cologne," Cologne said as she hopped into the room. "I wish to open a ramen shop, I have opened one in Japan a few years ago and it is quite popular." The Amazon elder looked around. The building was a little bigger than the Nekohanten which pleased the old woman. “My great-great granddaughter will be going to the school nearby and I wish to be nearby in case of emergencies.”

 

"A ramen shop?" Lysander repeated. He had no idea what ramen was to tell the truth. "Yes... well... Come this way, the living quarters are on the first floor," He led Cologne to the upper level of the building where she quickly checked out all the rooms.

 

"Yes... yes I think this place will do nicely," She said after a few minutes. Cologne had come up with the idea of opening a second Nekohanten in the wizard village near the school her student Harry would be attending the next seven years and where her Great-Great Granddaughter would be going as well. She wished to keep an eye on both of them as she didn't trust the man named Albus Dumbledore one bit.

 

She also planned on bringing some of the younger female, and even a few male, members of the tribe here to help. Attractive waitresses and waiters would help make sure the restaurant would stay in business but Cologne hoped they could find powerful wizards and witches to help add to the gene pool of the tribe.

 

"You will?" Lysander said. "Wonderful. We can return to my office and begin the paperwork." The wizard was very glad to make a sale, he wasn't sure what to make of this shrunken older woman who he thought might be part goblin not unlike his old charms teacher Professor Flitwick but a sale was a sale!

 

They traveled by floo to Lysander's office in Diagon Alley where Cologne paid for the building in full with gold she had exchanged at the goblin's bank after exchanging a few jewels she brought with her. Once the paperwork was finished, the Amazon went back to the goblin run bank to start the process of warding the new Cat Cafe and getting it ready for business soon enough. Now she only had to pick which tribe members would come to live and work there.

 

********

 

A few weeks later Minerva finally was able to travel to Japan. She had to wait until all of the first year muggleborn students had been approached with their invitations to Hogwarts. A few weren't able to afford the old school’s fees so they were instead directed to some of the smaller day schools in London instead. Pomona and Filius had of course helped her as they were also head of Hogwarts houses. The fourth house head, Severus Snape, had not been included. The foul mood man was the last person any of them wanted greeting new students so they left the Potions Master to stocking up potions for Poppy Pomfrey in the hospital wing.

 

Pomona Sprout had volunteered to speak to the Patil family in India while Filius Flitwick visited the Li family in Hong Kong. That of course left her to visit Remus Lupin and his family as well as the Hibiki's just as she planed.

 

Minerva straightened her robe as she reached the gate to the Tendo Dojo. This was the first time she had seen her once student in almost 10 years since the Potter's death and the disappearance of the youngest Potter. She rung the bell hanging on the gate and waited.

 

~Yes, can I...~ Remus asked as he opened the gate door. "Professor McGonagall!"

 

"I haven’t been your professor in years," Minerva said with a smile. Remus smiled sheepishly but motioned for the witch to enter. "I think you earned the right to call me Minerva."

 

"Please take off your shoes Profess... Minerva," Remus reminded her. "What brings you here?"

 

"Your request for the two children under your care to be admitted into Hogwarts," Minerva said as she took her shoes off then took the letter out of her pocket.

 

"I didn't know there was a visit involved with that," Remus said as he lead her into the living room/dining room area. Soun, whose hair was streaked through with silver now but still had all his hair, was already at the table reading his daily paper. He lowered it so he could see who came into the room.

 

"McGonagall-san," He said in greeting, remembering the Scottish woman from the few times she had come to Nerima.

 

"Hello Mr. Tendo," Minerva said as she sat down at the low table. "Goodness this is much lower than I'm use too."

 

"Hello McGonagall-sensei," Kasumi said with a smile as she brought in a teapot. "I'm happy to see you again."

 

"Thank you Mrs. Lupin," The older woman said with a smile then turned to Remus. "Yes, we visit the families when we receive request of this nature to fill out paperwork for the school and to arrange payment of school fees."

 

"Ah... I guess that makes sense," Remus said. Minerva smiled and took out two scrolls for Remus to fill out.

 

"These names are very familiar but for the life of me I can't remember where I heard them," Minerva said as she watched Remus fill out the paperwork.

 

"Tatewaki was once my sister’s and Ranma's schoolmate and Kodachi is his sister," Kasumi explained. "They got into a spot of trouble with a mushroom that can change your age."

 

"Kasumi’s right, some sort of magic mushroom that de-aged them to around Harry's age," Remus added. "We found out about them around 3 years ago and found out their father was... less than pleasant. He hadn't allowed them to attend any schools of magic and even brainwashed them into thinking magic was either bad or didn't exist."

 

"Oh my," Minerva said. She remembered who they were now, or at least who the boy Tatewaki was. The strange sword wielding boy that proclaimed to love Ryoga and his friend Ranma's female forms. "How did they end up in your care?"

 

"Their father found them after they accidently de-aged themselves and kept them locked up," Remus said with a sigh. "Kodachi managed to escape and we found out what was happening to them. After their father was sent to jail I suggested they relive their years growing up so they could learn how to wield their magic. They agreed and let a medi-wizard remove their memories from their years with their father. Tatewaki and Kodachi _know_ that they use to be adults but chose to re-grow up. Kodachi is a very good friend of Harry's in fact, she's the one that suggested they attend Hogwarts."

 

"That's horrible," Minerva said with a shake of her head. She blinked as she heard a sound from the other room that almost sounded like crying.

 

"I'll be right back," Kasumi said as she stood up and left the room.

 

"That will be Miyu and Tsuki," Remus explained as he put to the side one scroll and started on the other. He just managed to finish the second scroll, putting it to the side, as two squirmy toddlers set upon him.

 

"Dadie!" Miyu said as she climbed into Remus's lap while Tsuki clung to his back.

 

"Oh my… you have children?" Minerva said in surprise as she looked at the two tiny children.

 

"Yes, this is Miyu," Remus said with a smile, smoothing his daughter's hair back as she gave Minerva a sunny smile. "And the monkey on my back is Tsuki. They are my mini-Marauders." His old teacher groaned softly.

 

"Merlin, more Marauders. I will hopefully be retired by then," She said making Remus laugh.

 

"Come and give your grandpa a hug," Soun requested, holding his arms out to his grandchildren. The twins giggled and ran over to Soun.

 

"Stache rub!" Tsuki said, unlike the rest of Soun's grandchildren, Tsuki liked his grandfather's mustache rubs. Soun was happy to oblige, lifting Tsuki up and rubbing his cheek against the toddlers, making the boy laugh loudly as the hair of the mustache tickled him.

 

"Taidaima!" Two voices called as the front door opened.

 

"Okaeri Nasai!" Kasumi called back. "Tachi, Dachi come in here please." Tatewaki and Kodachi Kuno came into the living room.

 

"Kodachi, Tatewaki, this is Professor Minerva McGonagall. She teaches at Hogwarts and brought your letters," Remus said. Kodachi's eyes lit up, clasping her hands under her chin.

 

"Truly? My brother and I will joining Harry-Sama at his school?" She said excitedly. Minerva turned to Remus and mouthed 'Harry-sama?’ Remus just shrugged his shoulders; Kodachi had called Harry that since her memories were erased.

 

"Yes, here are your acceptance letters," Minerva said as she stood and handed a letter each to the Kuno siblings. Kodachi eagerly opened her letter, reading it quickly then looking at the list of equipment. She frowned as she reached the part about pets. It said they were only allowed a cat, owl or toad. She saw nothing about crocodiles. Oh well, she wasn't about to leave Mr. Green Turtle behind, she would just have to sneak him in.

 

"Thank you McGonagall-sensei," Kodachi said with a bow. "I look forward to joining your school."

 

"So do I," Tatewaki said as he tucked his letter away. "My dear sister and I have been looking forward to this. We shall not disappoint you. Uncle Remus should know where we shall buy our things."

 

"I think we can arrange a trip to Diagon Alley," Remus said with a chuckle.

 

*******

 

An hour later Minerva left the Tendo Dojo and headed to Ucchan's Okonomiyaki. She was excited to see Harry in person again, it having been a few years since the last time. She had gotten plenty of letters from the Hibiki’s as Harry grew up complete with photos but there was nothing like seeing James and Lily's boy for herself.

 

~Welcome to Ucchan's!~ Ukyo said cheerfully as the door opened. She blinked then grinned as she saw who entered her door. "McGonagall-sensei," She said in greeting as she recognized the woman.

 

"Mrs. Hibiki," Minerva said with a smile. "I brought young Mr. Hibiki's Hogwarts letter, is he here?"

 

"Yeah, he and Ryoga are out back," Ukyo said. ~Konatsu, take over the grill.~

 

~Hai Ukyo-sama,~ Konatsu said as he put the dirty plates he was carrying into the sink and came over to the grill.

 

"You're lucky; this is one of the few times we make it home during the summer," Ukyo said as she led Minerva outside to the back of the store. "Harry, you got a visitor!"

 

"Mimi!" Harry said with a large grin, his fangs cutely showing.

 

"Harry," Minerva said with a smile of her own. "Are you ready to go to Hogwarts?"

 

"Hai!" Harry said, taking the letter that Minerva gave him.

 

 

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Hibiki-Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

 

"I accept!" Harry said not seeing a reason send an owl when Minerva was there. "I can't wait Mimi, I've been looking forward to this for years."

 

"Now remember Harry, you cannot call me 'Mimi' during school hours, you must call me Professor McGonagall," Minerva said in warning.

 

"I'll remember," Harry promised. "Do you think I can get the things I need in Mahou Village?" he asked as he looked at the equipment list. "Or do I need to go to Diagon Alley?"

 

"I would suggest Diagon Alley, you need to go to Madame Malkin's for your school robes," Minerva said.

 

"Alright. When can we go?" He asked his parents excitedly.

 

"How about around your birthday Chibi," Ryoga suggested. Harry agreed, looking down at his letter again. He could not wait to go to Hogwarts!

 

*******

 

The Keeper of Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts Rubeus Hagrid, or just Hagrid, the friendly half giant that worked for Hogwarts stopped as he headed to the Three Broomsticks. He had been heading there to get himself a giant size pint of ale when he heard his name.

 

"I'm telling you she was as big as Hagrid," A wizard said as he gossiped with his friend. "Pretty, but big."

 

"All those girls that work at that Cat Café are pretty," The other wizard said with a dreamy look. His friend agreed with a nod.

 

"Yeah, that might be my new favorite place to eat," The first wizard said.

 

Hagrid was now curious, someone as large as him? There weren't many half giants around, in fact Hagrid had never met another one like him. Of course there was Olympe Maxime but since he had never met her or even seen her before, the woman didn't cross his mind.

 

"Wha' you two yammering on 'bout?" Hagrid asked. The two wizards jumped, they had been so focused on their conversation and thinking about the pretty girls from China they hadn't noticed the very tall man.

 

"Hagrid!" The first man said. "We were just talking about you."

 

"You got to see it Hagrid, they got all these pretty girls working at this new restaurant on the edge of town," The second man said. "This git here says one is as tall as you."

 

"She was!" The first wizard said. "Go see for yourself, it's down that way." He pointed toward the edge of Hogsmeade. Now very curious, Hagrid told the two wizards goodbye and headed in the direction he was pointed in. He rounded the corner and saw the newest shop in Hogsmeade, the sign on top proclaiming it as the 'Cat Café'. Standing in front was a pretty young woman and young man who were calling people in.

 

"Sir, come have too too good ramen!" The girl said, waving and calling to Hagrid as she caught sight of him. "Come! Come!" Hagrid stooped slightly to enter the door, inside the restaurant was cool and decorated with Chinese art and lanterns. The half giant admired the dragon art on one of the walls.

 

"Nihao, welcome to the Cat Café," A voice said from behind Hagrid. He turned and looked down, surprised as he looked at a healthy pair of breasts. He blushed brightly behind his bushy beard as he lifted his head to look at a pretty giant of a woman in the eye. "Expecting someone a little shorter?"

 

"Err... Sorry 'bout that," Hagrid said, rubbing the back of his head. "'M Hagrid, Keeper of the key and grounds keeper up at H'gwarts"

 

"My name is Cinnamon," The Chinese giantess said with a smile and with a slight accent as she bowed. "Come! Let me show you to your table." Hagrid followed his fellow half giant over to a table were two other waitress's pushed together a couple of chairs for the man. From the kitchen Cologne chuckled as she watched, she had been correct, the girls and two village boys she had brought from the village had helped to bring in people. Many of them had ended up liking what was on the menu thankfully so they would be repeat customers. She hadn't been sure about bringing Cinnamon along as well, while pretty and a very good fighter most men were turned off by the woman's size. Then she’d heard that a man working at the nearby school was quite large. Cologne was happy to see the two half giants had already hit it off, the girl taking her break so she could talk to Hagrid.

 

The Amazon elder turned back to the stove, satisfied with the way everything was turning out. The younger amazons were already searching for husbands/wives to bring new blood into the tribe and she was close to her student's new school so she could keep an eye on Harry.

 

*******

 

A couple of weeks later Harry entered the Leaky Cauldron with Ryoga. Ukyo and his siblings were back in Japan so the father and son were alone to get the items on his school list. Remus and Kasumi would be bringing Tatewaki and Kodachi later so they could get their robes and books.

 

"Mornin'," Tom said as they sat at his bar, giving them a nearly toothless smile. "I hadn't seen you two in a while."

 

"We're here to get Harry's things," Ryoga said.

 

"I'm starting Hogwarts," Harry said with a grin.

 

"Well ain't that nice. I went to Hogwarts myself," Tom said with a fond smile. "In Hufflepuff I was. You gents want breakfast before you start yer shopping?"

 

"We ate already but we could do with one of those butter beer things," Ryoga said. Tom smiled and nodded, getting out two chilled bottles of the popular drink and taking two silver coins from Ryoga. Ryoga and Harry talked softly about where they wanted to go and what to pick up. The first stop would be Gringotts of course; Harry would use the key to his Godfather's Sirius Black's vault. Nabiki had been very clear on this in case someone was watching Harry's trust vault, they didn't want to tip their hand too soon. Dumbledore might not have a legal leg to stand on to take Harry away from his family but they didn't want to show their hand too soon either.

 

"Ah Hagrid!" Tom suddenly called. "The usual?" The Hibiki boys turned toward the person Tom was talking too.

 

"Whoa, he's tall," Harry said with wide green eyes.

 

"Not today Tom," Hagrid said in a booming voice. "Got important business for H'gwarts. Maybe later."

 

"He's going out the back, let's go so he open the door for us," Harry said as he hopped out off his seat and lead his directionally challenged father to the back door.

 

"Err? Goin' into the Alley?" Hagrid asked as Ryoga and Harry joined him.

 

"Yes, we're getting my things for Hogwarts," Harry said with a grin. Hagrid laughed, his kind black eyes twinkling merrily.

 

"The names Rubeus Hagrid, The Keeper of Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts," Hagrid introduced himself, holding his hand out for Harry to shake.

 

"Pleased to meet you Hagrid-san," Harry said taking hold of the much larger hand with both of his own, for going the usual bow. "My name is Harry Hibiki. This is my dad Ryoga!"

 

"Just Hagrid is fine," Hagrid said, his eyes misting just a tiny bit at the name 'Harry' but knew that this _couldn't_ be James and Lily's boy. He held his hand out to Ryoga who easily met his giant strength grip with his own, surprising Hagrid a bit. "How 'bout I give you and yer Da a tour of the alley and h'lp get all yer things for Hogwarts?"

 

"We wouldn't want to be a bother," Ryoga said politely. "We've been to-"

 

"It’s no bother at all," Hagrid said, cutting Ryoga off. The half giant turned to the wall, taking out a pink umbrella as he mumbled under his breath. Ryoga and Harry looked confused and curious at the umbrella. Both father and son each had an umbrella as well, Ryoga had his signature red combat umbrella while Harry had a small, lighter forest green version on his back. Hagrid tapped the end of the umbrella on the bricks that opened the wall, grinning merrily as the bricks pulled back. "Welcome to Diagon Alley 'Arry."

 

Harry grinned as he looked out over Diagon Alley, he had been there a couple of times before but it was always something to see. Harry and Ryoga followed Hagrid toward Gringotts, the youngest male waving happily at the goblin guards while Ryoga nodded. The guards nodded back as they respected Ryoga as a warrior. Hagrid noticed the gesture, wondering what it meant as he had never seen a goblin act like before.

 

"Ye can exchange yer money at the counter there," Hagrid told Harry and Ryoga.

 

"Oh we don't need to, I have a vault," Harry said. Hagrid just nodded and followed the other two up to one of the goblin tellers.

 

"Can I help you?" The goblin teller said, peering at Harry over the edge of his desk.

 

"Hi, I need to withdraw from vault 303," Harry said with a smile.

 

"Do you have your key?" The teller asked. Harry nodded and handed the key that Sirius Black gave Ragnok 10 years ago for the Hibiki's to use over to the goblin. The teller checked the key, nodded to himself and handed the key to Harry.

 

"Griphook!" He called, a younger goblin coming over. "Take them to vault 303."

 

"Thank you," Harry said with a wave. The goblin looked up at Hagrid next.

 

"I need to take you-know-what 'ut of vault 713," Hagrid said as he took the letter from Dumbledore out of one of his many deep pockets and handed it to the goblin. The teller read the note then looked up at Hagrid.

 

"You shall go with Griphook as well. Hurry or you will miss the cart," He said as he pointed in the direction where Griphook was already leading Harry and Ryoga to the carts after hearing his instructions. Hagrid quickly followed after them, sharing a cart with Ryoga and Harry.

 

"I like Gringotts carts," Harry said as he sat behind Griphook, having rode the carts in Japan's Gringotts plenty of times. The goblin just smirked and pulled the lever to make the cart go. Harry whooped as the cart raced through the tunnels while Ryoga calmly sat in his seat and Hagrid clung to the sides of the cart.

 

"Vault 303," Griphook said as the cart came to a stop. Harry jumped out after Griphook, handing the goblin the key to open the door. Inside was a tidy sum of gold, silver and bronze coins which Harry filled a bag up with. He hopped back in the cart next to his adopted father.

 

"Can't you go slower?" Hagrid asked as Griphook rejoined them.

 

"Sorry. One speed only," Griphook said with a smirk as he pulled the lever again, Harry could have sworn they were going even faster. Hagrid thought so as well, his face getting a green tint. The cart dove into the deeper tunnels, Harry swore that he saw a flash of fire in one of the tunnels that they passed, as they headed for vault 713.

 

"Vault 713," Griphook said as they came to a stop. Hagrid pulled himself out of the cart, leaning against the wall while Griphook used his magic to open the door as this vault was under much heavier security.

 

"So what happens if someone is stupid enough to try to break in?" Harry asked, he had always wondered about that.

 

"The vault door traps them inside the vault", Griphook said as he finished unlocking the door and letting the door swing open. "We check for intruders in about... every ten years or so," He added with a smirk while Harry watched Hagrid enter the vault. Inside there was nothing but a single tiny package wrapped in brown paper. Whatever the item was, it was placed in Hagrid's pocket quickly. The ride back up to the surface was just as quick as the ride down.

 

"Thank you Griphook," Harry said as they left the tunnel area and headed back to the lobby. "May your vaults be filled with gold," He said in parting, having learned the phrase years ago. Griphook bowed to the young wizard as he left with Ryoga and Hagrid.

 

"W'll I guess 'Arry's next stop shou'd be Madam Malkin's for his robe,s" Hagrid said once they exited the bank. "It's right over there.... I hope you don't mind iffen I he'd in for a pint do ye? I 'ate those bloody carts."

 

"It's fine," Ryoga assured the much larger man.

 

"Wonderful," Hagrid said. "As soon as I'm better I'll join you and take you both 'round the alley." The half giant headed for the Leaky Cauldron to grab himself a pint to steady his nerves.

 

"Well he's nice at least," Harry said as soon as the man was out of earshot. "Should we tell him we really don't need him to guide us around Dad?"

 

"No," Ryoga said after a few seconds. "It seems to make him happy to guide us around. Let's go get your robe Chibi."

 

The bell over the door rang as father and son entered Madam Malkin's.

 

"Hogwarts dear?" A plump woman with graying hair asked as soon as she saw them.

 

"Hai," Harry said.

 

"Well just step up on the stool in the back," The woman said as she motioned into the back while Ryoga sat on a stool next to the window. In the area in the back stood another boy with dark skin and short dark hair on a step stool while a young witch fitted a robe he was wearing.

 

"Hogwarts as well?" The boy asked a slight accent in his voice that sounded a tiny bit Italian.

 

"Hai," Harry said as he stood on the stool next to the other boy. The elderly witch from the front came in and directed a measuring tape to fly around the boy.

 

"I am as well," The dark boy said as he watched Harry out of the corner of his eye. "Blaise Zabini," He said after a few minutes, turning to Harry slightly and holding out his hand.

 

"Harry Hibiki," Harry said, bowing at the waist and ignoring the other boy's hand. Blaise's eyes flashed as Harry didn't take and shake his hand.

 

"It's rude to ignore you better’s hand even if the bow is a nice touch," He said.

 

"We don't shake hands in Japan," Harry said with a shake of his head. "It's rude to touch other people you don't know in such a manner. We greet each other with a bow instead. And who says you're my better?"

 

"Oh," Blaise said, he didn't know much about Asian culture but he had seen a Chinese girl earlier in the day do the same thing. "I'll let it pass then... You don't look Japanese."

 

"I'm adopted," Harry said with a shrug of his shoulders, careful not to disturbed the witch who was working on fitting his robes work.

 

"Ah... who are your real parents then?" Blaise asked. "Were they... like us?"

 

"Like us? If you mean that they were a witch and wizard then yes," Harry said.

 

"Hmm, it's a shame they have to let _them_ in," Blaise said.

 

"Them?" Harry asked.

 

"You know, _muggleborns,_ " Blaise said in a way that he wished to use another word.

 

"You mean the new bloods," Harry said. "You know that it's been proven that if you trace a 'mundane born' bloodline back you'll find magical ancestors don't you?"

 

"What do you mean?" Blaise asked with a frown. He had never heard that before.

 

"Just what I said. My dad and I travel a lot during the summer, a wizard in America discovered that all 'muggleborns' as you call them are descended from 'squibs' so there isn't such a thing as muggleborn, just a magical family able to use magic again."

 

"Hmm," Blaise frowned, he would have to think on that and see if it was true. "So what house do you think you'll be in? My family is usually either in Ravenclaw or Slytherin."

 

"Don't know," Harry said. "It doesn't really matter to me in the end."

 

"So you would be fine with Hufflepuff?" Blaise asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

"You’re done dear," The witch attending Blaise said.

 

"Well I suppose I'll see you at Hogwarts then," Blaise said as he stepped off the stool and headed into the changing room to change back into his regular robes.

 

********

 

Harry finished up at Madam Malkin's, his school stuff tucked under his arm. Outside of the store Hagrid was waiting for them with three ice cream cones. They sat on a bench outside of the stores enjoying the treat while Hagrid told Harry and Ryoga about himself and about Hogwarts.

 

"So you know a lot about magical animals?" Harry asked as Hagrid talked about some of the creatures he took care of back at the school.

 

"A bit," Hagrid said. "A 'ot of animals are misunderst'od, like dragons. Blimey... I would like to have a dragon," The half giant said in a dreamy tone.

 

"I think I saw a dragon in the tunnels at Gringotts," Harry said.

 

"Ye likely did," Hagrid agreed. "Well, let's get the rest of yer things." The large man led the father and son pair around the shops. Harry picked out his potion ingredients at Slug and Jiggers Apothecary but skipped Potage's Cauldron Shop as Harry already had a cauldron and other supplies he needed.

 

The stop at Flourish and Blotts took a little while as Harry eagerly looked through the books after getting the ones he needed for school. Quills and the telescope were skipped over as Harry planed on using normal pens and to get a telescope from the mundane shops. They stopped at the luggage store to get his trunk, a nice one with three compartments.

 

"That j'st leave yer wand," Hagrid said after they finished at the other shops. "Only one place to get a wand, Ollivander's."

 

"Hagrid, I really don't need to get a wand," Harry said with a shake of his head since he already had one. In fact, he had two: One he had gotten from wand maker Taro Shijo while the other use to be Voldemort's.

 

"Nonsense," Hagrid said, brushing off Harry's words. "Eve'yone needs a wand."

 

"That's not what..." Harry tried to say before he was pulled into the dusty shop. Ryoga sighed as he followed them in, Hagrid was nice but the man didn't seem to listen sometimes.

 

"Rubeus Hagrid," An older man, Garrick Ollivander, said as he stepped out of the backroom of his shop. "Oak, 16 inches. Wand served you well until you were expelled."

 

"Yes sir," Hagrid said. "Kept both pieces I did."

 

"You're not using them of course," Ollivander said, casting a side glance at the pink umbrella that Hagrid carried.

 

"Of co'rse not," Hagrid said as he hid the umbrella from view. Harry's attention was peaked; Hagrid had his wand in his umbrella? The boy wondered if he could do that with one of his wands. "It's a little crowded in h're, why don't I step outsi'e," The half giant offered, he wanted to head over to the pet shop, little Harry said he had a pet already but a dog wouldn't be allowed into Hogwarts unless it was his familiar and it didn't sound like it was. So, as a welcome to the wizarding world present, the kind large man decided to get Harry a pet he could bring! Not a cat of course, he was allergic to the ruddy things and toads were useless but an owl, those were bloody useful and he could use it to send mail to his parents.

 

Ollivander chuckled and turned to Harry.

 

"Now, this one is your wand arm?" He asked as he sent his measuring tape to start measuring Harry.

 

"I'm ambidextrous but I mostly favor my right hand," Harry said as the tape flew around him. "I'm sorry Ollivander-san, we tried to tell Hagrid-san but I don't need to get a wand, I already have one."

 

"Really, may I see it?" Ollivander asked as he turned away from the shelves of wands. "That's enough," He told the measuring tape which went slack and fell to the floor. Harry shrugged and flicked his right hand, his holly and Kirin wand sliding out of a holster he had on his arm. He handed the wand to Ollivander handle first.

 

"Ah yes, one of Taro's works," The elderly man said with a fond smile. "A fine wand marker, holly and .... a tail hair of Kirin." Ollivander waved the wand, sending a wave of bubbles out of the tip. "Yes, as always Taro's wand is wonderful." He handed the wand back to Harry who slipped it back into the holster. "You have a fine wand and it's bonded very nicely with you but will you permit me to fit you with a wand as well? Call it fun rivalry to see if I can find a better fit."

 

Harry looked over at his dad who shrugged.

 

"Your call Chibi," Ryoga said. "He won't get in trouble for having more than one wand will he?" he asked Ollivander.

 

"I cannot sell two wands to anyone in my shop at one time until you are an Auror or a hit wizard," Ollivander said. "But I can sell a wand to someone who already has one from another wand maker." The man walked over to the shelves of wands and started taking down boxes. "Try this, willow with a tail hair of a unicorn, a distant cousin of the Kirin," he handed the wand to Harry to who gave it a wave. A vase on Ollivander's counter burst into pieces.

 

"No no... Not that one," He said to himself as he took the wand and handed another to Harry. "Holly and dragon heart string." This one was snatched from Harry before he could even wave it. The man seemed to get more and more excited as he brought wand after wand out for Harry to try. Most of them were either made out of holly wood or had unicorn hair. A couple had Kirin cores but those hadn't worked either. Soon there was a large pile of wands lying on the countertop.

 

"Ollivander-san, I don't think we're going to find a wand," Ryoga said as he eyed the pile, Harry hadn't tried that many wands in Taro's shop.

 

"Just one more chance," Ollivander requested as he looked at Harry again. "Hmm... I wonder..." He disappeared behind the shelves for a few minutes then came back with a dusty box. "Holly with the feather of a phoenix," He said, handing the box to Harry. Harry took the wand out and gave it a wave, gasping slightly as the magic rushed up to met him while a wave of gold and red sparks showed from the end of the wand.

 

"Wonderful!" Ollivander said with a delighted clap. "And very curious..."

 

"I'm sorry, what's curious?" Harry asked as he turned away from the wand to look up at the man.

 

"I remember every wand I have ever made," Ollivander said as he gazed at the wand. "And every wand I have come across. The Bowtuckle who allowed me to take wood from his holly tree allowed me enough for two wands. Some of it I gave to Taro who made your first wand. The phoenix who gave the feather for that wand gave another feather, just one... that feather belonged to the wand that gave you that spot of dark magic there Mr. Potter," Ollivander said, looking at Harry's bandana covered forehead.

 

Ryoga grabbed Harry and pulled his son back against his chest.

 

"How did you know?" Ryoga asked softly with narrowed eyes, a faint aura surrounding him.

 

"I am part fae and I am able to see magic, it helps with my wand making," Ollivander said, holding up his hands. "I've met you before, when you were a wee baby. You came in with your father James Potter, he needed a new wand as his old one was broken on the job. I can also see the magic behind the spot on your forehead; do you have a mark or scar there?"

 

"Hai, a lightning bolt shaped scar," Harry confirmed. "You won't tell anyone will you?"

 

"I, Garrick Ollivander, do swear that I will keep the secret of..." Ollivander took out his hand to make his oath then looked at the pair.

 

"Harry Hibiki-Potter" Ryoga said his chi calming down and aura fading away.

 

"The secret of Harry Hibiki-Potter," Ollivander finished the tip of his wand flashing. "Now, Mr. Hibiki, He-who-must-not-be-named did great things... terrible but great... I think we shall see great things from you as well... that will be seven Gallons."

 

The wand and a second wand holster was paid for, the two Hibiki's quickly exited the store.

 

"Th're you are," Hagrid said in a booming voice as he saw the pair. "Didja get yer wand?"

 

"Hai," Harry said, holding up his new holly and phoenix feather wand. "What's that?" He asked, pointing to the covered cage Hagrid was holding.

 

"It's fer you," Hagrid said with a beaming smile, handing the cage over to Harry. Harry slid the cover off and cooed at the beautiful Snowy owl inside who blinked large, intelligent looking amber eyes at him. Harry swore he could almost feel a connection to her right away.

 

"Hagrid-san, she's beautiful," Harry said, pushing his fingers through the bars so he could pet her chest feathers. "Are you sure you want to give her to me?" He asked, looking up at the half giant.

 

"Yer said you won't be able ter bring yer dog," Hagrid said. "Owls are dead useful. She'll be able to deliver mail fer ya, I even got the shop keeper ta put a portkey band on 'er so she can fly back and forth from where eve' you live quickly and not havta fly fer so long."

 

"If you’re sure," Harry said, looking at his new owl again who barked happily.

 

"Arigato Gozaimasu," Ryoga said up to Hagrid who just smiled, guessing that the other man had said 'thank you'.

 

******

 

"Mom! Look at my new owl!" Harry said as he ran into Ucchan's the next day. Ukyo looked up from the grill and smiled as Harry proudly held up his arm so his adopted mother could see. "Her name is Shiroyuki, isn't she great?" (1)

 

"She's very pretty," Ukyo agreed, laughing as the owl seemed to puff out her chest as she was admired. Ryoga followed Harry in; holding the cage Shiroyuki had been in.

 

"I'm going to show Yoshi and Keiko," Harry said, running off into the back.

 

"Shiroyuki?" Ukyo said after a few minutes, looking at Ryoga amused.

 

"What? It's a nice name," Ryoga said. "Harry picked it out."

 

"He gets your naming habit then," Ukyo said with a chuckle while Ryoga looked confused.

 

"What's that suppose to mean?" Ryoga asked with a frown.

 

"You named your dog 'Shirokuro' Sugar," Ukyo said. "You named your dog 'white-black' and now your son named his owl 'white-snow' and you don't see how funny that is?"

 

"There's nothing wrong with Shirokuro's name," Ryoga said, defending his elderly dog while Ukyo laughed.

 

*****

 

Author note: And we're finally starting the first year of school. As Harry went to Diagon Alley before his birthday he didn't run into Malfoy, instead he runs into Blaise Zabini.

 

(1) Shiroyuki is Hedwig just in case no one got that, she just has a different name. Harry was raised by a man who named his white and black dog 'Shirokuro (white-black)' so it only makes sense that Harry would do the same type of thing and name his snowy owl 'Shiroyuki (white-snow)'

 

Edit 8-22-14: More minor edits in grammar and spelling. Also changed all the ‘alligators’ to ‘crocodiles’ due to the fact that until recently I always thought Kodachi’s pet Mr. Green Turtle was a alligator but learned while trying to figure out just how large he is that he’s a crocodile. I also added ‘Green’ to his name as I was just calling him ‘Mr. Turtle’ and his full American name is Mr. Green Turtle.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry Hibiki and the Philosopher's Stone

 

Disclaimer: Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling and Ranma 1/2 © Rumiko Takahashi

 

Author note: Thanks once again to my beta Blissfull Wulf.

 

Chapter 8

 

A few days later Remus brought Kasumi, their twins, and the Kuno siblings to Diagon Alley.

 

"Oh... how charming," Kasumi said as they stepped into the alley from the Leaky Cauldron entrance. She was delighted with the alley as she looked around, it was very different from what she was use to in Japan. She could see a self stirring cauldron in front of one store while in front of another were lovely little owls. Remus chuckled as he watched his wife.

 

"Ah! Kitty!" Tsuki said, pointing at the window of Magical Menagerie where a group of kittens were sitting in the window. He turned to look at Remus who was holding him. "Kitty Tou-san."

 

"Yes, that's a kitty Tsuki," Remus said.

 

"It's very... different... from Mahou Village," Kodachi said, her nose wrinkled slightly. While it was a colorful array of a different culture, Kodachi thought it looked a bit dirty.

 

"It looks like this alley is straight out of Shakespeare’s noble works," Tatewaki said as he looked around with interest. Tatewaki loved William Shakespeare’s play works and sometimes tended to speak as if he were from that time period. Not as much as the first time he grew up, but he did tend to slip from time to time.

 

"The British wizarding world tends to keep their traditions from around Shakespeare’s time," Remus said. "Some of your money should have been transferred from Mahou Village's Gringotts to Diagon Alley's branch so we'll start there."

 

They exited the bank a few minutes later, the Kuno siblings each holding a small bag full of coins.

 

"Alright, let’s get your robes then," Remus said as he looked at Kodachi's list. "We can get most everything else at Mahou Village but your books."

 

"I'll take them to the robe shop if you'll take the twins," Kasumi said. "I don't think they'll enjoy having to sit still for that long." Remus agreed, taking Miyu from his wife and sitting the toddler on his other hip. As Kasumi took Kodachi and Takewaki into Madam Malkin's, a grin crossed Remus's face as he spied Gambol and Japes, a joke shop from his youth.

 

"Let's go see what new jokes they have, hmm?" He said to Miyu and Tsuki who giggled. Both of the twins were just like him; already well on their way to being little pranksters.

 

*****

 

Inside of Madam Malkin's, the gray hair woman who owned the store smiled.

 

"Two more for Hogwarts?" She asked.

 

"Yes please," Kasumi said.

 

"Well right this way dear, we already have a young man getting fitted," Madam Malkin said, directing Tatewaki to one of the fitting rooms. "And if you will come with me," She said to Kodachi, leading her to another fitting room, Kasumi following as she wanted see what sort of sewing the seamstress used.

 

In the boys fitting room, Tatewaki was told to stand on one of the stools in the room. On the other stood next to him was a boy around his age with white-blond hair that was slicked back and gray eyes. The blond boy eyed Tatewaki as the slightly taller pre-teen stood next to him.

 

"Hogwarts?" The boy finally asked. When Tatewaki nodded, the boy seemed to smirk a little as he continued to speak. "I am as well. My mother is next door looking at books then I'm going to get my wand. Where are your parents?"

 

"My mother is dead and my father is in jail for life," Kuno said bluntly.

 

"Oh...where your parents... you know... like us?" The other boy asked.

 

"The Kuno family is an old Japanese wizarding family," Tatewaki told him. He had found this out a year ago when he looked back to see how far back the Kuno name went.

 

"My family is pureblood as well," the blond boy said with a smirk again, missing the fact that Takewaki never said he was pureblood. "Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," Blondie said, holding out his hand for Kuno to shake.

 

"Tis improper to shake hands in my home country," Tatewaki said a little coldly. "I am Tatewaki Kuno, age 11," he added with a short greeting bow. Malfoy sneered slightly when Kuno didn't shake his hand but let it go with the other bowed, not understanding it was the way the Japanese greeted others. Instead, Malfoy thought the foreigner boy was bowing because he thought the blond was the superior wizard which in Malfoy's opinion he was.

 

"Do you play Quidditch?" Malfoy asked.

 

"No. But mine sister and friend love the brutish game," Tatewaki said.

 

"I do. It's a crime I can't play until next year," Malfoy said with a slightly dramatic sigh. "It's a shame we're not allowed to have brooms during our first year. I'm going to bully my Father into buying one for me and sneak it in. Do you know what house you'll be in?"

 

"Nay, but no one knows until they arrive at the school and are sorted," Tatewaki said.

 

"That is true," Malfoy agreed. "I'm sure I'll be sorted into Slytherin, my family has been sorted into Slytherin for generations. Imagine being in Hufflepuff! I would leave right then... OUCH! Watch what you are doing you stupid peasant or I'll have you fired!" Malfoy yelled at the girl pinning his robes. She had been in Hufflepuff when she was in school, she couldn't stand uppity purebloods like Malfoy bad mouthing her old house.

 

"And what is wrong with the house of the Loyal?" Tatewaki asked with a raised eyebrow. "Tis loyalty that allows the samurai to serve the Emperor so faithfully. Gryffindor is too noble a house to be a part of." He always liked the sound of both Hufflepuff and Gryffindor, especially the latter as the house of the brave, ready to protect others from the evils of the world. Malfoy sneered at the other boy, already writing the older boy off as a lost cause though perhaps he could still convert the taller boy once at the school, he was a pure blood after all and there were so few of those. "I'm sure my dear Sister will be sorted into the house of the sly and cunning. Once Kodachi sets her mind to something, she will do whatever it takes to win."

 

"Alright. You're done," the girl that had been hemming Malfoy's robes said as she stood up.

 

"I suppose I'll see you in Hogwarts," Malfoy said as he stepped down off the stool and headed out to the front where his mother was waiting after taking off the school robe.

 

*******

 

"Cor, look at this Forge," Fred Weasley, one half of the infamous Weasley Twins, said to his twin brother George. "Starting off mighty young isn't it."

 

"You're right Greg," George said as he looked to see where Fred was pointing. Little Tsuki had escaped his father’s watchful eye and had been drawn in by the colorful joke boxes that were on a low shelf.

 

"Remember when we were that age?" Fred said with a put-upon wistful sigh. "Changing Perfect-Percy's socks into snakes?"

 

"Wait, wasn't that yesterday?" George asked.

 

"Oh yes, thank you my dear man for reminding me," Fred said.

 

"Hi-hi!" A little voice said at their feet. Fred and George blinked and looked down; Tsuki was standing in front of them with an innocent look on his face. While the taller red headed boys were distracted as they reminisced about past pranks, the mini-Marauder had tied their shoelaces together.

 

"Look Greg, it's the ickle little prankster," George said.

 

"Candy?" Tsuki said, holding up a slightly melted chocolate frog.

 

"Tsuki!" Remus said as he ran up, Miyu sitting secured on his hip. "I told you not to run off pup."

 

"He was just giving us some candy," Fred said. Remus sighed as he saw the melting frog in Tsuki's hand.

 

"Tsuki, where did you get that chocolate frog?" the werewolf asked. Tsuki giggled and stuffed the candy frog in his mouth. "Scamp," Remus said with a shake of his head while taking out his wand to clean the sticky chocolate off of his hands.

 

"Boys! There you are," a man's voice called from behind Remus. Remus picked up Tsuki as he stood, turning to see an older red headed man with a receding hairline. "You have your mother in a fit running off like that."

 

"Sorry Dad," George said.

"Just wanted to see what new stuff Gambol and Japes came up with," Fred added.

 

"I'm sorry if the boys were bothering you," The man said, turning to Remus. He squinted at Remus for a second then a wide smile crossed his face. "Remus... Remus Lupin."

 

"Hello Arthur," Remus said with a smile.

 

"Well, I haven't seen you since Fabian and Gideon's... well what have you been up to old man?" Arthur Weasley asked.

 

"This and that," Remus said with a chuckle. "I thought my children would like to see the store while my wife has our foster children fitted for robes."

 

"Hello little ones. They look just like you," Arthur said as he smiled at the toddler twins.

 

"Little pranksters they are," Remus said with a chuckle.

 

"Twins?" Arthur asked.

 

"Yes, this is Tsuki," Remus bounced the toddler on one hip. "And his twin sister Miyu."

 

"Oh, a girl prankster?" George said.

"You sure? She looks like one of those innocent angel types," Fred said to his own twin.

"Ah, but we looked innocent as well at one time," George said.

"Yes yes, too right Fred," Fred said with a nod.

"Wait, I'm not Fred, you're Fred," George playfully exclaimed.

"Oh! I suppose I am," Fred agreed. Arthur sighed as the twins talked back and forth while Remus watched amused.

 

"Boys!" Arthur said, getting their attention again.

 

"Yeah Dad?" Fred and George asked. Miyu, who is anything but innocent, wrinkled her nose at the funny big boys. Her wish magic caused Fred's hair to change into a shocking shade of pink while George's turned Slytherin green. Arthur snorted softly as the boys were pranked by a little girl not even half their size. Fred and George blinked, wondering what was so funny as their father snorted in laughter while the little twins giggled and shrieked loudly while Remus looked amused.

 

"George! Your hair!" Fred said loudly as he turned to look at George.

 

"My hair? What about your hair!?" George said. "It's pink!"

 

"Your hair is green!" Fred said, pointing his finger at his brother's hair.

 

"Don't worry boys, I think Miyu's magic will wear off... in a few hours," Remus said between his chuckles.

 

"Arthur there you are!" Arthur's wife Molly Weasley said as she walked into the joke shop with their two youngest children Ron and Ginny in tow. "I have been looking for you everywhere, have you found Fred and George?"

 

Ron and Ginny looked up at their older twin brothers, snorting and giggling loudly which drew Molly's attention.

 

"What are you two... Merlin!" Molly said when she saw the state of the twin's hair. "What did you two do now?" She said, walking up to her children.

 

"It wasn't us Mum!"

"We promise!" Fred and George said, holding up their hands.

 

"I afraid that is our fault Molly," Remus said with a polite cough. Molly turned and let out a little gasp.

 

"Merlin! Remus Lupin, what are you doing here?" Molly asked then cooed when she spied his twin children. "Oh, and who are these cuties?"

 

"Hello Molly. These are my children Miyu and Tsuki," Remus said while the toddlers soaked up Molly's fussing. "I'm afraid that your son's new hair color is Miyu's work. It will wear off in a few hours."

 

"They would be just like you," Molly said with a shake of her head. "Very... different sounding names."

 

"Their mother is Japanese, Kasumi chose their names," Remus said.

 

"You got married?" Molly said. "Can I hold one of them?" Remus chuckled and handed Molly Miyu who gave the red headed woman a sweet smile.

 

"Yes, she's here in the alley with me. We have two foster children as well, they were accepted to Hogwarts so she's with them getting robes," Remus explained.

 

"Oh you are just the prettiest thing," Molly cooed. She could not wait to be a grandmother but neither Bill nor Charlie, her and Arthur's oldest children, were in any hurry to give them any. "And you are very handsome." She added as she tickled Tsuki who squirmed and giggled.

 

"Molly-bear, we're drawing attention. I think Mr. Gambol wants us to leave," Arthur said.

 

"Oh yes yes," Molly said as she handed Miyu back to Remus. "Well Remus, you and your wife and of course all your children should really come and have dinner with us one night."

 

"I'll pass along the message to Kasumi," Remus promised. "We may take you up on that. Good afternoon Molly, Arthur." He nodded to the older wizard and witch then left the store with his twins to see if Kodachi and Tatewaki were finished getting their robes.

 

"Alright, come along you four," Molly said, turning back to her brood. Ron and Ginny went ahead with Arthur but when Fred and George tried to walk forward they tripped over the shoelaces Tsuki tied together earlier and ended up on the floor in a tangle of limbs when the twins grabbed each other.

 

*******

 

Luna looked up from the painting she was doing on her wall when she heard the tapping on her window. A pretty snowy white owl gently tapped its beak against the pane again making Luna put her brush to the side and open the window for the owl.

 

"Hello, you are very pretty," Luna said with a smile as she gently stroked the owl's chest feathers. The owl made a 'pyee' noise, preening under the attention for a moment then stuck out its leg which had a letter attached to it. "Thank you," Luna said as she gently took the letter off and opened it.

 

_Konnichiwa Luna-chan!_

_As you can see, I have a new owl. Her name is Shiroyuki, a gift from Hogwart's gamekeeper._

_How was your trip to America? Did you and your Dad find the Jackalopes? My family and I traveled around a bit, we even made it to the rain forest with the snake we sprung from the zoo. He was excited at first but then a bird chased him out of the forest and he changed his mind. He lives with us now and we agreed on the name Diego for him._

 

_I'm looking forward to Hogwarts but at the same time I'm nervous Luna. I've never been far away from my Dad since he found and adopted me. I'm sure I'll get use to it._

_You can send a response back with Shiroyuki, she's the only owl that's even been able to find me. Uncle Moony says that she might be my familiar so she'll always be able to find me no matter what._

_Bai-bai,_

_Harry_

 

Luna smiled as she read the letter and put it to the side.

 

"Can you wait here Shiroyuki? I'll get you some owl treats and water then write back," Luna said. Shiroyuki bobbed her head in a yes motion making Luna beam as she headed downstairs. While she was in the kitchen, her friend Ginny Weasley knocked on the door.

 

"Luna! You are not going to believe what happen today," Ginny said as she let herself in. "We were at the joke shop that the twins like in Diagon Alley while getting my brothers' school supplies and these cute little babies pranked both of them."

 

"How did they take that?" Luna asked as she finished getting the treats and filled up a small bowl with water.

 

"They were shocked, they've never been pranked by someone who isn’t even two yet," Ginny said with a giggle. Luna smiled amused by the very idea and headed up to her room with Ginny on her heels. "I don't think Ron's ever going to let them forget it, their hair is still pink and green. Oh what a pretty owl!"

 

"This is Shiroyuki, she belongs to my friend," Luna said as she placed the treats and water in front of the owl.

 

"The one you write to all the time?" Ginny asked as she sat on Luna's bed.

 

"Hmm, yes that's the one," Luna said as she pulled a roll of parchment out to pen her return letter.

 

"So you said he's from Japan right?" Ginny asked as she looked at the painting that Luna had been working on, wondering why the blond was painting antlers on a rabbit. Luna hummed in agreement as she wrote. "I bet the schools there aren't as good as Hogwarts."

 

"He's going to a good school," Luna said absently, not telling the redhead that Harry was not going to a school of magic in Japan, he was going to Hogwarts.

 

"Yeah but everyone knows Hogwarts is the best school in the world," Ginny said as she lay out on the bed on her stomach and watching the dirty blond girl write.

 

"I'm sure the other schools in the rest of the world say the same thing," Luna said with a small laugh as she finished her letter, signing her name with a flourish. She rolled the letter up and tied it back to Shiroyuki's leg. "Have a safe trip back, there are biting pixies out and about."

 

Shiroyuki ruffled her chest feathers, making a barking like noise then took flight out the window. Ginny rolled her eyes as her strange friend talked to the owl like it could understand her and warned the snowy white bird about some made up creature. Once Shiroyuki was far enough away the portkey band on her ankle glowed as it activated and teleported her over the portkey space for post birds over Japan.

 

"So how did your trip with your dad go?" Ginny asked as Luna went back to her painting. The red headed girl listened as Luna told her about her adventures in the USA.

 

*****

 

Cologne entered the living quarters above the Nekohanten, fresh off the plane from England. The last couple of months she had been in Hogsmeade at the newest branch of the Nekohanten looking over the restaurant and the progress of her village sisters and brothers. She also had been exploring the grounds of Hogwarts and the forest that surrounded it.

 

"Great Grandmother!" Spice called from the table where Remus was giving her and Harry some last minute lessons before Harry went to Hogwarts.

 

"Great Granddaughter," Cologne said with a smile.

 

"Grandmother! I didn't think you were going to make it back before I started school," Harry said. Harry had called Cologne grandmother his whole life, following Spice's example.

 

"Nonsense, I know for a young wizard this is a big thing for you," Cologne said with a chuckle. "Of course you'll be seeing more of me, the Cat Café is a success."

 

"Really," Harry asked excited. Cologne chuckled again as she nodded.

 

"Cat Café?" Remus asked as this was the first he heard of it.

 

"A basic translation of Nekohanten. I have bought and opened a restaurant in the village by Harry's new school," Cologne explained.

 

"Hogsmeade?" Remus asked, Cologne nodding her head. The werewolf smiled in fond remembrance. "I remember heading down to Hogsmeade from the school every year since 3rd. Three Broomsticks had the best butterbeer."

 

"I opened the Cat Café to keep an eye on one of my best students," Cologne explained, looking at Harry who blushed slightly. "From your descriptions of this Albus Dumbledore, I know just what sort of man he is and I do not trust him to keep Harry or my Great Great Granddaughter safe."

 

"Dumbledore... he's a good man but he tried to make a bad choice with Harry," Remus said with a sigh. "He's very well respected."

 

"Yes and that sort of power can cloud a man's mind," Cologne pointed out.

 

"So where is the restaurant itself?" Remus asked.

 

"On the edge of the village, it was the only one big enough to hold the youngsters from Joketsuzoku who agreed to work in the café," Cologne said. "We are near an old house that many in Hogsmeade swear is haunted but I have yet to see proof of this."

 

"The 'Shrieking Shack'?" Remus guessed, starting to chuckle when Cologne nodded.

 

"Oh! Isn't that the house you were telling us about in your stories Uncle Moony?" Spice asked.

 

"Stories?" Cologne asked. "What do you know about the house Remus?"

 

"The reason you haven't heard or seen anything from the Shrieking Shack is because I'm not there," Remus said between his chuckles.

 

"Explain," Cologne said.

 

"I'm not sure if the house was there already but I used it while I went to Hogwarts during the full moon so I could transform without hurting anyone. Dumbledore had the walls and windows reinforced so I couldn't escape," Remus said. "The 'haunting' was me while transformed as I had no control of myself while furry, the rumor that the shack is the most haunted place in the wizarding world was an excuse to cover up any noises I made. There is even a tunnel that runs from a place on the school grounds under a Whomping Willow to the house I use to use to get there every full moon. In fact the willow was planted at the mouth of the tunnel to keep other students away during my first year."

 

"I see," Cologne said the gears and cogs turning quickly in her mind. "Who owns the house itself?"

 

"I have no idea," Remus said with a shake of his head. "That was something that never came up, I was only told it was where I would be during the full moons. Of course, once the others found out they would let me out so we could run in the forest, after they completed the Animagus transformations of course."

 

"Hmmm," Cologne leaned back while taking out her pipe and lighting the sweet smelling tobacco inside. Her eyes closed as she thought over what Remus told her, letting the sounds of the werewolf talking to her two students and grandchildren, both actually and figuratively. Having a quite sure fire way onto the Hogwarts ground would be very useful and it would allow Harry and Spice a place where she could continue to teach both of them as well as Ranma and Ryoga any time they wished. She had to get in touch with the real estate agent again to see about acquiring the so called 'Shrieking Shack.'

 

******

 

The rest of the month leading up to September 1st passed quickly, Harry and Kodachi read ahead in their books, forcing Tatewaki to do the same when they could. Harry also practiced spells with his new Holly and Phoenix feather wand, he found that it was better suited towards defense spells and transfiguration while his original Holly and Kirin wand had always been better for charms.

 

"Harry I want you have these," Remus said a few days before it was time to head back to England. In the werewolf's hands was a set of books. "These belonged to your mother and father. Lily always had a knack for charms and even potions while James was better at transfiguration. These are their notebooks over years for their best subjects."

 

"Wow! Where did you get these Uncle Moony?" Harry asked as took the books.

 

"They were rescued from Godric's Hollow after the night He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named attacked you and your parents," Remus said. "Dumbledore gave the books to me for safe keeping. You're starting Hogwarts this year, I think it's time to pass them on to you."

 

"Wow..." Harry ran his fingers over his O'kaasan's name on the front. "Thank you Uncle Moony." Remus smiled back, thinking that Lily and James would be so proud of their little boy.

 

****

 

{Why are you putting thingssss in that box?} Diego asked from his corner of the room where a large flat rock was placed with a sun lamp over it.

 

{I'm going to Hogwartssss remember?} Harry hissed back as he packed. {SSssso I can learn more magic.}

 

{When are we going?} Diego asked, slithering off his warm rock and toward Harry.

 

{Ssssorry Diego, you can't go with me,} Harry said as he turned to look at the snake.

 

{Why not?} Diego asked with an almost snakey looking pout on his face. Since becoming a pet of the Hibiki family, Diego had taken a liking to traveling and seeing more of the world. To a snake that grew up in a small glass cage, traveling was a dream come true.

 

{Ssstudentsss aren’t allowed to bring animalsss that aren’t a cat, owl or toad,} Harry explained.

 

{Sssso that feathered menace getsssss to go?} Diego asked.

 

{Yessss, Ssssshiroyuki getssss to go to Hogwartsss with me,} Harry confirmed. {I'm sssorry Diego, not even Oreo getsss to go.}

 

~Harry! Dinner!~ Ukyo's voice drifted up the stairs. Harry called back as he got up, leaving his trunk's clothing compartment open. Diego watched the young wizard leave then looked at the trunk.

 

{I am not going to be left behind,} The Boa said to himself as he made a decision and crawled into the trunk, hiding under Harry's school robes. When Harry returned later he closed his trunk, never noticing that Diego had stowed away.

 

*****

 

Finally it was September 1st, Harry and his family along with the Lupins/Kunos were at the train station called King's Cross. Three trolleys loaded with trunks and an owl cage were pushed ahead of the younger members of the group.

 

"So Platform 9 3/4... kinda a weird platform number," Harry said as he looked at this ticket.

 

"The platform is hidden from muggles," Remus said softly so they wouldn't be overheard. "The entrance is there," He added, pointing to the pillar between platforms between 9 and 10.

 

"Is it like the entrance to Mahou Village?" Kodachi asked as she looked at the pillar.

 

"That's correct," Remus said with a smile. "All you have to do is go through the portal. You can take it at a run if you're nervous."

 

"A lady never runs," Kodachi said primly. She took her cart and walked toward the pillar, the girl disappearing before she would have crashed if it had been a normal wall. Her older brother was quick to follow while Remus smiled.

 

"Dachi bye-bye," Tsuki said from where he was seated on Remus's hip.

 

"Not just yet cub," Remus said with a chuckle. He took Kasumi's hand and guided her through the barrier.

 

"That is very nuts," Ukyo said as she watched them. "I mean... we've done and seen some crazy things in our teen years and stuff still happens to us but walking through a solid wall is new."

 

"It's ok Mom," Harry said. "Mahou Village's entrance is like this. It's just a portal way."

 

"We need to go on Harry," Ryoga warned. It was inching closer to time for the train to leave and he could see another family coming their way with trolleys full of trunks and owl cages. Harry nodded, adjusted his grip then took a small run toward the pillar that held the portal to Platform 9 3/4. As soon as Harry hit the pillar everything was dark as he traveled through the portal. The sensation only lasted a second and soon Harry was standing on a brightly lit platform that was full of noise. The young pre-teen grinned as he looked at the crimson red train engine in front of them with the words 'Hogwarts' written in gold along the front.

 

"Oh wow," Ukyo said as she and Ryoga stepped out behind them with Yoshi and Keiko.

 

"Train!" Yoshi yelled in excitement. Keiko laughed and clapped her hands. Harry pushed the trolley over to Kodachi and Tatewaki who were with Remus's help loading their trunks into a compartment on the train. As Harry started to lift his own trunk, two twin red headed boys popped up beside him.

 

"That looks a little heavy for a little guy like you," One twin said.

 

"We can help you," The other one offered.

 

"That's ok," Harry said as he easily lifted the trunk. "I've got it." Fred and George's mouths dropped open as they watched Harry carry his trunk onto the train.

 

"He has got to have a feather light charm on that," Fred said to his brother.

 

"Yeah, no way that little guy lifted it on his own," George agreed.

 

"Fred, George!" Molly called loudly over to the noise of the platform.

 

"Coming Mum!" The twins called back.

 

"Well... this is it," Ryoga said a few minutes later when Harry rejoined them.

 

"Yeah..." Harry agreed as he bit his lip. "It's going to be weird being away for so long."

 

"It will but we'll see each other at Christmas and you'll send letters sug," Ukyo said. She pulled Harry into a hug, holding the boy she loved as if she gave birth to him. "Be good Harry and try not to get into any of the things we got into when we were your age."

 

"I'll try Mom," Harry said, hugging her back. "And you be good and not drive Mom and Dad crazy," he added as he kissed his little sister's head. Keiko squealed up at her brother, giving him a toothless smile. As soon as he turned to Ryoga, the man pulled him into a one armed hug, tears stinging the man's dark green eyes.

 

"Be good Chibi," Ryoga whispered in his ear. Harry nodded against his adopted father's shoulder.

 

"Ri!" Yoshi said, holding his arms out to his brother. Harry laughed as he plucked his little brother out of their dad's arms.

 

"I'll miss you too," Harry said. "Make sure to protect Keiko."

 

"Kei-kei," Yoshi said with a giggle. Harry smiled, hugging the youngest Hibiki male then handing him back to Ryoga.

 

Meanwhile Remus and Kasumi were saying their own goodbyes.

 

"Oh have a good time at school," Kasumi said with a tearful sniff as she dabbed her eyes. "Make good grades and new friends."

 

"Just do your best and have fun," Remus said with a smile. "You could meet lifelong friends here."

 

"We will do our best to make you proud Aunt Kasumi and Uncle Remus," Kodachi said, smiling up at her two guardians. Kasumi gave a soft cry and hugged her foster children close after Remus took Miyu from her. Kodachi did her best not to let any tears fall though Tatewaki didn't have much restraint. They had both blossomed under Kasumi and Remus's care, having the love of a parent they hadn't had since their real mother had died. The train gave a warning whistle, the sound echoing over the platform.

 

"It's almost time to go cub," Remus said from behind the other family, Kasumi standing by his side.

 

"Oh good luck Harry-chan," Kasumi said as she kissed Harry's cheek. "Have fun. You, Tatewaki and Kodachi look out for each other."

 

"We will Aunt Kasumi," Harry promised then turned back to his parents. With a deep breath, Harry touched the bracer that had been on his arm since he was one year old, an object made by goblins when Ryoga adopted Harry, the man had its match on his arm. The bracers were tied together with a spell that didn't allow Ryoga, who still got lost on regular bases, to go very far from his adopted son. The bracer was handed to Ukyo who would take it back to their home in Japan.

 

"Go on Chibi," Ryoga said, squeezing Harry's shoulder gently. Harry nodded and climbed onto the train, quickly joined by Kodachi and Tatewaki. Once in their compartment, they leaned out the window to wave to their families. Yoshi, Miyu and Tsuki waved back while yelling 'Bye bye' at the top of their lungs. Soon the Hogwarts Express started to pull out of the station, starting its journey to take everyone to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

 

******

 

Ron sighed as he passed by another compartment, dragging his trunk behind him. He had been kicked out of his older brother's compartment and told to go find some new friends to sit with. After seeing that their friend Lee had a horrible, hairy monster called a spider with him, Ron was only too happy to leave. But finding a compartment to sit in was a lot harder than it looked. Some had older students who didn't want to sit with a firsty, some were filled up with excited first years who had already made friends with each other and even worse there had been one or two that had pure bloods who didn't want to sit with a 'blood traitor'.

 

Another sigh escaped the red headed boy as he lowered his heavy trunk and rolled his shoulder. He glanced in the next compartment, this one only had three other students, maybe they would let him sit with them.

 

"Can I sit here? All of the other compartments I've been to so far are full," He asked.

 

"Sure, we have plenty of room," Harry said after looking at Kodachi and Tatewaki who nodded. Ron sighed in relief happy that he had somewhere to sit now. He pushed the door open more and dragged his trunk into the compartment.

 

"Here let me help," Harry said as he stood and easily lifted the heavy trunk to the overhead rack. Ron's mouth dropped open in shock, that trunk wasn't light!

 

"Blimey... you're pretty strong mate," he said as he sat next to Tatewaki.

 

"Yeah... I've been training in martial arts my whole life," Harry said with a chuckle as he rubbed the back of his neck. "A lot of it involved strength training. I'm nowhere near as strong as my dad though."

 

"Ah... I'm sorry, what is marshal arts?" Ron asked.

 

"It's a type of fighting," Harry explained then added with a chuckle, "and it's martial not marshal."

 

"Oh," the tip of Ron's ears went red in embarrassment. "So... anyway I'm Ron Weasley." He said, holding out his hand. Harry gave an amused smile as he stood.

 

"My name is Harry Hibiki," He said as he gave a bow then shook Ron's hand briefly. "We bow in Japan instead of shaking hands," Harry added as Ron opened his mouth. "These are my friends Kodachi and Tatewaki Kuno."

 

Both Kuno siblings stood up and bowed politely to Ron but didn't shake his hand like Harry hand.

 

"Are you guys twins too?" Ron asked.

 

"Nay, I am a year older than my sister," Tatewaki said.

 

"Brother dear's birthday falls behind the start of the school year," Kodachi added. Her nose wrinkled a bit as she noticed something squirming in Ron's pocket. "What is that?"

 

"That's just Scabbers," Ron said as he reached into his pocket and took out an old looking rat. "He use to belong to my brother Percy but since he made Prefect this year Mum and Dad got him his own owl."

 

"He's... a little run down looking," Harry said as he eyed the rat. He couldn't put his finger on why, but something about the rat made the hair stand up on the back of his neck.

 

"He's a useless lump," Ron said with a sigh. "All he does is sleep and eat."

 

"So you have three brothers? Those red headed twins who tried to help me are your brothers too ne?" Harry asked.

 

"Yeah and I have five brothers and a sister," Ron said as he laid Scabbers in his lap. "My two oldest brothers are already out of school and Ginny won't come to school until next year."

 

"I have a baby brother and sister," Harry said.

 

"Our foster parents have a son and daughter as well," Tatewaki offered up.

 

"Well at least they are really little and you're the oldest," Ron said with a bit of a grumble. "I'm the youngest boy and everything is handed down to me. Even my wand," he held out an old looking scruffy wand that had what looked like a unicorn hair sticking out of it.

 

"You sound a little jealous," Harry mused as he heard the tone in the other boy's voice. Ron blushed again, rolling his wand between his fingers.

 

"It's just hard being the youngest boy, nothing I'll do hasn't been done by one of my brothers. Bill was a Prefect and Head Boy, Charlie was Quidditch Captain, Percy is really smart and a Prefect and I bet he'll be Head Boy too. The twins are really popular and are pranksters and Ginny is the first girl born into our family in a long long time," Ron said with a sigh. "Only thing I'm good at is Chess."

 

"Chess?" Kodachi asked perking up. "I play a little chess with my guardian; do you play other strategy games like Go?"

 

"Go?" Ron repeated confused.

 

"It's an Asian board game that is known for being rich in strategy," Harry explained with a laugh. "She also likes to play Shogi sometimes, its Japanese chess."

 

"There's other strategy games?" Ron asked, he loved to play chess, it seemed to be the only thing he was good at sometimes. He loved coming up and acting on the different moves to a Checkmate.

 

"Of course, don't you play any other games other than chess?" Harry asked.

 

"Only other games I know are Exploding Snap and Gobstones," Ron said with a bit of a shrug. "And Quidditch of course, you guys like Quidditch?" Harry and Kodachi's eyes lit up, both enjoyed the high pace magical sport. Tatewaki rolled his eyes as the other three started talking about Quidditch and took out the book on Japanese history he had been reading on feudal Japan.

 

"I sometimes play Beater in the pickup games at the public Quidditch pitch back home," Kodachi said. "I use Gymnastic clubs a lot, while not quite the same it's close enough to teach me to use a Beaters bat."

 

"Fred and George are the beaters on the Gryffindor team," Ron said. "Those two are both a bloody menace together. Charlie was a Seeker on Gryffindor when he was in school. I'm usually Keeper when we play pickup games at homes."

 

"I play Seeker," Harry said. "And Chaser. Sometimes I play Beater too with Dachi but I knock the bludgers harder than everyone else so everyone prefers that I don't."

 

"If you’re as strong as you say you are I bet mate," Ron said with a shake of his head. "Which team do you support? I'm a Chudley Cannons fan myself."

 

"Toyohashi Tengu," Kodachi said.

 

"I prefer Japan's National Quidditch team," Harry said. "They use a lot of martial arts in their plays."

 

"This 'marshal' arts thing is important to you," Ron observed.

 

"Hai, both of my parents and lots my aunts and uncles are martial artists," Harry said. "My Dad, Mom and Uncle Ranma trained me in their styles since I was little."

 

"I use Martial Arts Rhythmic Gymnastics," Kodachi said. "Tatewaki practices Kendo."

 

"Wow... Mum would wallop me if I tried to fight," Ron said. "I got into a couple of fist fights with my brothers. We couldn't sit for a week after she was done with us."

 

"It's fighting but not like your thinking," Harry said as he scratched his cheek. "We'll show you after we get to Hogwarts."

 

"If we're even in the same house," Ron said with a sigh. He had no idea if the other three would even be in the same house as him.

 

"Why does our house matter?" Kodachi asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

"Well... some of the houses don't get along. My whole family has been in Gryffindor for years and I bet I'm going to be there too," Ron said. "If I ended up in someplace like Slytherin I might as well go home."

 

"Why?" Harry said. "The whole house thing doesn't matter to us. It's just someplace we stay in for seven years, that shouldn't stop any of us from being friends."

 

"But... Slytherin is a bunch of slimy snakes," Ron protested.

 

"Snakes aren’t slimy and have you ever met anyone who was in Slytherin?" Harry asked.

 

"Well... I guess not. But everyone who's gone to Slytherin has been dark," Ron argued.

 

"Dark doesn't equal evil Ron-san," Harry pointed out. "And I doubt _every_ witch or wizard in Slytherin is dark. Your house doesn't make you light or dark nor does it make a person good or evil."

 

"I guess..." Ron said, he hadn't ever thought about it that way. "But... a lot of you-know-who's followers were from Slytherin. He was from Slytherin too."

 

"Yes they were but Voldemort also had followers from the other Hogwarts houses too and some who didn't even go to Hogwarts," Harry pointed out. Ron's mouth dropped open in shock.

 

"You... you said you-know-who's name!" He exclaimed.

 

"It's just a name. It's like being afraid of Grandpa Happi's name, his name doesn't have power," Harry said.

 

"So... houses don't really matter to you?" Ron asked after a few seconds.

 

"Nope! Aunt Nabiki taught me never to cut off a source just because of rumors or whatever," Harry said.

 

"Brother and I will be in different houses, we are too different to be otherwise," Kodachi said. "I may even be in a different house than Harry-sama but that isn't going to stop me from spending time with either one of them."

 

Ron looked down at his lap; he had never looked at it that way before. His mother Molly Weasley had always made sure her children knew that Slytherins weren't to be trusted and his Dad Arthur, while he never verbally agreed with Ron's Mum, he never disagreed either. But the way the other two pre-teens put it made sense too, it was very confusing to Ron who had been sheltered by his parents his whole life.

 

"Don't worry about it, just make your own observations and decisions on a person and not their house," Harry suggested.

 

"Yeah... I'll try. Might be a bit hard though, gotta get my head around what I grew up with," Ron said as he tapped his forehead.

 

"Don't worry, we'll let you know if you're being an ass," Harry said with a grin. Ron returned the grin while Kodachi shook her head.

 

 _'Boys,'_ she thought to herself. Tatewaki looked over his book at the younger first years somewhat amused by all three of them. He felt for Ron, he had to work around issues of his own since deaging and having his memories removed. While he couldn't remember what caused it, he and Kodachi still had problems with the way they grew up the first time, that made him hostel at times with Ranma Saotome.

 

"Anything off the trolley dears?" A plump witch pushing a cart full of treats asked after pushing open the door to the compartment. Harry jumped up and looked over the choices.

 

"Get me a Liquorice Wand," Kodachi said. Harry nodded as he got the candy wand for Kodachi, a pumpkin pasty and a few Chocolate Frogs.

 

"No thanks... I'm good," Ron said a bit embarrassed as he took a corn beef sandwich out of his pocket. Harry paid for their treats and shut the door.

 

"That's all you got?" Harry asked as he handed the Liquorice Wand to Kodachi.

 

"Yeah," Ron said as he peeled back the top piece of bread to look at the meat and sighed. "She always forgets I don't like corn beef."

 

"Well... do you feel a bit adventurous?" Harry asked as he glanced up at his trunk.

 

"Hmm?" Ron looked up at Harry confused. "What do you mean?"

 

"Let me whip up an Okonomiyaki for you," Harry offered as he stood up and took down his trunk. Ron watched the bandanna youth as Harry opened one of the compartments in his trunk and took out a small portable grill and the ingredients to make an okonomiyaki. He quickly mixed the batter and poured it on the grill once it was heated up and soon a delicious smell filled the train compartment and wafted out the door way, reaching the noses of other students on the train. Ron's mouth started to water from the smell, he had no idea what an okonomiyaki was but it smelt good!

 

"Here," Harry said as he slipped the cooked okonomiyaki onto a small paper plate and handed it to Ron. Ron looked down at the plate; while it smelled good it looked a bit strange. His stomach growled, telling him to eat already. Ron lifted it and took a bite out of it, his blue eyes widening.

 

"Blimey!" Ron said. "It's good!"

 

"Thank you. Mom taught me how to make this when I was little after she and Dad got married," Harry said with a grin. The compartment door opened and a girl around their age poked her head in.

 

"Is that smell coming from here?" The girl asked.

 

"Hai," Harry said. "I'm making okonomiyaki."

 

"Could I have one?" The girl said, the smell reminded her she was starving!

 

"I'll sell you one for two Knuts," Harry said.

 

"Deal," The girl said. She handed him two bronzed coins and Harry made her an okonomiyaki in return. Ron watched amazed as suddenly Harry had a line of students outside their compartment door and selling okonomiyaki for two knuts each.

 

"Ha-has anyone seen a toad?" A shy, slightly chubby boy asked as he reached the door of the compartment.

 

"No sorry," Harry said with a shake of his head.

 

"I've lost him, my Gran is going to kill me," The boy wailed.

 

"Hold on a sec," Harry said and turned to the older student behind the boy who looked amused. "Do you know a spell to find his toad?"

 

"Maybe," The older teen said with a drawl, he was wearing a black robe with a green patch with a silver snake as well as a silver and green tie.

 

"I'll give you an okonomiyaki for free if you can find the toad," Harry offered. The Slytherin teen hesitated for a moment then turned to the younger student.

 

"What's you toad's name?" He asked.

 

"Trevor," The younger boy said with a sniff. The older teen nodded and removed his wand from his arm holster.

 

"Accio Trevor the toad," The Slytherin said with a wave of his wand. A few seconds later a large brown and green toad flew through the air.

 

"Trevor!" The first year boy said as he caught his pet. "Thank you!"

 

"My payment?" The Slytherin asked as he turned to Harry. Harry handed over a paper plate with the promised okonomiyaki then turned to his fellow first year.

 

"Better?" He asked with a smile.

 

"Yes, th-thank you," the boy said as he wiped a few tears from his warm brown eyes. "M-my name is Neville Longbottom."

 

"Harry Hibiki, Ron Weasley, Kodachi and Tatewaki Kuno," Harry said as he pointed at each person in turn.

 

"'Ello," Ron said with a wave. Kodachi primly and politely bowed while Tatewaki nodded.

 

"You can sit with us if you like," Harry offered.

 

"Oh... ok," Neville said in surprise. "I-I've got to tell He-Hermione that I got Trevor back first." He turned and quickly walked off. The line outside of the compartment had tapered off by now as well, allowing Harry to start shutting down his little grill.

 

"Blimey, a toad?" Ron said with a shake of his head. "Course I can't say much," He added as he looked down at Scabbers. "Useless rat."

 

"Well he seems to like his pet," Harry said.

 

"A toad isn't a horrible pet I guess. Though I prefer Mr. Green Turtle," Kodachi said.

 

"Mr. Green Turtle?" Ron repeated.

 

"My sister's pet crocodile," Tatewaki said.

 

"Cr-crocodile!?" Ron squawked in alarm. "You have a pet crocodile?!"

 

"He's very sweet," Kodachi said with a smile.

 

"Sister, he tried to eat me the other day," Tatewaki dead panned.

 

"He was only playing brother-dear," Kodachi said with a shrug of her shoulders. Ron's mouth moved up and down soundlessly and could only hope that the Kuno siblings were joking.

 

"Harry!" Hermione yelled as she threw open the door.

 

"Hermione-chan," Harry said with a grin as the bushy haired girl threw herself at Harry and hugged him tightly.

 

"You didn't tell me you were going to Hogwarts," Hermione said as she pulled back and punched Harry's shoulder. "I thought you were going to one of Japan's magical schools. All three of you," she added when she noticed Kodachi and Tatewaki.

 

"Our guardians thought we would like Hogwarts," Tatewaki said.

 

"I wanted to go to the same school as Harry-sama," Kodachi said.

 

"My birth parents went to Hogwarts, Dad promised that I would still go when I was adopted," Harry said. Ron looked at Harry confused and wondering a bit but said nothing.

 

"Errr... am I still allowed to sit with you?" Neville asked shyly from the doorway. Harry waved him in and moved over to make room while Hermione sat between Ron and Tatewaki. Shiroyuki pyeed and ruffled her feathers as Harry moved her cage.

 

"Oh how beautiful," Hermione cooed. "What's her name?"

 

"Shiroyuki," Harry said as he stuck his fingers into the cage and gently scratched her chest feathers.

 

"Shi-what?" Ron asked.

 

"Shiroyuki," Harry repeated. "It means 'white-snow'. She's my familiar."

 

"Th-those are really rare," Neville said. Harry smiled at his owl while Shiroyuki preened under the attention. The door to their compartment opened again, this time the boy Tatewaki had met at Madame Malkin's named Draco Malfoy. On either side of him were two bulky, dimwitted boys who didn't say a word as the blond walked in as if he owned the place.

 

"I heard that Harry Potter is on the train," Malfoy said as he looked at the other pre-teens, trying to figure out if one of the others were the famous 'Boy-who-lived'.

 

"Who the hell are you?" Harry asked with a frown, wondering why the blond was looking for him and who spread the rumor he was on the train under his original name. Malfoy scowled at the rude teen, he didn't see anyone that matched what everyone thought Potter looked like.

 

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," the blond said. Ron snort softly in laughter which he tried to cover with a cough. Malfoy turned toward the red head and sneered. "Think my name is funny do you? I don't have to ask who you are. Red hair, shabby clothing, only thing you can be is a Weasley." (1)

 

"Maybe he's just laughing at the way you introduced yourself," Harry drawled as he stood up. "What's your agent number, double-o-seven?" Hermione bit her lip to keep from snickering. Draco turned back to Harry and had to step back a bit as Harry was a bit taller than him.

 

"Potter's not here," He drawled then noticed Tatewaki sitting by the window. "What are you doing here with a bunch of... these sorts? You should come sit with us."

 

"Nay, I am not about to leave mine friends," Tatewaki said.

 

"You don't want to make friends with the wrong sort," Draco said.

 

"And what makes you think you are the right sort?" Kodachi asked as she smoothed her hands over her skirt. "I think we are capable of deciding who to be friends with."

 

"I think you should leave," Harry said while Ron stood up as well, ready to beat the stuffing out of Malfoy.

 

"What if I don't want to?" Draco said as he stuck his nose in the air. "Crabbe, Goyle, let's make ourselves comfortable shall we?" As Malfoy stepped further into the compartment, he stopped short as something whizzed past his ear. A few pieces of his white-blond hair floated down onto his shoulder.

 

"Another step and the next one will nick your ear," Harry said as he held up a stainless steel mini spatula. Draco blinked and turned to look, stuck in the door frame was another spatula, the end wavering back and forth beside Goyle's ear. Crabbe looked at the small odd weapon with a dumbfounded look on his face. "The next after that... well we wouldn't want to scar that pretty little face of yours do we?"

 

Draco looked at Harry who stared back with cold green eyes. Huffing loudly, he turned and headed out the door.

 

"Crabbe, Goyle. Let's go," Draco said over his shoulder. "Potter should be in another compartment."

 

The door slammed behind them as they left. Harry calmly reached over and removed his throwing spatula, slipping it back into a special holster under his top.

 

"What in the name of Merlin was that?" Ron asked as he sat back down. "Since when does a spatula do that?"

 

"It's a special type of spatula," Harry said as he sat back down.

 

"Didn't I see your mother with some of those before?" Hermione asked.

 

"Hai, Mom's style of fighting is called 'Okonomiyaki Martial Arts'," Harry explained. "It's a type of ninjutsu that's based around cooking. Mom fights with a giant spatula and throwing spatulas. She taught me how to use the throwing spatulas."

 

"That... is a little crazy," Ron said.

 

"That's just the tip of the iceberg," Harry said with a grin. "Uncle Ranma knows several styles of Martial Arts and is a master of Anything Goes."

 

Ron thought Harry and his two friends were a bit strange and knew weird things but he was use to a bit of chaos, he was the second youngest in seven children and he had a great deal of aunts, uncles and cousins. Any Weasley family gathering could descend into madness. Ron could see his life would be interesting and while he was still unsure about the Slytherin thing, he grew up hearing nothing but bad things after all, but maybe this will give him his chance to shine instead of being just like his brothers.

 

"We will be arriving at Hogsmeade Station in ten minutes. Please leave all luggage and animals on the train. It will be taken up to Hogwarts separately," A male voice said along the length of the train. "I repeat, we will be arriving at Hogsmeade Station in ten minutes."

 

"You better get your robes on," Hermione said. Kodachi stood and removed a black robe from the carryon bag.

 

"A lady never changes in front of a man who is not her husband," She said as she left the compartment and headed to the train's restrooms to change. Hermione and Neville left as well, both already in their robes, so Harry, Ron and Tatewaki could get changed. Scabbers was placed in a small cage, the rat never twitching once as he was moved around, and left beside Shiroyuki's cage as the train slowly came to a smooth stop.

 

Harry and his friends, both old and new, left the Hogwarts Express among the flood of students. All of the older students, from second year to seventh, headed over to a line of what looked like horseless carriages while over the head of the students Hagrid could he heard.

 

"First 'ears over here!" Hagrid called as he held a lantern up high for the children to see. "Over here! Alright there 'Arry?"

 

"Fine Hagrid-san!" Harry called back.

 

"Right. This way you lot. You'll get your first look at 'Ogwarts," Hagrid said once he was surrounded by all the first years and lead them down a path toward the lake. As they rounded the bend, everyone started to make sounds of awe as they saw Hogwarts for the first time.

 

"Sugoi..." Harry said in a soft voice.

 

"It's beautiful," Kodachi said. "Like a fairy tale castle." Tatewaki agreed with his sister softly, he had never seen anything like it. Palaces in Japan looked nothing like this.

 

"Four to a boat!" Hagrid called loudly, pulling the three Japanese/Japanese raised per-teen's attention back. Harry blinked as he looked at the lake and saw the little boats lined up along the shore. "No more than four to a boat!" Harry blanched as he realized that they were going to go across the lake in the boats.

 

"We're going in that?" Harry hissed. Last place he wanted to be was a lake of cold water when he had a water-based curse he wanted to keep secret for as long as possible.

 

"Come on mate, it'll be a quick trip," Ron said as he tugged on Harry's arm and pulled him over to one of the boats. He didn't know why Harry was hesitating; maybe the other boy had some sort of fear of lakes. Harry slowly climbed into the boat and tried to keep far from the edge. Tatewaki and Kodachi looked at each other, they both knew about Harry’s curse of course but couldn't tell the red head with them as they joined Ron and Harry in the boat. As there was no more room, Hermione and Neville sat in a boat with two other girls.

 

"Right then, everyone in?" Hagrid asked as he looked over the students under his protection. Once he saw everyone was in a boat, he climbed into a slightly larger boat and pointed toward the castle with his wand-umbrella. "Right then, forward!"

 

The fleet of boats started forward, Harry grabbing the seat of his boat as they drifted along. He kept an eye on both his companions and the other boats, holding his breath as they floated closer and closer to the magical castle.

 

"'Eads down!" Hagrid warned as they reached the outer wall of the castle that extended over the lake, ducking down himself to fit through the opening. The taller students bowed their heads to keep from hitting the low stone hangings. The boats soon docked at a set of stone stairs, Hagrid carefully helping the young, new students out of the boats. Leading everyone up the stairs to a large door, the half giant raised a large hand and banged on it three times.

 

*********

 

Author note: I’ve read a lot of Harry Potter fanfics that bash on Ron Weasley and don’t get me wrong I like to read those sometimes but at the same time I do like Ron. I like all the Weasleys in fact. I think if giving the chance Ron has a lot of potential which is what I’m trying to do for him. Some of Ron’s beliefs is how he was raised and I can’t imagine that Molly Weasley had too many good things to say about Slytherins and now it’s countered by people who don’t really care about houses.

 

Also if you missed the notice this chapter replaced, the series of one shots I promised that covered in more detail the first ten years is up and I’m working on the second chapter now.

 

(1) It has always been assumed that Ron was laughing at the name Draco and he might have been but since the wizarding world is full of even weirder names than Draco I wonder if Ron might have laughed at the high and mighty way Malfoy introduced himself.

 

Edit 8-22-14: Not really anything spelling or grammar wise I could find that needed to be fixed. Changed all the ‘Alligators’ and ‘Crocodiles’ again.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry Hibiki and the Philosopher's Stone

 

Disclaimer: Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling and Ranma 1/2 © Rumiko Takahashi

 

Author note: Thanks once again to my beta Blissfull Wulf.

 

Author Note 2: I made a mistake in the last chapter, I have always thought that Mr. Turtle was an alligator but I have recently discovered that he is in fact a crocodile and his name is Mr. Green Turtle in the English version of Ranma 1/2. I found this out while looking up some information on the animal to get an idea just how large he is. So yeah, he's a crocodile not an alligator as I called him in the last chapter. (edit 5-22-14: This has been changed in the earlier chapters during the cleanup process)

 

Author Note 3: And shout out to reviewer chaosglory626 on ff . net who correctly guessed the Kuno’s house placement.

 

Chapter 9

 

Minerva, with a look of calm that she didn't possess, waited in the anti-chamber for Hagrid to return with the first years. She had always had a bit of excitement in her when the students returned, she really did love teaching after all, but this year was different. Not only was Harry coming to the school, which in itself would be something since he was the 'Boy-Who-Lived', but they also had that blasted object of Flamel's in the school.

 

The Scottish witch huffed softly to herself, she and a great deal of the other teachers were not happy about the Philosopher’s Stone being in the school. Even worse, instead of keeping it a secret and hidden somewhere like his sock drawer, the Headmaster was going to all but announce that the famous stone was inside the school! She knew from years of experience that telling a bunch of children and teenagers not to go somewhere would ensure that that’s the first place they would go!

 

Even worse were the protections put in place to keep the stone safe. Minerva wasn't sure what the others had put in place but she didn't think her giant wizarding chess board was a very good idea. It seemed... so easy to get by. Not that chess in itself was an easy game, not everyone knew how to play. But Minerva knew You-Know-Who did, the man had been too smart not to, so she failed to see how the game would stop him. The Deputy Headmistress hoped that the rest of the traps weren't as low key as hers, otherwise someone like a third, or Merlin forbid, a first year could pass them! Once again, Minerva wondered if Albus was losing his mind.

 

Back to Harry, oh that was going to be a can of worms. She knew the boy was nothing like what the wizarding world thought he would be. Or what Severus expected of him either, she wondered how her younger co-worker would react when he found out her 'young cousin' and Harry Potter were the same person. And then there was Albus... Minerva sighed to herself, she had no idea how her old friend would react. He would at least be happy that Harry was alive, she knew that much. But still, she already had a letter written out for Ryoga and his young wife Ukyo to come to the castle since she knew Dumbledore was going to want an explanation.

 

Minerva was startled out of her thoughts as three loud bangs came from the door leading down to the lake under the castle. She quickly straightened her hat and smoothed down her green robes before opening the door where Hagrid was waiting on the other side with the first years.

 

"'ere's the first years Profess'r McGonagall," Hagrid said.

 

"Thank you Hagrid, I'll take it from here," Minerva said. Hagrid nodded and squeezed himself through the door, leaving the anti chamber to the Great Hall. Minerva turned back to the students that were filing into the room, looking them over. She spotted Harry and Remus's two foster children right away with Molly and Arthur’s youngest boy as well as the poor Longbottom boy right beside them. She spotted families that she knew so well, Amelia’s niece Susan... the Malfoy heir was there as well, his hair standing out like a beacon. She also spotted the Greengrass Heiress and the Zabini boy. Oh, and there was Helga Hufflepuff's descendant Smith. Yes, quite a mix this year for a class so small.

 

*****

 

Harry watched as the door opened with McGonagall on the other side, fighting to keep a smile off of his face at seeing his Mimi. After all no one was suppose to know he knew her already, not yet at least.

 

"'ere's the first years Profess'r McGonagall," Hagrid said.

 

"Thank you Hagrid, I'll take it from here," McGonagall said. Harry saw Hagrid nod then leave through the smaller door. Once Hagrid was through Harry and the other first years started to file into the room. He stood with Kodachi, Tatewaki, Ron, Hermione and Neville, looking up at Minerva as she gazed back at them.

 

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Minerva said, her voice cutting through any chatter in the room. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses."

 

Everyone's eyes were on the witch, her very being letting everyone know that she was not a witch to mess with.

 

"The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room," Minerva continued. "The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards.

 

"While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points," The professor waved her hand at the four large jars along the wall that had the name and colors of each house on each, none of which had any points within them. "At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."

 

The first years broke out in whispers among themselves; Harry could hear some of his fellow students guessing what house they would end up in.

 

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school," Minerva said with a slightly raised voice, getting everyone's attention again. "I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." Minerva’s eyes lingered on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged nose. "I will return when we are ready for you."

 

Minerva turned and left through the large doors that lead into the Great Hall, the noise from the other students coming through the doors before being cut off again as they closed.

 

"How do you think they sort us?" Ron asked as soon as the door was closed. "Fred and George said you have to wrestle a troll."

 

"I doubt we are going to wrestle a troll," Harry said as he reached up and pulled at his bandanna, pulling one off. Holding out the cloth in front of him, Harry used one of his wands to cast a soft water spell then handed it to Ron. "You have dirt on your nose."

 

"Err... thanks mate," Ron said as he used the offered cloth to clean his face, wondering how the other boy pulled his headband off but still had one on.

 

Harry could hear Hermione whispering spells she already knew under her breath while Kodachi calmly reached up to straighten Neville's cloak.

 

"Hibiki," Harry blinked and turned around when someone spoke behind him. It was the dark skinned Italian boy from the robe shop, Blaise Zabini.

 

"Zabini-san," Harry said with a short bow. Ron watched Harry, he knew of the Zabini family, or at least Blaise's mother who was rumored to be a black widow among men. She was rumored to have had four husbands already, all of whom had died and left all their gold to Mrs. Zabini. On top of that Zabini were a well known dark pure-blood family, the type that didn't mix with muggleborns. Ron almost opened his mouth to say something then quickly closed it. He remembered what Harry said on the train, just because someone was dark didn't mean they were evil.

 

"I read the book you mentioned," Blaise said. "It was... very enlightening."

 

"I hope it proved helpful," Harry said.

 

"It has... shown me I _might_ be wrong," Blaise admitted. "For now I will keep an open mind until I see more proof."

 

"I can respect that," Harry said. "If you continue to look, you will find other sources that all agree with what the book said." Blaise nodded and turned away, set upon by Malfoy as soon as he was a few feet away. Harry could hear the blond asking the boy why he was talking to 'blood traitors' and 'mudbloods'.

 

"Harry... that was Zabini," Ron said softly. "He's... well he's from a pureblood family that doesn’t really like to mix with muggleborns. And his Mum is rumored to be a black widow."

 

"Don't judge someone just by their family Ron-san," Harry scolded lightly. "Judge a person for themselves. He may not become a friend but don't judge him until he does something."

 

"Sorry," Ron said, blushing to the tip of his ears.

 

"Don't worry, just giving you some food for thought," Harry said with a smile.

 

"So what book is he talking about anyway?" Ron asked.

 

"Hmm, a book written by an American on how there isn't such thing as 'Muggleborns' but that they are descended from Squibs," Harry explained.

 

"Really? Is that tr-" Ron was cut off mid-word as a couple of people screamed. Harry and Ron looked up as several ghosts floated through the wall.

 

"We should give him another chance," A portly looking ghost dressed up like a Friar said to another ghost dressed like an English Gentleman.

 

"My dear Friar, we have given Peeves plenty of chances and... oh my, who are all of you?" The gentleman ghost said as he came to a stop.

 

"We're waiting to be sorted," Harry heard a hesitant girl say from the crowd of other first years.

 

"Oh, new students!" The Friar ghost said excitedly, floating down closer to the students. "I hope you're in Hufflepuff, my old house you know."

 

"Move along now," McGonagall's sharp voice said from the door. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

 

Some of the ghosts bid the student's farewell as they floated through the wall into the Great Hall while all of the first years lined up to head into the hall.

 

******

 

Eyes turned toward the line of First years as they walked up between the middle house tables within the Great Hall. Harry looked up at the ceiling that looked like the star filled night.

 

"It's enchanted to look like the sky outside," Harry heard Hermione whisper. "I read it in 'Hogwarts: A History,"

 

"Really? How lovely," He heard Kodachi said. "I wonder if it's possible to recreate the charm. I know my roses would love it."

 

The line of students came to a stop in front of a three legged stool with a raggedy looking wizard's hat on top. After a few seconds, a rip in the front opened and began to sing.

 

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_if you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folks use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

 

The patchy brown hat appeared to bow to each of the tables then became still once again. Minerva picked up a scroll and turned to the First years.

 

"We just have to try on a hat?" Ron hissed softly. "I'm going to kill Fred and George."

 

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," She said as she unrolled the scroll. "Abbott, Hannah"

 

A little girl with blond hair walked up to the stood, the Sorting Hat placed on her head by McGonagall when she sat down.

 

"Hufflepuff!" The hat called after a few seconds. The house by the far wall with the yellow and black banners over it clapped as Abbott ran over to join them.

 

"Bones, Susan"

 

A red headed girl was the next to be sorted, joining Abbott a few seconds later. One by one the First Years were sorted, each table clapping as a new student joined them.

 

"Granger, Hermione"

 

Harry looked forward as Hermione ran up eagerly to the stool and took the hat from McGonagall, jamming the hat on her head. Hermione appeared to argue with the hat for a few seconds before the hat called out "Gryffindor!"

 

Hermione looked satisfied as she handed the hat back to McGonagall and joined the red and gold table.

 

"Greengrass, Daphne"

 

A pretty young blond girl walked gracefully up to the stool, sitting down with her hands folded in her lap and her ankles crossed.

 

"Slytherin!" The hat called within a few seconds. Harry had noticed that the hat sometimes called out a house almost right away while other students took a few seconds. At the front of the hall, Minerva hesitated for a second before calling out the next name.

 

"Hibiki-Potter, Harrison"

 

Up at the table Albus Dumbledore nearly choked on his drink and the twinkle in his eye died for a moment before he quickly regained his composure. At least on the outside, inside his mind was racing. Down the table Severus Snape was looking at Minerva in shock then looked quickly at the student that was walking up, recognizing him as the boy in Minerva's photos.

 

"Did she say Potter?"

 

"The Boy-Who-Lived?"

 

"Wait, Hibiki? I thought his mother's last name was Evans."

 

"Maybe he was adopted?" Harry heard the comments from either side of him as he walked to the stool and let the hat be placed on his head. The last thing he saw before the hat covered his eyes was the shocked look on people's faces.

 

 _"Hmm... Difficult... very difficult,"_ a male voice said in Harry's mind. _"Not a bad mind and you have plenty of courage... oh ho, you have lots of talents don't you. My yes, you have plenty of cunning in you... What's this? You threw yourself off a cliff to save someone you didn't even know? Well I think there is only one place that can handle you. Better be..._ **Gryffindor!"** The last part was called out loud to the Great Hall. Everyone was quiet for a few minutes before the Gryffindor table erupted in cheers and clapping.

 

"We got Potter! We got Potter!" Ron's older brothers chanted loudly. Harry removed the hat and bowed politely to it before heading to his new house, sitting down next to Hermione.

 

"Welcome to Gryffindor," A red headed boy who looked like he was related to Ron said as he shook his hands. "I'm Percy Weasley, Gryffindor's Prefect."

 

"Good job mate,"

"You pulled a good prank on everyone," The twins said.

"What's with,"

"The 'Hibiki' thing?"

 

"Can you just wait until after the sorting?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow. "I'd like to see my friends get sorted too." The twins blushed slightly but grinned widely as they settled back down. Harry turned back to the front of the hall to see the rest of the sorting. He had a feeling Ron and maybe Neville would have questions for him, he could already see Hermione out of the corner of his eye wiggling with questions that she wanted to ask. "Later Hermione-chan."

 

Once the hall had somewhat calmed down Minerva looked down at the list and called out the name 'Hopkins, Wayne.' Albus's eyes narrowed just a bit, Minerva was much too calm about the fact that the Boy-Who-Lived had shown up out of nowhere and with a different last name. She had already known about all this and had kept it hidden from him for some reason. He barely noticed as the Hopkins boy was sorted into Hufflepuff only to be followed there by a 'Jones, Megan'.

 

"Kuno, Kodachi," Minerva called loudly. The dark hair Japanese girl walked up to the front of the hall and sat down primly on the stool much like Daphne Greengrass had earlier. The Sorting Hat was sat on her head, slightly cocked to the side thanks to her ponytail.

 

 _"Well well, what a mind,"_ The hat said in Kodachi's head. _"You have quite the past my dear."_

 

"I do not remember most of it and I would like it if you do not disclose any of it," Kodachi said softly. "Nor my brother’s."

 

 _"Do not worry, anything I see stays between you and I,"_ The hat assured her. _"Hmmm... You are filled with ambition and are quite clever. You do have quite a bit of loyalty in you but... ah you know how to wield power and use that to be a leader. You have traditions that you follow. And...hmmm... oh yes, you have the determination and resourcefulness to get what you want. My dear, the only place for you is_ **Slytherin!"** the hall yelled out the last one, this girl just about had every quality that Salazar valued. The hat was removed from Kodachi's head while the green and silver table clapped politely. She walked over to the table and sat beside Tracy Davis and across from Milicent Bulstrode.

 

"Kuno, Tatewaki."

 

A few students spoke quietly among themselves as they tried to guess where the tall brown haired boy would go as he sat down on the stool and let the hat be placed on his head. Many were guessing that he would join his sister in Slytherin; after all it was rare for what they thought were twins to be sorted into different houses.

 

 _"You have quite the past as well,"_ The Sorting Hat mused as he sorted through Tatewaki's memories. _"You have high values of loyalty and of bravery... you are dedicated and will stand up to what_ you _think is right..."_ The hat considered where to place Kuno for a moment as he looked at the memories again, mostly the ones that was blocked to Tatewaki which still affected him to this day. It wasn't just about sorting people where they fit in; sometimes he sorted someone where he thought would help the student. _"Yes... yes... I believe that you will find what you need in_ **Hufflepuff!"** Close knit and family like, the Hufflepuffs would help Kuno heal from the actions of his past.

 

Tatewaki took off the hat and, like Harry, gave it a bow before joining the black and yellow table.

 

"Welcome to Hufflepuff," A third year boy with brown hair and warm gray eyes said as Kuno sat down. "Cedric Diggory," the boy held out his hand to Tatewaki with a grin.

 

"Don't be silly Cedric, he's Asian, they don't shake hands," a second year girl named Leanne Byington who looked at least half Asian said. (1)

 

"They don't?" Cedric asked surprised. Behind them the sorting continued on as 'Li, Su' came up to the stool. Cedric had been taking the time to introduce himself to each of the new students to welcome them to their new family.

 

"She is correct, we prefer to bow," Tatewaki said. "Tis considered improper to touch another in such a familiar way."

 

"Ah... like this?" Cedric asked as he leaned forward. Tatewaki's lips twitched slightly, Cedric was the first one to try to bow back to him.

 

"Hai, that is close," He agreed as he bowed back. Meanwhile Su Li joined the Ravenclaw table letting Neville take her place.

 

Neville nervously licked his lips as the hat rooted around in his head.

 

 _"Hard working, you know your way around a garden,"_ The Sorting Hat said. _"Very kind and I can see you can be very loyal given the chance."_

 

"S-so I'm headed to Hu-hufflepuff?" Neville asked, his Gran would be so disappointed!

 

 _"Now hold on just a second,"_ The hat said soothingly. _"I believe I'm the one who does the sorting around here...hmm... yes, there is a healthy dose of hidden bravery and courage. I think that you will do best in_ **Gryffindor!"** Neville startled, he didn't think he belonged in the house of Lions, he wasn't brave even though he wished to be. But he wasn't going to let the hat change its mind, jumping up and running over to his new house table with the Sorting Hat still on his head. He blushed hotly when he realized that he still had the hat and nearly tripped over himself to go back over to Professor McGonagall and handed it over to her. The tips of his ears became red and he ducked his head down as he heard some of the students in the Great Hall laugh. Kodachi gave some of her fellow Slytherin first years a cold look when they snickered.

 

Minerva called up the next few students until she reached 'Weasley, Ronald'. Ron gulped and walked up to the stool. The hat dropped down over his eyes and the gravely 'voice' of the Sorting Hat seemed to speak into his ear.

 

 _"A troll eh?"_ The hat asked amused when he saw that Ron had thought he was going to have to wrestle a troll to be sorted.

 

"I'm going to kill Fred and George," Ron muttered.

 

 _"Brave words, I know just where you belong._ **Gryffindor!"** The hat called out loud before speaking softly to Ron again before he was lifted off the boy's head. _"Heed the words of your new friends, the world isn't black and white Mister Weasley."_ Ron couldn't help but muse over the words; Harry had said dark didn't mean someone was evil after all. And speaking of Harry... he couldn't believe that he was Harry-Bloody-Potter! Why hadn't the other boy said something? Ron walked over to the red and gold table, sitting down on Harry's other side and across from Neville.

 

"Why didn't you tell me you were Harry Potter?" Ron hissed softly as soon as he sat down.

 

"Would it have mattered?" Harry asked while 'Zabini, Blaise' was called up to be sorted in the background. Ron blinked in surprise at the question, unable to come up with a response right away.

 

"Harry, why didn't you say you were famous here?" Hermione asked. "I read so many books about you and-" She stopped mid sentence when Harry held up a hand.

 

"You mean all those fairy tale books?" He asked.

 

"Fairy tales?" Ron asked. Harry didn't get a chance to answer as at the front of the Great Hall Albus Dumbledore stood, gathering everyone's attention to him.

 

******

 

After Albus recovered from discovering that Harry was now safely within the school and that Minerva had known where the boy was the whole time, the Headmaster took the time to observe the 'Boy-Who-Lived' without looking like he was staring at the youth.

 

Harry Potter looked very healthy so who ever had him had at least taken care of him. He was pleased to see the boy was in Gryffindor and seemed to have already made some friends with the Wealseys, a very light family, the Longbottom boy and what he was sure was a Muggleborn. Albus was afraid that so many years away from his mother’s sister's family that Lily's Blood Ward protection may have faded away by now. With so many students in the hall he wasn't able to scan Harry to see if the ward was still in place or not.

 

Albus made note to speak to Professor McGonagall after the feast to find out why she had hidden from him where the Potter boy was and who raised him so he could speak with them. He needed to stress that it was very important that Harry lived with Petunia from now on.

 

Further down the table Severus's mind was still spinning at he gazed at Lily's son. A very large part of him wanted to hate the boy straight off the bat as he was James Potter's son. But looking at Harry Potter, 'Hibiki-Potter' slipped in absently, he could only see some of Potter in the boy.

 

Of course, now that he knew the boy was really Lily's son and not Minerva's cousin's son like he allowed himself to believe for so many years, he could see parts of Harry's father in him. The messy black hair, the shape of the boy's face but he could see parts of Lily as well.

 

The boy's eyes of course were the most prominent feature that he got from Lily Evans. They were the same shade of green and were almond shaped just like his mother’s. He had Lily's nose as well and even her smile by what he could tell when the boy smiled and clapped for one of the students that he had come in with. Well not completely like Lily's, Severus spied those odd fangs that he knew neither Lily nor Potter had had but the man who raised Lily's son did. Severus could pick out other things that made Harry Potter 'Hibiki-Potter' look like his birth parents but plenty that made him look like the man in the photo. Severus decided for now to observe the boy until he could tell who the boy was more like.

 

Meanwhile next to Severus, the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor Quirius Quirrell glanced every now and then at Harry, his head aching as his master raged when Voldemort heard his enemy's name called to be sorted.

 

"Welcome!" Albus said as he stood up after Blaise joined the Slytherin table. All eyes in the Great Hall turned to him as his voice rang over them. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" Albus sat down again as the House Elves in the kitchen the floor below the hall sent up the feast they had prepared.

 

*****

 

"A little... strange isn't he?" Harry said after the Headmaster had spoken and the food appeared.

 

"He's a little mad," Percy said. "Brilliant... but mad."

 

"What is that?" Harry heard someone asked and turned his attention back to the table. His eyes lit up as he saw that among the traditional British dishes were sekihan, chrashizushi, curry rice, a couple of different types of sushi and a few other dishes that Harry was familiar with. He glanced up at the table and met Minerva's eyes. Her lips quirked in a small smile and a very slight nod let him know that she had been behind the added dishes. Harry then looked over at the Hufflepuff and Slytherin tables where he could see the Kuno's enjoying the surprise foods as well.

 

"It's dishes served in Japan," Harry explained to whoever called out, a sandy haired boy that had been sorted along with them, as he fixed up his plate with both the Japanese foods and the other foods. Traveling around the world had given him the chance to try different types of foods. Ron, who had liked the okonomiyaki that Harry had made him on the train and always willing to try any food once, followed Harry's example filling up his plate. Hermione added a little bit of sushi to her own plate.

 

"Oh, I'm Seamus Finnigan," the sandy hair boy said. "I'm a half and half. Me dad's a Muggle; Mam's a witch. Bit of a nasty shock for him when he found out," he added when he turned back to the dark skin boy next to him named Dean Thomas.

 

"So you didn't really answer my question earlier," Ron said through a mouthful of food making Hermione wrinkle her nose in disgust.

 

"Could you swallow before speaking? I don't want see food," Harry said flatly. "I didn't say anything because I didn't think it mattered. My last name is Hibiki-Potter since I was adopted but I prefer to go by Hibiki. Everyone here thinks that they know me because of a few books and stories that people made up about me."

 

"But those books were written by experts," Hermione said defending her beloved books.

 

"Hermione-chan, you've known me for two years," Harry pointed out. "We've exchanged a lot of letters over those years, did any of those books sound like the life I had growing up?"

 

"Well... no, they didn't," Hermione said as she realized Harry was right. None of the books talked about him growing up in Japan or that he had a curse that turned him into a talking two-tailed cat.

 

"Anyway, with all the hype about the 'Boy-Who-Lived' crap, would you have acted differently if you knew?" Harry asked Ron.

 

"Errr... I might have," Ron said with embarrassment, his Mum had read stories about Harry Potter to him and his sister Ginny growing up and it had painted a much different picture of who Potter would be. Harry Hibiki was not really anything like the stories. "I guess I see what you mean."

 

"I want to make friends for who I am, not from some silly title that somebody came up with," Harry said, waving the chopsticks that he had found beside his plate. "I was a year old when Voldemort attacked my birth parents, I couldn't have done anything to him. Whatever happened to defeat the kusoyaro, I bet it was something my Otousan or Okaasan did, not me."

 

"Huh... never thought of it that way," Ron said as he scratched the side of his head.

 

"Harry, language," Hermione hissed as she understood that kusoyaro meant 'fucking bastard'.

 

"Anyway, just think of me as me, not the made up title," Harry said.

 

"Ok, I'll try my best mate," Ron said with a grin with Harry returning the wide grin.

 

"Blimey you got some fangs on you," Seamus said when he noticed the elongated canines Harry sported.

 

"One of my uncles thinks that I might have used accidental wish magic to have them grow in like that," Harry said with a laugh. "So I would look more like Dad."

 

"The birds are going to go crazy over you when you get older," Seamus said with his own laugh. Harry shrugged as he wasn't really into girls, or boys for that matter, right now. He glanced up at the Head Table while he ate, giving his new teachers a curious look. He could see Hagrid at the end of the table in a large chair made just for him, the half giant looked like he had been crying a bit but looked happy overall. He had no real idea who the rest of the teachers were other than Minerva, though the short teacher who looked like he could be descended from Goblins had to be Professor Flitwick. Harry recognized him from stories from Remus's school days. Harry's eyes drifted to the other end of the table. There was a pale skinned, dark haired man sitting next to another man wearing a purple turban. Harry's green eyes briefly met the dark haired man's black eyes then moved to look at the back of the other man's head as his eyes roamed around.

 

"Ow," Harry said as he looked away quickly, reaching up to rub at his forehead under his bandanna.

 

"Alright there mate?" Ron asked when he noticed.

 

"I think so, I just got a sudden sharp pain in my head," Harry said as the pain ebbed away.

 

"Ma-maybe you're just tired," Neville suggested.

 

"Maybe, I'm still adjusting to this time zone," Harry said, the pain was gone now and he figured Neville was right. He turned to Ron's brother Percy and asked, "Who are those two men at the end of the head table? The one with the black hair and the one with the turban?"

 

"The black haired teacher is Professor Severus Snape," Percy explained. "He teaches potions and is the head of Slytherin."

 

"I heard of him, he's supposed to be a right terror," Ron said while Neville gulped in fear, the man looked very frightening to him.

 

"The other one is Professor Quirius Quirrell, he used to be our Muggle Studies teacher but it was announced at the end of last year that he would be taking over defense this year," Percy continued. "Right after Professor Potts left in fact."

 

"The curse got him," One of the twins said.

"A stray spell from a fight in the DADA room got him pretty good," The other twin said.

 

"Curse?" Harry asked.

 

"Yeah, there's a rumor that DADA is cursed," Fred explained.

"No teacher has ever lasted more than a year in a long time," George added.

"I wager old Professor Quirrell will be its next victim."

 

"There's no such thing as a cursed position," Hermione scoffed.

 

"I agree but we have had a different DADA teacher every year," Percy said. "It's very odd." The main course was taken off the tables and replaced by deserts much to Ron's delight.

 

"My that looks good," A voice said from behind them. Harry jumped a bit in surprise and turned his head to look, one of the ghost from before was looking longingly at the piece of cake Ron had.

 

"I suppose it is a bit hard for you," Harry said politely.

 

"It is, I haven’t been able to eat in nearly 500 years," The ghost said. "So- new Gryffindors! I hope you're going to help us win the house championship this year? Gryffindor have never gone so long without winning. Slytherins have gotten the cup seven years in a row! The Bloody Baron's becoming almost unbearable - he's the Slytherin ghost." He pointed over to the silver and green table where a gaunt looking ghost that looked like he was covered in blood was floating at the table by Draco Malfoy, who looked very uncomfortable with the Baron being there.

 

"How'd he get all that blood on him?" Ron asked.

 

"No one knows, nobody’s brave enough to ask him," The Gryffindor ghost said.

 

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Hermione asked.

 

"Oh where are my manners. I am Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Propington, at your service," The ghost said with a bit of a flourished bow.

 

"Wait, I know who you are, you're Nearly Headless Nick!" Ron said as he pointed his fork at Sir Nicholas. The ghost gave a sigh and rolled his eyes heavenward.

 

"I prefer to be called Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-" Sir Nicholas started to say before he was interrupted by Seamus.

 

" _Nearly_ headless? How can you be _nearly_ headless," the Irish boy asked. The ghost sighed again and reached up to grab a hold of his right ear.

 

" _Like_ this," Sir Nicholas said as he tugged on his ear and pulled his head to the side, showing the students that his head was hanging on by only a small piece of skin. Several of the girls looked sick and pushed their plates away from them while Ron looked a little green himself. "The executioner's axe was very blunt you see, took forty-five hacks to kill me," He added as he righted his head back onto his neck.

 

"Attention please, everyone!" Albus called out over the room as he stood again. The tables were cleared of all the food that had been there, sent back to the kitchens. "Now that we have all been fed and watered, I have a few start of the year announcements.

 

"Firstly, Mr. Filch has added more items that are banned from the school. The full list can be located on the door to his office. I would also like to remind the students that magic in the hallways between classes is against school rules. Secondly, the Forbidden Forest is just that, forbidden. No one is allowed within the forest without a teacher," Here the headmaster gave an amused look Fred and George's way. "Thirdly, Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Lastly, this year the right side of the third floor corridor is strictly off limits. Anyone who does not wish to die a horrible, painful death should stay away."

 

At first some of the students began to laugh, thinking it was a joke but the serious look on both the headmaster's face and the professor’s quickly had them changing their minds.

 

"Odd, he usually gives a reason when we are told to stay away from somewhere," Harry heard Percy say behind him softly.

 

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" Albus said with a smile as he removed his wand from his sleeve and with a wave, the words appeared floating in the air. "Everyone pick their favorite tune, and off we go!"

 

Harry noticed that several of the teachers covered their ears before the students busted out singing.

 

_"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald,_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling,_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot."_

 

It was a very odd song, and Harry could see why the adults had covered their ears. Listening to all the students sing the song to different tunes, Harry had playfully sung it to the opening song of Dragon Ball an anime he and Spice loved to watch back home, and he swore Hermione was singing to a Beatle song. The twins sung the song the longest, singing it to a slow funeral march, Dumbledore conducting them with his wand as if he was a band director.

 

"Ah, music," Albus said as he wiped the tears from his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! Prefects, please lead the first years to their dorms!"

 

The new fifth year Prefects at each table stood and told the first years to follow them out of the great hall, each group taken the long way to their new houses. Once the first years were gone, the rest of the students filed out of the house, taking the shorter way to their houses.

 

"Minerva, I would like a word with you," Albus said softly to the transfiguration professor as she stood, who gave a simple nod and left the room.

 

"I would like to sit in as well Headmaster," Severus said.

 

"Very well," Albus said, trusting Severus and knowing the younger man would have his back no matter what. "After you speak to your new charges."

 

Severus nodded and swept out of the Great Hall, his black robes billowing behind him.

 

*****

 

Tatewaki followed his fellow Hufflepuff first years out of the Great Hall. The two Prefects leading them took the lot of firsties down a nearby stairwell, going down just one floor, down a corridor past a painting of a large bowl of fruit and to a nook on the right side.

 

"Alright you lot," the friendly 5th year Prefect said with a grin. "This is the entrance way to 'Hufflepuff Basement'. Now pay attention, the way to enter is to tap on this barrel," he pointed to the barrel two from the bottle in the middle of the second row, "with your wand in the rhythm of our founder's name. Like this."

 

 **Tap-Tap Tap-Tap-Tap** he gently tapped his wand against the surface of the barrel, making sure all of the first years got the rhythm down.

 

"Just remember which barrel it is and the rhythm," the female Prefect with them said as the lid of the barrel swung open. "If you tap the wrong lid or use the wrong rhythm, you'll be doused in vinegar and barred access to the Basement." The Prefects had each student crawl through the barrel into the Hufflepuff common room. Tatewaki did find the idea of crawling through a barrel a little undignified but wisely kept his mouth shut.

 

After crawling through the short tunnel to the common room, Tatewaki dusted the dirt off his robes as he looked around. Hufflepuff Basement was very... earthy and homey. It was round and had a low ceiling, round windows in groups of three were placed around the top of the room. The windows were dark at the moment, it was night time outside after all, but when the sun rose Kuno was sure the common room would be filled with warm sunlight.

 

There were many different types of plants all around the room, some of which Takewaki swore were dancing, and had several comfortable looking overstuffed sofas and armchairs spread across the space. There was also a honey colored, wooden mantelpiece that Takewaki stepped closer to examine. It had several badgers carved into it and under the mantelpiece was a portrait of a woman who gave the Japanese youth a kind smile.

 

All in all, it was nothing like anything Takewaki was use to. It was a far cry from the Kuno estates and from the Tendo Dojo where he had lived the last three or so years.

 

"Oh, that's a portrait of Helga Hufflepuff," a girl with lovely red locks said as she came over beside Tatewaki. "My auntie told me it would be here." The girl had introduced herself at dinner as Susan Bones, she was the niece of the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement Amelia Bones. "Everything is just how Aunt Amelia described it."

 

"It is very different from how I grew up," Takewaki said. He quite liked Susan, she was a very outspoken girl, yes, but seemed to be very kind. He had liked talking to her and her friend Hannah Abbot. They had exchanged some stories about their childhoods and the girls knew a bit about how he had grown up rich but under a very unloving and even murderous father, then taken in by Remus Lupin, who had gone to Hogwarts in his youth, and his wife alongside his younger sister. It was a surprise too many that Kodachi was not his twin like many thought, he would turn twelve near the end of the month. Of course, he left out that he had already grown up once before and had been de-aged in a freak accident and ended up having his memories voluntarily modified, there were just some things that you didn't share.

 

The conversations in the Basement died down as a squat, motherly woman with gray hair entered the room.

 

"Welcome to Hogwarts and to Hufflepuff," the woman said with a warm smile. "I am Professor Pomona Sprout; I am a Mistress of Herbology which is something I hope all of you will take a great interest in." Many of the students in the room laughed softly as she smiled warmly again, giving her new first years a mothering look. "We here in Hufflepuff are often looked down upon by the other houses, that is sadly true, but in reality we are just one warm happy family. We stand up for each other as family but are also encouraged to make friends with the other houses if we can. So my little Cubs, do not be afraid to be yourselves and make as many friends as possible while working hard.

 

"Now, spit-spot, off to bed you lot," this got another round of laughter as Professor Sprout rhymed. "The tunnels to the left lead to the girl's dormitories while the right leads to the boys. No one can enter the other genders tunnels. The older students will lead you Cubs back to the Great Hall in the morning for breakfast where I will hand out your schedules. Off you go now," she shooed the tired first years down the tunnels to their rooms.

 

"I feel like I'm a hobbit," One of the boys in Tatewaki's year, muggleborn by the name of Justin Flinch-Flentchley, said with a laugh as they walked through a round doorway. Tatewaki noted the very posh way the blond boy spoke, taking it that he wasn't the only rich boy in their house. (2)

 

"And just what is a 'hobbit'?" Another boy asked in a drawling, snooty tone. "Never heard of them."

 

"It's a race of short little people that live in houses under hills and stuff," Justin said. "I'm Justin Flinch-Flentchley by the way, and you are?"

 

"Zacharias Smith," The other boy said as they arrived at a room marked 'first years' on the door. "Helga Hufflepuff is my ancestor."

 

"So is 'hobbit' another word for dwarf?" another boy named Ernie MacMillian asked.

 

"Nay, they are a race of people that live in the same world as dwarfs but are a separate race," Tatewaki piped up. Remus had given him The Hobbit to read some time ago, he hadn't liked it as much as Shakespeare’s works but it was entertaining in its own way. "They are from a work of fiction called 'The Hobbit'."

 

"The author wrote other books too, the Lord of the Rings comes right after," Justin said with a grin, glad that someone else had read the books. "Read those yet... errr... I didn't catch your name?"

 

"Oh, just some silly muggle thing," Zacharias said with a snort as he looked around the shared dorm room. "I am taking this bed here," the boy announced as he dragged his trunk to the foot of the bed he wanted.

 

"Nay, I hath only read the first book," Takewaki said. "I am Takewaki Kuno," he added with a greeting bow to Justin while Zacharias just snorted. Kuno could already tell he was not going to like this other boy.

 

"You should read the others," Justin said. "Mind if I take this one?" He asked, pointing to another bed that was far away from Zacharias Smith. Takewaki quickly took the bed next to it and looked around. The room, like the common room, was warm and cozy with a little plant above each bed. The beds themselves were sturdy four posters beds, with no hangings around them unlike most of the other houses, and each was covered with a handmade quilt. All together, Tatewaki was finding Hufflepuff house to be a cozy, welcoming, for the most part barring the baka Smith, place. He could easily get use to this and hoped his sister was adjusting to her new house just as well.

 

******

 

Kodachi and the other first year Slytherins were lead down further under the school by their Prefects to the dungeons. They passed through several twist and turns, Kodachi noted as many landmarks as she could so she wouldn't get lost, she swore they passed the same portrait twice. Finally the group came to a stop in front of a blank stretch of wall.

 

"Ok you lot, you better remember where the entrance is and the password because we're only to tell you this once," the hulking male Prefect said. Kodachi squinted as she looked, she could make out a very faint outline of a blocky looking snake, not noticeable until you were really looking. "The current password is 'Wolfsbane', the password changes every fortnight, you are responsible to finding out what the new password is." As the Prefect spoke, the bricks in the wall behind him pulled back, dust floating in the air as a passageway open. Kodachi was in the middle of the group as it entered, glancing back at the wall once they were in the common room.

 

Unlike the outside of the door, which had been just a blank wall, the inside had a large bookcase built inside the wall on either side of the door, filled to the brim with books. A candle was mounted on either side of the entryway, which was now closing back up, and along the bottom of the wall was a large snake in the shape of an 'S'.

 

"Everyone is to stay in the common room until Professor Snape arrives," the female Prefect informed them. "The First Years are to sit near the fire."

 

Kodachi cast a look around the common room as she headed to find a place to sit by the fireplace. It was large and very dungeon-like, globes hung off the ceilings that gave off a soft green light and large windows along the wall that looked out under the lake next to the school, Kodachi could see a school of fish swim by. This pleased her a bit, Mr. Green Turtle would have a place to swim around and she would be able to see him from the common room and maybe even from where she slept. Along the wall she spied tapestries that played out different adventures.

 

The dark haired girl took a seat in one of the elegant leather chairs by the fireplace, which had a portrait of a snake above it and skulls of unknown animals along the mantle. There were other chairs and even couches like the one she sat in spread across the room, all of them made out of the same green leather. The Slytherin Dungeon was a very grand but cold place.

 

"I can't believe that mudblood was Potter," Kodachi heard that blond twit Draco Malfoy grouse as he sat in another one of the chairs across from her, acting as if he was a spoiled prince. "You would do well to stay away from him Kuno."

 

"Do not presume to tell me what to do little boy," Kodachi said in a cool tone as her eyes narrowed, Malfoy sneered at her when she called him a 'little boy'. "I have known Harry-sama much longer than I have known you and I shall decide for myself who I grace with my time."

 

"Potter may not wish to spend time with you," Daphne Greengrass said as she smoothed out her skirt. "Gryffindors do not usually spend time with Slytherins. We are 'slimy dark snakes' after all."

 

"He wishes to be called Hibiki, not Potter," Kodachi said. "It's a very simple thing to remember. Harry-sama will not let a little thing like different houses stand in his way nor shall my brother."

 

"That duffer? He's a lost cause, sorted into the house of idiots and losers," Malfoy said with a snort.

 

**SNAP!**

"ERK!"

**Thump!**

 

Everyone blinked as suddenly Draco Malfoy was on the floor, wrapped up tightly in some sort of ribbon. Eyes followed the ribbon up to the other end in Kodachi Kuno's hands, who stood over the Malfoy heir.

 

"No one calls Brother Dear an idiot except me," Kodachi said coldly. "Do not speak against my brother ever again."

 

"Miss Kuno, if you would kindly untie Mr. Malfoy?" the smooth, dark voice of Severus Snape asked as he stepped out from the shadows. Many of the first years shifted under the gaze of their head of house but Kodachi only sniffed and unwrapped her gymnastic ribbon from around Malfoy with a flick of her wrist. The ribbon was tucked back into a pocket as the girl sat back down, sitting primly as if she hadn't just tied someone up and threatened them.

 

Kodachi observed the man as Snape walked to stand in front of the fireplace, his robes billowing around him.

 

"I am Potion Master Severus Snape," He said in a sinfully dark voice as he looked down at the group. He was tall with a roman nose that was slightly crooked and shoulder length black hair that was slightly greasy. Kodachi knew who the man was as soon as he said his name. Her Uncle Remus had mentioned him in a few of his stories from his days at Hogwarts, somebody who had been the main target of his and his friends, which included her Harry-sama's birth father, pranks. But Kodachi recognized him for another reason, he was a world renown Potions Master, the youngest in decades. Kodachi loved potions, poisons were her specialty, and could even out brew Harry who had been taught by Potion Mistress Cologne personally. "Slytherin house is to always present a united front as the other houses look down upon us as dark. As such, any scrabbles or disagreements are to be settled within the Slytherin Dungeons," Snape continued, looking at Kodachi and Malfoy in turn.

 

"We have won the House Cup for over seven years; we shall continue to earn that cup for yet another year. My door is always open to all of you, Slytherin is family. You would all do well to remember that," The dark haired man looked at all his first year snakes in the eyes. "Everyone is to be in the common room before breakfast so schedules can be handed out. The Prefects will lead you for one week to and from your classes but after that you are on your own. And mischief is to be done where none can see you; you will be punished for losing points. Prefects, make sure the first years are in bed within the hour." Snape turned on his heel and walked out of the common room, heading up to the Headmaster's tower.

 

"Ok, you heard him. Time for bed," one of the Prefects called out. "Girls to the left and boys to the right."

 

Kodachi walked down the hallway indicated by the Prefects to a nearby room with the word 'First years' beside the door. Inside the room was much like the common room, stone and dungeon like with the same light orbs hanging from the ceiling. She could see out into the lake where the giant squid swam past their window.

 

The room had six four poster beds within it, each with thick green velvet drapes surround them. Kodachi walked over to the one with her trunk at the end, between Daphne Greengrass and Milicent Bulstrode. Bulstrode was a bit on the chubby side, with shoulder length black hair. A little homely looking but Kodachi thought she might grow into a handsome young woman one day and the girl had a good bit of intelligence in her eyes. Kodachi would rather be bedding by this girl than the pug nosed one glaring at her from across the room.

 

"Her name is Pansy Parkinson," Greengrass said when she noticed Kodachi glancing Parkinson's way. "She fancies herself as the future Lady Malfoy."

 

"I see, and I suppose she was less than impressed when I taught that ill mannered cretin a few manners," Kodachi guessed as she took her nightgown from her trunk.

 

"Yes, but I can't wait until a repeat performance," She heard Daphne say with a touch of humor in her voice. Kodachi only smirked as she stood and walked over to the bathroom to change into her night clothing.

 

A couple of hours later, once everyone was in their beds fast asleep, Kodachi peeked out from behind the drapes around her bed. All five of the other beds had their drapes drawn close, Kodachi could even swear she could hear snoring from at least two if not three of the other beds. Nodding to herself she slipped out from the curtains around her bed and knelt in front of her trunk. She twisted the key three times to open the secret compartment within it. The trunk had once been her mother’s, giving to her by the Kuno family servants. Lifting the lid, Kodachi smiled down inside.

 

"Shhh, it's ok Mr. Green Turtle," She whispered in a cooing voice as she reached in and picked up her pet crocodile. Mr. Green Turtle was currently several times smaller than his real size, Kodachi had fed him a shrinking potion so she could sneak him in the school inside of her trunk. The shrunk crocodile made a hissing noise as he was picked up but didn't try to bit his owner. "Don't worry baby, you'll be back to normal in a few days."

 

Kodachi cooed over her pet, kissing him on the end of his snout as she closed the lid to her trunk and locked it back. With Mr. Green Turtle cradled in her arms, Kodachi slid back into bed to go back to sleep, petting the crocodile until she nodded off.

 

****

 

Meanwhile in Nerima, Tendo Dojo...

 

~Umm... Master Remus?~ Remus blinked and looked down at Sasuke Sarugakrue, the loyal Kuno family ninja, who was standing before him wringing his hands in worry.

 

~Sasuke? What's wrong?~ Remus asked worried.

 

~Mr. Green Turtle is missing,~ Sasuke said.

 

~Mr. Green Turtle? Kodachi's pet crocodile?~ Remus asked with a frown. That had thrown him for a loop when he found out his foster daughter had a real live crocodile as a pet. The thing was huge and had to be kept on the Kuno estate. ~How do you lose a giant crocodile?~

 

~I don't know but he's not in any of the ponds or streams on the grounds,~ Sasuke said. He wasn't a huge fan of the lizard, Mr. Green Turtle liked to use him as a chew toy. ~The last time I saw him was before Mistress Kodachi left for her school. She came to visit him.~

 

Remus buried his face in his hands, not sure if he wanted to cry or laugh as he realized that Kodachi had somehow snuck her giant pet crocodile into Hogwarts.

 

****

 

Harry chatted happily with his fellow first years as Ron's older brother Percy led them to the Gryffindor Tower. They passed by several different portraits, many of which greeted the new students happily. Down one of the hallways they had to stop because of a floating stack of sticks. Percy sighed and stood in front of the first years.

 

"Get out of here Peeves," Percy called. Whatever was holding the stack of sticks just started to cackle and sing a dirty lyric. "Now Peeves before I call the Baron!"

 

"Prefect Percy is no fun, has a stick up his bum!" The school's poltergeist sang but did fly off, dropping the bunch of sticks on the kids as he passed. Neville yelped in fear and held his arms above his head. (3)

 

"You want to watch out for Peeves," Percy said with a sigh. "The Bloody Baron's the only one who can control him, he won't even listen to us Prefects."

 

Percy lead the rest of the way to the tower now that Peeves was gone, coming to stop in front of a portrait of a large woman dressed in an elegant pink dress on the seventh floor.

 

"Password?" The woman in the painting asked.

 

"This is the Fat Lady, she guards the entrance to Gryffindor Tower," Percy said. Harry noticed that the so called 'Fat Lady' glared at Percy's back. She hated being called the Fat Lady, but as no one knew her name she was always called that. The glare quickly morphed back into a smile as Percy turned to her and said, "Caput Draconis."

 

The portrait swung open, letting the students into the Gryffindor Common Room. It was already filled with older students who were happily catching up and some doing last minute summer homework. Harry grinned as he looked around; the common room was very warm and inviting. A little too much red and gold, which were the house colors, but still cozy looking all the same.

 

"This is nice," Harry said as he sat down in one of the red overstuffed chairs.

 

"I can't wait for classes to start tomorrow," Hermione said excitedly as she sat down on the arm of the chair. "Which class do you think we'll go to first? I'm very excited about all of them, I read all the books already."

 

"I think I'm looking forward to Potions and DADA, but I think I'll be decent at charms and transfigurations," Harry said.

 

"Potions? With that greasy bat Snape?" Ron asked with a wrinkle of his nose.

 

"Grandmother Cologne is China's leading potion mistress, she taught me how to brew potions since I was little," Harry said with a shrug of his shoulders. "My uncle also said my Okasan was very good at Potions also so I'm hoping I inherited her skills. Isn't there any classes you are looking forward too?" Ron shrugged slightly.

 

"I don't think I'll be good at anything," He said. "Most of this stuff goes a bit over my head."

 

"That's not the attitude to have," Hermione said with a frown.

 

"It's ok Hermione-chan, not everyone enjoys school like you do," Harry said, putting a hand on her arm then turned back to Ron. "You never know what you can do unless you try. If you think you're going to fail then you are."

 

"I'm looking forward to Herbology," Neville said softly.

 

"I'm a bit rubbish at that myself. I can tell the difference between different plants in the wild but I've never been good at growing anything," Harry said. Ron just stayed quiet, he’d never had the chance to really try any magic and he wasn't sure if he would be good at anything.

 

"First years!" Percy called, gathering their attention. "Curfew is in an hour, the girl's dorms are the left staircase and boy's the right."

 

"I guess we should go unpack our trunks," Harry said with a sigh.

 

"Oh good idea, I want to make sure everything is ready for class," Hermione said as jumped down off the arm of the chair and headed for the stair case.

 

"Mental that one," Ron said with a shake of his head.

 

"She just likes to learn," Harry said in her defense. "There's nothing wrong with it." He stood from the chair and led the way up the staircase to the first year's room. The room had five beds spaced around evenly, each with a trunk at the end of the bed. Ron walked over to his and petted his rat Scabbers who was asleep in the middle. Seamus and Dean entered a few minutes later, laughing and joking merrily. Harry chuckled as he listened to them while opening the compartment where he had packed his clothing. As the lid of the trunk opened, Harry yelped in surprise and fell backwards as Diego popped his head out, a pair of Harry's boxers hanging off his head.

 

Harry's yell drew everyone's attention, all of them yelling in surprise as Seamus, Ron and Neville moved as far as possible from the snake.

 

"Is that a boa constrictor?" Dean asked in surprise.

 

"Diego!?" Harry asked once he got his wits back.

 

****

 

Author Note: All of the information on the Hufflepuff Basement and Slytherin Dungeon I got from Harry Potter Wiki which in turn looks like they got a lot of information from Pottermore. Looking at photos of Hufflepuff common room, I'm reminded of the Hobbit homes from the Hobbit and Lord of the Rings movies.

 

(1) The character Leanne is a real student at Hogwarts but was never given a last name and never really listed what year and house she was in. In the book she may have been a Gryffindor and in Katie Bell's year but in the movies she was a Hufflepuff and the same year as Harry Potter. I went half way on both by making her a Hufflepuff but the same year as Katie Bell which makes her a year in front of Harry. The actress that plays her, Isabelle Laughland, kinda looks like she might be part Asian. I'm not saying that she is but that is what it sorta looks like to me so I made Leanne part Asian and got her last name from a list of British family names.

 

(2) Justin Flinch-Flentchley is said to have a very posh accent so it's a common theory that he's from a well off if not rich family in the non magical world.

 

(3) I can't remember what it is that Peeves said during this part of the book.

 

Edit 8-25-14: Nothing much fixed here.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry Hibiki and the Philosopher's Stone

 

Disclaimer: Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling and Ranma 1/2 © Rumiko Takahashi

 

Author note: Thanks once again to my beta Blissfull Wulf.

 

Chapter 10

 

Minerva nearly ran into Severus as she left the hallway her office was on while heading toward the Headmaster's. The younger teacher didn't say anything but she could see questions burning in his black eyes. Minerva said nothing herself as they walked her mind on the confrontation that was coming with Albus. She had contacted the head Curse Breaker at Gringotts, Dkrax, and had been released from the oath she took over ten years ago so she was free to speak to Dumbledore now that the cat was out of the bag of where Harry had been all these years.

 

Beside her, Severus was lost in his own thoughts. He still wasn't sure what to make of the Hibiki-Potter boy. He looked like James Potter and while he would love to assume that the boy was just like his father he had to remember that he was Lily's son as well and that he had been raised in a whole different country away from the British wizarding world. He had watched Harry almost all throughout dinner, had looked the boy straight in the eyes in fact. The boy had only given him a mildly curious look then turned his gaze away. He hadn't missed the flinch of pain that flash in Harry's green eyes or the boy reaching up to rub at his forehead. He had also noticed that useless stuttering fool Quirrell had flinched slightly at the same time. He wasn't sure what that meant and resolved to think on it later.

 

Severus was glad he had picked up the skill of reading lips during his days of spying for the Order during the war, watching Harry as the boy put off the pain as tiredness then asked the oldest Weasley boy who he had been. He had been referred to as the 'black hair man' not the 'greasy hair' at the time. Severus wasn't sure why that struck him, he was well aware what the other students in the school thought of him, they should try working around potions all day and not end up with greasy looking hair from the fumes.

 

Then there was the Kuno girl sorted into his house who seemed to have an utter devotion toward the Boy-Who-Lived. It didn't seem to be in a 'fangirl' sort of way but time would only tell if the new Gryffindor Prince would even bother with the girl now that she was a 'slimy snake'.

 

 _'We'll see if he's more like his mother or like his father,'_ Severus thought to himself. Still, it had been funny to see her put Lucius’s brat in his place so quickly and without magic. Curious way of doing it though, a gymnastic ribbon? He had seen that she had made an impression with some of his snakes by putting the blond boy in his place as she had.

 

"Chocolate Frogs," Severus was knocked out of his thoughts by Minerva's voice calling out the password to the headmaster's office. He hadn't even really noticed that they had arrived. The ride up the stairs was just as quiet as the walk through the hallways and as Minerva reached up to knock on the door they both heard Albus call out from the office.

 

"Minerva, Severus, come in," Minerva huffed softly and Severus had to admit it was a little annoying when he did that. The door opened, letting both of the teachers into the office. Albus sat behind his desk, his fingers steeple in front of him as he watched Minerva while Severus stepped back into the shadows. "Minerva... do you have anything you wish to say?"

 

"And what do you think I should say Dumbledore?" Minerva asked, steadily meeting his gaze. She refused to be ashamed about what she had done; Ryoga Hibiki had been a much better choice of guardian than Petunia Dursley would ever be. Albus gave her a grandfatherly disappointed look that she refused to be moved by.

 

"Why did you not inform me, or anyone in the Order, that you had found young Harry?" He asked.

 

"I couldn't even _if_ I had wanted to," Minerva said, "I was placed under an oath not to tell anyone before I was even brought to see Mr. Hibiki."

 

"Regardless, we could have rescued Mr. Potter," Albus said, either ignoring that it wasn't Harry's last name anymore or refusing to acknowledge it, "And placed him with his rightful guardians."

 

"What makes you think Mr. _Hibiki_ needed to be rescued?" Minerva asked with a raised eyebrow, stressing the name Hibiki. "Ryoga Hibiki, the young man that adopted James's son, has kept him protected all these years and brought young Mr. Hibiki up to be a polite, talented young man. Both he and his wife have treated the boy as their own all this time. If I had thought either of them would put Mr. Hibiki is any danger, I would have risked my magic to save him but I saw nothing of the sort."

 

"Lily Potter's sacrifice would have, and may still yet, provide the protection that young Mr. Potter is in need of," Albus said firmly. "Come the holidays we shall inform the Hibiki's that Mr. Potter will be placed with his rightful guardians." Minerva snorted and fixed a glare on Albus.

 

"Those were the worst sort of muggles, I told you that then and I am telling you that now," Minerva said, leaning forward and bracing herself on the edge of the headmaster's desk. "A drunk, deranged monkey would be a better caretaker than Lily Potter's sister."

 

"Petunia?" Severus choked out, speaking up for the first time. Both the older witch and wizard turned to him; they had forgotten he was there. "You were going to place the boy with _Petunia!?_ "

 

"Yes, Mrs. Dursley is Mr. Potter's last blood relation, he needs to live with her to make sure the blood war-" Albus started.

 

"Headmaster, do you have _any_ idea how much Petunia _hated_ Lily?" Severus asked, stepping up to the desk. "And you wanted to place Lily's son _there_?"

 

"Now Severus, surely that is a bit of an exaggeration," Albus said calmly. "Perhaps she wouldn't have treated the boy like her son," he ignored Minerva's eye roll and muttered 'Merlin forbid'. "But I'm sure she would have put the past behind her over a little disagreement and taken care of her sister's son."

 

"Dumbledore, I _grew up_ near Petunia and Lily," Severus said. "Petunia would call both Lily and I _freaks_ every chance she got. Never in front of Lily's parents but any other time... Petunia was and likely still is a petty woman, she would have taken out everything she hated about her sister on her son."

 

"Like you?" Minerva asked, she had heard enough of Severus's comments over the years on how Harry would 'be spoiled and big headed like his father' whenever the Boy-Who-Lived was brought up. Severus jerked back in response. "Isn't that what you are doing? Taking out all your hate for a _dead man_ on a boy who knows very little about his father and was raised by a man who's nothing like James Potter? Seems like you two are peas-in-a-pod then, hating a boy for who his parents were."

 

Severus gave Minerva a mild glare but had to admit the remark hit home, he did hate James Potter's son because he hated the father. It did not sit well at him at all to be compared to Petunia Evans of all people.

 

"And you, did you miss the part where I said Harry Hibiki-Potter is _adopted_?" Minerva said, turning her full attention back to Albus. "Petunia Dursley has no legal right to the boy nor am I going to let you place him with such hateful muggles!"

 

"It's for the Greater Good Minerva," Albus said with a sigh. "Send a letter to Mr. and Mrs. Hibiki if you would, I would like to speak to them myself."

 

"You are not getting your way on this Albus, I'm going to warn you now," Minerva said, pointing her finger at him then turning on her heel to leave the office. Severus stayed only a moment more then left as well; Albus didn't stop him, his mind already thinking ahead to when he spoke to Harry's adopted parents. His phoenix Fawkes watched Albus closely and made the softest of trilling noises as her wizard sat deep in thought. (1)

 

*****

 

At the same time in Gryffindor Tower....

 

Harry wanted to scream and ask Diego what he was doing there but had to restrain himself so he didn't give away that he was a Parselmouth. Instead he stood up, ignoring the panicked yells of most of his housemates, and picked up his pet snake out of his trunk, letting Diego drape himself over Harry's arms and shoulders.

 

"What are you doing!?" Ron yelled. "That's a _snake_!"

 

"Really? I thought he was a giant worm," Harry said in a dry voice.

 

"Blimey he's huge," Dean said as he came up beside Harry. "You've had to have had him for years."

 

"No, just a couple of months," Harry said. "He's an escapee from the zoo."

 

"This is the boa from the London Zoo?" Dean asked surprised. "It was on the telly! You stole a snake." The black boy laughed and shook his head. Ron, Seamus and Neville looked at them like they were crazy.

 

"I didn't steal him," Harry said. "We just happen to leave the zoo at the same time."

 

"Are you two crazy?" Ron asked. "I can't believe you're standing there holding a slimy snake!" Harry scowled, he understood Ron and the other's reactions but that didn't mean that it didn't get on his nerves.

 

"For Kami-sama's sake," He muttered. He walked over to Ron and grabbed the other boy's hand in a firm grip.

 

"What are you-?" Ron yelped as he was grabbed and Harry put his hand on Diego’s back. He blinked in shock as he felt the cool smooth scales under his hand. "He's not slimy."

 

"No snake is slimy Ron," Harry pointed out. Diego turned his head, letting his tongue flit out over Ron's skin.

 

"Wh-what is it doing?" Ron asked, Harry still had a strong grip on his arm so he couldn't jerk his arm away. "Oh Merlin, it's tasting me isn't it?"

 

"No, he's not tasting you," Harry said. "He's just smelling you."

 

"Huh?" Ron looked bewildered.

 

"How are you so calm about this?" Seamus asked both of them.

 

"It's just a snake," Dean said confused. "My step dad and some of my cousins have pet snakes. Dad's is a King Snake."

 

"Wh-what did you mean by he's sm-smelling him?" Neville couldn't help but ask.

 

"Snakes use their tongue to scent the air, that's all. They can't smell through their noses," Harry explained. "It's ok, you guys can touch him too."

 

"I don't want to get poisoned," Seamus said, backing up.

 

"He's not a venomous snake," Harry said. "He's a constrictor, _if_ he was to bite you, you wouldn't be poisoned." He let go of Ron's wrist who snatched his hand back.

 

"What is he even doing here?" Ron asked. He was weirded out, he had always been told by his parents that snakes were evil, slimy creatures that would kill him in an instant but not only did Harry have one as a pet, his other dorm mate Dean said his family owned one as well as if it wasn't a big deal.

 

"He must have snuck into my trunk," Harry said with a sigh. "I'll tell Professor McGonagall in the morning, let’s just get some sleep for now."

 

"Wait, we're going to sleep in here with that?!" Ron said. Harry gave him a scowl.

 

"He's not evil Ron, Diego is just an animal like any other pet here," He said. "I know here in the British wizarding world people have these types of views on snakes but in the rest of the world a snake is just a snake. He's not magical, he's not going to kill you in the night and he ate a couple of days ago so he's not going to eat anyone's pets."

 

"Yeah lighten up mate, snakes are pretty cool," Dean said as he unpacked his trunk, putting up a poster of his favorite soccer/football team up on the wall. Seamus shook his head slightly.

 

"I think you're both balmy," the sandy hair boy said as he got ready to sleep. Ron scratched the back of his head, he wasn't sure what to think really. In the last few minutes, Harry's snake had done nothing like what his mother had told him. Other than licking him, or smelling him according to Harry, the snake hadn't done anything.

 

"Are snakes really like that in the muggle world?" He asked finally.

 

"What, as pets?" Harry asked then shrugged his shoulders. "Not as common as dogs or cats but there are a lot of people who keep them as pets. Some even keep venomous snakes as pets, those have to be handled in a certain way, but none of them are evil." He placed Diego on his bed so he could get ready to sleep, the snake coiling up calmly. Ron just nodded, this was another world shattering view that went against what his mother had taught him. For now he would keep his distance from the snake and keep an eye on it to see if it was as evil as he had been taught.

 

"At least it isn't a spider..." Ron muttered to himself.

 

As soon as Harry climbed into his four poster bed and drew the curtains around them, he cast a sound proof spell that wouldn't let sound escape, a handy spell Remus had taught him.

 

~Diego, what are you doing here!~ Harry hissed in Parseltongue.

 

~What? I jusssst wanted to sssee the ssschool,~ Diego defended himself. ~I didn't want to be left behind.~

 

~I could get in trouble for you being here,~ Harry pointed out.

 

~The feather dussster got to come,~ the snake sulked.

 

~Sssshiroyuki is my familiar and sssshe'sss an owl, which issss one of the accepted petssss,~ Harry said with a sigh. ~Diego, I know you were upsssset that you couldn't come but I didn't leave you behind to be mean.~

 

~I know, but I ssssstill wanted to come,~ Diego said then added brightly, ~and now I'm here ssso the other humanssss can't do anything.~

 

~Yesss they can Diego,~ Harry said. ~Sssnakesss aren't looked at very highly here, a lot of people here think you are a dark evil creature.~

 

~I am not evil!~ Diego hissed offended.

 

~I know you're not, but that issss how sssome people view you. The othersss you sssaw, mossst of them come from familiesss that think like that.~ Harry said.

 

~That one that wasssss touching me ssstunk of fear,~ Diego mused.

 

~I know, he'sss one of the onesss raisssed to fear you,~ Harry said with another sigh. ~I'll have to tell Mimi that you sssnuck in, I can get in trouble if I don't.~

 

~Fine,~ Diego muttered in disappointment.

 

~In the meantime, remember not to eat the other'ssss petsss,~ Harry said. ~There issss a rat and a toad in here with ussss.~

 

~I know, I know,~ Diego said as he coiled up at the end of the bed. ~No eating other petssss.~ Harry sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose and laid down to sleep.

 

******

 

The next morning Harry woke with a yawn, stretching his arms out over his head. He looked down at the end of his bed, Diego was still coiled up but now the snake's head was hanging upside down and he could hear his pet hiss nonsense words in his sleep.

 

 _'Not a single person would believe me if I told them Diego talks in his sleep,'_ He thought with a snicker. He climbed off the bed, looking around and noting that everyone else was still asleep, curtains drawn around their beds. While he wanted to go ahead and tell Minerva that Diego was here to get it out of the way, he had no idea where his Mimi's office or quarters were.

 

Quickly changing into a gi, Harry slipped from the room and out of the tower to find someplace to do his morning exercises. He luckily found a decent sized abandoned classroom nearby that would do for that morning, Harry planed on exploring to find something bigger later on, and went through his katas. His mind wandered as he did his exercises, Hogwarts was something else completely but he couldn't help but feel a bit homesick. He had never been away from his Dad like this, Ryoga was always nearby when Harry needed him. Ukyo had also been a steady presence in his life, his mother loving and raising him like he was sure his birth mother Lily would.

 

 _'Well... maybe not quite the same way,'_ Harry thought with a grin and a shake of his head. He was sure Ukyo and Lily were as different as day and night. After an hour he had to stop, the room was too small to do any of his more outlandish exercises, and headed back to the dorm.

 

After a quick shower and dressed in school robes, Harry headed down to the common room as the rest of his dorm mates woke up.

 

"Good morning Harry," Hermione said with a smile from one of the armchairs. She had a large book in her lap that she was reading from.

 

"Ohayou Gozaimasu," Harry greeted. "I see you're all ready for classes this morning," He teased playfully. Hermione smiled brightly as she closed the book she was reading.

 

"Oh yes, this is all very exciting. I've read all the books for classes already, I do hope I'm prepared," She said as she slipped the book into her school bag and stood up.

 

"I think you are," Harry assured her. "Ready to head down to breakfast?"

 

"Shouldn't we wait for the rest of your dorm mates?" Hermione asked.

 

"They were just getting up when I left, I think it'll be a while," Harry said. Hermione nodded and left the tower with Harry. At the moving stairs Harry was very tempted to start sliding and jumping down them, but figured it was better to wait. "You're not going to believe what happen last night, I found Diego in my trunk."

 

"Diego?" Hermione frowned for a second then scowled at Harry. "You didn't bring that snake to school did you?"

 

"Yes, he's here but I didn't bring him on purpose," Harry said. "He stowed away in my trunk. He caused quite a stir with the other guys. Dean was ok with him, his family has a pet snake, but the others freaked out."

 

"I don't understand how a bunch of boys freaked out over a snake," Hermione said with a shake of her head. "Boys are supposed to like snakes."

 

"Because, a lot of 'Light' families think snakes are evil and dark creatures," Harry said then added softly so the paintings on the wall wouldn't hear him. "If they knew I was a Parselmouth, they would really lose it."

 

"It just seems silly," Hermione said with another shake of her head. "Harry, you need to tell Professor McGonagall about the snake. You could get in trouble."

 

"I know, I plan on approaching her and telling her about Diego once I find out where her office is," Harry said with a wave of his hand. "I don't know what she'll be able to do about it, I don't think Shiroyuki could carry him all the way back to Japan."

 

"Good, tell her as soon as possible," Hermione said with a sharp nod then entered the Great Hall with Harry.

 

*****

 

Kodachi sat beside the fireplace in the Slytherin common room, penning out a letter to Remus and Kasumi. She didn't even glance up as someone sat in the chair across from her.

 

"You caused a bit of a stir last night," a girl's voice said. Kodachi glanced up briefly, it was Daphne Greengrass who was looking straight at Kodachi. With her was Tracy Davis who was sitting on the arm of Greengrass's chair. Kodachi shrugged her slim shoulders and turned back to her letter. "We heard the older students talking about it."

 

"He had it coming, I am the only one allowed to bad mouth my older brother," She said as she finished writing and folded the letter up neatly. "I don't take well to others ordering me around."

 

"Well he is a stuck up pounce," Daphne agreed as Tracy snickered.

 

"He's just a daddy's boy," Tracy said. Daphne hummed in agreement, her lips quirking slightly in a smile. She found Kodachi entertaining and much better company so far than that pugged face Pansy.

 

"I'm Daphne Greengrass," She introduced herself. "This is Tracy Davis."

 

"Hi!" Tracy grinned and waved.

 

"Kodachi Kuno," Kodachi said. The rest of the students started to trickle into the common room. Malfoy, with his two goons right behind him, walked up to the girls like he owned the place.

 

"That is my seat," Draco said in a snooty tone, glaring down at Kodachi.

 

"Gee, I don't see your name on it," Tracy quipped. Malfoy sent the girl a glare then looked down at Kodachi again.

 

"That's just too bad," Kodachi said. "By the amount of gel in your hair, you obviously spend more time getting ready than any girl does. If you didn't spend so much time in front of the mirror, you would have had time to find a decent seat."

 

"Don't you speak to me that way you little-" Malfoy started his face red in anger.

 

"Sit your ass down Malfoy," the Prefect Marcus Flint said as he walked into the group. Draco tried to glare up at Flint but was quickly cowed as the older Slytherin boy had a much more effective glare than the blond did. Pouting, Draco found another seat to sit in, Crabbe and Goyle standing behind the chair he sat in. "Alright little snakes, here are your schedules for the year. You have five minutes to go back to your dorms to get your books for the day then we're taking you to the Great Hall for breakfast. If you take longer than that you're on your own."

 

Kodachi took the schedules handed to her by one of the other Prefects, quickly noting which classes were that day, then stood to get her books. Inside the first year dorm room, Kodachi opened her trunk to check on Mr. Green Turtle then grabbed her books. The rest of her fellow year mates followed her in a few minutes later. Pansy gave Kodachi a cold look then turned away, sticking her pug nose into the air. Tracy snickered while Daphne looked amused by Pansy's actions. The other two girls, Bulstrode and a girl with glasses just watched. A dark smirk crossed Kodachi's lips but otherwise did nothing as she left with her things.

 

"Upstart foreigner," Pansy muttered.

 

******

 

"Hey! Wake up," Tatewaki groaned as someone shook his shoulder, trying to block out the voice and stay under the comfy covers on his bed. **"WAKE UP!"**

 

 **"WHAT!?"** Tatewaki sat up annoyed, squinting at whoever dared to wake him up.

 

"It's morning, time to get up," the boy was for a few seconds unfamiliar until Tatewaki remembered who it was. Tatewaki's new friend Justin just grinned at the other boy, not at all offended that he had been yelled at. "Rough night?"

 

"Yes, I'm not use to sleeping away from home," Tatewaki said with a yawn. It had taken awhile for him to fall asleep the night before and it was the first time in a long time that he wished he had the shadow puppet show that Sasuke used to put him to sleep with. Remus and Kasumi put a stop to that when he and Kodachi started to live with them.

 

"Hey, so you can speak like a normal person," Justin said with a grin. "You sound better like that."

 

"What do you mean?" Tatewaki asked, too tried to keep up his usual speech pattern right now, as he peeled back his covers to get up.

 

"Well no offence mate, but you sound like a bad Shakespearian actor," Justin said with a shrug. "But that's just me. Hurry up and get ready, I'm starving." Tatewaki watched his new friend leave, no one had really told him how weird his habit was. Well Kodachi did but that was his sister, so it was different. Shaking his head, Tatewaki gathered up his school uniform and robes and headed into the shower.

 

Half an hour later, Tatewaki was sitting at the Hufflepuff table, absently eating a piece of toast as he wrote out a letter to his guardians, he knew his Uncle Remus was eager to know where he had been placed.

 

"Those are sorta funny looking," Hanna Abbot said as she watched Tatewaki write.

 

"It is kanji, my native writing system," Tatewaki said absently. Of course it wasn't just kanji, it was also hiragana and katakana, but he didn't see a need to explain. "I am informing my guardians of my placement."

 

"I'm going to write my auntie later," Susan said. "She'll be so happy I was sorted into Hufflepuff, she was a Hufflepuff when she came to Hogwarts."

 

"There wasn't any doubt I would be placed here," Zacharias said with a smirk. The rest of the first years groaned and rolled their eyes, they were already sick of hearing about how he was Helga Hufflepuff's descendant.

 

"Must thoust mention that every time you open your mouth Smith?" Tatewaki said as he finished his letter. "You doust not hear I speak of how my own family is descended from samurais. Or my connection to some of the more powerful ninja clans in Japan." (2)

 

"No one asked you Kuno," Zacharias said in a snooty tone, his nose turned up.

 

"We get it, you're related to our house's founder," Susan said in agreement with Tatewaki. Zacharias frowned and looked around the table, no one seemed to be impressed and he huffed, turning his head away.

 

Over at the Gryffindor table, Harry was chatting away with a couple of second years trying to get a feel out of what the classes and their teachers were like. Hermione sat beside him, her nose in a book as she re-read the first couple of chapters of her charms book to refresh herself while listening with half an ear to what was being said.

 

"Blimey," Ron said with a yawn as he and Neville finally joined them. "I can't believe you're both up already."

 

"I've been up for a couple of hours," Harry said, turning to his new friend. "I had to do my morning exercises." Ron shook his head, he couldn't imagine doing _anything_ but maybe eat right after waking up. Up above, the sound of flapping wings signaled the morning post as hundreds of birds, mostly owls but as Harry looked up he noticed at least a couple of birds that were either crows or ravens and one that looked like a hawk, swooped in through windows high above the magical ceiling that showed the sunny morning outside.

 

Harry smiled as he spied a flash of white and Shiroyuki swooped down to land on his shoulder with a greeting bark.

 

"Good morning Shiroyuki," Harry said as he scratched her chest feathers then offered her a piece of bacon. Around the table Minerva started to hand out her cubs schedules, pausing as she got to Harry.

 

"Mr. Hibiki, please pass this note along to your parents," she said as she handed the letter she had written to request Ryoga and Ukyo to come to the castle to speak with the Headmaster.

 

"Hai Mi- McGonagall-sensei," Harry stopped himself from calling her 'Mimi' as he usually did, blushing under her stern look. "Oh sensei, where is your office at, I have something I've got to tell you about."

 

"Is it something that needs to be taken care of now?" Minerva asked, her eyes softening. Harry thought about it then shook his head.

 

"No, I think it can wait until after classes," he said.

 

"My office is across from my classroom," Minerva said with a nod of her head then continued down the table.

 

"Se-sensei?" Neville asked. "What does that mean?"

 

"It's Japanese for teacher," Hermione said as she looked at her schedule. She had all of her books for class already in her bag. A shadow descended on the table as first Kodachi then her brother Tatewaki walked over.

 

"Harry-sama, could you please have Shiroyuki deliver this letter to Uncle Remus and Aunt Kasumi?" Kodachi asked, holding her letter out to him.

 

"Mine as well," Kuno said.

 

"Sure," Harry said with a grin as he took the letters and placed them with the ones he already had on the table, he had written them when he and Hermione had first came to breakfast. "What classes do you have first?"

 

"Charms with Ravenclaw," Kodachi said.

 

"Transfiguration," the elder Kuno sibling said. "The elder students plan on leading us to the classroom."

 

"Great, let me know when you leave, they can show us too," Harry said, glad to have some guidance. The Kuno siblings agreed then headed back to their house tables. "Do you have a letter for your parents Hermione-chan?" Harry asked as he placed all the letters he had in a special pouch to attach to Shiroyuki's leg.

 

"Not yet, but I can use a school owl when I do," Hermione assured him. Harry turned to Ron and Neville, both of them shaking their heads as well.

 

"Ok Shiroyuki, I have letters for Mom and Dad, Spice, Uncle Remus and Luna-chan," Harry told his owl. Shiroyuki preened and bobbed her head, stealing another piece of bacon then took off to deliver the letters for her master.

 

A few minutes later breakfast ended, Harry with Neville's help dragging Ron away from the table and meeting Tatewaki at the doors with a taller, older brown hair boy and another boy their age with curly blond hair.

 

"This is Cedric Diggory," Tatewaki introduced, waving a hand at the older boy who grinned. "He says he shalt guide us to the Transfiguration classroom."

 

"It'll be my pleasure, always happy to help," Cedric said.

 

"I'm Justin," Tatewaki's new friend said with a wave.

 

As Cedric lead the first year Hufflepuffs and the four Gryffindors to Minerva's classroom, Harry could hear the other student's whisper.

 

"Is that him?"

 

"The kid with the bandanna."

 

"Do you think he remembers what happened?"

 

Harry huffed softly, he thought he was going to quickly find this fame thing annoying really quick. Still, maybe there was some sort of upside to it all. He knew thanks to Nabiki his vaults were much fuller thanks to the people that had to pay royalties for using his name.

 

On the way to class, Cedric happily pointed out a few short cuts for the younger years to use if they were in a hurry to get somewhere. He didn't tell them everything, half the fun was discovering Hogwarts's secrets on your own after all.

 

"Here we are," the teen said once they reached the Transfiguration classroom. "Someone will be here to pick you lot up after class."

 

The student's filed into the room, quickly finding places to sit. For the most part, Hufflepuff sat on one side of the room and Gryffindor on the other as they trickled in a few minutes later. Harry chose a seat near the middle of the room, Hermione sitting at the desk right in front with Neville quickly sitting beside her. Ron sat on one side of Harry while Tatewaki sat on his other with Justin taking the other seat on the other side of Kuno. Harry looked around the room, there were diagrams of different transfigurations on the wall and in the front of the room sat the teachers desk where a familiar tabby cat sat, watching the students.

 

Harry grinned slightly, he knew his pseudo grandmother’s Animagus form very well and Minerva gave him a sly wink when he caught her eye. Soon the bell rang, signaling the start of class. The rest of the students looked around, wondering where their professor was and whispered to each other. Many of the students jumped as the door slammed open, Lavender Brown giving a little scream, allowing Seamus and Dean to run into the room.

 

"Whew... she's not even here," Seamus said as he looked around. "Guess she won't know we're late then."

 

Many mouths dropped open as the tabby cat on the desk jumped off its surface and right before their eyes morphed midair into their missing teacher.

 

"Perhaps I should transfigure Mr. Thomas into a pocket watch," Minerva said as she stood in front of the gaping Seamus and Dean. "So at least one of you will be on time."

 

"That was so wicked," Dean said as he recovered.

 

"Indeed," Minerva said. "Sit down Mr. Thomas and Mr. Finnigan." Both boys quickly scrambled into seats in the back. Minerva walked to the front of the class, giving a short introduction to her craft and the class goals. At the end, she changed her desk into a large pink pig.

 

"Of course, it will be a few years before you reach this level of transfiguration," Minerva said as she changed her desk back to normal. "For now, we have to start out small and work our way up." From there, she launched into the theory behind that day's lesson, many quills scratching across the paper as the stern professor filled their heads with knowledge.

 

Harry took out a glasses case from his bag and opening it, took out a pair of black wire rimmed oval glasses which he slipped on before taking notes. He glanced every now and then at his book for the class as he took notes. Minerva moved around the room as she lectured, she paused for a moment when she saw the glasses on Harry's face. She was struck by how he looked more like his father James Potter now that he wore a pair of glasses and a pang of hurt echoed in her heart as she thought of one of her favorite students. She hadn't even known that Harry wore glasses, every picture of him Ryoga had sent her he wore none.

 

Shaking her head, Minerva quickly continued her lecture on the theory of Transfiguration. As it drew to a close, she started to hand out matchsticks to each of her students.

 

"Today you will try your hand at one of the easiest known transfigurations," Minerva said as the last matchstick was handed out. "Does anyone know why this is?" A few hands, including Hermione and Harry's, lifted into the air. Minerva nodded to Hermione who beamed happily as she answered.

 

"Because they are similar in shape and size Professor McGonagall," Hermione said.

 

"That is correct, five points to Gryffindor," Minerva said with a nod. She demonstrated how the spell worked, having the class repeat the spell and wand movement several times until she felt like they had it down. "Do not worry if you do not get the spell right away, with time and practice you will be able to perform the spell."

 

Hermione studied her matchstick for a moment, going over the spell and wand movements in her mind over and over until she felt like she had it down. Taking a deep breath, the girl turned to her matchstick and cast the spell, fighting down an excited squeal as the matchstick changed into a sewing needle. Minerva, who was walking around checking on her student's progress and offering advice to those who asked for it, smiled slightly as she picked up the needle.

 

"Very good Miss Granger, still wooden though it is a silver color but a very good first try," Minerva praised. "Five points to Gryffindor." A bright smile graced Hermione's face under the praise from her head of house. She then turned back to the needle once it was placed back down to see if she could figure out where she went wrong when she attempted the spell, the matchstick should have changed into metal instead of staying wooden. Neville gulped and shyly asked Hermione for help, he hadn't been able to even get the end of the matchstick to become pointy!

 

Behind them Harry slid his glasses off as he looked at his own matchstick. Trying a trick he read in his father James's journal Harry used his phoenix and holly wand to transfigure the matchstick.

 

"Hmmm... not quite right," Harry said as he looked down at the needle that was in place of his matchstick. "There isn't an eye on the end."

 

"How are you two doing that?" Ron asked in slight frustration. He had tried again and again to change his matchstick but it didn't change at all. "What am I doing wrong?"

 

"What's your trick Harry?" Justin asked as Harry tried again to change his needle completely.

 

"I just had an image of a needle in my head," Harry said with a shrug.

 

"Huh?" Ron said in confusion. He flinched slightly as behind him Seamus caught his matchstick on fire.

 

"The words and the wand movement is just one part of the spell," Harry said. "My Otousan was really good at transfiguration and Uncle Moony gave me his journals from school. In his book, Otousan wrote that you’ve got to have a clear idea in your head when you cast the spell so your magic knows how to shape the spell."

 

"That's right," Hermione said. "I imagined my mother’s sewing needles when I cast the spell."

 

"So you got to think of a needle when you cast the spell," Justin said.

 

"Yeah, otherwise how will the spell know what you're trying to change the matchstick into?" Harry said. Ron chewed over the words in his mind that was a little bit clearer to him than what McGonagall had said. Turning to the matchstick on the desk in front of him, Ron imagined the sewing needles his mother used when she mended his and his siblings clothing. With that image in his mind, Ron cast the spell again and watched in surprise as the needle started to change shape. He panicked slightly when the changes started to stop and quickly channeled more magic through his wand into the matchstick.

 

"Very good Mr. Weasley," Minerva said as she stopped at his and Harry's desk, looking over his newly changed needle, it wasn't perfect; the end was still a match head in the shape of the eye of a needle and the tip on the other end was very blunt but it was still a very good first attempt. "Five points, keep up the good work."

 

The students around them, hearing Harry and Hermione's explanation and seeing Ron able to change his matchstick, took the advice to heart themselves. Minerva was very proud to see several Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors change their matchsticks into needles. She even awarded Hanna Abbot 10 points for a perfect needle by the end of the class. She was proud as this was the first class in a long time where so many of her students had nearly gotten the matchstick to needle transfiguration right. Not everyone got it of course, Neville's matchstick didn't change at all while Tatewaki's at most changed to a silvery color.

 

As the bell rang, Minerva assigned homework to be turned in by next class and as the students left, she quietly added, "five points each to Miss Granger and Mr. Hibiki for helping their fellow students."

 

*****

 

Ukyo sighed and looked out over her restaurant. It had only been a day since they sent Harry off to his boarding school to learn magic and already her family could feel the effects of their oldest being away. Ryoga was depressed in a way he hadn't been in years and her two youngest children were constantly looking around for their beloved big brother. Yoshi and Keiko were too young to understand why Harry was gone. Even Konatsu was missing Harry, Ukyo could tell the way her friend and near brother/sister looked at Harry's room with a sadden look.

 

"Don't be like that Sugar," Ukyo said as she touched Ryoga's shoulder. He looked up at his wife, his eyes dark with the depression he was feeling.

 

"I haven't been away from Harry since I rescued him, not like this and not for so long," Ryoga said.

 

"I know it's hard Ryoga, but you know Harry was excited to learn magic, more than Remus-san could teach him anyway," Ukyo said as she sat down at the table beside him. "And you knew one day he was going to leave."

 

"It doesn't make it any better," Ryoga pointed out.

 

"No, it's doesn't," Ukyo agreed. "I miss him too you know. But look at this way, with the way you wander around, I bet you'll end up at his school and see our son a lot."

 

Ryoga blinked, he hadn't thought of that, he only focused his thoughts on the fact that Harry, a little bright boy that he helped raise into a sweet, fine boy was gone.

 

"Oh... I guess you’re right," Ryoga said as he brightened slightly.

 

"I'm jealous in fact," Ukyo said with a small sigh but she had a slight smile to her lips. "You'll get to see Harry a lot more than me, I'll have to wait until the holidays before seeing him."

 

"Sorry," Ryoga blushed slightly. Ukyo laughed and lightly slapped her husband on the arm playfully. Both looked up as with a small screech Shiroyuki glided into the room through an open window from upstairs. Ukyo looked on lovingly as Ryoga's face lit up as Harry's owl landed on the table and held out her leg. Attached to her leg was a pouch and when Ryoga looked in the pouch there were two letters left inside. He recognized both Harry and Minerva's handwriting.

 

"Oo, Harry got into that Gryffindor house," Ukyo said as she took and read Harry's letter. "He says he misses us but he already made some new friends. Sounds like he's having fun so far. Of course it's only been a day."

 

"McGonagall-sensei says we need to come to the school," Ryoga said with a frown as he read the second letter.

 

"Why?" Ukyo asked.

 

"Why else? Dumbledore, now that he knows Harry has been with us the whole time, he wants to talk to us," Ryoga said darkly as he handed the note to Ukyo.

 

"You think he'll try to talk us into giving up Harry?" Ukyo asked, she had heard some of the stories about this Albus Dumbledore. The way Remus talked about him, the man wasn't bad but he was very manipulative, tending to treat people a bit like chess pieces, and liked to think he had all the answers. Ryoga didn't trust Dumbledore in what was best for Harry since he had wanted to place their son with Harry's birth mother's sister.

 

"I don't know, maybe... maybe not. He may just want to make sure Harry is well taken care of and loved by us," Ryoga said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "McGonagall-sensei doesn't believe that, she told me once a couple of years ago that Dumbledore still believes Harry would be safest with his aunt."

 

"Well we're not going to let our son live anywhere else but with us," Ukyo said, hitting her fist into her other hand.

 

"Of course not, we'll just have to make it clear Harry is ours," Ryoga agreed. "And we have the law on our side in both worlds, Harry's adoption is completely legal all the way around. He can't take Harry even if he wants to."

 

"Damn straight," Ukyo said as she stood. "We should get to the school as quick as possible. Yoshi and Keiko will be very happy to see their Nii-chan."

 

*****

 

Hagrid cleared his voice nervously as he stood in front of the Cat Cafe, straightening his moleskin coat.

 

"Nihao Hagrid," A young Chinese Amazon woman said with a giggle. "Here to see Cinnamon again?"

 

"Yea... I mean yes, I'm her' to see Cinnamon," Hagrid said, his face flushed and stumbling slightly over his words. The young woman giggled again and opened the cafe's door, leaning in.

 

"Cinnamon! Your boyfriend is here!" She called, Hagrid's face getting even redder.

 

"Gel, stop that!" Cinnamon hissed as she quickly moved to the door. "Hagrid! I have not seen you for days, I thought you forgot little old me."

 

"No, nothin' like that," Hagrid quickly assured her, waving his hands. Cinnamon laughed softly, the other half giant was so cute when he was flustered. "School year was startin', had to take care of my ground keeping duties."

 

"Oh I'm just kidding, I know your job is important," Cinnamon said with a laugh, holding her fingers in front of her mouth. Hagrid blushed again but smiled as hearing Cinnamon's laugh, he thought it was quite pretty.

 

"Oh... well I've got some time free now, I was wonderin' if you like to go to Three Broomsticks with me maybe?" Hagrid fiddled with the sleeve of his coat, he had never asked anyone out before. Sure he had seen plenty of pretty women over the years but Cinnamon was something else, and not just because she was a half giant like himself.

 

Cinnamon's face lit up, a smile stretching over her pink lips.

 

"Of course, I'm due for a night off," she said. "It sounds like fun. Let me tell the elder I'll be gone for the night." She ducked back into the Cat Cafe, giving an amused glance at her tribe sisters as they giggled over her and Hagrid. ^Oh be quiet you two, there's no need to giggle like a pair of young warriors.^

 

^But Cinnamon, it's so cute how he gushes over you,^ One of the two girls responded in Mandarin.

 

^And he's just your size too!^ The other girl said. Cinnamon rolled her eyes, though she couldn't disagree that Hagrid being tall as her was very attractive.

 

A few minutes later Cinnamon exited the restaurant, giving Hagrid another smile.

 

"Shall we then?" She asked. A beaming smile crossed Hagrid's face and offered an arm for Cinnamon to take. She giggled softly but wrapped her arms around Hagrid's. They ignored the whispers all around them as they headed toward the middle of Hogsmeade where the Three Broomsticks was located.

 

Madam Rosmerta, the current owner of the Three Broomsticks Inn, looked up as her door opened, a welcoming smile already on her face. Rosmerta was a woman in her late 40's, and many in the town would happily say she looked good for her age. Of course, as long as Wizards and Witches lived compared to Muggles, 40 to 50 was barely anything. Rosmerta was known to be very curvy with a pretty face and loved to wear glittery open-toed high-heels. She was friendly to just about everyone who came into her pub and loved Hogsmeade weekends to see the eager faces of the students. She knew a great deal of the male population of Hogwarts fancied her at one point or another, and there was nothing wrong with a little playful flirting, it was all in good fun after all.

 

Her grandfather had been the last owner of the inn and pub, giving it to Rosmerta when he was too old to run it. He in turn had supposedly won it in a poker game, at least according to him.

 

"Welcome to Three Broomsticks," Rosmerta called out as she walked over, a tray of drinks balanced on her hand. "Hagrid! How nice to see you! Who's your lady friend?" Rosmerta looked up at Hagrid and Cinnamon, she had heard the rumors that there was a woman as large as Hagrid in Hogsmeade in that new restaurant at the edge of town but this was the first time she had ever saw her. The other woman was very pretty, if a bit muscular looking. Not overly so but Rosmerta could tell she was strong. 3)

 

"'Ello Madame Rosmerta," Hagrid said in his usual booming voice. "Jus' showing Cinnamon around, she’s new to the area."

 

"You work at the new place on the edge of town correct?" Rosmerta asked. "I hope you're not here to steal any more of my customers." She winked at Cinnamon good naturedly to show there were no hard feelings.

 

"Don't worry," Cinnamon said in English that was only a little accented. "You're just as pretty to keep the men coming."

 

"Good to hear! Well, find yourself a place to sit down and I'll be with you in a minute," Rosmerta said as she swept away into the crowds.

 

"Errr... 'm not sure what sort o' drink you like Cinnamon," Hagrid said as they found a table to sit at. The chairs were a little small for them but both half giants made due.

 

"Don't worry Hagrid, I can handle anything," Cinnamon said, leaning forward slightly and giving a flutter of eyelashes and a full pouty smile. Hagrid blushed but grinned back and when Rosmerta came over, ordered a bottle of Firewiskey for the both of them.

 

*****

 

Author notes: (1) Spoiler, the phoenix is a girl in this world.

 

(2) There is an episode in the anime, not sure of the episode name, that mentions that Takewaki and Kodachi have an unnamed uncle. Doesn't say if the man is related to their father or mother but he sends some different ninjas to Takewaki to see if he wanted to hire them. So through his uncle Takewaki knows and has connections to ninja clans.

 

(3) Just think of the Amazonians from the Futurama series.

 

Edit 8-25-14: Only a couple of things needed to be fixed up here.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry Hibiki and the Philosopher's Stone

 

Disclaimer: Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling and Ranma 1/2 © Rumiko Takahashi

 

Author note: Thanks once again to my beta Blissfull Wulf.

 

Chapter 11

 

After classes for the day were complete, Harry headed back to the Gryffindor Tower to retrieve Diego. The tower was mostly empty, most everyone seemed to either be outside enjoying the still warm days before fall started to settle in or in the library starting on their homework. No one paid much attention to Harry as he went up to his dorm, picked up Diego, and headed back out.

 

~How wassss your day Diego?~ Harry hissed in Parseltongue.

 

~A bit boring, I ssstayed in your room like you sssaid,~ Diego said. ~I explored a bit but there wassssn't much to ssssee.~

 

~You left the other'ssss petsss alone right?~ Harry asked.

 

~Of courssssse,~ Diego said. ~The rat wassss really freaked out, he kept hiding under the boy from lassst night's coversss. The toad didn't even pay attention to me.~

 

~Good,~ Harry said. Maybe this could help their case to let Diego stay in the castle, at least until he went home for winter holidays. The hallways were empty as he walked to Minerva's office and for the most part the people inside the paintings ignored him as he walked past them. As Harry passed one stairway that would lead downstairs, a voice called out.

 

"Hibiki," Harry stopped and turned, Blaise Zabini stepped out from the shadows. "Or should I call you Hibiki-Potter?"

 

"If you like, it's a bit of a mouthful. I go by Hibiki," Harry said with a shrug of his shoulders, Diego hissing as he was bounced. Blaise's brown eyes went wide as he finally noticed the large boa wrapped around Harry's torso.

 

"Is that.... is that a snake?" Blaise asked.

 

"Yeah, he's my pet boa Diego," Harry said. Blaise looked very amused as he got over the shock, Gryffindor’s new golden boy had a pet snake, an animal that was not looked on very highly by most people.

 

"My my, what would the rest of the wizarding world think of their golden boy having a pet snake," Blaise mused. "They might start calling you dark."

 

"I could care less what they think," Harry said as he turned and started to walk again. Blaise quickly fell in step beside the other preteen.

 

"Really?" Blaise asked only somewhat surprised. He was looking at Diego who was flicking his tongue out at him.

 

"You can pet him if you like," Harry offered. "Anyway, purebloods are only one small part of the wizarding world. I already know that most Muggleborns won't care."

 

"How do you know that?" Blaise asked, he was still keeping his opinion open about Muggleborns for now, as he reached up to gently stroke Diego's head.

 

"Snakes are a popular pet in the mundane world, I bet a lot of the mundane-borns in the school have a pet snake at home or know someone who does," Harry explained. "One of the boys in my dorm, his family has a pet snake."

 

"Muggles keeps snakes as pets?" Blaise said in surprise.

 

"Yes, not everyone likes snakes of course but for a lot of people it's their choice pet," Harry said. Blaise hummed softly to himself, crossing his arms over his chest in thought.

 

"Why are you carrying, what was it Diego? Why are you carrying him through the school?" Blaise asked.

 

"I have to tell Professor McGonagall about him, if I try to keep him hidden after he snuck in," Harry shot Diego a look who Blaise swore was giving an innocent look, "then I'll be in trouble and who knows what they'll do to my snake. But, if I come right out and tell them right away, the teachers will be willing to listen to me later and may not catch me in a lie." Harry smirked slightly as Blaise laughed.

 

"That is almost Slytherin," Blaise admired.

 

"Why thank you," Harry said with a grin. They reached the door to Minerva's office soon after, Harry turning back to face Blaise again. "Well wish me luck. Oh, if you like, you could sit at our table tomorrow for breakfast."

 

"Sit with a bunch of Gryffindorks?" Blaise asked as he wrinkled his nose in distaste. "No thank you, I think I'll pass." Harry shrugged his shoulders and turned to knock on the door. Blaise watched him enter the Gryffindor head's office then headed back to his own dorms. He didn't know what to make of Harry, the boy was nothing like the stories the wizarding world had grown up on and he kept turning Blaise's head on the Muggleborns. He was surprised to be invited to sit with the other boy at the red and gold table, it was not a common Gryffindor move.

 

 _'Well Hibiki is entertaining if nothing else,'_ Blaise thought with a smirk. _'Who knows, maybe I'll take him up on his offer one day.'_

 

******

 

"Enter," Minerva called as someone knocked on her door. She looked up and smiled as Harry entered into her office. The smile quickly changed to a look of alarm as she saw the snake wrapped around her pseudo grandson. "Harry, don't move," she hissed as she stood up, her wand held out.

 

"Mimi, it's ok," Harry said. "He's not going to harm me. Diego is what I came to talk to you about."

 

"Diego?" Minerva asked with a raised eyebrow. "Harry, why do you have a boa constrictor with you?"

 

"He stowed away in my trunk, I didn't know he was there until last night," Harry said as he sat down in one of the chairs in front of Minerva's desk.

 

"Since when do you have a snake?" Minerva asked with a slight quiver in her voice. Harry sighed and gave a short explanation of what happen. "You're a Parselmouth!?" Minerva asked in a strangled voice, she had never been informed about this by Harry's dad.

 

"Yeah, I've been talking to snakes for years," Harry said with a blush. "Mimi, being able to talk to snakes isn't bad. It's just a 'dark ability' here in the U.K. and some of the other nearby countries. In other places it's not a big deal."

 

"How can you be a Parselmouth?" Minerva asked as she summoned her personal House Elf to bring them some tea.

 

"Slytherin and his family weren't the only snake speakers," Harry pointed out. "I've met others and most of them were really nice. At least one of them was a healer."

 

"Did your other house mates see the snake?" Minerva asked.

 

"Everyone in my dorm, Hermione-chan and Zabini-san knows," Harry said as he counted them off on his fingers. The House Elf returned with a tray of tea and shortbread biscuits. Diego flicked his tongue out at the cookies and tea curiously. "Ron, Seamus and Neville were a little upset but Dean was fine with it."

 

"And why is that?" Minerva asked as she poured them tea.

 

"He said his family has a pet snake," Harry said with a shrug. "Mimi I didn't mean for Diego to follow me here, I even told him he couldn't come, but he did anyway. Can't he stay, at least for a while? He won't eat anyone else's pets, I promise."

 

Minerva sighed and rubbed her forehead, this was very unusual. She may be a half blood but she spent most of her life in the wizarding world and was very wary of snakes.

 

"I don't know Harry," Minerva said slowly.

 

"Please," Harry said again, even the snake was looking at her now and she swore it was giving her puppy-dog eyes and sighed in defeat.

 

"The snake may stay, at least until the holidays. But if I hear of it attacking anyone in the school or eating any of the pets I will turn that snake into a leather handbag," Minerva said. "If he does well, we'll see about letting you continue to bring him to the school."

 

"Thank you Mimi!" Harry said jumping up and running around the desk to hug the older woman.

 

"And you are in charge of telling your house mates about your snake," Minerva added. "But I would leave out your ability to speak to snakes for now."

 

"That's fine," Harry said. "Will Professor Dumbledore be ok with it?"

 

"If he says anything, I will take care of him," Minerva said then changed the subject. "Harry, you did very well this morning in my class. I'm proud of you."

 

"Thank Mimi, but was mostly my Otousan's journals that helped," Harry said as he sat down again.

 

"James's journals may have helped but you did the work yourself," Minerva said with a small smile. Harry was so unlike James, his father would have been preening and boasting from her praise but Harry did none of that. "And I'm proud of you and Miss Granger for helping your classmates."

 

"Thanks Mimi," Harry said with another blush.

 

"Well Mr. Hibiki," Minerva said with an amused glint in her eyes. "Dinner should be starting soon, I suggest you leave now if you want to return that beast to the common room and make it in time."

 

"Alright," Harry said as he stood. "Thanks again Mimi," Harry said before leaving the office. Minerva shook her head; she could not believe she just agreed to let Harry keep his snake at the school.

 

*****

 

Dinner in the Great Hall was underway when Harry returned from putting his pet snake back in the tower. Diego was extremely happy to be allowed to stay and planed on exploring more of the tower. After living in a tank for all his life, Diego had a huge case of wanderlust and a want to see the world. It was a good thing he was now a pet of the Hibiki family, traveling with Harry and Ryoga was a sure fire way for Diego to see everything.

 

So the snake was excited to explore the castle the first chance he got.

 

"Harry!" Hermione said as he sat down beside her. "Did you go to Professor McGonagall about you-know-what?" She asked softly.

 

"You mean Diego?" Harry asked as he filled his plate. "Yeah, she said it was ok for him to stay til the winter vacation at least."

 

"What!" Hermione hissed.

 

"That snake is staying?" Ron asked a little loudly as he listened in.

 

"Ron, we went over this, Diego isn't evil," Harry said looking at the redhead who flushed; the snake wasn't acting anything like how he had always been told snakes were known to do.

 

"Sorry," Ron mumbled.

 

"It's ok Ron, I know you have to wrap your head around it," Harry said with a sigh.

 

"Did our ears deceive us?"

 

"Or did our little Ronni-kins say something about a snake?" Fred and George appeared among the first years.

 

"Yeah, he did," Harry agreed. He looked around and saw several of the other Gryffindors looking at him and shrugged. "I'll explain back in the tower after dinner."

 

"Harry-sama," Kodachi said as she walked up behind them. Takewaki was by her side nodding in greeting.

 

"Dachi, Tachi! Just in time," Harry said with a grin. "Sit down, move over Ron."

 

"Excuse me, students are to sit with their own classmates," Percy said as he noticed the Slytherin and Hufflepuff sit down.

 

"Actually, if you read the school rules in the back of the Hogwarts a History books, students have to sit at their house tables only during feasts like the opening and closing feasts," Harry countered. "Otherwise, as long as they are invited, students are allowed to sit at other houses tables. And I invited my friends to sit with me." Harry finished with a small smirk, to bend the rules you had to know the rules. One of Nabiki Saotome's many rules.

 

Percy sputtered slightly, his face so flushed you couldn't see the freckles on his face. He huffed and turned around, stomping back down to his place at the table.

 

"Good on you mate!" Ron said with a grin.

 

"That was so"

"Wonderful." Fred started then was finished by George. Harry squeaked as the twins hugged him on either side while fake crying. "No one has"

"Gotten under Prefect-Percy's skin"

"Like that since what was it Forge?"

"I think it was this morning Gred"

"Oh yes, we put a little itching powder in his knickers."

 

Harry laughed and pushed both boys away. In the short time he had known Ron’s older brothers, which was only a couple of days now, he’d found the two pranksters to be very amusing. Ron had warned him though that Fred and George would prank him if they could get away with it, good naturedly of course. As soon as the twin moved back down to their seats with their friend Lee Jordan, Harry quickly searched himself over.

 

"What are you doing?" Ron asked.

 

"Making sure your brothers didn't try to leave a little surprise on me," Harry said.

 

"Good idea," Ron said as he sagely nodded his head.

 

"You have a small insect on your back," Tatewaki pointed out.

 

"Get it off and be careful about it," Harry said. Using his chopsticks, Tatewaki carefully plucked the bug off of the back of Harry's shirt and dropped it into the younger boy's hand. Harry looked at it closely then snorted and shook his head. The so-called bug was made to look vaguely like a bee but the abdomen was clear and he could see some sort of murky liquid inside.

 

"Eww, it's a stink bug," Ron said, his freckled nose wrinkling. "It's like a mini version of a dung bomb, the twins set one off at home this summer. Careful not to set it off." Harry smirked and pointed his Kirin wand at the prank bug.

 

"Let's give them a taste of their own medicine," he said. Ron grinned and nodded, he never got the better of his trickster brothers. Hermione sighed and shook her head while muttering 'boys' under her breath. "Float," Harry said as he used the levitation charm on the 'stink bug', it was one of the spells that Remus had taught him during the summer.

 

The prank stink bug rose up in the air out of Harry's open palm and under Harry's careful guidance flew over to Fred, or maybe it was George. The older red headed teen went crossed eye as the bug suddenly landed on his nose.

 

"Um Gred... we might have a problem," George said to his twin. Harry grinned wider as he nudged the prank bug with his magic.

 

"Oh bullock," the Weasley twins said as the same time as the wings on the prank bug fluttered once before releasing the stink juice inside. The students around them screamed and quickly scrambled away from the twins and their friend Lee, spells quickly sprung up to contain the stinky gas so no one would end up smelling like the three boys who were coughing up a storm.

 

"Now would be a good time to get out of here," Harry said. "I'll see you guys tomorrow," he said to the Kuno siblings as he, Ron, Hermione and Neville stood up.

 

"On the morrow then," Kuno agreed with a nod.

 

"You know they are going to try to get us back for that," Ron said as they raced up the stairs to get to the Gryffindor Tower.

 

"Maybe, but Uncle Moony was a prankster in his school days too," Harry said. "I don't really do much of it myself but he did teach me a few things."

 

"Th-they wouldn't try to pr-prank us would they?" Neville asked shyly. "Hermione and I didn't do a-anything."

 

"Sorry mate, Fred and George will prank anyone," Ron said. "Don't worry though; they have never done anything that would hurt anyone. Just maybe injure your pride a bit, but nothing else."

 

"Harry I can't believe you did that," Hermione said with a shake of her head. Harry shrugged his shoulders as he said,

 

"They were going to do it to me first, should I have sat there and let the bug go off and stink us up?"

 

"Well no, I didn't mean that," Hermione said with a scowl as they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, giving her the password. Once inside the common room Hermione continued, "But you could have just thrown the thing away, you didn't have to prank them back."

 

"Hermione-chan, no offence, but not everyone plays nice and follows the rules," Harry said as he sat down on one of the plush chairs in the room. "And other than making Ron's brothers smell like they were dipped in a vat of skunk juice they didn't get hurt."

 

"I know the twins, they'll try harder to prank Harry but they’ll also respect him a little more now," Ron said. Hermione huffed but let it drop, she wasn't getting anywhere with this for now. At that moment Diego slithered into the room from the direction of the dorms and up to Harry.

 

~Buenassss nochessss,~ Diego hissed as Harry picked him up. Harry smiled slightly but didn't respond, Hermione was the only one who knew he could speak to snakes, Ron and Neville did not.

 

"I can't believe Professor McGonagall let you keep that snake," Hermione said as she sat on the arm of the chair and let Diego flick his tongue at her.

 

~It'sss the Amiga who let me out of the tank!~ Diego hissed excitedly.

 

"Y-you're not afraid of it?" Neville asked as he and Ron looked on in shock. Both of them had tensed up when Diego showed up.

 

"Of course not," Hermione said. "They're not harmless but as long as the owner is careful, I know they make decent pets. I'm not fond of them myself but I'm not afraid of them."

 

"I think all Muggles and Muggleborns are mad," Ron said with a shake of his head.

 

"Oh there are plenty of people who are afraid of snakes," Hermione corrected him. "I'm just not one of them."

 

"Neville it's ok, Diego isn't going to hurt you," Harry coxed the frightened boy when he noticed his new friend staring at Diego in fright. He stood up and carried the snake over to the boy. "You're going to have to get use to him Neville, come on just touch his back he's not going to bite."

 

"Ar-are you sure?" Neville asked. When Harry nodded Neville screwed up what little courage he had in him at the moment and placed a shaking hand on Diego's back. The snake laid his head on top of the hand, tongue flicking out to scent the boy.

 

~Hmmm, ssssmellssss like dirt and plantsssss,~ Diego said.

 

"Yo-you said he just smells li-like that right?" Neville asked as he froze up.

 

"Hai, he's just taking in your scent," Harry assured him. Ron watched with a wide open mouth, Neville stuck him as almost a Hufflepuff the boy was so timid and scared but the other boy just touched the snake on his own! Ron hadn't been able to do that, Harry had to force him to touch the ruddy snake.

 

Soon after the rest of the Gryffindors arrived from dinner, many of them still laughing at the Weasley twins prank backfiring on them. Even the twins were laughing, they were good humored and humble enough to not get angry when they been had. The stench from the 'stink bug' had been cleared from them and their friend Lee with plenty of cleaning and freshening spells though there was a small bit of stink still clinging to them.

 

"Harry-kins"

"We are so"

"Impressed. How did"

"You know that... is that a snake?" The twin’s loud question caught the attention of everyone who turned to look at the Boy-Who-Lived who did in fact have a snake draped over his arms and shoulders.

 

"OK, guess I'll get this over with," Harry said. He moved to the front of the fireplace so he could see everyone. "Alright, yes I have a snake, this is my pet Brazilian Boa Constrictor, his name is Diego. No, I'm not evil or dark just because I've got a snake. Yes, our head of house knows about him and said she could stay for now. No, he's not going to attack anyone here or eat anyone’s pets. He's just a snake, not even a magical one, and if by chance you do get bit, and the only way that is going to happen is if you attack him, you wouldn't get poisoned cause he's a non-venomous snake. Any questions?"

 

"Why did you bring it?"

 

"Are you sure it's not going to eat my cat?"

 

"Can I pet it?" These were just a few of the questions hurled at Harry.

 

"One at a time!" Harry called loudly over the noise.

 

"Why did you bring that thing?" One boy from the upper years asked.

 

"I didn't bring him on purpose, Diego stowed away in my trunk, I found him last night," Harry said.

 

"Oh, can I pet him?" Another boy asked as he pushed to the front.

 

"Sure," Harry smiled as he held his arms out. Everyone started to talk again as several muggleborns, a few half bloods and a couple of foreign pure bloods came closer to see Diego up close.

 

"Don't you know that snakes are dark creatures?"

 

"No it's not, it's just an animal like any other."

 

"We have a couple of pet snakes at home."

 

"Really? Our cousins back home have a lot more than that, they have a pet viper too."

 

"Wow, you really stirred something up mate," Ron said as he squeezed in next to Harry again. "I never knew so many people were ok with snakes."

 

"I told you before Ron, most snakes aren’t dark or evil," Harry said. "Most certainly not a non-magical one. They're just animals, most are content to leave humans alone as long as they don't get into their space in the wild. Pet snakes you still have to watch but that's the same for any animal."

 

"I guess..." Ron said with a thoughtful look.

 

~Wow, thesssse humanssss are assss noissssy asss the onesss at the zoo,~ Diego said as he heard all the vibrations in the air from the students talking and arguing about him and snakes in general. Harry patted Diego's head but didn't say anything.

 

"I'm going to take Diego back upstairs and start our homework," Harry said. "It's a little loud down here."

 

"Homework already?" Ron said in disbelief. "It's not even due for a couple of days."

 

"Maybe not, but the sooner I get it done the sooner I can do other things," Harry pointed out. "Keep putting it off then you'll have to rush at the last minute and it looks horrible then you'll get a bad mark."

 

"Ehh, I think I'll stick down here for now," Ron said, he did not want to start any homework. Harry nodded and headed back up to their room.

 

Inside the dorm room, Harry checked to make sure he was alone as he shut the door. Seeing the others were still downstairs Harry sighed and walked over to his bed.

 

~Sssso what did you do while I was at dinner Diego?~ He asked the snake in Parseltongue.

 

~I explored a bit more,~ Diego hissed. ~I can't wait to explore the ssssschool.~

 

~You'll have to be careful, the resssst of the ssstudentssss of the ssssschool don't know about you yet. I'm sssssure the Slytherinssss will find out since Zabini knowssss about you. Jusssst be careful Diego, it could be very dangerioussss for you here.~

 

~I'll sssstay out of ssssight,~ Diego promised. Harry sighed and let Diego slither off of him and onto the bed. He might as well start his homework like he had said he was going to do.

 

After a while his dorm mates joined him as the night wore down. As Ron changed into his PJ's, he wondered about everything he had learned about snakes tonight. As he leaned over to grab his top off the top of his battered old trunk, he froze in fear. A few feet from his hand, on the edge of the trunk, stood an eight legged monster.

 

The spider seemed to look back at him, waving its front legs. Ron's brain started to shut down as the fear welled up in him.

 

~Ssssspider!~ Diego cried in glee as he darted forward. Back at the zoo every now and then a spider would stupidly wonder into Diego's tank and he had developed a taste for them over the years. Ron watched in shock as Diego snapped his mouth around the eight legged monster and swallowed it whole.

 

 _'Ok... maybe having a snake in the dorm won't be too bad,'_ Ron decided as he watched Diego slither back off toward Harry, shuddering as the spider leg hanging out of the snake's mouth gave a twitch. If that thing ate spiders, Ron was more than happy to share a living space with it.

 

********

 

"What were you doing with those Gryffindorks?" Malfoy asked as soon as Kodachi entered the Slytherin Dungeons.

 

"I do not answer to you silly boy," Kodachi said as she walked past Malfoy.

 

"You're acting like a traitor to our house," Malfoy hissed as he grabbed Kodachi by the arm. Kodachi spun and gave him a cold glare that sent shivers down the Malfoy heir's spine. Kodachi quickly withdrew her wand from its holster and with a whisper cast a spell at Malfoy's face. Draco let go of Kodachi with a yelp as the light from the spell blinded him for a moment, reaching up to cover his beautiful face.

 

"Listen here little boy, what I do on my own time is no-one’s business but my own," Kodachi hissed as she pressed her wand into Malfoy's neck who gulped in fear. "Do not cross me again or I may feed you to Mister Green Turtle." And with a flourished turn, Kodachi walked away calmly toward the girl's dorms. Malfoy glared at Kodachi's back, gritting his teeth. His attention was drawn away from Kodachi as he heard the rest of his housemates start giggling and laughing.

 

"What are you laughing at!?" He yelled, stomping his foot like a spoiled child.

 

"Kuno left you a little gift," Blaise said in amusement, very few students in the room knew what the heck Kodachi had written on his head but the fact that she had hexed the spoiled brat amused everyone.

 

"It's very good spell work, I may have to ask her about it," Daphne agreed. Draco looked confused then rushed over to a mirror on the wall. Seeing the mark on his forehead he screamed in rage.

 

*****

 

Snape scowled as someone started to pound away at the door to his private rooms.

 

 _'What in the name of Merlin?'_ He thought as he put his 'Potions Weekly' journal to the side and stood up. While he would have loved to ignore whoever was bothering him at this time of night, he knew it might be one of his snakes.

 

"What?" Snape snarled as he opened the door. "Mister Malfoy... what do you have on your forehead?"

 

"That little traitor Kuno did this," Draco whined.

 

"And what did you do to anger Miss Kuno?" Snape said as he pulled the boy into his rooms so he could look more closely at the spell work. Kodachi had spelled the word 'Baka' in Kanji onto Draco's forehead; it was a very well done spell and one that was very familiar. He swore a similar spell had been used on him in his own youth while at Hogwarts.

 

"I didn't do anything!" Draco said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "That bitch is the one who turned her back on our house."

 

"While Miss Kuno spending time with other students from other houses is unusual, it is not against the rules of the school Mister Malfoy," Severus said. "Let me guess, you confronted Miss Kuno when she arrived in the common room about her sitting at the Gryffindor table."

 

"Why would she want to sit with them? They're a house full of blood traitors and mudbloods," Draco said.

 

"I would suggest you keep your opinions to yourself Mister Malfoy," Snape hissed. "As long as Miss Kuno does not go against our house, there is nothing to stop her from spending time with students of other houses. And it is expectant she would at least spend time with her brother. As she took care to curse you in the common room, she has not gone against House rules."

 

"You can't be serious," Draco said.

 

"You’ll find that I am quite serious," Severus said in a cool tone. "Now I suggest you return to your common room before curfew starts." The Potions professor started to push his student toward the door.

 

"Wait! What about this?" Malfoy said, pointing at the writing on his forehead.

 

"Use your Slytherin wit you stupid boy," Snape said as he opened the door and pushed the boy out into the hallway. "Or wait until the spell wears off on its own," he added before slamming his door closed. Draco Malfoy stared at the door opened mouth then huffed and stomped his foot. He was a Malfoy, Merlin damn it, that half blood of a teacher should have spelled the curse away! He knocked on the door again but soon had to stop when Snape sent a spell at his door that shocked Draco's hand.

 

Finally, with a full pout on his face, Draco stomped down the hallway to the Slytherin Dungeons just before curfew started. He was going to get that little bitch Kodachi Kuno for this.

 

*****

 

The rest of the week passed quickly enough as the first year students adjusted to living in the school and their classes.

 

Harry's first charms class had been interesting when the Professor of the subject, Filius Flitwick who was a short professor who was part goblin, fell off a stack of books he was using to stand on when teaching classes with a startled squeak when he called Harry's name out on the class roll. Thankfully after the incident Flitwick treated him like any other student in the room and even called him 'Mister Hibiki' when asked. It wasn't Harry’s best class but he did well enough on the subject and would put it on par with transfiguration. Hermione and surprisingly Tatewaki both did better than him in the class.

 

Flitwick had taken Harry off to the side at the end of class when he noticed that during the lesson on the light charm Harry had said 'Hikari' instead of 'Lumos' when getting his wand to light up.

 

"Mister Hibiki I noticed that you chose to use Japanese instead of Latin when casting your spell," Flitwick had said.

 

"Yeah, Hermione-chan chewed me out a bit about that but I told her that not every country uses Latin when casting spells and hikari means the same as lumos," Harry explained.

 

"Yes yes, that's true," Flitwick said with a smile. "I'm not going to stop you from using another language when you cast spells Mister Hibiki but I would recommend learning the spell in Latin first. During your OWLS and NEWTS exams you will be required to use the spells in what they call 'proper' form."

 

"Hai sensei," Harry said, he hadn't known about that. Flitwick smiled and patted Harry's arm.

 

"You'll do well in my class," He assured Harry. "Your mother was one of my best students you know, she could have been a Charms Mistress if she..."

 

"If she hadn't died?" Harry guessed then smiled. "I knew O'kasan was best at charms and potions."

 

"Yes, she could have surpassed me one day I believe," Flitwick said with a fond smile. "Well I won't keep you Mister Hibiki, you should head on to lunch." Harry smiled and nodded his head as he left, he liked the little professor.

 

History, Harry found, was as boring as Remus had warned him it would be. Cuthbert Binns was a man who died one day in the staff room in his sleep and his ghost rose up from his place and continued to teach. Binns Harry quickly found had a dry, toneless way of speaking that could put almost anyone to sleep. He reminded Harry of the American Ben Stein, an actor slash lawyer who could also speak in a dry toneless voice. Hermione seemed to be the only one who could stay awake and listen to Binns. Harry had given it up within the first 10 minutes and instead just learned from the book. It was the only was he was going to pass that class. (1)

 

Herbology with Pomona Sprout was a class Harry knew he wasn't going to be the best at. While he knew plant names and how they were used in potions, Harry had never had a green thumb of any kind. Neville excelled in the class and was clearly already Sprout's favorite. Tatewaki and Kodachi also both did well, the elder Kuno brother because the Hufflepuffs usually did well since they got private tutoring from their older classmates and the younger Kuno sister because she was quite good at growing plants. Harry wouldn't be surprised if Kodachi was better at the poisonous and more dangerous plants.

 

Astronomy was a class held once a week, on a Wednesday, at night for all four houses at once. Aurora Sinistra taught their year group while the older years were taught by other professors. It was the only department in the school that had more than one teacher Harry observed, all others were only taught by one professor.

 

Defense against the Dark Arts was highly disappointing Harry found out pretty quick. Quirinus Quirrell stuttered throughout the whole lesson, making it almost impossible to understand just what he was saying. To be honest, Harry didn't trust the man. There was something off about Quirrell that made the hairs on the back of Harry's neck stand up. The stutter sounded fake and there was something strange about how he always wore that silly looking purple turban. Harry had come out of the lessons with a mild headache every time so far and a strong scent of garlic clinging to his clothing for hours afterward. The others didn't really believe him when he said there was something off about Quirrell, Ron laughed and said the man was afraid of his own shadow, what harm could he do.

 

The only class he and his friends had yet to take was potions. Harry both was and wasn't looking forward to going. Harry was actually quite good at potions as Cologne, who was China's leading potions mistress, had tutored Harry in potions since he was a kid. But Harry wasn't sure how Professor Snape was going to treat him. It had taken Harry a day or two to remember where he heard the name Severus Snape before. The man had gone to school with his birth parents and from the stories that Remus told him, Snape and his father James hadn't gotten along at all.

 

James and the rest of his friends who called themselves the Marauders which included Remus, Harry's godfather Sirius Black and a fourth friend named Peter Pettigrew, had picked on and played pranks on Snape during all seven years they went to school. Remus had been ashamed to admit while they did prank the whole school, Snape was their target more often than anyone else. Not that Snape was innocent, he gave back as good as he got but there was still enough bad blood between Snape and Harry's birth father that Harry was afraid he might try to take it out on him. On the other hand, according to Remus, Snape had been friends with his mother Lily until their 5th year when they’d had a falling out. Snape had some sort of feelings for Lily that never went away.

 

"Here comes the post," Ron's voice knocked Harry out of his thoughts. They were sitting at breakfast at the Gryffindor table, the friends mostly split their time between there and the Hufflepuff table as they had yet to be invited to the Slytherin house table. Harry smiled as he spotted Shiroyuki among the other owls swooping down in his direction with a couple notes in her claws.

 

_'Dear Harry,_

_I know you get Friday afternoons off, so would you like to come and have a cup of tea with me around three? I want to hear all about your first week. Send us an answer with Shiroyuki._

_Hagrid'_

 

Harry chuckled and quickly wrote a quick note on the back.

 

"What's that?" Ron asked.

 

"Hagrid invited me to his home for tea," Harry said as he let Shiroyuki take the note and watched her fly off to deliver it to the half giant. "Why don't you guys come with me? He's really friendly, I'm sure he won't mind."

 

"Sure, I heard a lot about him from my brothers," Ron said as he stuffed a sausage link in his mouth.

 

"I will enjoy that as well," Hermione agreed, wrinkling her in disgust at Ron's eating habits.

 

"O-o-okay," Neville quickly agreed, not wanting to be left out.

 

"Great, I'll invite Dachi and Tachi during lunch," Harry said with a smile as he read the second note, he quickly recognized Cologne's handwriting.

 

_'Harry,_

_You've had a week to adjust to your to school, tonight we shall continue our lessons. Come to the Shrieking Shack tonight via the willow.'_

 

 _'I was wondering when Grandmother was going to contact me,'_ Harry thought as he folded the note and tucked it into his bag. He was starting to worry, he had gotten a letter back from everyone but his parents. He hoped that Cologne might have a message from them when he went out.

 

Meanwhile across the hall at the Hufflepuff table, Justin grinned as he opened a package from his parents and turned to Tatewaki beside him.

 

"Here," Justin said as he handed his friend the book that had been in the package.

 

"What is this?" Kuno said as he took the book.

 

"The first 'Lord of the Ring' book," Justin said. "You said you read 'The Hobbit' but not the other books so I had Mother send me my copy."

 

"Oh yes, I vaguely remember thou speaking of it our first night here," Tatewaki said as he flipped through 'Fellowship of the Ring'.

 

"I think you're really going to like it," Justin said. "When you're done, let me know if you want to read the other two."

 

"I shall," Kuno agreed. His curiosity was peaked, he had read and enjoyed 'The Hobbit' and Remus had told him he should read the other books as well. Further down the table Zacharies Smith snorted softly, why would anyone want to read a silly muggle book?

 

"Come on, we have potions and I don't want to be late," Hermione said as she packed away her potion book she was reading into her bag. Ron groaned, he had heard plenty of horror stories about Snape from his older brothers and he was not looking forward to this class.

 

*****

 

Snape stalked down the hallway from his office toward his classroom, today was the day he had his first class with Lily's son in it. He wasn't sure what to expect, from what little he had seen of Hibiki-Potter the boy got along with a few of his snakes and students in Hufflepuff. Not too much in Ravenclaw but he didn't seem to know anyone there at all so that could be the reason. His colleagues claimed the boy was smart, not prodigy level smart but he did well in their classes. There had been a rumor that the boy had brought a snake to school, Minerva had confirmed that one much to his surprise. Now he would see for himself if the boy was a spoiled big headed brat like his father or more like his kind mother.

 

"In," Severus barked as he walked into the hallway and opened the door to the classroom. The Gryffindors and Slytherins quickly filed into the potions classroom, his snakes sitting on one side and the lions on the other. He quickly noticed that Hibiki-Potter sat in the middle next to the Weasley boy, already taking out a notebook and pen. He sneered slightly, but it was mostly for show. Lily had also used notebooks and pens during class.

 

Snape stood in the front of the room, looking out at the rest of his dunderhead students. He quickly picked out who was paying attention to him and who wasn’t. Picking up a scroll, he started to take roll. As he reached Harry's name he stopped and looked over it at the boy.

 

"Mister Hibiki-Potter... our new... celebrity..." He said dryly. A few of the Slytherins snickered softly but Harry didn't even flinch, he just looked back at Snape with calm face. Slightly impressed, Snape continued the roll. Once finished he put the parchment to the side and looked out at the students.

 

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," He said, starting his yearly first year speech. Snape spoke in barely more than a whisper but the students caught every word. He was much like Professor McGonagall; he had that gift of keeping his class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic."

 

Snape started to pace slowly around the room, looking at each of his students as he spoke. "I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its simmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses."

 

He smirked slightly, he successfully captured everyone's attention, all eyes were on him.

 

"I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even stopper death..." Snape reached the front of the room again and spun on his heel to face the class. "If you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." He saw the Weasley boy raised an eyebrow and Granger appeared to be on the edge of her seat looking desperate to start proving that she wasn't a dunderhead. Snape ignored her and turned his attention to the Boy-Who-Lived.

 

"Hibiki-Potter!" Harry looked up at him as his named was called. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of worm wood?"

 

"A powerful sedative or sleeping potion but I do not know which one," Harry said.

 

"Tut tut..." Snape said. He was a bit impressed Potter knew that much, it was a fourth year potion after all. "Let's try again shall we? Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar."

 

"Inside the stomachs of animals. Goats are the most common animal to find one but you can also find types of bezoars in horses, oxen and even humans who chew on their hair," Harry said. "It will save a person from most poisons."

 

"I see you do know how to open a book," Snape said, "that's more than I can say for most. What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

 

“They’re two different names for Aconitum, or better known as aconite," Harry said.

 

 _'Well he's not a complete dunderhead,'_ Snape thought to himself and he couldn't accuse the boy of cheating, he had looked Snape in the eye the whole time. "For your information, asphodel and wormwood do make a powerful sleeping potion, it is known as Draught of Living Death."

 

Snape looked around and noticed that only a few of his Slytherins and Granger were writing. "Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?" Quills started to fly across parchment and notebooks as everyone wrote quickly. "Two points to Gryffindor for knowing how to open a book." He added in a slightly pained tone.

 

Snape quickly put everyone into pairs, putting Harry with Neville after seeing how nervous the boy was and maybe he could avoid any cauldrons being melted by putting the Longbottom boy with someone who acted like they knew what they were doing.

 

Spelling the instructions for the potion to cure boils, Snape walked around the room to watch everyone weigh dried nettles and snake fangs that were crushed. He was impressed by the Kuno girl, she brewed like she knew her way around a potion lab.

 

"Look at Miss Kuno, perfect brewing. Look at how her slugs are stewed," Snape praised with a smirk. Kodachi's lips quirked slightly but gave no other outward sign she heard her professor as she and Tracy continued brewing.

 

"Don't," Snape heard Harry hiss behind him. He turned and saw Harry grab Neville's wrist in a firm grip, stopping the other boy from dropping porcupine quills into the potion that was still over the fire. "You don't add those until _after_ we take this off the fire, otherwise it's going to react badly."

 

"S-sorry," Neville said as he snatched his hand back after Harry let him go. Snape tried to decide if he should swoop down on the teens and deduct points or leave Potter alone. He _had_ stopped Longbottom from a very dangerous mistake, it would have turned the boil cure potion into a sort of acid.

 

"Longbottom, five points from Gryffindor," Snape said, deciding to still take the points. "I see you can't even follow simple instructions. If Hibiki-Potter had not stopped you, one or both of you would be on your way to the hospital wing at this moment." Neville cowered under Snape's glare, ducking his head with a whimper.

 

Harry ignored Snape scolding Neville as he removed the cauldron from the fire, waited for it to cool then added the porcupine quills to the potion. He had been taught by Cologne that potions were violent and to ignore all outside distractions when brewing otherwise someone could get hurt or even worse killed. Snape finished reducing Neville to near tears and swept away to his next victim.

 

 _'That slimy git,'_ Ron thought as he grit his teeth in anger. _'Why did Harry let Snape tear into Neville like that?'_

 

"Bottle up your potions and leave a vial on my desk," Snape called as the class came to an end. "Write a foot on the potion and what would have happened if you didn't follow the directions!"

 

"Harry, why didn't you stop Snape!?" Ron asked as soon as they left the class.

 

"Ron, don't," Neville said with a blush.

 

"He was harsh Ron, but Professor Snape is right. No offence Neville, but if I hadn't stopped you, the potion would have turned into acid and you could have been hurt," Harry said looking at Neville.

 

"It's ok Harry," Neville said shyly. "Thanks for stopping me." Harry smiled then turned back to Ron again.

 

"If I had stopped Snape-sensei we would have lost more points and our potion would have been ruined," he said, "which would have given us both a failing grade. Sometimes Ron, you have to ignore what is going on around you when you brew. "

 

"He's right, potions are very dangerous," Hermione said in agreement. "Harry did the right thing." Ron scowled slightly but couldn't find fault in their reasoning.

 

"Well Snape is still a git," He muttered to himself as he followed his friends. Kodachi walked up to Harry's side and began talking about the class and their homework as they left the dungeon toward the Great Hall.

 

"5 points from Gryffindor," Snape muttered as he stepped out of the shadow of his classroom. He couldn't believe Potter's brat took the time to defend him to his little friends. And the boy had some skill with potions, in that he took after his mother at least.

 

******

 

"Are you sure that this is right?" Ukyo asked as she and Ryoga headed up toward the castle. The castle looked run down and crumbling to Ukyo and she had this feeling that she was forgetting something that she needed to do. Every time she turned to leave Ryoga grabbed her arm and brought her back to what they were doing.

 

"Yes, Granny told you this is the path up to the castle," Ryoga said. He gazed up at the tall towers of Hogwarts, he could see the castle as it was. The wards that kept Muggles out didn't affect Ryoga any more than the muggle repealing wards in Diagon Alley or Mutoh Village did. "Look, there are the gates."

 

"Ooo!" Yoshi said. "Tosan look, monter!" He said as he pointed at one of the stone Gargoyles on top of the gate. One of the Gargoyles moved as the Hibiki's drew closer.

 

"Ryoga, all I see is a crumbling wall," Ukyo said with a huff as her husband grabbed her arm again gently. She didn't see one of the Gargoyles lift itself off the gate and fly off toward the castle while her husband and children did.

 

"Byebye!" Yoshi said with a wave while Keiko squealed.

 

"I wonder if we just go through the gate or wait for someone to come get us," Ryoga said. He was worried they weren't going to make it up to the castle, something kept trying to make Ukyo leave and Ryoga knew he wouldn't make it on his own.

 

"'ello there!" A booming voice called as Hagrid hurried toward the gate with the Gargoyle following him. The stone beast retook its place at the top of the gate.

 

"Hagrid-san," Ryoga greeted with a grin.

 

"Ryo'a," Hagrid said with his own warm smile, remembering the man from one of his last trips to Diagon Alley, when he had to do that _very_ important mission for Dumbledore. It dawned on him that this was little Harry's adopted father and he was so happy that somebody had taken such good care of the boy. "What ar' you doing her'?" He asked as he opened the gate. "Par'nt's don't usually visit durin' the school ye'r."

 

Ukyo gasped as she stepped through the gate she swore hadn't been there before and suddenly her mind cleared up and she could see the castle as it really was now that she was on the other side of the wards.

 

"Your headmaster asked to see us," Ryoga said. Yoshi looked up at Hagrid with wide eyes, his little mouth gaping open.

 

"Aww, who's this littl' tyke then?" Hagrid asked, gently tickling Yoshi with one large finger, making the boy squirm with laughter.

 

"This is my younger son Yoshi," Ryoga said with a smile. "And this is my wife Ukyo and our daughter Keiko."

 

"Err hi," Ukyo said, also looking up at Hagrid with wide eyes. She had seen her share of different people living in Nerima but not one had ever been this large except that giant of a women they had met when they arrived through the Floo connected to the Cat Café.

 

"Miss," Hagrid smiled and nodded. "W'll I'll be happy to take both of you up to the castle."

 

"T-thanks, that'll be great," Ukyo said, grabbing onto Ryoga's hand to keep him from getting lost. Hagrid waved for the two Hibiki's to follow him, answering all of Ukyo's questions about the castle happily and grinning as Yoshi babbled his own 'questions'.

 

"Her' we go," Hagrid said as they reached the tall doors of the castle and he pulled them open. "It's abo't lunch time Dumble're will be ther'-"

 

"Mom, Dad?" They arrived just in time for the Slytherins and Gryffindors to come up from the dungeons. Many of the students stopped and stared at Harry's adopted parents, whispers springing up among the teens. Many of them talked and wondered at what looked like a giant spatula that could have been too big even for Hagrid on the woman's back. Ron's eyes widened as he looked from Ukyo to Harry then back. He remembered on the train that Harry said his mother trained him in using spatulas as a weapon. On the other side of the hall Malfoy scowled as he remembered the incident on the train as well when Harry threw one of the spatulas at him, clipping part of his hair.

 

"Nii-san!" Yoshi yelled excitedly and wiggled down from Ryoga's grip and ran straight for his brother who swept him up. "Nii-san Nii-san!"

 

"Hello to you too," Harry said with a laugh as he settled his brother on his hip. He ignored all the coos coming from the surrounding girls and the sneers from some of the purebloods, looking up at his adopted parents. "What are you guys doing here?"

 

"What is all this commotion?" Snape asked as he came up behind the students, scowling down at all of them. "Why are you all not in the Great Hall? And who are you?" Snape asked as he turned to the other adults, stopping short as he recognized Ryoga from Minerva's photos.

 

"We have a request to see your headmaster," Ryoga said with a smile to Harry.

 

"You must be the Hibiki’s," Albus said as he exited the great hall to see what was going on, Minerva at his side. "Shall we take this up to my office?"

 

"It's lunch time, I'm sure young Mr. Hibiki wouldn't mind taking his young siblings with him," Minerva said, not wanting the youngest Hibiki's in the crosshairs.

 

"I think that's an excellent idea," Ukyo agreed, smiling as Hermione offered to take Keiko for her. She handed her only daughter to the young witch and the baby bag. "There are bottles of formula in the side pocket if you’d like to feed her."

 

"Thank you Mrs. Hibiki," Hermione said. Albus watched as Harry leaned over, tickling the tiny girl who reached up a little hand toward her brother as she giggled. He felt bad, the boy clearly cared for his adopted family and he hated to take the boy away from that but Harry _needed_ the protection of his mother's blood.

 

 _'Maybe I can arrange visits during the holidays,'_ Albus mused as he motioned for Ryoga and Ukyo to follow him.

 

"I would love to be a fly on the wall in Dumbledore's office," Minerva said softly to Severus.

 

"You seem to have an idea how this meeting will go," the younger teacher said. Minerva's lips quirked slightly as she turned toward the great hall.

 

"I've known the Hibiki's for a few years now, I have a very good idea of what they are capable of," She said. "Albus on the other hand does not." Severus snorted softly and shook his head but now he wished he was a fly on the wall as well.

 

****

 

"I am glad you have taken the time to come and see me," Albus said as he waved his hand for Ukyo and Ryoga to sit down as he sat in his own grand chair behind his desk. "May I offer you a lemon drop?" he asked as he held out a dish with his favorite candy then shrugged and popped one of the candies in his mouth as they declined.

 

"Let's get straight to the point sugar," Ukyo said. "Why did you ask us to come?"

 

"Ahm... yes..." Albus said as he clasped his hands in front of him on his desk. "I am curious, how did young Harry Potter come to be a part of your family?"

 

"I found the Potter home after they were attacked by that dark wizard," Ryoga explained. "I walked in and found Harry's birth parents already dead and took him for his safety as I went to find help. A month later I adopted him."

 

"I married Ryoga when Harry was four and have been his mother ever since," Ukyo added, reaching over to hold her husband's hand who gave her a small fanged smile. Albus smiled slightly, it was nice to see people so much in love.

 

"Well I thank you for looking after young mister Potter-" Albus started to say.

 

"Hibiki," Ukyo interrupted him.

 

"I beg your pardon?" Albus said, blinking in surprise as very few people dared to interrupt him like that. His phoenix familiar Fawkes trilled softly in amusement.

 

"Our son's last name is Hibiki," Ukyo said.

 

"Oh... yes... Mr. And Mrs. Hibiki, you must understand Harry is a very important boy," Albus said. "There are those out there that would still wish to harm him in revenge of their master's defeat."

 

"We know," Ryoga said. "And he's perfectly safe with us. We are both martial artist and we are highly skilled in our art. We also live with a ninja and we have several family friends who are also highly skilled martial artist."

 

"Mr. Hibiki," Albus sighed. "I'm sure you and your wife are very skilled at your chosen art but young Harry needs a special type of protection. You see, when his mother Lily Potter was killed, she cast a very special type of ward based on blood that protected her son from a spell known as the Killing Curse. That same blood ward protects him from the very person that killed his parents and attempted to kill him. But to keep that ward strong and to keep him safe, Mr. Potter needs to live with somebody who shares the same blood as him and his mother."

 

"Look, you're crazy if you think we're going to let our son go live with somebody he doesn't even know," Ukyo said. "And how do you even know if this ward thing even still works, he's been living with Ryoga for over 10 years."

 

"Lily Potter was a very clever and powerful witch," Albus said in a grandfatherly tone. "I'm sure she powered the ward to last as long as possible, but to assure it stay s strong Harry needs to live with his maternal aunt during the summers. Now I'm not unreasonable, you can still visit him once the wards are recharged during the summers and during Christmas holi-"

 

"No," Ryoga said. "Harry is _our_ son, and he'll live with us." Albus was starting to get annoyed; maybe these two Muggles didn't understand what he was trying to tell them. If they continued to resist... he may have to wipe their memories of Mr. Potter, he didn't want it to come to that but for the Greater Good he would.

 

"Now Mr. Hibiki be reasonable," Albus said in a slow calm tone like he was speaking to a child making Ryoga's eyes narrow. "This is all for Mr. Potter's protection."

 

"Harry's last name is _Hibiki_ ," Ukyo said through gritted teeth, Kami she thought Cologne and Happosai were pains in the ass to talk to. Were all people who reached this age hard-headed? "If you gotta call him anything, then call him Hibiki-Potter."

 

Now Albus was starting to get really annoyed and he let the tight restraint on his magic go, its presence filling the room. He just knew the pressure and power behind his magic would cower the two Muggles and force them to listen to him. So he was very surprised as Ryoga gave him a highly annoyed look and was soon glowing with a sky blue aura that had streaks of sickly green throughout. The presence of Ryoga's own power filled the room just as quickly and matched Dumbledore’s magical aura then out did it.

 

Fawkes trilled loudly in alarm, her wings flapping as she left her perch and flew out the window. Albus's mouth dropped open and quickly drew his magic back into himself.

 

"Wh-what was that?" He asked, he had never seen anything like it! The portraits of past Headmasters and Headmistresses began to whisper to each other, they had never see Albus so flustered before. Ryoga's battle aura disappeared as he gave Albus a fanged smirk.

 

"That was my chi," He said.

 

"Chi?" Albus repeated as he reached up and stroked his beard, he had heard the word before but had never really known what it was.

 

"An energy that all living things produce," Ryoga explained. "Animals, humans both magical and non magical, and even plants. Some people can learn to manipulate it, like myself."

 

"And just how do you use this 'chi'?" Albus asked he was fascinated. He had heard of chi from a few Asian wizards he knew from the IWC but he had never bothered to learn just what it was or what it could do.

 

"My Dad taught me how to push chi into any type of cloth to make a weapon when I was Harry's age," Ryoga said with a shrug. "Then in my teens I learned different Chi Attacks. One I learned was to push a pulse of chi into the weak point of a boulder to make it blow up then later modified the attack. Then I learned from a miner how to use my emotions to fuel a chi attack as he taught me the Shi Shi Hokodan."

 

"Emotions?" Albus repeated.

 

"Yeah, any emotion," Ryoga said with a nod. "I suffered from great bouts of depression and used it to fuel my attacks then later after I adopted Harry created a whole new attack fueled by hope."

 

"So could love be used to power one of these 'Chi attacks'?" Albus asked.

 

"Of course," Ryoga said. Albus hummed and tapped his fingers together. He was convinced that the 'power he knew not' that the prophecy spoke of was love as love was something Voldemort could never understand. It was Lily's undying love for Harry that saved her son that night and turned Voldemort's attack back at him and protected Harry now. But this chi thing... Albus very much doubted Voldemort had ever learned anything about chi and how it worked. He was starting to wonder if this chi might tie into the prophecy as well.

 

"I see," Albus said. "Well I'm certain that there can be time made for Mr. Potter to learn from you but he still belongs with his aunt."

 

**Shrink! Thunk!**

 

Albus pushed back in alarm as his desk was almost cleaved in half by Ukyo's combat spatula.

 

"Now look here jackass," Ukyo said as she leaned in close until her nose was almost touching Albus's crooked one. "Harry is _our_ son. He's ours both in your little magical world and the non-magical one. Both here and Japan and you're not going to take him away from us. I love that boy just as much as his birth mother did and as much as my husband. He has a family with us, you try to take him away I'll make you regret it."

 

Albus didn't need Legilimency to read Ukyo's thoughts, he could tell just by the look in her brown eyes she was dead serious. A furious love only a mother could have for their child. Ukyo seemed satisfied with the look in Albus's eyes that said he understood her threat and using one hand lifted the giant steel spatula out of the top of the desk.

 

"Here," Ryoga said as he tossed a packet of papers on the damaged desk. "A copy of Harry's adoption papers, you have no legal right to take our son from us and if you try we'll take you to court."

 

Albus frowned as he picked up the papers and started to read through them. His shoulders sagged as he got to the paperwork where Petunia Dursley had signed away any rights to her only nephew years ago, he couldn't place Harry with her even if he wanted to these papers assured that. He didn't bother reading further so he didn't see that Sirius had signed away his rights as well.

 

"I see," Albus said with a sigh as he pushed the papers back.

 

"If you try to take our son again in any way and place him with somebody else, we're pulling Harry from this school," Ukyo stated coldly, "and sending him to one of Japan's schools of magic. They'll be glad to have him."

 

"I understand Mr. and Mrs. Hibiki," Albus said.

 

"Good," Ryoga said as he stood up. "Now that is all cleared up, we're going to say goodbye to our son and collect our youngest children." Albus watched as Ukyo and Ryoga left his office, the woman leading her husband by the hand. He looked back at the gouge in his desk for a moment then started to chuckle.

 

"I see you finally lost your mind," the portrait that contained the former Headmaster Phineas Nigellus Black sneered.

 

"My dear Phineas, I haven’t been spoken too like that in years by anyone but Aberforth," Albus said. "It's quite refreshing to be placed in a check such as this." He was impressed by the two muggles who not only resisted him but had beaten him as well. Still, he worried for Harry's safety but for now there was nothing he could do. The boy would have to stay with his adopted parents until he came up with another plan.

 

For now, Albus would look more into this 'chi'. Something inside him told him it would be very important and could be the key to defeating Voldemort, Tom Riddle, once and for all.

 

*********

 

Author note: Ok, just a quick notice, this will be the last chapter for a short while. I'm going on a short hiatus but don't worry it won't be as long as the years old writer's block I had. I am going back over the previous chapters of this and my other stories to give them a tune up. As soon as I'm done, I'll be back to writing.

 

(1) I always thought Ben Stein would have been perfect for this role; he pulls off that toneless boring voice so well in Ferris Bueller’s Day Off and as the Pixies in Fairy Odd Parents.

 

Edit 8-26-14: Just a very few things that had to be cleaned up in this chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry Hibiki and the Philosopher's Stone

Disclaimer: Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling and Ranma 1/2 © Rumiko Takahashi

Author note: Thanks once again to my beta Blissfull Wulf.

 

Chapter 12

 

Harry watched as his parents left with Dumbledore, part of him was worried about what would happen up in that office though if he was worried more for his parents or the Headmaster was yet to be seen. He had heard a number of stories about the man from Remus, who admired the old wizard but at the same time always warned Harry that Dumbledore tended to treat people like chess pieces and he needed to be wary of him. Still his parents were stubborn people and wouldn’t let Harry’s headmaster walk all over them.

“Nii-san,” Yoshi’s little hand patted Harry’s face, trying to get his brother’s attention. Harry smiled, ignoring a few of the girls around him that squealed at how cute the toddler was being, as he gave the tiny boy his full attention.

“Ready for some lunch Yoshi?” Harry asked as he walked into the Great Hall with Yoshi. “Look up at the ceiling,” Harry whispered, pointing up at the enchanted ceiling for Yoshi to see.

“Ooohhhh,” Yoshi’s little eyes, as brown as their mother’s, looked up and his mouth made an ‘o’.

“Neat huh?” Harry said with a laugh.

“NIi-san, clowds!” Yoshi said, pointing up at the fluffy clouds that were a reflection of the real things outside. “Usagi!”

“Yes, it does look a bit like an usagi doesn’t it,” Harry agreed with a serious nod as he sat down at his house table.

“What’s an u-sage-y?” Ron asked as he sat down across from Harry at the table.

“’Usagi’ Ronald,” Hermione said as she sat down beside Harry, carefully adjusting Keiko in her lap. “It’s the Japanese word for rabbit.”

“Well why didn’t he just say so?” Ron asked confused. Harry laughed as he looked at Ron.

“Japanese is Yoshi’s first language, he can only speak English as well as he does because we switch back and forth so often in our house,” Harry explained.

“Oh… I guess that makes sense,” Ron reasoned. Hermione sighed and shook her head, digging around in the bag Ukyo gave her to take out Keiko’s milk bottle. Harry grinned and chuckled under his breath, looking at the selection of food the House Elves had sent up.

“Hey Neville, pass down that plate of chicken fingers,” Harry said, he didn’t know if the House Elves somehow knew that a tiny tot was at the table or if it was just a happy coincidence that there were little finger foods on the table perfect for little hands to hold on to, but Harry was happy to see them.

“So this is your little brother and sister?” Neville asked softly as he handed the plate of chicken fingers over.

“Yep,” Harry said as he put a few pieces of chicken on his plate.

“Yum!” Yoshi said has he grabbed one, bouncing in Harry’s lap. Keiko giggled around her bottle as she watched her brothers.

“This is Yoshi,” Harry ran his fingers through Yoshi’s baby-soft black hair. “And the little princess is Keiko.”

“Oh Merlin, they are so cute,” A girl a year older than Harry with brown hair pulled back in a messy ponytail said as she and another girl of African descent sat down close to the first years. “Aren’t you? You are going to be a heartbreaker when you grow up.” Yoshi blushed and shyly buried his face against Harry’s chest.

“Awww,” The other girl said.

“Sorry, he’s a little shy around girls,” Harry said, grinning as Yoshi peeked up at the two girls .

“Too cute,” The first girl said with a laugh. “I’m Katie and this is Angelina.” She introduced herself and her friend.

“Play Chasers on the Quidditch team they do,” Fred said as he and George moved closer.

“These two and Alicia are right scary when they play together,” George added.

“If you two try to get back at me for that prank while my Otouto and Imouto are right here, I’m going to break both of your heads,” Harry hissed softly. The twins quickly held up their hands in surrender.

“Don’t worry Harry-kins,” One twin said.

“We would never,” the other add.

“Involve a little innocent,”

“Like that.” Ron snorted softly into his lunch, the amount of pranks they pulled on him as children said otherwise.

“Besides, it takes out,”

“All the fun if you,”

“Are expecting the attack,” The twins said back and forth, ignoring Ron. Harry eyed both boys then nodded his head as he turned back to making sure Yoshi ate his fill. Fred and George let out a relieved breath, Harry could be downright scary when he was in big brother mode they decided, reminding them a bit of their oldest brother Bill when he got over protective of his younger siblings.

 

************

 

Up at the head table, four certain individuals watched Harry and his group.

Minerva watched on with an amused look in her eyes and her lips quirking into a smile. It was nice to see Harry with his little siblings. The boy obviously loved Yoshi and Keiko, looking after both of them as he made sure they were eating enough and were out of harm’s way from certain pranksters. She did feel a pang of loss, she had no doubt that if Lily and James had been alive they also would have provided Harry with little brothers and sisters, Minerva was sure Harry would have been just as a protective older brother as he was now.

Of course if Harry had been raised by his birth parents instead of his adopted ones, Minerva was more than sure that Harry would be a completely different boy. No doubt he would be a prankster on par with the Weasley twins though she liked to think Lily would have curbed _some_ of her son’s actions. Maybe…

At the other end of the table, Severus watched out of the corner of his eye as he slowly ate lunch. He found it…. a _musing_ to see the boy cow the dratted Weasley twins with a look and a few words. The look had made Harry look so much like Lily then that Severus felt a pang of loss for the woman he loved.

_‘At least he gets that from her and not Potter,’_ Severus thought. He was still very much in the air on what to make of the boy. Harry was nothing like he thought the boy would be, that much he had already seen in the last week. He saw more of Lily the more he watched her son, and what he didn’t recognize as Lily’s actions or looks he could only assume Harry learned them from the man that raised him. The only thing that had reminded Severus of James Potter was when Harry turned the Weasley twins own prank against them. It was almost downright Slytherin how the boy did it, Severus was sure Potter was turning in his grave at that thought. And then there had been today’s potions class… Mentally shaking himself, Severus turned back to his meal. He would continue to watch Potter-Hibiki a little longer before coming to a decision on the boy, as hard as it was to let go of the instant hate he had for the name ‘Potter’. Being compared to Petunia had helped knock Severus for a much needed loop and helped keep his mind a little bit more open if only to keep from being in the same boat as that woman.

Beside Severus, Quirrell fought to keep the wince off his face as his master’s dark thoughts seemed to rage in his mind. Though physically he could only see the turban his servant wore, Voldemort was able to see through Quirrell’s eyes as he mentally glared down at the boy that had caused him to be in his current state. The Potter brat, the one who was prophesied to be his downfall, sat down at the Gryffindor table with a smaller little brat sitting in his lap.

_‘That boy should have been dead!’_ Voldemort thought angrily. But part of him, a part he would only admit to himself if only in the dead of night, was a bit afraid. When he had first heard the prophecy from his loyal spy Snape, he hadn’t thought much of it. It hadn’t even been the whole prophecy but divination was a bunch of hooey and why would a powerful dark lord like him need to pay any sort of attention to it? But… but there was still a nagging piece of him that warned him that he should at least look into it and found there was at least two boys that fit the prophecy as he understood it. The Longbottom boy and the Potter boy had been born a day apart at the end of July.

What had made him choose Potter in the end was not only because the boy was born closer to the end of the month but his cowardly spy Wormtail had brought back reports of magical feats that the babe had pulled off. Nothing compared to an adult witch or wizard but still amazing for a child so young. He knew that with the Potters such supporters of the ‘Light side’, Dumbledore would have been able to take and mold the powerful child into a weapon against him. So once Wormtail had revealed to him that James Potter had foolishly made the rat the secret keeper, Voldemort had waited until Samhain night when he felt the powers of darkness and death would be at its highest to attack.

It should have been glorious, it should have gone all to plan and it had at first. Wormtail had told him where the Potter’s were living and he had blown in the front door, catching the two adults inside by surprise. He could still hear Potter senior telling his mudblood of a wife to run with their brat, the foolish man had tried to hold him off but didn’t last long with no wand to protect himself, just a little wandless magic that wouldn’t have even given Voldemort a nose bleed. Once James Potter was dead, he had gone up the stairs into the nursery where Lily Potter stood protectively in front of her son. Oh he had tried to keep his promise to Snape and offered the woman her life as long as she stepped aside but she had refused and in the end he had snuffed out her life.

Then came time to kill the boy that should have been the highlight of the night! Not only a mighty blow to Dumbledore and his ‘light side’ but he also was making sure that the boy could never attempt to rise up against him. To make it even sweeter, Voldemort had planned on using Harry Potter’s death to create his final Horcrux, making his own death impossible. He had pointed his Yew and Phoenix feather wand at the boy’s forehead, said the words of the killing curse then…. Nothing but a flash of green light and blinding pain. He still didn’t know what had gone wrong, somehow his own spell had been rebounded back at him. If it hadn’t been for the soul anchors he had already created, he would have been dead. As it was, his soul was ripped from his body and he had fled into the night.

And now, 10 years later, he was still without a body and had to share one with this pitiful excuse of a wizard. Why couldn’t one of his other servants had come to find him? Why didn’t they? Because most of his loyal ones where either dead or locked up in Azkaban or like Severus was spying and could not leave his post. Once he had his hands on the Philosopher Stone and created himself a new powerful body, Voldemort swore he would punish all of his useless Death Eaters! But first he would strike down the very boy who had caused him to be in this state, perhaps kill his new family in front of him before dealing the final blow. Starting which those two little brats he could see.

_‘Just you wait boy, once I have the stone the death of your family is next,’_ Voldemort thought. _‘Quirrell!’_

Quirrell jumped slightly as his master’s voice rang inside his mind. The moment caught Severus’s eye and he turned his attention from Harry and his friends to the man beside him.

_‘Leave now, I am tired of looking at that boy. I’m sure you have_ ‘classes’ _to prepare for,’_ Voldemort sneered.

“I-I-I’m afraid I-I-I’ll have to cut l-lunch a l-little short,” Quirrell said as he pushed his plate away from him and stood from the table.

“Is everything alright Quirinus?” Flitwick asked.

“Y-yes, just a f-few p-p-papers that need to be graded,” Quirrell said with a nervous laugh then quickly swept from the Great Hall. Snape watched him leave with narrowed dark eyes, something was up with that man.

 

*********

 

As the lunch hour ended Harry stood and placed Yoshi on his hip.

“Come on, I’m sure Mom and Dad’s meeting with the Headmaster is over with now, we can meet them by the front doors then head down to Hagrid’s,” Harry said.

“That sounds reasonable,” Hermione said as she packed away Keiko’s bottle with one hand then slid the strap of the diaper bag onto her shoulder, standing with the baby girl in her arms.

“You sure Hagrid won’t mind us tagging along?” Ron asked as he and Neville got up to follow.

“I shouldn’t think so, he struck me as very friendly when we met in Diagon Alley,” Harry said.

“Yeah, my brothers did always say he’s an alright bloke,” Ron mused, guessing it would be alright in the end.

“Harry-sama!” Kodachi came up from the Slytherin table with her housemates Daphne and Tracy with her, falling in step beside her friend while the other Gryffindors and Slytherins in the group kinda shied away from each other not sure what to make of the other house except for Hermione who smiled at Kodachi in greeting. “Hermione-san.”

“Dachi!” Yoshi said holding his arms out to the dark hair girl.

“My little Yosh-chan,” Kodachi cooed as she took Yoshi from Harry who laughed. “You awful man, were you going to allow my little Yosh-chan and rose bud to leave without me seeing them?” She said teasingly at Harry. Harry shrugged and grinned as they stopped to the side of the door.

“I knew you would catch up,” Harry said. “You have the afternoon free ne?”

“Yes, the only classes I had were this morning,” Kodachi said.

“Cool, we got an invite to have tea in Hagrid’s hut; you and your friends want to tag along?” Harry offered.

“The Gameskeeper?” Daphne asked as her nose wrinkled slightly.

“Oh! The really tall guy that took us across the lake?” Tracy asked. When Harry nodded the hyper blond grinned. “Neat! I wouldn’t mind going.”

“I think I will decline,” Daphne said, trying to sound polite about it but she couldn’t bring herself to hang around with the help but wasn’t surprised that her friend wouldn’t mind meeting the man. Tracy was strange like that.

“I suppose it wouldn’t harm anyone to meet this man,” Kodachi said with a shrug. She didn’t really care one way or the other but her Harry-sama seemed fond of this man so she felt she should at least meet him. Ron had to bite his lip, he was slowly coming around to the idea that maybe not _all_ Slytherins were evil but it was still his first instinct to yell and say the two girls shouldn’t come. He was getting better about that.

“What about Tachi?” Harry asked.

“I believe Brother-dear still has a class he has to go to this afternoon,” Kodachi said with a sigh.

“Harry!” Ukyo’s voice called behind the group of pre-teens.

“Kasan! Tousan!” Harry said with a grin. “How did the meeting with Dumbledore-sensei go?”

“Oh I think we’ve come to an understanding,” Ryoga said with a fanged smirk while Ukyo looked too pleased with herself.

“Ah! Kasan!” Yoshi said giving his mother a toothy grin.

“There’s my future little okonomiyaki chef,” Ukyo said as she took her son from Kodachi while Ryoga retrieved Keiko from Hermione. Keiko sighed happily as she snuggled up to her daddy’s chest. “Were they good Harry?”

“They were little angels Mom,” Harry promised.

“Ok, hopefully you won’t have any more problems,” Ukyo said, leaning down to kiss Harry’s forehead right above his bandanna while Harry blushed and protested slightly. “We’ll see you when you come home for Christmas.”

“Hai,” Harry agreed. “Bai bai.”

“Bai bai Chibi,” Ryoga said as he ruffled Harry’s hair then let his wife lead him out of the school.

“So… shall we go down to Hagrid’s then?” Harry asked after his family left.

 

***********

 

As Harry knocked on the door of the hut, the group which consisted of Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Kodachi and Tracy heard a loud booming bark inside.

“Back Fang back!” Hagrid’s equally booming voice said before the door was pulled open. “’Arry!”

“Hello Hagrid-san,” Harry said. “I hope you don’t mind that I brought a few friends that wanted to meet you.”

“Not at al’,” Hagrid said with a large smile and a twinkling in his warm black eyes. “Come in, make yousel’s at ‘ome.” Hagrid stood to the side and let the group of students in. Everyone looked around the hut, it was a large single room with a large fireplace along one wall and a huge bed on another. In the middle of the room was a giant size table and chairs all around it, a perfect size for a half giant. There were rabbits and birds hanging from the roof and everything was a warm brown color.

“This is cozy,” Hermione said as she sat down on one of the chairs. As soon as Ron sat down in another, a large bloodhound came over and plopped his head into Ron’s lap, slobbering happily.

“Ugh,” Ron said softly as he looked at the drool on his pants.

“Don’t mind Fang, ‘e won’t hurt ya,” Hagrid said as he set out cups around the table and poured tea into them. Of course the cups were Hagrid-size so they were like small bowls to the kids. “’e’s a big softy, wouldn’t hu’t a fly. He’e, have some rock cake.” He sat out a plate with little cakes on it then turned back to the fireplace briefly. Everyone took one of the cakes only to discover that the rock cakes were just like rocks, causing everyone but Tracy to quickly hide theirs. Tracy gnawed a bit on the cake, muttering something about a ‘jawbreaker’ while she was at it.

“So, who’s your friends?” Hagrid asked as he sat down at the table with his own cup of tea. As Harry introduced Ron, Hagrid smiled and nodded slightly, “I’ve ha’ to chase your broth’rs out of the forest quite a few times. Hop’ you don’t follow in their footsteps.” Then when Neville’s name came up, Hagrid’s smile became sad. “I kn’w your parents. Fine people, Frank and Alice were.”

“Thank you Sir,” Neville said softly.

“Awww, you don’t have to call me ‘sir’, ‘Agrid is just fine,” Hagrid said with a wave of his hand.

“My name is Kodachi Kuno,” Kodachi said before Harry could introduce her, standing up to give him a little crusty bow.

“I’m Tracy,” Tracy said. “I like your rock cakes, a little hard but good.” The other pre-teens looked at her like she was crazy while Hagrid beamed happily. He honestly hadn’t been sure about the two girls when he first saw them, he knew they were both in Slytherin and his personal experience with Slytherins hadn’t been all that great. It was few and far between that he found nice ones like these girls. Plus he saw the dark hair girl, Kodachi, with young Harry all the time and he was a good kid.

“Pleased to meet all ‘f you,” Hagrid said.

“So what is it that you do Hagrid?” Hermione asked curiously. Hagrid happily told Hermione what his duties were while Harry looked around the hut again. It really was cozy and warm and it seemed to suit Hagrid just fine. As Harry picked up the bowl size cup to drink from, using both hands, he spied a copy of the Daily Prophet sitting on the table. Curious, he reached over and turned the paper slightly so he could read it.

_‘Huh, this paper is over a month old,’_ Harry thought as his eyes flicked up to the date at the top, the day after his birthday. _‘I wonder why Hagrid has it. Hmm… break in at Gringotts? And the thief got away? Wow, I know the goblins weren’t happy. Vault #713.’_ Harry was unable to read further as the paper was suddenly pulled away. He looked up and saw a slightly guilty look on Hagrid’s face and wondered why. And why did that vault number sound so familiar? For how Harry put it out of his mind, if he really wanted to know what the rest of the article said, he could always find a copy of it somewhere and it’s not like it involved him in anyway.

Later that afternoon, as the group of friends headed back up toward the castle, Harry mentioned the paper and the article.

“I remember my Dad and Mum talking about that,” Ron said. “Really big news, first time ever anyone has broken into a Gringotts vault but wasn’t caught.”

“My Gran and my uncle were talking about it too,” Neville said. “I got to read the article, the goblins claim that the vault had already been emptied a few days before anyway.”

“Hmm,” Harry got a thoughtful look on his face, his memory niggling at him. It took a few seconds but he finally remembered where he heard that vault number before. “Oh wait, that’s the vault Hagrid-san went too,” He said with a snap of his fingers.

“Really? How do ya know that?” Tracy asked.

“Me and Dad were there, we rode in the same cart,” Harry explained. “We met up with Hagrid-san when he let us into Diagon Alley, I couldn’t remember the sequence to the bricks so I couldn’t let me and Dad in, and he offered to escort us around since I was ‘New to the wizarding world’. Tried to tell him that I wasn’t but he seemed so happy to help that we went along with it.”

“Did you get a look at what was in the vault?” Ron asked.

“Sorta, it was a really small package wrapped up in paper and string,” Harry said. “Tiny in Hagrid’s hand but I think I could have closed my whole fist around it. I think he was picking it up for Dumbledore-sensei, guess he was tipped off that someone was gonna rob the vault and sent Hagrid to go get it.”

“What day did the robbery happen?” Kodachi asked having not seen or heard about the article herself.

“July 31st,” Harry said.

“Hmm, we were in the alley that day getting our Hogwarts robes and books,” Kodachi said. “I don’t remember seeing anyone shady looking when we were in the bank.”

“Well a good thief wouldn’t stand out,” Tracy said. “After all, if you can tell they’re shady then they would be watched too closely.”

“I wonder if the package Hagrid got is the same thing that Professor Dumbledore is hiding up on the third floor,” Ron said, looking up at the school toward the floor in mention.

“It could be though I wonder why he told everyone where whatever the package was is hidden at,” Harry said. “I mean, why not keep it hidden like in a personal safe or heck even his sock drawer. As long as he didn’t tell anyone where it was, no one would have gone looking for it.”

“Ooo sock drawer, gotta remember that one,” Tracy commented as they entered the school.

 

*********

 

That evening at dinner the kids sat down at the Gryffindor table. Tracy managed to convince Daphne to sit with them, surprising and making some of the pureblood Gryffindor’s a little uncomfortable. They had slowly gotten use to Kodachi sitting at their table sometimes but this was the first time they had three Slytherins sitting with them at one time. At the Slytherin house table, Draco Malfoy fumed in anger at seeing all three girls sitting at the red and gold table with the bloody Golden Boy. A lot of the older Slytherin students weren’t too happy about it as well since Slytherins weren’t usually friendly with the Gryffindors but some were applauding the three girls for already making connections with someone who was famous and could be a powerful player one day. Plus their head of house didn’t seem too bothered that three of his snakes were spending time with the lions and badgers so why should they?

At the Gryffindor table, once Tatewaki and Justin joined them, Harry and the others filled them and Daphne in on what happen in Hagrid’s hut and about the newspaper.

“So you think the thing in the vault is the reason we can’t go on the right side of the third floor?” Justin asked when the others finished.

“Maybe, the timeing is right,” Harry said. “But for all we know that part of the castle could be condemned and needs repairs that they can’t do right now.”

“Perhaps but I think the first theory is more likely,” Daphne said.

“I do too,” Harry agreed. “But it doesn’t really have anything to do with us.”

“Still curious about what it is though,” Ron said. Harry thought that a lot of people most likely were, nothing got people’s curiosity, especially children’s, like telling them that they can’t be somewhere. Harry would be lying if he said he didn’t wish to know what was going on with the third floor corridor. Just for the sake of having the knowledge if nothing else, you never knew when something like that came in handy.

 

*******

 

Draco scowled as he sat down in the leather chair next to the fireplace, his arms crossed over his chest.

“What’s your problem now?” Blaise asked as he sat down on a couch next to the chair.

“What do you think?” Draco said. “Those three traitors Kuno, Greengrass and Davis, spending time with all those blood traitors and mudbloods.”

“You’re jealous,” Blaise said with a smirk.

“What!? Jealous? I am not jealous,” Draco said his nose in the air. “Why would I be jealous of those three?”

“They did what you tried to do and succeeded,” Blaise pointed out. “I heard about you searching the train for Harry Potter, bragging how you were going to be the one to get him under your thumb. Instead you pissed him off and he’s friends with the girls instead.”

_‘And me, sort of,’_ Blaise added in his thoughts. He couldn’t say he was friends with Hibiki, not fully, but they were friendly toward each other and Blaise had sought him out a couple of times in the last week for conversation. He had learned a bit about the other boy from Kodachi, she liked to talk about her ‘Harry-sama’ if you caught her in the right mood.

Draco pouted, not that he would call it that, and huffed softly as he turned his head away from Blaise. It was true, he had been looking for Harry Potter on the train. His father had “suggested” that he make “friends” with the Boy-Who-Lived and he knew the man was most disappointed that Draco hadn’t been able to do that, instead becoming rivals with the other boy. At least Draco called them rivals, Harry seemed content to ignore Draco for the most part for now.

“Who wants to be friends with a muggle-loving Griffindork?” Draco asked. Blaise just smirked but didn’t say anything else, he knew he’d won this round.

 

*********

Severus sighed and rubbed the bridge of his hooked nose as he put another progress report to the side. He had gotten into the habit after he had become the head of Slytherin of sending out weekly progress reports to the parents or guardians of his snakes. He did this only with the students of his house, he had no idea what the three other house heads did and it was not really any of his business, nor did he care.

In the reports he sent out how the student was progressing in classes after taking a look into the scorebook in the teacher’s lounge and how they were doing in the school itself. He winced as he thought about all the homesick younger years he had to comfort in the last week. Soon they would get use to being away from their families but it was annoying none the less. He had just finished with Draco’s report, doing well in school but the boy’s attitude…. Draco did not have the same savvy as either of his parents, the boy acted more like a Gryffindor than a Slytherin sometimes with the way he constantly ran his mouth off. Lucius had a way of honeying his words and talking you into anything, the only things that could set the man off was the Weasley’s and in recent years somebody named Saotome. Narcissa on the other hand was a proud daughter of the House of Black, one of the sane members anyway, and was just as sly as her husband.

Seeing Draco act like a constant spoiled brat, and he hated to admit that he was reminded strongly of James Potter at times, Severus wondered how the hat even sorted the boy so quickly into his house. He shook his head, there was nothing for it except to report it to his parents. Hopefully Lucius or Narcissa could curb their offspring’s actions. Sighing again Severus picked up his quill and started on the next progress report, this time on Kodachi. Her grades were up to standard, Potions and Herbology being her best classes, and she got along well with her Housemates only attacking Draco when the boy pushed her too far and so far it hadn’t been anything that would seriously hurt the brat or couldn’t be easily reversed. She surprisingly got along with people outside her house as well at least so far, no doubt a side effect from spending so much time with Potter-Hibiki and her Hufflepuff brother.

After finishing the report, Severus picked up Kodachi’s school records to see who the report needed to be sent too. He gapped and nearly dropped the parchment in shock as he saw the name ‘Remus Lupin’ wrote in the spot of Guardian.

_‘Somebody let that flea-bitten wolf have custody of a child!?’_ Severus through as he read the record again. _‘Somebody married that blasted werewolf, what was this Kasumi woman thinking?’_ Severus quickly realized something else, Kodachi seemed to have known Harry for years, which meant that Lupin had known where Potter was the whole time. He was surprised by this, the werewolf seemed to worship the ground Dumbledore walked on since the man had made it possible for him to attend Hogwarts, Severus would have thought Remus would have informed the Headmaster where the missing Potter boy was.

Then again up until a few days ago he would have thought the same about Minerva and she had known since the beginning and had never once let it out that she knew where Harry was to anyone. Severus tapped his quill against the top of his desk for a moment then wrote out a quick letter to send with Kodachi’s progress report. He was responsible for his snakes and had to make sure the girl was safe with the man, even if his first instinct was to scream that she wasn’t since he was a werewolf. Surely the woman Lupin married had enough sense to keep the Kuno children safe from her husband during the full moons. Severus paused for a moment, he would have to keep an eye on both children during the upcoming full moon just to make sure they hadn’t been turned.

He was also curious as to why Lupin kept Potter-Hibiki hidden and what the man knew.

“I can’t believe I’m willing to spend time with Remus Lupin,” Severus muttered to himself as he worked on the next progress report, Kodachi’s would be sent with the others.

 

***********

 

Later that night, Harry stuck his head out of the curtain around his bed. He looked at his roommates’ beds, making sure they were all asleep then ducked back into his curtains.

~I’ll be back in a few hourssss,~ Harry told Diego as he picked up a glass of cold water off his nightstand.

~Where are you going?~ The snake asked as Harry poured the water over his head and in an instant seemed to disappear into his clothing. The top Harry had been wearing wiggled around until Neko-Harry’s head popped out of the neck hole.

~Grandmother wantssss me to go ssssee her,~ Harry explained as he pulled himself the rest of the way out of the shirt. ~For my extra lessssssonssss.~

~Oh yeah, I remember that now,~ Diego hissed as he coiled up into a pile to sleep. ~Try not to wake me when you get back.~ Harry shook his head at the snake then jumped down off the bed. He quickly ran out of the dorm room and down the stairs to the common room. There were a few older students still in the room but no one paid any attention to the small black cat sprinting across the room and if anyone had it was dark enough that no one would have noticed that the cat had two tails instead of just one.

Harry searched around the wall by the door where the Fat Lady hung on the other side. Harry had seen several different pets wandering the hallways and Diego had told him that there was a small pet door that allowed the animals, mostly cats, to enter and exit the common room.

_‘Ah ha! There it is,’_ Harry thought as he found the door. It was small like Diego had said. Large enough for cats, a certain snake or even small dogs to fit through but not larger dogs. Harry was able to easily slip out of the common room and took off running as soon as he was out. He didn’t worry about being caught, after all he was just a cat right now and cats didn’t have a curfew that they had to live by. Harry cackled in his head as he jumped down the moving stairs to the next floor, he wished he could shift into his larger saber-tooth form but didn’t want to give it away.

A few minutes later, after a lot of running and leaping, Harry made it to the ground floor and started to look for a way out of the school. He found a window in one of the side hallways that had loose hinges that he was able to push the window open enough for him to slip out and sprint across the grounds toward the Whomping Willow.

After dodging and jumping over the thrashing limbs of the willow, Harry dashed into the tunnel entrance hidden in the roots and ran down to the other end of the tunnel where the door was already open for him.

“Took you long enough,” Cologne said as soon as Harry jumped through the trapdoor.

“Sorry, it takes a while to run through the school like this,” Harry said as he shook the dust out of his fur.

“There is hot water and a set of clothing over there,” Cologne said as she pointed toward a corner of the room, turning her back as Harry knocked the kettle over then quickly got dressed. “Tell me how you are adjusting to your new school.” Harry told Cologne about the first week at school as he sat down across from her at a small table that had been set up for them.

“I have a feeling that Snape-sensei doesn’t like me too much, from when Otousan and his friends bullied him, but he’s also confused about me too,” Harry finished then shrugged his shoulders. “He’s really strict but as long as he just teaches me and doesn’t try to get back at me for my dead father, I don’t see any reason to do anything about him.”

“A mature choice,” Cologne noted. “How about your training?”

“I’m trying,” Harry said. “I found a small room to practice in the mornings but it’s really small and not the best. I think Tachi and Dachi are having the same problems. I was going to explore the school more this weekend and see if I can’t find a better place to train.”

“Let’s just see how rusty you’ve gotten then,” Cologne said, standing and beckoning for Harry to follow her outside to a small clearing next to the house. “The village members have cleared this area out for them to practice out of sight of the people in the town. Now, go through your forms.”

Harry spent the next two hours doing his katas, from the easy ones to the harder ones, and then sparred with Cologne who proceeded to wipe the floor with him. A grin spread across Harry’s face, this was the sort of exercise he had been craving all week since he boarded the train. He felt like he was finally stretching his muscles after not being able to properly practice while up at the school.

“Stop,” Cologne said after a few more minutes. Harry leaned forward, bracing his hands on his knees as he panted for breath. “A bit sloppy, find the time to work on the art every day since you don’t have a constant teacher.”

“Hai Grandmother,” Harry said as he caught his breath and stood up straight. “I’ll try to find a place to fully practice.”

“I suggest getting in as much as you can, Son-in-Law plans on testing you himself soon,” Cologne warned Harry.

“When is Sensei coming?” Harry asked as he walked back to the Shrieking Shack with Cologne.

“I told him to hold off a couple of weeks until you have your school life down,” Cologne said. “Ranma may be a fanatic over Martial Arts but that is no reason for him to turn into his father because of it.”

“Just tell that to Uncle Ranma and he’ll have a heart attack,” Harry said with a laugh. Cologne smiled slightly.

“That may be, Ranma has worked hard not to be like that fool Genma,” Cologne agreed. “Head back to the school, I will owl you the next time you need to come down and we will continue your potion lessons. Snape may be a Potion Master but I am better.”

“Hai Grandmother,” Harry said with another laugh, knowing it was true since Cologne had years of experience over Snape, and poured cold water over himself again. Once back in his cursed form, Harry raced back toward the school and slipped in through the same window from before.

Once inside the school Harry took his time to head back up to the Gryffindor tower. It was quiet and the middle of the night, no one seemed to be out wandering the halls giving Harry the perfect time to explore. He poked his nose into different rooms; most of them were old classrooms that weren’t in use anymore. As he neared the third floor, Harry looked down the right hallway, this could be his chance to see what in the world was so important about this forbidden area.

“Rrowww….” Harry stopped in his tracks as another cat stepped out of the shadows. It was a dusty looking Maine Coon with red eyes, Harry instantly recognized it as the school’s caretaker Filch’s cat Mrs. Norris. He also knew that both the cat and her master were known for having a nasty personality and a hatred for the students in the school. Harry had no idea what made anyone think it was a good idea to have somebody like that working in a school full of children.

Harry quickly turned to run the other way but Mrs. Norris was quick to dart forward and pick Harry up by the scruff of his neck.

“Ow hey, watch it!” Harry said as his paws and tails curled up close to his body. Mrs. Norris paused for a moment, she had never heard another cat talk like a human before, then continued down the hallway with Harry hanging from her mouth. “Hey, put me down!” Harry wiggled as he tried to escape from Mrs. Norris’s hold but the larger cat seemed to have a firm grip on him and he was embarrassed that he couldn’t even get away from one normal cat. “Oh Kami-sama…. I hope Spice never learns about this,” Harry murmured to himself as he pressed a paw over his eyes. His best friend would never let him live it down if she knew he had been easily defeated by a cat.

Mrs. Norris continued down the corridor until she found a nice window ledge to sit on. She dropped Harry onto the cool stone ledge then wrapped her paws around them, drawing him close before Harry could escape. Harry worried about what Mrs. Norris was going to do to him as her mouth opened and…. she started to lick the space behind his ears and on top of his head.

_‘She… she’s licking me!’_ Harry thought in shock. _‘She’s treating me like a kitten… no one in the school would ever believe me…’_

Mrs. Norris continued to bath the strange little kitten she found, something about the kitten brought out her motherly instincts. As she turned the kitten onto his back to clean his chest, he pressed a paw into her face.

“Whoa there, you’re not going there,” Harry said as he wiggled and escaped Mrs. Norris’s hold. Harry ran his paw over his fur, trying to smooth it down while the real cat watched him in amusement. “Well this has been fun and all but… bye!” Harry rushed off before Mrs. Norris could reach for him again, taking off down the hallways toward his house’s tower. Mrs. Norris blinked at the spot where the strange kitten had been, wondering what had just happened.

“Mrs. Norris, where are you my sweet?” She stood and stretched, her back arching up high as she did, then jumped down to go find her human pet. The kitten she already decided to adopt was still here in the school, she could easily find him again.

Meanwhile Harry quickly dashed into the pet door that lead back into the tower, by now the common room was empty and Harry collapsed in a boneless heap by the low fire.

_‘Whew, I can’t believe that cat thought I was her kitten,’_ Harry thought to himself, shaking his head in amusement. He would never tell Spice, or any of his friends, what had happened. He didn’t want them to know that a real cat had gotten the drop on him. _‘Ugh, I need a shower to get the cat spit out of my hair.’_ Harry’s nose wrinkled at the thought and he headed up the stairs to the dorms. Inside the bathroom, Harry jumped up and pulled the handle to turn the hot water on.

“Ouch!” Harry hissed as the hot water hit him, turning him back into a human, quickly turning the knobs so the water was warm instead of boiling hot. Harry thought over everything as he quickly washed away the sweat and cat spit from his form, he had to find a better place to train other than a dinky little room. Tomorrow he would properly explore the school, with so many abandoned rooms, there had to be something he could use. Turning off the water and wrapping a towel around his waist, Harry headed back into his dorm room to finally get some sleep.

“Harry?” Harry stopped and turned toward Neville’s bed as the other teen called out sleepily. “What are you doing up?”

“Couldn’t sleep, sometimes a hot shower helps,” Harry fibbed.

“Oh, ok,” Neville said, blinking sleepily at him then laying down again, falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Harry breathed a soft sigh of relief, climbing back into his own bed and redressing in his night clothes.

“That was close,” He murmured to himself as he lay down to sleep.

Across the room, the fat rat that Ron kept as a pet watched the room sleepily. Peter could have sworn that he hadn’t heard or seen the Potter boy exit the room to the bathroom. But then again, he was so tired and had been sleeping on and off so he must have missed it. It was nothing important he decided as he curled back up to sleep again.

 

********

 

Kodachi frowned as she looked down at Mr. Green Turtle. Her pet crocodile had grown several sizes over the last few days as the shrinking potion she had fed him wore off. He was now almost too big for his compartment in her trunk.

_‘I suppose it’s time for him to live in the lake,’_ Kodachi thought, she had hoped Mr. Green Turtle would be small for a little while longer, she liked using him as a teddy bear at night. ”Come on my sweet,” Kodachi cooed quietly, leading Mr. Green Turtle toward the door of the room.

“Holy Merlin, is that an alligator?” A voice hissed from one of the beds. Kodachi stopped and glared at the direction of the bed where Tracy was sitting up staring at the lizard.

“Mr. Green Turtle is a crocodile not an alligator,” Kodachi said.

“Alligator. Crocodile, whatever it’s a big lizard,” Tracy said.

“Tracy, what are you rambling on about,” Daphne asked sleepily as she poked her head out of the curtains around her bed. She took one look at Mr. Green Turtle, blinked, then decided that she must be dreaming. “Never mind, I don’t want to know,” the blond girl said as she quickly lay back down. Tracy snorted in laughter at her friend then slid off the side of her bed.

“Why do you have a crocodile anyway?” She whispered to Kodachi as she followed the Japanese girl and her pet out of the room.

“Mr. Green Turtle is my pet, I’ve had him for years,” Kodachi said, cooing and scratching the crocodile under his chin. “I did not want to leave him behind on our family estate while I am here at Hogwarts so I fed him a shrinking potion and carried him here in my trunk. But the potion is wearing off so he’ll have to stay in the lake now.”

“Wow… I always wanted a pet dragon myself,” Tracy said as they snuck out of the Slytherin common room. Kodachi pressed a finger to her lips for Tracy to be quiet as they snuck through the hallways up toward the doors that lead outside. Tracy wasn’t sure but she could have sworn that Kodachi’s crocodile was getting bigger by the second. Once they slipped out the doors of the school Tracy figured it was safe to talk again. “Say Kodachi, how big is Mr. Turtle anyway?” She snickered softly at the name.

“Mr. Green Turtle is normally between 20 to 30 feet long,” Kodachi said as she wrapped her robes around her tighter as they headed toward the Black Lake. Tracy gapped at Kodachi and Mr. Green Turtle.

“20 feet!?” She repeated. “He’s gotta be huge!”

“Yes, Mr. Green Turtle is quite large,” Kodachi agreed. Once they were at the edge of the lake Kodachi knelt down and took Mr. Green Turtle’s head in her hands. “Now play nicely with the others in the lake, mommy will come to check on you soon.” She pressed a kiss to the end of the croc’s snout, made sure his collar was growing with him and sitting comfortably on his neck, then let the hissing lizard go into the lake.

“You’re crazy Kodachi,” Tracy said as she slung her arm over the other girl’s shoulder. “But a good kinda crazy.” Kodachi stiffened a bit at first as Tracy called her crazy, she didn’t like being called that for some reason, but soon relaxed as Tracy didn’t seem to mean any harm by it.

“My dear Tracy, you have no idea,” Kodachi said with a ‘Hohoho’ laugh as they snuck back into the school.

 

*******

 

Author note: Yay! A new chapter for Harry Hibiki done and finished.

 


	13. Chapter 13

Harry Hibiki and the Philosopher's Stone

Disclaimer: Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling and Ranma 1/2 © Rumiko Takahashi

Author note: Thanks once again to my beta Blissfull Wulf.

 

Chapter 13

 

After the long night he had with Cologne, Harry ended up sleeping in a couple of hours later than he usually did.

_‘Thank Kami it’s the weekend,’_ Harry thought as he slid off his bed with a yawn. He looked around at the other beds in his dorm, everyone seemed to still be asleep except for Neville who was sitting on his bed dressed for the day already reading a book. “Morning Neville-kun,” Harry greeted as he dug around in his trunk for something to wear.

“Oh… good morning,” Neville said softly in surprised. “Y-you’re up pretty late, you’re usually gone by the time I get up in the mornings.”

“I usually get up early to practice my forms,” Harry said as he started to get dressed in a pair of jeans and shirt.

“Forms? Like sword forms?” Neville asked curious.

“I can use a katana a little bit, but that’s Tachi’s thing,” Harry said with a shake of his head as he sat down on his bed again, his bouncing waking up Diego who woke with a startled hiss. “No, it’s my martial arts forms, my katas. Honestly the room I’ve been using is way too small to really do anything but a few basic katas so I’m planning on exploring the school to see if I can’t find a room that’s bigger.”

“Oh well… good luck,” Neville said softly as he turned back to his book. Harry paused in tugging on his shoes to look at his friend.

“Don’t you want to come too?” Harry asked, he was use to his friend Spice inserting herself in his little ‘adventures’, if she hadn’t started the incident herself.

“Y-you want me to come?” Neville asked as he quickly looked back up.

“Sure, if you want to,” Harry said with a shrug as he pulled on his other shoe. Diego slithered up so he was wrapped around Harry’s arm and shoulders. Neville looked at the snake warily, everyone in the dorm had gotten use to the large Boa, Dean having accepted it since the start and the others coming around one by one. Still it was weird seeing anyone sitting calmly while a snake wrapped itself around them.

“O-ok,” Neville said, quickly jumping off his bed to pull on a pair of boots as if he was sure Harry would change his mind if he didn’t move quickly enough. He paused for a moment then looked over at Ron’s bed. “What about Ron?”

“He’s asleep,” Harry said. “Don’t see any reason to wake him up.” Neville glanced at Ron’s bed again then followed Harry out of the room. Down stairs the common room was mostly empty with only a couple of older teens sitting by the fireplace. They ignored the two firsties as Neville and Harry left the tower.

“So… um… what sort of martial arts do you practice anyway?” Neville asked as they poked around in an unused room.

“Hmm, this and that,” Harry said as he pulled open the drawers in an old teachers desk. The room was too small for him to use but he couldn’t help but he curious about what could be hidden in the room. “Do you know anything about martial arts Neville-kun?”

“Not really, we have a couple of Japanese wizards who buy from my families greenhouses who sometimes talk about it and at least one American witch who told me one time she loves to watch Kung Fu,” Neville explained.

“Kung fu is a general term for martial arts from China,” Harry said as he pushed close the drawer. “I think it’s also a TV show.”

“A what?” Neville asked confused.

“Muggle thing,” Harry said with a wave of his hand as they left the room. “Anyway, I’m part of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts but I also know some Joketsuzoku styles, my mom’s style and bits and pieces of others which is really the whole bases of Anything Goes so…” Harry shrugged again then petted Diego’s head when the snake complained about being jousted.

“Anything Goes?” Neville asked as they entered another room.

“Meh, another small one,” Harry said with a wrinkled nose as he looked around the old class room. “Yeah, pretty much how it sounds. My Uncle Ranma has been teaching me since I was about 6 years old in the Saotome branch.”

“I-is that your adopted Dad’s brother?” Neville asked as they found a back staircase to walk down.

“Nah, my parents are both only children,” Harry said. “He’s a friend of my parents, my mom’s best friend in fact. He and Dad use to be rivals when they were teens, still are sometimes. He’s sorta my godfather… well,” Harry grinned before saying, “Godmother really.”

“Godmother?” Neville asked with a small laugh. “Why is he your ‘godmother’?”

“Well… cause my godmother that my birth parents picked couldn’t take care of me,” Harry said softly, looking over at Neville. “You’re mother is currently in the hospital isn’t she?”

“M-my mother?” Neville asked stopping to look at Harry in shock. “M-my mother is your g-g-godmother?”

“You didn’t know?” Harry asked. Neville shook his head, eyes still wide in shock.

“N-no, my gram never mentioned it,” Neville said.

“Come on,” Harry tugged at Neville’s arm, pulling the older boy into a nearby unused classroom. It was like the rest but Harry saw signs that someone had at one time turned into something like a little club house. Harry turned and cast a silencing spell over the door, one of the spells Remus taught him. It could be easily broken but it gave the boys some privacy at least. “I’m sorry Neville-kun, I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“No it’s ok,” Neville said as he sat down on top of the old teacher’s desk. “I just wasn’t expecting you to tell me that.”

“How come your grandmother never mentioned it, or your parents for that matter?” Harry asked as he sat down beside Neville, letting Diego slid off his shoulder to explore the room.

“M-my parents?” Neville looked at Harry as if to ask if he was serious. “Harry… do you know what happened to my Mum and Dad?”

“Iie, I just know they’re under long term care at your wizarding hospital,” Harry said with a shake of his head. “That’s all Dad was told and Uncle Remus doesn’t like to talk about it so I figured they were hurt kinda badly but that’s all I know.”

“My parents are….” Neville trailed off, he never spoke to anyone about his parents and no one other than his grandmother spoke of Frank or Alice and when Madame Longbottom did, she was busy telling Neville want a great man his father was and how he should be just like him.

“You don’t have to tell me Neville,” Harry offered knowing that they stumbled on a sore subject.

“No… I mean I don’t really like to talk about it because it hurts but…. You’re my Mum’s godson,” Neville said looking up at the taller boy, “so that kinda makes you my godbrother hmm?”

“If that’s what you want,” Harry said with an uncertain smile. “I just don’t want to force you into something you’re not comfortable with just because I inserted my foot in my mouth.”

“Well… it’s my choice isn’t it,” Neville said as he took a deep breath. “After… after what happened to your first Mum and Dad, mine were attacked by Death Eaters. Bellatrix Lestrange, her husband Rodolphus, his brother Rabastan and Barty Crouch Jr. all broken into our house and tortured my parents using the C-cruciatus Curse.”

“Why?” Harry breathed; this was much worse than what he had thought might have happened to the Longbottoms. The three Unforgivables were well known around most of the world even if they didn’t carry the same punishments for their use everywhere. The Cruciatus was famous for attacking the nerve endings in a person’s body and causing them great pain. Neville shrugged his shoulders slightly, looking down at his feet.

“They were famous Aurors and they brought down a lot of Death Eaters,” he said. “After you defeated You-Know-Who they thought that my parents knew where he was, thinking that _he_ wasn’t dead but captured. Those… those… _bastards_ tortured my Mum and Dad to the point that their minds broke. That’s why they’re in St. Mungo’s.”

“I’m sorry Neville, I really didn’t know,” Harry said softly. Neville sniffed softly and rubbed at his eyes, it hurt to think about his mother and father.

“It’s ok Harry, I guess I’m use to people already knowing or no one knowing at all,” he said. “We go see them every year on my birthday and during Yule holidays. Dad just lays there but Mum will give me candy wrappers and sometimes when I was little she would absently stroke my hair.”

“I’m sorry Neville, part of me wishes I didn’t bring it up,” Harry said softly. “But… I’m glad to know the whole story now, now I won’t insert my foot anymore.”

“Well… you’re mum’s godson, I think you have a right to know,” Neville said. “I wonder… if you’re mum was my godmother. Gram never mentions anything like that.”

“I don’t know, I could ask uncle Remus he might know,” Harry offered.

“I-if it’s not a problem,” Neville said.

“It won’t be,” Harry promised with a smile. Neville returned the smile shyly.

“Thanks Harry,” He said softly.

“You’re welcome,” Harry said with a grin as he hopped down off the desk. “Enough of the mushy stuff for now, let’s keep exploring.” Neville laughed softly and slid off the desk as well, watching as Harry picked up Diego and let the snake drape himself around the young wizard’s shoulders again. The pair of wizards in training walked down the hallways, looking into unused classrooms and getting to know each other better. Neville felt for the first time he had a true friend.

Sometime later, while searching around on the fourth floor in some of the more unused hallways, Neville pushed open a door to look inside. He gasped then called for Harry who was down the hallway looking into another room.

“Is this the type of room you were looking for?” Neville asked as he pushed the door open wider. Harry stepped in with his friend right behind him, green eyes wide.

“Sugoi!” Harry exclaimed. The room was large, at least two stories high, and had a large stage in the back and several old practice mats and what looked like practice dummies piled up in the corners. “What was this used for?”

“It looks like an old dueling hall,” Neville said having always been interested in dueling but always told he wouldn’t be good enough since he was a near squib by his relatives. “Hogwarts use to teach dueling a long time ago but they dropped the classes at some point.”

“So it’s made for learning how to fight,” Harry mused. “We should show this to Tachi and Dachi, I bet this would be perfect for them too.”

“Where would we find them?” Neville asked.

“The Great Hall I guess, I think they’re still serving breakfast and neither of us have eaten yet,” Harry said grinning as Neville’s stomach growled in agreement making the boy blush.

“Yeah, breakfast sounds great,” He agreed.

“Let’s stop at the tower first, better not give the other students a heart attack with Diego’s ugly mug,” Harry joked as he waved a hand at the snake.

~I think I wassss jusssst insssulted,~ Diego hissed. Neville grinned and nodded, following Harry out of the old dueling hall to the Gryffindor tower.

 

*********

 

“Good morning Kasumi,” Remus said as he kissed Kasumi on the cheek. Kasumi laughed and playfully pushed him away.

“You need to shave husband,” she said jokingly, Remus’s morning stubble had rubbed against her skin when he kissed her.

“Aww, don’t you think I would look good with a mustache like your father?” Remus asked, tilting his head to the side.

“I don’t know,” Kasumi said as she tapped her finger against her chin. “He’s had years of practice over you but…. I think it might look good.”

“I have no idea if you're joking or not,” Remus said amused. Kasumi gave him a smile and turned back to cook breakfast.

“Daddy,” Miyu said sleepily as she toddled into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around Remus’s leg. She looked like she was still half asleep which was the only reason why she and her twin brother weren’t causing havoc around the house. Remus chuckled and leaned over to pick her up. Miyu laid her head on Remus’s shoulder and started to doze on her daddy’s shoulder.

“Aww, you two are so sweet,” Kasumi cooed. She loved that Remus adored their two children and there was nothing sexier than watching the man you loved take care of their child in her book.

“Hmm yes, she’s quite cute when she’s not trying to destroy the house,” Remus joked.

“You’re horrible,” Kasumi giggled then pushed at Remus’s back toward the main room of the house. “Got sit at the table, I’ll have breakfast on the table soon.”

“Yes dear,” Remus said with a smile as he obeyed his wife. In the main room Soun was already at the head of the table reading his usual morning paper. Remus’s other cub Tsuki was laying on the cushions surrounding the low table, or the kotatsu, the toddler covered up by the blanket trapped between the table and table top. As soon as Remus sat down Tsuki scooted closer to his father making Soun smile as he peeked over his paper to watch his son-in-law gaze lovingly down at his two grandchildren.

At that moment a black owl, just a little over a foot tall, swooped in through the open sliding doors that led to the yard with a short piercing shriek that sounded not unlike a falling bomb. The twins gave a startled cry and turned around to look at the creature that woke them up.

“What in the world?!” Soun said just as startled. He had gotten use to owls flying in and out of his house over the last few years and honestly compared to having a son-in-law that turned into a woman and his oldest friend having turned into a panda when he was alive with cold water, not to mention everything else that happened since the day the Saotomes shows up on their doorstep, owls was hardly the strangest thing.

“It’s a Sooty Owl,” Remus said, letting his hand that had been pressed over his heart when the owl had come in shrieking fall to his lap. “Native to Australia but wizarding breeders will sell them elsewhere.”

“Pwetty birdy,” Miyu said as she reached up to touch the owl. It clacked its beak in warning, not a friendly bird Remus noticed as he quickly grabbed his daughter’s hand back.

“No no cub, the owl doesn’t want to play,” He said. The owl held up one of its legs with a letter attached, glaring at Remus as the man gently removed it. _‘I can only wonder who the bird belongs too with a glare like that,’_ Remus mused.

“What is going on?” Kasumi asked as she stepped into the room. A bright smile crossed her lips as her brown eyes landed on the Sooty Owl on her table. “What a handsome fellow. Would you like some owl treats Mr. Owl?” She asked as she offered her arm to the owl. Remus was amused to see the owl’s attitude take a 180 as it, like many others, fell under the sweet charm of Kasumi Lupin nee Tendo. It cooed softly and let Kasumi take him out of the room to find it some of the promised owl treats.

_Lupin,_

_I don’t know who’s harebrain idea it was to give a creature like you custody of any children, clearly they need to have their heads checked, but I would be neglecting my duties as both a teacher and Head of House if I did not assure that Tatewaki and Kodachi Kuno are safe with you and your wife. Knowing what you are, I question the woman who agreed to wed you and agreed to raise any child along your side’s sanity._

_Return an owl with a suitable meeting time._

_Potion Master Severus Snape_

_‘Well that explains why the owl had such a glare on it,’_ Remus thought in amusement, smiling as Tsuki sat in his lap to look at the letter, pretending he was reading it along with his father. A large part of him was a bit upset that Snape had spoken so badly of his mate but knowing the other man like he did, that sort of thing was normal for him. Still Remus couldn’t blame him for wanting to make sure their foster children were safe since werewolves didn’t have the level of care and understanding in Britain that they did here in Japan. Remus sometimes wished his father Lyall Lupin had heard of the packs in Japan or even the states, it wouldn’t have cured Remus of his curse but at least he would have been able to merge and control his werewolf side at a much younger age making himself less of a danger to people.

Thinking of his father, Remus had to fight to keep the wince off his face. Lyall was still alive though Remus’s mother Hope Lupin had passed away years ago. Remus hadn’t spoken to his father in years, after all the man had put up with trying to find help and a cure for his son after causing the attack with the werewolf Grayback to start with, Remus felt he owed the man to stay out of his life. Lyall had no idea that Remus was married much less had two grandchildren and two foster grandchildren. He hadn’t even told Kasumi that his father was still alive. Don’t get him wrong, Remus loved his father but he wasn’t sure if the man wanted anything else to do with his only son who had been forced to be a monster for years.

“Is something the matter son?” Soun asked as he watched the younger man.

“It’s nothing really,” Remus assured his father-in-law as he shook himself out of his thoughts. “One of the teachers from Hogwarts wants to meet with me.”

“Why? Did sometime happen with the young ones?” Soun asked worriedly. Remus smiled slightly, Soun for the most part was an over emotionally man who couldn’t seem to really take care of himself since his wife died. He had all but begged Kasumi and Remus to live in the Tendo home instead of moving out to the apartment Remus use to rent after they had married. The man was also a bit of a tool when it came to his old master Happosai, a man who frankly terrified Remus at times.

Happosai was powerful, not magically but still in the terms of physically and the energy he called Ki or Chi depending on who you asked, and was more perverted that any of the boys he had gone to school with. Luckily Kasumi, who Happosai had treated like a beloved granddaughter and didn’t dare touch her in any way, had kindly but bluntly asked Happosai to move the hell out of her home when they began to foster the Kuno siblings. That didn’t stop the tiny old man, older that Dumbledore even, from visiting and making Soun do his bidding. Still, Soun had a soft spot for kids and loved all of his grandchildren.

“No, the kids are fine,” Remus said. “It’s a man I went to school with. He… well… let’s say he had a run in with my ‘furry little problem’ during our school years and during that time I didn’t have the control I do now. Snape also didn’t get along with myself or my friends, to put it kindly, so naturally he’s worried about the kids’ safety.”

“I see,” Soun said with a nod of his head.

“It’s nothing to worry about,” Remus said as he put the note to the side to answer. “I’ll meet with him and that’ll hopefully be the end of it.” Soun nodded again as Kasumi walked in with breakfast, putting the letter out of his mind.

 

*******

 

After breakfast, Harry informed his friends about the old dueling hall he and Neville had found. Tatewaki and Kodachi seemed very excited to find a proper place to practice their arts.

“I perform my stretches and a few exercises in the common room, the space is just big enough for a few flips and tumbles but there is no proper gymnast equipment and cold stone floors are horrible to fall on,” Kodachi complained.

“I have not even been that lucky,” Tatewaki said with a long suffering sigh. “I am never able to find a time to be alone.” Harry and the others started to notice the older Kuno sibling was starting to drop the annoying Shakespearian tone of talking, much to the relief of everyone who had to suffer through it.

“Turns out Hufflepuffs are a really friendly lot,” Justin said with a laugh while Tatewaki nodded, the Japanese teen was not use to being surrounded by a large group of overly friendly people, at least most of them as his housemate Smith tended to get on everyone’s nerves.

By now, the group of students barely turned any heads as everyone got use to seeing a group of Gryffindors and Slytherins hanging around together without curses flying between them or the Hufflepuffs that mixed in with them so very few paid attention as Harry and his friends left the Great Hall and headed toward the dueling hall. Even Blaise, who was not in the mood to listen to Draco gripe and bitch that morning, had joined them.

“Oh this is perfect Harry-sama!” Kodachi proclaimed as the tweens stepped into the large dueling hall.

“It’s a little… er… dirty,” Daphne said as she swiped a finger in a thick coat of dust that was on the desk in front of the room.

“Anyone know any cleaning spells?” Tracy asked.

“Just ask the House Elves to clean up in here,” Ron said as he started poking around at the old training dummies that were off to the side.

“What’s a ‘House Elf’?” Hermione asked having never heard of them before.

“A servant race,” Blaise drawled.

“About yay high,” Tracy said, holding up her hand a couple of feet over the ground. “Big eyes, floppy ears. Don’t let the name fool you, they’re not really elves.”

“Are they paid? Get days off?” Hermione asked.

“Of course not, House Elves are bound to the family they serve,” Blaise said. “Most Pureblood families have Elves.”

“Bound?” Hermione asked her mind racing. “You mean they’re slaves!? They’re forced to work for lazy witch and wizards?”

“Nah, not forced,” Ron said as he came back over. “House Elves like to work and clean. I know Mum would love it if we had one growing up with seven kids in the house.”

“That is so wrong!” Hermione complained. “How can you force an intelligent race to become slaves for you?” She continued to rant, completely missing the glares that Blaise and Daphne were giving her as they had House Elves working for their families. Even Neville was giving her uncomfortable looks as the Longbottom’s had Elves as well.

“Hermione!” Harry called loudly at last to get her attention. Hermione’s ranting died off as she turned to look at Harry. “Hermione-chan, I love you dearly, but don’t go ranting about something you have no idea about.”

“But… but it’s wrong to keep slaves,” Hermione said with a flush on her face.

“House Elves are not slaves,” Harry said. “There is a reason why they are bonded to magical families or magical locations like here in the school-“

“Hogwarts has House Elves!?” Hermione screeched.

“Of course it does,” Daphne said dryly. “Who do you think keeps this huge drafty castle clean? Not that squib Filch, it would be too much for someone like him.”

“Didn’t do a very good job here,” Justin noted as he looked around the dusty old hall again.

“Why bother cleaning an area that no one goes into,” Blaise pointed out.

“And who do you think cooks all the food?” Ron added, after all their three square meals a day, or more, was important. Hermione’s mouth opened and closed, doing a pretty good impression of a fish.

“How can any of you think that this is alright?” Hermione asked at last.

“Why are you going nuts over it?” Ron asked with a frown. “We just told you House Elves like working and cleaning.”

“It’s clear that’s what they’re forced to say,” Hermione argued with a huff.

“Hermione, you’ve never even seen a House Elf much less talked to one,” Harry pointed out a bit annoyed. “So you can’t go around talking for the Elves. Don’t jump the gun until you meet a House Elf.”

“Jump the gun?” Harry heard one of the Purebloods ask in the background.

“What’s a ‘gun’?” Another one asked.

“But…” Hermione tried again.

“Hermione, I know you have the best intentions and the idea isn’t normal in the non-magical world but wait until you find out all the facts before you make someone angry,” Harry suggested. Hermione huffed softly but nodded her head, Harry had a point and her mother would be disappointed if she went on a crusade without finding out all the facts before hand.

“Alright… I’m sorry,” She said with a blush.

“Alright,” Harry agreed then turned to the rest. “So everyone agrees? We take over this place as our own?”

“Harry, are we even allowed to take over a classroom like that?” Hermione asked. “Shouldn’t we ask a professor if it’s alright?”

“Well me and Neville-kun found a bunch of old rooms that someone had turned into a club house at some point,” Harry said. “This room hasn’t been used in years, dueling was dropped from the classes years ago, and I doubt anyone knows about this room anymore.” The others had spread out to explore the old dueling hall some more, finding old training equipment and dueling books.

“Hey, fencing swords,” Justin said as he opened a cabinet that contained weapons. Inside were different types of blades and staffs. None of them looked all that sharp since they were for training and teaching after all. The Muggleborn Hufflepuff took down one of the sabre fencing blades and swung it in a way that suggested that he had some training.

“You’ve been trained in how to use a blade?” Blaise asked in surprise. He didn’t think muggles were into that sort of thing anymore though it was a popular sport in the wizarding world, at least among the elite purebloods.

“Mother insisted,” Justin said. “I was training for Olympic fencing with private tutors at home and when I’m older I’m sure I’ll be entered in competitions during the summers, at least I would have if I had gone to Eton like my Mother wanted.”

“Eton? That’s a prestigious school for muggles isn’t it?” Blaise said, he remembered one of his step-father’s mentioning it once.

“Yes, all boys too,” Justin agreed. “You wouldn’t believe how glad I was when I was invited to Hogwarts instead. You could imagine how my Mother felt about it at first, after all she wanted me to go to the same school as former Prime Ministers and the Royal Family but after I showed her a couple of that Lockhart fellow’s books she begun to see how useful it’ll be to have a fully trained wizard in the family.”

Blaise quickly puzzled out Justin came from a wealthy family, at least a wealthy muggle family, and couldn’t help but wonder how different a rich muggle family was from a wizarding one.

_‘I keep hanging out with this lot and I may just find out,’_ Blaise thought to himself as he reached into the cabinet and took out a second sabre facing the other wizard. “Shall you try your hand to see how you fare against a trained wizard then?”

“You learned how to fence too?” Justin said with a grin as he followed Blaise over to the mats in the middle of the room.

“Most pureblood families do, mostly the male heirs but some girls learn as well,” Blaise said. “Greengrass has had some training I believe. Malfoy and Nott as well, no one would trust Crabb or Goyle with a sword.”

The boys started off slow, testing the other to see how well they knew how to use their blade. While Justin had trained in competitive Olympic fencing, Blaise had been trained with classical fencing which in itself was a martial art which gave him a bit of an edge. Still both boys were young and still beginners putting them on equal ground.

Across the room Kodachi scouted out an area in the dueling hall where she could practice. Since she practiced Rhythmic Gymnastics, she wouldn’t need a lot of large equipment like bars or a balance beam to name a few, just mostly balls, hoops, rope, clubs and of course her ribbons. As she kept all of that in her trunk, all Kodachi had to do was bring it here.

“I wonder if these training dummies can be re-programmed,” Harry said nearby as he examined one of the old dummies. “They would make decent sparring partners if they can be changed to use martial arts instead of magic. Not as good as a real person but at least we can fight against something.”

“Ohh, that’s a wonderful idea,” Hermione said her eyes shining, she wanted to dive into some books on dueling and animation charms. “But I think that’s way above our level of magic.”

“Oh my! What is going on in here?” Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to face the door. Filius Flitwick, the student’s part goblin charms professor was standing in the doorway looking at the pre-teens. “Come here, all of you.”

The students looked at each other, wondering if they were in trouble for being here, then walked over to stand in front of their short professor.

“Hai sensei?” Harry asked once they were gathered.

“You’re not in any trouble Mr. Hibiki,” Flitwick assured the boy. “I would like to know what you are all doing here. Not causing trouble are you?”

“Iie sensei,” Harry shook his head. “Tatewaki, Kodachi and I all practice different martial arts. It’s a big part of our lives but none of us can find a good place to practice every day. Neville and I found this room earlier. He said it was the old dueling hall and no one has used it in a long time.”

Flitwick nodded his head in agreement, the hall had been in use when he was a student at Hogwarts, a long time ago when he had been a young Ravenclaw but he knew sometime before Armando Dippet was made Headmaster of Hogwarts the class had sadly been dropped. Flitwick had for years tried to convince Dumbledore to at least let him start a dueling club, as he was a national dueling champion, if they didn’t reinstate the class but his old friend kept turning him down.

“So you figured if the room wasn’t in use you could use it yourselves?” Flitwick guessed.

“We didn’t do anything wrong did we sensei?” Harry asked. “If we did, we didn’t know. There isn’t anything in the rules about abandoned classrooms in Hogwarts a History is there Hermione?”

“No, at least I didn’t see any,” Hermione said.

“No no, you didn’t do anything wrong children,” Flitwick assured them. “I set a ward on this room a long time ago to tell me if anyone entered or exited this room. The ward tripping this morning must have been you two Mr. Hibiki and Mr. Longbottom.”

“Why did you set up a ward to warn you if someone comes in here sensei?” Harry asked.

“As some of you already know, there was dueling equipment left here in the room when the course was dropped from the classes,” Flitwick said as he turned his gaze toward Blaise and Justin. “Equipment such as weapons. I simply want to assure none of you will be hurt.” The short Charms professor thought that the weapons should have been removed from the classroom when the dueling class was dropped. He had been horrified to find that no one had cleaned out the equipment from the classroom while visiting the room after he had been hired by Dumbledore after his years on the dueling circuit.

When he brought it up with Albus, the Headmaster seemed to brush him off, assuring Flitwick that no one would bother the classroom much less the leftover weapons inside. Nor did they have anywhere to store the weapons other than the old dueling hall. Flitwick had been furious when Albus told him that, the weapons might be just for training but that didn’t make them any less dangerous in the hands of someone who didn’t know what they were doing. So to keep the students safe, Flitwick had set up a ward to warn him whenever somebody crossed the doorway.

Amazingly very few people had discovered the old dueling hall. Most of the time when the ward tripped who ever came in soon left after. During those times Flitwick didn’t bother checking on the old classroom as whoever tripped the ward would be long gone. He only went when whoever entered the room didn’t leave almost right away or like today, when several people entered the old classroom without leaving.

“Sensei, while I can’t speak for everyone, we’ve been trained in weapons,” Harry waved a hand at himself and Tatewaki. “And Dachi can be pretty dangerous herself with whatever she can get her hands on.”

“We’ve had training in fencing,” Blaise said. “Myself, Greengrass and Flinch-Flentchley.”

“Gram would never attempt to let me hold a weapon,” Neville said nervously.

“Can we use this room? It would be great for practicing our arts in,” Harry asked. Flitwick hummed softly as he rubbed his chin, looking at all the children in front of him.

“Show me what you can do and I will decide,” He said at last.

“Hai Sensei,” Harry said with a short bow. “We have to get our personal weapons out of our dorms,” he added after look at Kuno who nodded.

“Yes yes, but be careful,” Flitwick said. He wasn’t too worried that two of his students had brought weapons into the school, he knew several of the pure bloods had daggers, knives and even their own swords tucked away into trunks. It was allowed as long as no one used the weapons on another outside of a duel, the purebloods insisted on letting their children have the weapons with them. Harry and Tatewaki bowed to him again then raced out of the room to their dorms. Kodachi gave her own small bow then calmly strolled out of the room, while she always carried her ribbon on her, the rest of her gymnastic equipment was in her trunk.

“In the meantime, prove to me you can use those fencing swords,” Flitwick said as he turned to the rest of the students.

 

********

 

When Harry and the Kuno siblings returned to the dueling hall their friends were gathered to one side, watching Daphne and Blaise fighting with the fencing swords under the watchful eye of Flitwick.

“What happened after we left?” Harry asked Hermione as he placed his combat umbrella point down against the stone floor and leaned against it.

“Professor Flitwick had Justin and Blaise show him a brief duel with their swords and now Blaise is going up against Daphne,” Hermione whispered, her eyes glued to her fellow students movements. The two Slytherins were a lot more graceful in their movements than Justin had been.

“Have you had any training in anything?” Harry asked curiously.

“I took ballet when I was small,” Hermione said with a small shrug as she turned her attention to Harry. “Daddy taught me how to use a rifle when he goes to his club, he takes me sometimes. I’ve only used it a couple of times under Daddy’s supervision, I might take up target shooting one day.”

“Enough,” Flitwick squeaked out, bringing Daphne and Blaise to a halt. He motioned for the two to join the rest of the first years then turned to the three children that had rejoined them. “Mr. Kuno, if you will allow me to see your sword?”

Kuno handed his bokken to Flitwick who hefted the wooden blade up to study it. “Why wood Mr. Kuno?”

“All training swords are made of wood, I have trained using a real Katana but only under my instructors watch,” Kuno said. Flitwick nodded and handed the sword back.

“Can you show me?” The tiny professor asked. Kuno nodded sharply and strolled into the middle of the room. The youth went through his drills, going through his sword forms like flowing water. “Kendo correct?” Flitwick remember some of his fellow duelist from Japan practiced the art form, it made fighting against them interesting.

“Hai Sensei,” Tatewaki said. Flitwick nodded then turned to Kodachi. Kodachi instantly took her brother’s place, giving a short demonstration of Rhythmic Gymnastics. Her housemates were quite familiar with her use of a ribbon since she often used it against Draco to teach him a lesson.

When it was Harry’s turn to show off, he started off simple. A simple kata that anyone could learn but gradually Harry started to show off more and more until the boy was all but bouncing around the room fighting against an invisible opponent. Ron’s mouth dropped open in shock, he had never seen anything like this in his short life. Harry sometimes seemed to blur as his fist and feet flew in punches and kicks, for a moment seemingly able to defy gravity until he gracefully fell back to the floor only to start again.

“Good god, he’s like something out of a kung fu movie,” Hermione whispered her eyes wide. Harry landed briefly beside his friends and grabbed the bamboo umbrella leaned up against the wall. His ‘battle’ against nothing started anew at a whole new level as he swung and jabbed with his umbrella. At last Harry landed lightly on his feet, his umbrella resting against his shoulder as he faced Flitwick.

“Very impressive Mr. Hibiki,” Flitwick said as he clapped his hands. “I haven’t seen anything like that since my days in the dueling circuit.”

“Thank you Flitwick-sensei,” Harry said with a small blush, rubbing the back of his neck. Flitwick gave the son of one of his favorite students a smile then had him join the others. Flitwick paced for a bit deep in thought while Harry and his friends talked.

“Mate that was amazing!” Ron said in awe. “I’ve never seen anything like that!”

“I have, but only in movies,” Justin said while Hermione nodded. “And you can tell those are fake, nothing like you were just doing.”

“You should see my teachers,” Harry said with a small laugh. “When Dad and Uncle Ranma go at it, well let’s just sat the insurance companies hate them but the construction companies love them. And even after all these years, they still ain’t got nothing on Grandmother or Grandpa Happi. I’m nowhere near as good as any of them, at least not yet.”

“How long have you been training to be able to do all… that at age 11!?” Hermione asked. She read the stories Harry had written her about but seeing it was something completely different.

“Dad started training me when I was 4, just the really easy stuff. Punching, kicking, how to fall properly, stuff like that. Mom taught me her art over the years too. Uncle Ranma became my official sensei when I was 6 after he was able to open his own dojo. Me and Spice, that’s his oldest daughter, are his most talented students,” Harry said. Harry’s new friends were impressed as was Flitwick who listened with half an ear.

“And none of that involved magic?” Blaise asked at last. He knew that muggles had some way of protecting themselves without magic, knew enough about muggles that they had a range of different, dangerous weapons, most of which he had no idea what they were even called much less how they worked.

“None at all,” Harry said. “Doesn’t mean I can’t combine magic with martial arts but most magical people have no idea how to defend themselves against hand to hand combat. Anyone with any sort of training in fighting could do a good job of whipping the floor with a wizard if they get close enough.”

“But wizards got magic, they can just you know, stun a muggle,” Ron pointed out.

“If they’re not fast enough to dodge a spell, of course they can be stopped,” Harry agreed. “But if you miss and a mundane gets close enough they can knock your wand out of your hands then what are you going to do?”

“I think my opinion may have gone up on muggles a tiny bit,” Tracy said.

“Your mother is a muggle-born,” Daphne pointed out.

“Yeah but Ma cut all ties off with her muggle family after they couldn’t accept she was a witch,” Tracy said. “Ma pretty much embraced the wizarding way of life after that, she doesn’t talk about the muggle world very often. We got some muggle stuff in our house, stuff she and Da’s got working with magic, but that’s it.”

“That’s horrible,” Hermione said. “My parents were very understanding after Mr. Lupin explained what was going on and encouraged me all the way.”

“My Mother and Father were a little weirded out but they’re fine with it too,” Justin agreed. “Mother is even happy to have a young wizard in the family. Father’s fine with it as long as I keep up my non-magical studies during the summer.”

“Ahem, children?” Flitwick said amused as he drew their attention back to him. The part goblin was no longer pacing, standing instead in front of them with his hands clasped behind his back. “I will not stop you from using the room as you see fit. In fact it does my old heart good to see this old dueling hall in use again even if it’s not for its original purpose. I understand that you three need the space, especially you Mr. Hibiki, to practice your martial arts. But, I will be locking up all the weapons in this room in a cabinet you cannot get into and will replace them with wooden ones not unlike Mr. Kuno’s sword. You three and anyone else you invite may use the wooden swords to practice your fencing, this is for your safety. You may only use real swords under the supervision of a professor,” he looked at Daphne, Blaise and Justin when he said this.

“You may also practice your spell work in here but I will be putting up more wards to ensure you are not dabbling in anything dangerous or that is too much for you. I will also inform your head of houses to let them know what you intend to do with this room so they will be able to locate you at any time,” Flitwick looked at all the first years in front of him. “You are not allowed to be here after curfew or during your classes, your free periods are yours to do with as you wish. This may all sound a little strict but this is for your safety. I do not wish you see any of you to get hurt.”

Harry and his friends quickly agreed, the rules weren’t too out there after all and they were being allowed to do as they wish with the room.

“Sensei, what about those training dummies?” Harry asked.

“They’re a bit old but they can be fixed up and set to your level of spell work,” Flitwick said.

“Well I was wondering, could the dummies be set to do something else?” Harry asked. Flitwick tilted his head to the side in curiosity.

“Such as?” the short Charms Master asked.

“Could they be reprogrammed to be sparing partners?” Harry asked. “To use hand-to-hand or any other type of psychical combat?”

“Hmm…” Flitwick glanced over at the training dummies. The better spelled ones could be set to move and dodge for training, a high quality charm could program them to do much more.

“You pose an interesting question Mr. Hibiki, one I think I will look into and will let you know,” Flitwick finally said. “Alright children, why don’t you go outside to enjoy the rest of this beautiful day while the House Elves clean this dusty old hall.”

 

**********

 

Later that evening, after supper had been served in the Great Hall and all the students sent back to their dorms, Flitwick invited the other three heads of houses into his rooms for a drink. While there, he told them what had happen that day.

“Are we sure this is wise?” Sprout said in a worried tone.

“I don’t see why it wouldn’t be,” Flitwick said. “There is nothing in the rules about students using the old, unused classrooms.”

“If we didn’t allow them to occupy the old dueling hall, the children will just find someplace else,” Minerva pointed out. “At least this way we have an idea where they would be and can keep an eye on them.”

“So we are just allowing Hibiki to take over which ever room he wants,” Severus commented as he topped over his glass of brandy.

“At least 4 of your snakes get to benefit from this,” Flitwick pointed out. Snape slowly nodded, the extra studying would always help his snakes be the best.

“But what will Dumbledore say about it?” Sprout asked. The other three heads of houses were quiet for a moment until Snape spoke up.

“Is there any reason to tell him?”

“Severus is right, Albus doesn’t need to know the day-to-day lives of his students,” Minerva said in agreement.

“He always wants to know what his ‘Golden Boy’ is doing,” Snape pointed out. Minerva scowled in her own glass of brandy.

“He has an almost unhealthy interest in Mr. Hibiki sometimes,” She said in a bitter tone. “That if nothing else would have me agree to leave him out of this. And why would we tell him anything, this isn’t unlike a study group. The approval of the Headmaster isn’t needed.”

“I do like the way multiple houses are coming together,” Sprout said. “It’s been so long since the Hogwarts houses have gotten along, especially Gryffindor and Slytherin.”

“We only have ourselves to blame for that,” Minerva said. “Severus and I allow our students to snip and attack each other daily instead of working together.”

“Everyone treats Slytherins as if they are the next Dark Lords and Ladies of the wizarding world,” Severus said bitterly. “My snakes feel they can rely on no one but ourselves.” The other three winced slightly, they never stopped to think about how poorly they treated the fourth house.

“We should make an effort then,” Flitwick said. “We all know what Albus believes, that You-Know-Who isn’t really gone.”

“He’s not,” Severus said his hand drifted to clasp his arm where his faded Dark Mark resided.

“Then it’s only a matter of time before the man returns and starts up the war again,” Flitwick said. “Albus already believes ‘He’ is going to try to go after the Stone. If the houses come together, they will stand a better chance against ‘Him’ in the future.”

“It could take years to undo the damage caused,” Sprout said. “The upper years will never get along, too much bad blood.”

“Yes it will take some doing,” Minerva agreed. “But we already have students coming together. Purebloods, half Bloods and Muggleborns from three of the houses.”

“Too bad none of your Ravenclaws are a part of this group,” Sprout said to Flitwick. The goblin blood professor smiled slightly.

“Maybe not now, but one day there might be,” He said.

“So we leave the students to do what they want and we just make sure the little idiots don’t kill themselves,” Severus said.

“It’s either that or forbid them from spending time together and that would still just push them to rebel and do so anyway,” Minerva said.

“I quite like this idea,” Flitwick said with a smile. “We’ll just remove the weapons, store them somewhere the students can’t find them, and ward the room to keep an eye on the children.”

“I do as well,” Minerva said. “To hopefully the future unity of the Hogwarts Houses.”

“To keeping a secret from Albus for once,” Severus said with a smirk. “Though I doubt it will stay a secret for long that man has an annoying habit of finding out things he shouldn’t.”

“Hmm, he does,” Minerva said with an annoyed sigh. “Anything else we need to talk about then?”

“I may,” Severus said after Flitwick and Sprout had shaken their heads. “Some of my upper years have approached me with tales of a dragon in the lake, or some large lizard at least. Two of my half bloods both swear it is either a giant alligator or a crocodile.”

“Impossible, we don’t have either in the lake,” Sprout said. “Both the giant squid and the mer-folk would run it off.”

“Neither creature live this far up north,” Flitwick agreed.

“Neither is native to the UK,” Minerva pointed out. “Are your students sure Severus?”

“They all swear that today they have seen glimpses of some sort of beast they have never seen before in the lake,” Severus said. “And only since today. I have yet to see this creature for myself.”

“This may be something we should bring to the attention of the headmaster,” Flitwick said.

“I agree, we should bring it up during the next staff meeting,” Minerva said. She glanced at the clock on the wall then sighed as she placed her glass to the side. “I believe I will retire for the night.” Sprout and Severus quickly agreed and stood as well, leaving Flitwick’s quarters.

 

***********

 

When Severus returned to his rooms, he found a letter sitting on the desk, left there by the House Elves.

_Snape,_

_Next weekend around noon at the Cat Café in Hogsmeade._

_Remus J. Lupin._

 

******************

 

Author Note: I hope everyone had a happy start of the New Year.


	14. Chapter 14

Harry Hibiki and the Philosopher's Stone

Disclaimer: Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling and Ranma 1/2 © Rumiko Takahashi

Author note: Thanks once again to my beta Blissfull Wulf.

 

Chapter 14

 

Harry grinned to himself as he looked around the transformed old dueling hall. The night before he had received a note left by a House Elf informing the kids that the hall was now free for them to use. Harry knew that the Kuno siblings would likely practice in the afternoon which gave Harry time to have it to himself this morning. There had been a lot of work put into cleaning the hall within just a day.

The room seemed to sparkle now that it was free of years of dust and grime. The dueling stage had been removed and half of the room was now covered in practice mats. In the corner of the room were two cabinets, the original one that had been there before which was locked up tight and a new one that contained the promised wooden practice swords.

The teachers desk that had been at the head of the room had been replaced by a long table surrounded by chairs and a bookcase along the wall behind it. Harry gave the books a quick look, there were more than just old dueling books on the shelves, he saw several different books on all of the different subjects in the school. No doubt all of them age appropriate for the first years. There was also enough space left over for the first years to add their own books if they wished.

_‘Flitwick-sensei seems determined to turn this old classroom into something useful for us,’_ Harry thought as he walked to the middle of the room and started his warm up stretches. Looking around, Harry was starting to think it wasn’t just the Charms professor trying to guide them either. Harry saw a few plants set out about the room and remembered that Tatewaki and Justin mentioned how the Hufflepuff dorms were filled with plants. A glance in the corner showed that half of the old dueling dummies looked like they had been repaired and were ready for use while the rest were missing. In their place were a couple of training dummies like the kind found in his uncle’s dojo or the Tendo dojo. Unless Flitwick had taken the time to study what sort of equipment Harry might use for training, Minerva had to be the one behind that.

As Harry fell into his katas he picked out more and more things that he thought one of the other head of houses might have put up in the room.

_‘Hmm, maybe we should extend an invitation to some Ravenclaws to join us, even the houses out,’_ Harry mused. If nothing else, it would show how grateful he and his friends where that Flitwick went through all this trouble for them by inviting his students.  Plus Harry wanted to try expanding his network into the Ravenclaw house, the only Hogwarts house in the school he didn’t know anybody in.

Sometime later Harry finally wound down, finishing with some cool off stretches to top off his morning workout. He had extended his senses all around him during practice trying to pick out what may have been added to the room by what professor. It seemed to Harry that the professors, or the house heads at least, were pushing for him and his friends to continue to work together.

_‘Maybe they are,’_ Harry thought to himself surprised to find a towel and a goblet of water waiting for him on the corner of the study table. He guessed that a House Elf had left it there because he didn’t remember the items being there before and he vaguely remembered hearing a popping noise earlier. Grabbing the goblet Harry slowly gulped down the water, careful not to spill any on himself. _‘After all you already know that the houses didn’t get along that well from Uncle Moony’s stories that’s why you’re trying so hard to stay friends with everyone regardless of the whole house thing.’_ He had seen in the last week how much the students in each house tended to stick with their housemates. Slytherins were the most famous for this, hardly speaking to anyone outside of their house. Those who did were like Malfoy, going out of their way to insult someone, mostly a Gryffindor. Ravenclaws mostly kept to themselves as well, though whether that was intentional or not Harry didn’t know. Gryffindors were a little bit friendlier to the other houses except for Slytherins, anyone who tried to be friends with the ‘slimy snakes’ were given a lot of flack. He and Hermione ignored the older students and encouraged Ron and Neville to do the same when the older years tried to warn them away from Kodachi and the others. Except for Ron’s twin brothers, George and Fred encouraged them thinking it was all a great big joke on the world.

The older students were backing off a bit, they were getting use to Kodachi eating with them at meals already and now Tracy and Daphne were starting to eat with them too. Every now and then Harry still heard a snide comment but for now he and his friends were being left alone.

Hufflepuffs on the other hand were the friendliest out of all four houses. They didn’t bat an eye when the Gryffindor and Slytherin first years joined them for meals, always greeted them happily. Harry had observed that most of the Hufflepuffs were friendly to just about anyone barring a few bad eggs. It may have been that attitude they took toward life that made the other houses treat them like a bunch of duffers but Harry thought they should take notes instead.

_‘Well you’ve heard the horror stories from Uncle Moony, maybe the professors are tired of everyone fighting. That’s gotta be annoying after awhile,’_ Harry thought as he used the towel to wipe the sweat off his face and out of his hair then draped it over his shoulders and drank the last of the water. Either way he and his friends were benefiting from it, all he wanted was someplace to practice his art and instead he got a professor approved study room. Not too shabby if he said so himself. Chuckling to himself Harry headed out of the dueling hall to go back to his dorm for a shower before breakfast started.

“Mrewl,” Harry stopped and looked over his shoulder, standing in the mouth of another hallway was the old caretaker's cat Mrs. Norris. She was giving him a suspicious look as if asking him if he was getting into trouble.

“Saaa, I have permission to be here,” Harry said not feeling the least bit silly for talking to a cat. Mrs. Norris padded closer to Harry sniffing at his leg then gave him a confused look. He smelt like the kitten she found, he sounded like the kitten but he didn’t look anything like a kitten. Sure he was wearing the same cloth around his head that the kitten had around its neck but…

“Meow,” the scruffy looking Maine Coon meowed up at Harry.

“Don’t worry Norris-baba,” Harry said. “I’m heading back to my dorm now.” He waved his hand and started down the hallway again with Mrs. Norris on his heels. As he turned the corner the only warning he got was the gleeful cackle of Peeves before something wet and cold crashed down on top of Harry.

_‘Damn,’_ Was his only thought as he changed into his cursed form. Mrs. Norris yowled and hissed angrily as she was drenched as well, yellow eyes glaring up at the poltergeist as Peeves laughed and flew through the nearest wall never noticing his victim had disappeared under the bucket full of water he had dumped.

Mrs. Norris shook herself vigorously to get the water out of her fur, it was going to take her hours to clean herself thanks to that blasted spirit, and then looked over at the strange human boy she had been following. Instead of a wet boy there was a pile of soaked clothing on the floor. Clothing that was wiggling as something attempted to climb out.

“Kami no imaimashi sōrei!” Harry cursed once he had freed himself from his gi top. Mrs. Norris mouth dropped open a tiny bit as the boy turned out to be the two tailed kitten that she claimed. Of course, she had forgotten that some humans could shape shift like that older human female. Harry ignored Mrs. Norris for the moment as he wiggled the rest of the way out of his clothing then shook the water out of his fur. His black fur puffed out around him making Harry look a bit like a puff ball for a moment. “If I get my hands on that sōrei….”

“Mrewl,” Harry turned around quickly, he had forgotten that Mrs. Norris was there. He gulped slightly as the cat loomed over him, he could defend himself if need be but he honestly didn’t want to go around harming others pets. Mrs. Norris’s paw snaked out wrapping around Harry’s neck and dragging him close, jaws opening wide as they neared Harry head and…. he groaned as he felt the cat’s rough tongue start to clean his fur.

“We’ve got to stop meeting like this,” Harry said as he wiggled out of Mrs. Norris grip. He sighed as he looked at his clothing trying to figure out what to do. He could race back to the Gryffindor tower so he could change back but there ran the risk of not only his housemates being up and seeing him run into the backroom like this but also he didn’t want to leave his stuff lying in the hallways. If it had just been his gi it wouldn’t be so bad but his wands, which he never went anywhere without, where in there as well and he didn’t want someone finding his stuff and making off with his wands. “I don’t suppose you can carry a wand in your mouth can you?”

“Hiisss,” Mrs. Norris hissed at her strange kitten at the suggestion.

“Yeah didn’t think so,” Harry said. He could shift into his saber tooth form but Harry wanted to keep his curse a secret for as long as possible and it was kinda hard to miss a giant two tailed cat. Harry hummed to himself as he tried to think of what to do. “Hmm, I wonder… can I speak to a House Elf please?” Harry called out loud. He knew it worked with his Aunt Nabiki’s House Elf Dobby after all.

“Yes what cans… Whos be calling for Gremlin?” A young House Elf asked confused as he looked around for who called him. He was a smaller House Elf with the usually large floppy ears and large round eyes the shade of chocolate. The House Elf that called himself Gremlin was wearing a black pillow case with the Hogwarts crest in the corner.

“Me,” Harry said waving a paw.

“EPP!” Gremlin covered his mouth with both hands, brown eyes wide as he stared down at Harry. “Hows… hows can Gremlins helps Mr. Kitty-cat?”

“Can I get some hot water… and maybe a private place where no one can see me?” Harry asked.

“Gremlin be doing that,” Gremlin said as he snapped his fingers, moving Harry and Mrs. Norris to a nearby empty classroom.

“Err Gremlin… I’m gonna need my stuff too,” Harry said once they reappeared.

“Gremlin be sorry Mr. Kitty-cat,” Gremlin said as he snapped his fingers again. Harry’s gi and his boxers appeared neatly folded on the desk with his wands, still in their holsters, and his shoes on top. Mrs. Norris meowed in annoyance, she hated being moved around by House Elf magic. Gremlin popped out of the room then came back a moment later with a kettle of water. “What Mr. Kitty-cat needs with hot water?”

“Can you just pour it over me?” Harry asked as he jumped off the desk and moved to the middle of the floor. The young House Elf looked confused but poured the water over Harry anyway, giving a small gasp in surprise as Harry instantly changed back into a human boy. “Thanks!” Harry said as he grabbed his clothing and quickly got redressed, strapping the holsters back onto his arms.

“Yous… yous being Harry Potter!” Gremlin said in surprise, his hands pressing up to his mouth again.

“Technically yeah but I go by Harry Hibiki,” Harry said as he straightened his bandanna. “Thanks for the help.”

“Ohhhh, the great Harry Potter bes thanking Gremlin,” Gremlin said to himself softly in awe. “Cans Gremlin be asking Harry Potter question?”

“Errr sure, but can you please call me Hibiki, not Potter?” Harry asked as he leaned back against the teacher’s desk, scratching Mrs. Norris behind the ears.

“Harry Pot…. Hibikis be saying please to Gremlin,” Gremlin gushed to himself. Harry chuckled and rolled his eyes slightly, he had to go through this before with Dobby. The House Elves were honest in their awe of Harry, Dobby being an extreme example. “Hows Harry Hibikis turns from kitty-cat to student? Whys be needing hot water? McGonagall nots be needing hot water.”

“I’m not an Animagus like Mimi,” Harry said with a sigh. He supposed he owed the little guy an explanation after helping him. “I’m under a curse.”

“Curse?” Gremlin repeated with wide eyes.

“Yeah, I got it when I was 6. Me and my parents ended up near this training grounds in China that has hundreds of cursed pools in it. Whoever falls in a pool changes into what drowned there when splashed with cold water. I got knocked into the spring of the drowned Nekomata so now I turn into a Nekomata when I get hit by cold water,” Harry explained. “Hot water turns me back into my real form.”

“Ohhhh, horrible horrible curse,” Gremlin bemoaned. Harry shrugged his shoulders slightly.

“It could have been worse, my cursed form is actually pretty cool but it’s a bit of a pain cause I can’t control when I get hit with water most of the time,” the young wizard said. “I’m use to it, it’s just the whole water thing.”

“Ohhh,” Gremlin looked up at Harry with shining chocolate toned eyes. “Gremlin bes helping Harry Hibiki! Harry Hibiki calls on Gremlin when needed help!”

“Are you sure, I don’t want to drag you from your work,” Harry said.

“Gremlin sure,” Gremlin said with a nod.

“Well thanks for the offer then,” Harry said with a smile. “I should go, I need a shower and to get ready for classes. See you around!” Harry saluted Gremlin with two fingers then left the classroom with Mrs. Norris on his heels. Gremlin squealed to himself in excitement then popped back to the kitchens.

At the moving staircases Harry headed up toward the Lion’s den while Mrs. Norris ran back to her human pet Filch.

 

************

 

Ukyo absently swayed her hips and sang along with the song playing on the radio. She was busy making breakfast for her family, while Konatsu was down stairs getting the restaurant prepped for the morning rush. Ryoga she knew was still out cold in their bed, the big goof had went all night and day trying to get back to her and the kids after getting separated when returning home from their little ‘visit’ with Harry’s headmaster. Her grip tightened on her spatula briefly, if that old coot knew what was good for him he would listen to their warnings about leaving Harry alone.

“MAA Mamamamamama!” Yoshi chanted as he bounced in his high chair.

“Almost ready sugar,” Ukyo said over her shoulder with a smile. Her two youngest children were waiting on her at the table for breakfast. Yoshi smiled up at her, his little baby fang peeking over his lip, Yoshi had Ryoga’s goofy smile down pat she thought to herself. Keiko on the other hand had her stubbornness as she grunted softly to herself, leaning forward as her little fingers reached for the bottle of milk sitting on the table. “Just hold on there a moment sug, Mama will be getting you your bottle in a moment.”

“Uh!” Keiko grunted back, she wanted her bottle _now_.

“Ah, baba fly!” Yoshi called as he watched with wide eyes, giggling loudly. Ukyo turned in time to see the bottle fly from the middle of the table smack into Keiko’s hand who had a satisfied look on her face as she stuck the nipple in her mouth and gave her mother a look that said ‘see? I had it under control’. “Again! Again!”

“Again what?” Ryoga asked sleepily from the doorway, Shirokuro and Oreo on either side of his legs to keep him from getting lost from between the bedroom to the kitchen.

“Well it seems our little princess just made a bottle fly across the room,” Ukyo said as she flipped a pancake in the skillet, acting as if the fact that Keiko using magic wasn’t an unusual sight. In truth she was a bit rattled, as far as either of them knew Yoshi and Keiko were completely un-magical unlike their older brother. But seeing as how strange things were the norm around here, after all both she and her husband turned into the opposite gender when splashed with cold water, it was easy to brush these sorts of things off.

“Wha?” Ryoga blinked at Ukyo for a moment while his sleep-addled brain tried to catch up. Ukyo glanced his way as she turned off the stove and set the breakfast out on the table. She hummed happily to herself, Ryoga was wearing nothing but a pair of boxers and a t-shirt, his shoulder length hair tussled sexily from sleep. “You mean like with magic?”

“Yep,” Ukyo popped the ‘p’ as she sat down.

“Huh…” Ryoga sat down across from her. Having raised Harry on his own since the babe was 1, flying objects weren’t all that unusual. But he hadn’t thought it would happen with either of his younger children. “So a witch huh?”

“Should we be worried that this doesn’t surprise us any more than it does?” Ukyo asked as she served them the pancakes, making sure Yoshi’s were all cut up in easy to chew bites.

“Maybe but… this is downright tame compared to everything else that’s happened in our lives,” Ryoga said. “I do wonder where she got it though, neither of us are magical outside of having our curses and I know none of my family members are magical.”

“Guess we’ll have to ask one of our experts,” Ukyo said. Ryoga knew that meant either Cologne or Remus.

 

*************

 

Millicent Bulstrode sat in a dark corner of the Slytherin Dungeons and observed her fellow housemates as she absently petted her pet black cat Gypsy. As a half blood Millicent wasn’t looked very highly upon by her fellow Slytherins. Oh being a half blood was a might better than being a muggleborn, and she was lucky that her mother was a muggleborn instead of a muggle, but in a house that supposedly boosted that only pureblood students were considered worthy that didn’t amount to much. Millicent knew that was a crock of shit, their own head of house was a half blood and anyone with brains could see the half bloods tended to act smarter than most of the purebloods who were heavily inbred.

Millicent’s father had been a Slytherin as well and had known his daughter would follow in his footsteps. He had prepared her by warning her how house politics worked; you were either a leader, follower or a loner. She wasn’t the leader type, and really most of her housemates wouldn’t follow a half blood anyway unless they proved themselves worthy to follow and she didn’t really stand out in any of the classes. She did well in all her classes but she was average, not standing out in any of the subjects. But she didn’t want to be one of those loner types either so that left ‘follower’. But the question was, who did she give her alliance too?

Before she had started school that question was easy, everyone knew Draco Malfoy was starting that year and the blond was a shoe-in for being the leader of their year. And he would have been too if it hadn’t been for Kodachi Kuno.

Kuno stood up to Malfoy and didn’t take any shit from the young wizard. The elegant girl acted as if Malfoy were an annoying insect under her shoe and more than once Malfoy had been tied up in the girl’s gymnastic ribbon when he got too annoying. The girl was quick minded and showed that she didn’t let anyone get in her way. She was a bit snobby, that came from being rich and Millicent knew Kuno came from a wealthy family as she had heard the other girl describe the large mansion and the grounds it sat on that belonged to her family back in Japan. And servants of course, but not house elves no. The Kuno’s had real live ninjas serving them.

But at the same time Kuno didn’t act like a typical pureblood, she was friends with Tracy Davis who was a half blood like her and had friends outside of their house that were half bloods and even muggleborns. And of course she was friends with Harry Potter, the Boy-who-lived and preferred to be called Harry Hibiki. Kuno and her brother had already known the famous boy before they even came to Hogwarts. Already the girl had connections and she was only 11 years old! She knew several of the older years admired Kuno for that.

In the end it really came down to who Millicent could handle being around more. Kodachi Kuno, who regularly hung out with the cold to everyone but her friends Daphne Greengrass and the mad Tracy Davis or spend time around Pansy Parkinson. Millicent wrinkled her nose slightly at the thought of Parkinson. If she wanted to get close to Malfoy, Parkinson would be the way to go as the pug-faced girl was already a part of Malfoy’s posse but Parkinson treated Millicent like the larger girl was dim witted. She would end up being placed on the same page as those two wanna-be trolls Crabbe and Goyle.

A dark shadow passed over the window behind Millicent and she turned to look out it. It was that crocodile again, it started showing up a few days ago and Millicent couldn’t believe how _big_ the thing was. Or how it was even there as she thought crocodiles were salt water reptiles. Of course the Giant Squid shouldn’t be able to be there either since squids were found in the ocean yet there was one living in the lake and regularly swam past the windows that looked into the Slytherin house.

“I can’t believe you really brought that thing to school,” Daphne Greengrass’s voice said to the right of Millicent. She blinked and looked over to her right where Greengrass, Davis and Kuno were looking out the window at the crocodile.

“Are you kidding? Mr. Green Turtle is so cool!” Tracy said.

“I could hardly leave my baby behind while I came to school so far away from home now could I?” Kodachi said as she pressed her hand against the glass that was enchanted to withstand the water pressure from the lake. Millicent watched amazed as the crocodile strangely named Mr. Green Turtle swam up to the glass and press the end of his snout against the window where Kodachi’s hand was. “After all, who would take care of him?”

“Don’t you have a ninja servant or something that does that?” Daphne asked.

“Sasuke does feed him but he never gives my baby attention beyond that,” Kodachi said, cooing at her giant pet through the window. Millicent glanced out at the rest of the room, no one seemed to notice the three girls interacting with the giant crocodile by the windows. After a few days the reptile had become old news and everyone barely paid any attention to the creature now. She turned her attention to Kodachi and her two friends, Kuno was a bit mad she decided maybe even madder than Davis, but the Japanese youth was still 10 times better than Pansy. Besides who’s side was it better to be on? A prissy boy who rode on his father’s coattails or a mad girl who had a giant crocodile for a pet, Millicent would put her money on the girl with the crocodile.

 

***************

 

Harry grumbled to himself as he left the DADA classroom with his friends, his bandanna pushed up slightly as he absently rubbed the scar on his forehead.

“Are you alright Harry?” Hermione asked as she noticed the motion.

“Just a headache, it’s going away now,” Harry assured her. It seemed to be a pattern so far, every class he had so far in DADA with Quirrell ended up with Harry getting a headache. To be frank it made Harry’s ‘spider senses’ go off, Defense was the only class he was getting these headaches in so far, not that he had too many classes since it was still early in the school year but not even potions where he was surrounded by fumes of brewing potions had caused him to have a headache. And it always faded away the further away he got from the classroom, the further away he got from Quirrell.

And Harry _still_ thought there was something off about that man.

“Strange that you only seem to get these headaches in DADA,” Hermione mused also picking up on the strange pattern.

“Maybe it’s all that garlic Quirrell’s got in there,” Ron said. “Too much of that stink would give anyone a headache.”

“Wh-where did you get that scar?” Neville asked having noticed the lightning bolt shaped scar before Harry pulled the green bandanna he always wore back down over his forehead. So far none of the professors had requested that Harry remove it during classes. Since the revelation that he and Neville were sort of god-brothers, the slightly older boy wasn’t as shy at least not toward Harry. They were working on Neville’s confidence but it was a bit of an uphill struggle as they worked against years of being told that he was a near squib and that he wasn’t as good as his father.

“Scar?” Ron repeated turning back to look at Harry. “What scar?”

“I have an old scar on my forehead,” Harry said as he lifted the bandanna again to show the redhead the scar. Ron whistled softly as he looked.

“Wow mate where did you get that? Some sorta fight?” He asked.

“Are you sure that’s old Harry, it looks awfully fresh,” Hermione commented.

“Dad was told that was where whatever spell Voldemort used stuck me, it’s a cursed scar,” Harry said as he pulled the bandanna down again. He could see the gleam in Hermione’s eyes and knew she was going to look up cursed scars as soon as possible.

“That’s from the night you defeated You-Know-Who!?” Ron exclaimed. Around them in the hallway several heads turned at the shout, looking at the four first years curiously.

“Will you keep it down?” Harry hissed then grabbed Ron by the arm to drag the other boy to a much less crowded hallway, Neville and Hermione quickly following them. Ron made a squawking noise as he was dragged off by the much stronger boy, he forgot how strong his friend was sometimes. Once the four pre-teens were in a quieter hallway, Harry let Ron go and turned to face his friends.

“Bloody hell, what did you do that for?” Ron asked as he rubbed his arm where Harry at gripped him at.

“I already got people talking about me because of that stupid ‘boy-who-lived’ thing, what do you think they would do if they learned I had a cursed scar from that night?” Harry said in a soft tone.

“Oh…” Ron rubbed the back of his neck and blushed heavily. “I guess I didn’t think…” Harry sighed and patted Ron on the shoulder, forgiving the older boy for the outburst. Hermione, seeing her chance, pounced on Harry and started to ask him questions about what he knew of cursed scars in general. As the four walked away toward their next class, a young man in a nearby portrait watched them go then quickly and quietly left his frame.

 

**********

 

“And did you get a look at the scar?” Albus questioned the portrait.

“No sir, and the other hallway was too crowded for anyone to get a look there either,” the painted man said. Albus hummed to himself and tapped his long fingers against each other, the portraits in the school were one of the many ways he always seemed to know what was going on. He wasn’t the only one who used them either, the other heads of houses used the school paintings to their advantage, very few people stopped to think about the painting in the background when they spoke. The painting the Headmaster was speaking to now had just informed him about the cursed scar Harry carried on his brow that the boy believed came from that night Voldemort attempted to kill him.

There was still very little known about what happened that Halloween night. Albus had gone to the house and conducted a series of scans, he knew Voldemort had cast the killing curse twice inside the nursery. One of the spells had killed Lily Potter while the other had been cast at Harry. Lily’s magical signature had also been in the room around Harry’s crib. Albus was sure Lily had found the spell in a book on blood wards he had lent her when she mentioned she wanted to protect her sister Petunia and was all but confidant that the spell could be used to tie into those same blood wards. But Albus had never known for sure as he never got the chance to examine Harry after that night as the toddler had been taken away. By who, Albus hadn’t known at the time though he feared it had been one of Tom’s followers who had taken the boy. Now he knew it was Ryoga Hibiki who had found, taken and adopted Harry as his own.

“Very well, continue to keep your ears open will you Sebastian?” Albus asked the young man in the painting. Sebastian bowed briefly then left the frame to return to his own. Fawkes fluttered over from her perch to sit on the arm of Albus’s chair instead, trilling softly. “Ah Fawkes, my lovely girl, I am a bit worried to hear the boy has a cursed scar,” the wizard said softly as he gently scratched the phoenix’s chest feathers, getting an itch there she couldn’t quite reach herself.

Fawkes trilled a soft song, trying to ease the fears of her bonded. She thought Albus was going the wrong way with the boy, it was obvious he was well protected with the two humans that had come almost a week ago. She gave a slight shiver as she remembered the power, the pure _chi_ the man had given off. She hadn’t felt a power like that in a long long time, it had startled her and sent her flying to get away. By the time she got her wits back, the Hibikis had gone and Albus was sitting at his ruined desk looking at it amused. Even now you could see where Ukyo’s battle spatula had carved into the desk, making the surface look like it had a battle scar on its otherwise smooth surface.

“Still…. Scars can be useful, I have one that looks like the London underground on the back of my knee,” Albus said as he plucked a couple of lemon drops out of the dish on his desk. He offered one to Fawkes, who plucked it out of his hand with her long beak to swallow whole, then popped the other into his own mouth. Sucking on it gently, he thought back to the night of the opening feast. He remembered seeing Harry rub at his forehead that night, under that green bandana he always wore. He also saw the very faint flinch poor Professor Quirrell had given at the same time.

Albus sighed softly as he thought of Quirrell, he knew the man had been in contact with Voldemort’s shade and even served the weakened Dark Lord but he wasn’t sure just yet how strong that ran. It was even possible that Voldemort was here at the school, Albus had a theory that Quirrell may be possessed by the dark lord’s spirit. It was a huge gamble to allow the man and the spirit that he possibly carried into the school, Albus was banking on the idea that Voldemort wouldn’t want it to be known he was back already until he had a body of his own. So the dark lord was keeping a low profile for now. Not to say he wasn’t being watched because he was. Albus himself of course was watching the man without seeming to be and he had the paintings keeping an eye on the DADA teacher. Severus himself was no doubt already on high alert and keeping his dark eyes on the man. And Albus wouldn’t be surprised if Filius had also picked up on something as well, the man wasn’t a dueling champion for nothing after all.

So between the three of them, and Minerva who was no slouch herself, Albus thought they had a pretty good chance of keeping the students safe if the worst happen. But Albus thought his plan on capturing Voldemort would work. The traps were only mildly hard, so to draw Tom into a false sense of security and Albus was thinking of using that old mirror of Erised that was stored in one of the old classrooms. He just had to create the perfect spell that would keep somebody who wanted to use the stone from getting it yet allow somebody who wanted it but didn’t want to use it to get the stone. In the time it would take Voldemort and Quirrell to figure out the mirror, it should ensnare the both of them in its powers.

“And then we should be able to figure out just what it is you did Tom,” Albus said to himself, absently petting Fawkes who cooed under his touch.

 

**************

 

The rest of the school week passed very quickly and soon it was the next Saturday. Severus left the school a little before noon to go to his meeting with Lupin at the Cat Café.

_‘Cat Café,’_ Severus thought to himself with a wrinkle of his nose. He’d heard a little about it, just enough to know that it was filled with pretty girls from other men in Hogsmeade when he had to come down to the hamlet for supplies he didn’t want to go to Diagon Alley for. It sounded a bit like a brothel and he wondered for a moment if that was where he was heading? _‘It would be like Lupin to make me meet him in a brothel.’_ Severus knew this wasn’t completely true, that would be more along the lines of what Potter or Black would pull, still the thought passed his mind.

Following the instructions of a nearby asked person, Severus walked to the edge of the village near the Shrieking Shack. There in front of him was a two story building decorated with Chinese art. In front were a young woman and young man welcoming people inside. He strode past them, his black robes billowing around him like wings. Inside it was softly lit with lanterns and all around were tables filled with customers. Severus blinked his dark colored eyes, whatever he was expecting it wasn’t this.

_‘It’s a ramen shop,’_ He realized as he watched young women and a couple of young men taking bowls full of ramen to the tables. The young potions professor was even surprised to see a woman that was easily Hagrid’s size among the crowd.

“Nihao!” A woman about his age greeted with a smile. She was a head shorter than him with purple hair pulled up in two round buns on top of her head and the rest left hanging down her back. She also had a lock of hair on either side of her face tied off with a little ribbon that had tiny bells attached to them that jingled when she moved. “Welcome to the Cat Café, I am Shampoo and will be your server for the evening. Would you like a seat?”

“No, I am here to meet someone,” Severus declined though he would admit only to himself that the ramen did smell good. “Remus Lupin.”

“Ohhh,” Shampoo said then smiled. “You would be Professor Snape yes? Come this way, your party is waiting.” She waved for the dark man to follow her. Shampoo had come a couple of hours before with Remus, Kasumi, their twins and her own three children. Currently she was covering for her Great Grandmother while Cologne took time to visit with Spice, Makoto and Taji. Shampoo mused that this Snape man was just like Remus described, a bit greasy haired and very bat like.

The Amazon warrior lead Snape to a backroom where Remus waited, bowing slightly.

“I prepare too good ramen, on the house,” Shampoo said. Severus only nodded and swept into the room where Remus waited.

The first thing that Severus noticed about Remus was that his old school mate looked very healthy. A lot healthier than he ever thought a man like Remus, who was a werewolf, would be. His skin was a healthy color, the scars on his face were faded with no new scars to show and his tawny brown hair had very little gray within it. Another big surprise was the little girl sitting in Remus’s lap who he was trying to teach how to hold and use a fork.

“Merlin, you’ve reproduced,” Severus said with a groan. Remus looked up and chuckled at the dismayed look on the other’s face.

“Hi!” Miyu said cheerfully up at the big nosed man.

“I only pray she’s more like her mother than she is like you,” Severus said as he sat down in one of the chairs.

“If you mean whether or not she’s a werewolf then yes, she’s like her mother who’s a human,” Remus said. “They both are.”

“Both?” Severus asked then felt something tug on his shoelaces. He leaned back and looked under the table where a small boy who looked like the girl in Lupin’s lap was attempting to untie his shoes. “You’ve produced twins,” He remarked dryly. Remus chuckled again and looked under the table.

“Tsuki come here,” He said. Tsuki abandoned trying to undo Snape’s shoes and crawled over to his father, climbing into his lap alongside his sister.  “This is Tsuki and this is Miyu.”

“I did not come here to discuss your offspring,” Snape said with a sneer.

“Of course,” Remus said lightly. “You’re here about Tatewaki and Kodachi.”

“Yes… who in their right mind would give someone like you a child to look over,” Snape asked. “Unless they are…” He left the question hang in the air. He hadn’t observed anything that would suggest Kodachi was a werewolf but she could be very good at hiding it.

“No, neither of them are werewolves,” Remus quickly assured him.

“Then why-“ Severus started to ask again but was interrupted as the door opened. Inside came a woman with brown hair tied back in a white ribbon, the tail hanging over her shoulder, and wearing a simple blue dress. In her hands she carried a tray full of bowls of ramen and a pitcher of water.

“Mama!” The twins called as they climbed off of their father’s lap and ran around the table to their mother.

Kasumi smiled and gently placed the tray down on the table then bowed politely to Severus.

“Shampoo has assured me that your meal is on the house Snape-san,” She said. Snape blinked up at the woman.

“You’re the woman Lupin married?” He blurted. Severus hadn’t known what to expect when he read that Lupin had married or who would be stupid enough to marry a werewolf. He envisioned somebody who wasn’t too bright perhaps but he could see the glint of intelligence in the woman’s brown eyes.

“Careful there Snape,” Remus growled softly, taking Snape’s words as an insult toward his mate.

“I’m sure he meant nothing by it,” Kasumi said with a smile as she swept up her two young children and neatly placed each of them in a pair of high chairs that Snape hadn’t noticed before. “I’m sure he was just a bit surprised were you not Snape-san?” She asked as she turned to face the dark man, her hands clasped in front of her.

“Err… yes,” Snape said taken aback at how… polite this woman was. Kasumi just smiled as she placed a bowl of ramen in front of both Snape and her husband then set the two smaller bowls in front of her children, sitting beside them to help them eat.

“You were discussing Tachi and Dachi correct?” Kasumi asked in a pleasant tone. “I do hope Kodachi hasn’t caused you any trouble, I know she can be a bit of a handful sometimes.”

“No, Miss Kuno is doing quite well,” Severus found himself calmly answering. “She is doing well in her classes and for the most part gets along with her classmates.”

“Oh that’s wonderful, I was worried about her making friends,” Kasumi said happily. “What about Tatewaki?”

“I… am not Mr. Kuno’s head of house and he isn’t a very adapt potion brewer,” Severus said. “But what I’ve seen of him he gets along very well with another boy in his house.” Across the table Remus snickered softly to himself as Snape easily fell into the spell that was his Kasumi. It seemed nobody could hate Kasumi, she had a way about her that had people instantly reacting polite and kind toward her that he had never seen in anyone else. Even Snape had fallen under her spell. Remus wondered what would have happened if Voldemort had ever met Kasumi, he privately thought she could have had the dark lord having tea and biscuits while chatting about the weather with little effort on her part.

“I am glad to hear the children are doing well,” Kasumi said in a content happy voice.

“Mrs. Lupin if I may ask a question?” Severus asked.

“What is a girl like me doing with a werewolf?” Kasumi guessed. She glanced at Snape and gave him a smile at his near open-mouth shock. “I love Remus for who he is, not what he is. He’s a kind intelligent man who loves me and adores our children. Yes he turns into a wolf once a month but that doesn’t change who he is.”

“Werewolves are quite dangerous Mrs. Lupin, are you not afraid he will accidently bite one of your children?” Severus continued to ask. Remus glared at Snape for asking the questions as if he would harm his own family but knew why the other man asked. Werewolves were not well liked in the UK after all, seen by most as blood-thirsty monsters. Unlike werewolf clans in the United States and Japan, most lycans did not have any control over themselves during the full moon. Remus had been like that himself up until he met the local pack near the Nerima ward. They had helped him merge with the beast inside him and that allowed him to keep his mind during his time of the month.

Snape also had a personal vendetta against werewolves after almost being attacked by Remus himself during their time at Hogwarts thanks to the trick Black pulled. It had been pure luck that Snape had been saved by James, another thing Snape had hated his best friend for as it resulted in a life dept.

Kasumi just gave Snape another one of her calm sweet smiles as she answered, “Remus is in perfect control of himself. He would never harm one of his cubs. I trust my husband Snape-san.”

“I’m sorry Mrs. Lupin but I feel I must point out werewolves have no control over themselves during the full moon,” Snape countered. Remus cleared his throat, bringing his old school-hood rival’s attention back to him.

“That’s not true it turns out,” Remus explained. “Both American and Japanese packs have discovered it is possible to merge, for lack of a better word, with their werewolf mind through meditation and therapy. And I think some packs here might have somewhat figured it out as well. At least Grayback did, he always seems to be able to stop himself after biting a child.”

“You believe you have control over your beast side,” Snape stated flatly, he had to give Lupin a point, Grayback did always have control over himself years before the Wolfsbane potion was created.

“I know I do otherwise I wouldn’t spend my nights with my family,” Remus said. “I don’t care what you think of me Snape, I would never harm my family. I would rather die first.” Snape stared at Lupin for a moment, he hated the other man with a passion but he could grudgingly admit Lupin cared deeply for his little family.

“I suppose you have a point,” Severus said, a look on his face as if the words pained him. He finally picked up the chopsticks laying by the bowl, breaking them apart and tried his first mouthful of Nekohanten ramen. It was… surprisingly very good he found. He supposed this was another reason why the restaurant was doing so well in the village. “Why did you not tell Dumbledore where Potter’s spawn was?” He asked after a few minutes, this was one of the things that bugged him. He always thought Lupin was Dumbledore’s loyal lapdog and would have told the headmaster where Lily’s son had been as soon as he found the boy. Of course he thought the same of Minerva and she had kept it hidden all these years.

“I wouldn’t allow my cub to go live with Lily’s harpy of a sister,” Remus said, an edge of a growl to his voice. “I could also see how much Ryoga and Ukyo cared for Harry, how happy he is with them. I wasn’t going to deny Harry a family that loves him.”

“And they continued to let you stay around him,” Severus observed.

“Yes and I was quite surprised by that,” Remus said. “Ryoga figured out quickly I was a werewolf but that didn’t matter to them. His wife was quick to offer me a job working in her restaurant alongside her other employee, accommodating me so I could have the days around the full moon off.”

“And life worked out for you,” Severus said, casting a glance over Kasumi and the twins way. Remus saw where the other man was looking and smiled happily at his little family. “Tell me how you came to be the guardians of the Kuno siblings then.”

“That is a bit more difficult to explain,” Remus said with a frown.

“Oh my,” Kasumi said as she turned back to them. “Remus do you think we should tell him? He might need to know.”

“I was thinking the same thing,” Remus said.

“And just what do I need to know?” Severus said with a raised eyebrow.

“It’s a bit difficult to explain and even harder to believe,” Remus said with a shake of his head. “But before we do, I think Tatewaki head of house should be here as well.” Severus frowned but stood to send a message to Professor Sprout to join them.

 

********

 

“I do wonder what Severus wants me for,” Pomona said to Hagrid as she followed him through Hogsmeade. She had been in Greenhouse number 8, which houses some of the most dangerous plants at Hogwarts, tending to her babies as she readied them for her seventh year NEWTS class when a House Elf had popped in and passed on a message from Severus to meet him at a place called the Cat Café. Seeing as how she rarely ventured into Hogsmeade she had to go to Hagrid, who regularly visited, to get directions. The half giant’s face had lit up and offered to escort her there, saying something about cinnamon. She didn’t know why Hagrid needed to go to Hogsmeade just to get a bit of cinnamon, she had a little growing in her personal greenhouse he could have used.

“’m sure it ain’t nutin’ serious profess’r,” Hagrid said as he led the way toward the café. He was always looking forward to seeing Cinnamon, he and the half giant woman could talk for hours and she could hold her drink unlike anyone he ever met!

“Yes I suppose you’re right,” Sprout said as they rounded the bend. “Oh my… that’s the restaurant Severus wants to meet me at?” she said in surprise.

“It’s alrigh’ profess’r,” Hagrid said as he walked in, greeting the young man and woman at the door happily.

“Hello Hagrid,” they both said at the same time, the girl giggling. Sprout followed him and found the inside to be quite calming and pleasant.

“Cinnamon!” She looked up as Hagrid called to someone happily.

“Hagrid,” A woman across the room answered. Pomona looked and was quite surprised to see a giant woman waving happily to her co-worker. “Wait a few minutes and I’ll be on break.”

“Oh, Cinnamon is a young woman,” Pomona said softly.

“Yep, she a pea’h,” Hagrid said, a large smile on his face behind his bushy beard. Pomona smiled and chuckled to herself, it seemed Hagrid was quite taken with this woman. It was quite cute.

“Nihao,” A purple haired woman greeted as she appeared. “Are you Pomona Sprout?”

“Yes, a colleague of mine asked me to meet him here,” Sprout said.

“Come this way, Snape waiting in back room for you,” Shampoo said as she waved her hand for the professor to follow. She led the other woman through the restaurant to the room where Remus and the others were waiting. “In here.”

“Thank you dear,” Pomona said as she pushed through the door. “Severus, what is going on? Your message from the House Elf sounded like it is important.”

“Ask him,” Severus said as he pointed at Remus.

“Oh! As I live and breathe,” Pomona said as she noticed the werewolf. “Remus Lupin, well this is a surprise. I’m shocked you two aren’t at each other throats.”

“Things a little more important than us fighting each other. I would like you to meet my wife Kasumi,” Remus said as he stood up and held his hand out to his spouse.

“Hello, I’m pleased to meet you,” Kasumi said as she bowed politely.

“I’m pleased to meet you as well,” Sprout said with a mothering smile. “And who are these two little angels?”

“I wouldn’t quite call them angels,” Remus said with humor. “These are our children, Tsuki and Miyu.”

“Well, what’s this all about then?” The down to Earth woman asked as she sat the table.

“We wish to speak about Tatewaki and Kodachi,” Remus said.

“Tatewaki… yes one of my new badger cubs,” Sprout said confused. “Why?”

“I should explain a bit, Kasumi and I are their legal guardians. Their mother died when they were very young and their father was… far from unsuitable to take care of them,” Remus’s voice had a bit of a growl to it and his lip curled as he thought of the elder Kuno. “But that’s not why we asked you to come. This may sound very unbelievable but… what if I were to tell you neither Kodachi or Tatewaki are quite what they appear.”

“Out with it already,” Snape snapped.

“Kodachi and Tatewaki are… not 11 and almost 12. They are closer to our age Snape,” Remus said. Severus snorted and glared at his school hood bully.

“Is this another one of your pranks Lupin?”

“It’s true,” Kasumi said. “Tatewaki went to school with my younger sisters, he and Nabiki were in many of the same classes. Kodachi had gone to an all girls school but she did have a rivalry with my youngest sister Akane over my brother-in-law Ranma, who was engaged to Akane at the time.”

“You expect us to sit here and believe that Mr. and Miss Kuno are in their late 20’s,” Severus asked in disbelief.

“I don’t understand, how could they be in their 20’s when they look like children?” Pomona asked confused. “No ageing or deaging potion works for that long and someone would have noticed if either of them were taking one.”

“As I said, it’s difficult to believe. Physically and mentally Kodachi and Tatewaki _are_ the age they appear to be. And they will continue to grow as a normal child would. But at one time they were the age they really are, lived their life once already reaching adulthood. But a few years ago, around the time Harry would have been five I believe, Kodachi found a special type of mushroom on the grounds of her family home. She used it in the dinner she made for her and her brother, the mushroom turned them both into younger versions of themselves,” Remus explained. Snape snorted in disbelief again but Sprout gasped softly.

“You don’t mean… Ageing Mushrooms?” She asked in a whisper. “Those are supposed to be a myth; no one has ever found any.”

“Ageing Mushrooms?” Snape asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh yes, supposedly if you eat one, you would turn into the age that equaled the height of the mushroom,” The other professor said with a nod. “But as I said, they are nothing but a myth!”

“They are no myth,” a voice said from the doorway. Everyone turned to see Cologne standing in the doorway. “The mushrooms are real and work just as you say.”

“Who are you?” Snape asked with a frown. There was something very familiar about the short old woman but he couldn’t put his finger on what it was.

“I am Kon Lon of the Joketsuzoku, its matriarch and one of its elders,” Cologne said as she used her staff to quickly pogo across the room to one of the chairs at the table. Snape’s eyes widened in shock as he suddenly realized who the woman was. Cologne chuckled when she saw his look. “And as sonny here has already guessed, I am also China’s leading potions mistress. I own the Cat Café and if you wish, you may simply refer to me as Cologne, everyone does.” Severus had something damn close to hero worship in his dark eyes, Cologne had invented several important and powerful potions. She also was the leading expert on obscure and ancient potions among the Potions Masters guild. What he wouldn’t give for one hour to pick apart her brain…

“So it really is real, the Ageing Mushrooms?” Sprout asked. She had read about them while she prepared for her mastership in Herbology but all the books said the mushrooms were nothing more than rumor and myth.

“Yes, you have two students at your school that had been the victim of them after all,” Cologne said.

“How did she come across it then?” Snape asked curious. He had never heard of the mushroom himself but if he could find and gather some… who knows what sort of potions it could lead to.

“I can explain that, at least in part,” Kasumi said. “When Harry-chan’s father was 16 he accidently found the forest where they grew and ate one because he was starving. The one he picked turned him into a five year old. Luckily someone was there to explain to him how the mushrooms worked and Ryoga took some and attempted to grow them to 16 inches so he could be back at his real age. My brother-in-law found him after he returned to Nerima, the ward where we live in Japan, and accidently ate one as well. It was quite the mess though both Ranma-kun and Ryoga-kun made the cutest children. Unfortunately, the two of them used to fight a lot and accidently destroyed many of the mushrooms. If it hadn’t been for my sister Akane, she saved two of them and grew them to the proper size, they would have had to grow up again.”

“We believe that the spores from the mushrooms that the Hibiki boy had with him found the closest source of a damp dark place, the grounds of the Kuno estate,” Cologne took over. “The girl years later found the mature mushrooms and used them by accident, resulting in the state they are in now.”

“So how much do they remember, is the mind deaged as well?” Pomona asked.

“No, any memories and abilities the victim had at their real age they still process in the younger age,” Cologne said.

“So we have two students in the school pretending to be children,” Snape said darkly.

“No, Tatewaki and Kodachi’s memories where locked away by a mind healer to the age their body was when we found them,” Remus said with a shake of his head. “You see, when their mother died it was due to the fact her husband had her killed. The Kuno family is an old wizarding family that has ties in both the magical and non-magical worlds. Lady Kuno married a muggle man, one who only wanted her family’s money. He had her killed then made sure neither of his children ever received their letters to any of Japan’s magical schools.”

“They went untrained?” Snape asked. “Their magic unbound?” He knew what would happen to a young witch or wizard who did not learn to control their magic. If it did not kill them it would drive them insane, this was the reason why the children either went to a magical school like Hogwarts or a Ministry of Magic ran school in London, or if they did not go had their magic bound tightly so it wouldn’t hurt them or anyone around them.

“Yes and I’m sure their father knew what would happen to them because of it,” Remus agreed. “He right out confessed he was determined that neither of his children would learn magic. When he discovered Kodachi and Tatewaki around 5 years old once again well you could guess how he took that.”

“Where is the man now?” Snape asked his dark eyes hard. His own drunk of a father made his childhood a living hell but at least he managed to escape to Hogwarts every year thanks to his mother insisting he go.

“In Japan’s version of Azkaban,” Remus said his own amber eyes glowing with a feral glint. “One good thing did come from the incident, the magic in their bodies accepted them both as being young and settled down again. In time their minds started to clear up and when Kodachi was around the physical age of 8, she accidently apparated herself out of the house after her father struck her. Harry found her and that is how we learned of the whole mess.”

“Oh those poor dears,” Pomona said. “You had no way to return them to their proper ages?”

“No aging potion as been invented as of yet that would be permanent,” Cologne said. “And any remaining mushrooms on the Kuno property were destroyed.”

“Couldn’t you have returned to the place they were originally found?” Pomona asked. Cologne shook her head negative.

“No, the Hibiki boy did not know where the forest was, he stumbled across it by accident,” she said. “And was unable to find it again afterward.”

“Then I suggested they take advantage of the situation,” Remus said. “Have a mind healer mend their memories from adulthood and regrow up, this time learning magic. After sometime thinking about it they agreed and now they think and act the age they appear to be now. The Japanese government that deals with magic knows of what happened to them of course and approved of the decision, allowing Kasumi and I to become their legal guardians.”

“Why tell us all of this then?” Severus asked after a few moments as he and Pomona thought over what Remus said.

“The mind healer who bound their memories mostly covered what happened to them as teenagers and adults as well as trying to block the abuse they suffered from their father,” Remus explained. “But memories are… tricky things and there was no way to capture every single memory. Anything they still remember they block from their own mind I think, making themselves forget, but…”

“There is always the possibility that something could happen and a memories could spring forth,” Kasumi finished for him. “We thought it would be best, as their house heads, that you know in case something did happen. At least you know what is going on now.”

“I could have used a special pressure point technique and a potion in the form of a shampoo to block the memories but my Son-in-law proved that with enough pressure it could be broken,” Cologne said. “And too many memories rushing back at once could have damaged their minds further.”

“And there you have it,” Remus said with a small shrug of his shoulders.

“I see,” Severus said back in his seat his fingers pressed together as he thought over the information quickly. This was a most unusual thing that had fallen into their laps and if Cologne hadn’t insisted that it was true Snape would have thought the whole thing to be a prank. “For now I will take your word for it wolf and will keep an eye on Miss Kuno in case something does slip.”

“And I will keep an eye on dear Mr. Kuno,” Sprout agreed.

“Thank you both,” Kasumi said as she stood and bowed to both of them. “We just want them to grow up into happier, healthier people. I remember Kodachi and Tatewaki from before, they were not happy people.”

Not long afterward the two professors returned to Hogwarts, for now keeping the incident to themselves. Minerva they were told by the Lupins knew of what had happen to the Kunos and debated telling Flitwick and the school nurse Madame Pomfrey. Both agreed that for now it would be kept from the Headmaster, no need to have that man sticking his crooked nose in the siblings’ lives after all.

 

**********

 

“That went a lot better than I thought it would,” Remus mused as he and Kasumi left the Cat Café, each of them holding a twin.

“How did you think it would go?” Kasumi asked.

“A lot more cutting remarks and maybe a curse or two,” Remus admitted. “Snape and I did not get along in school, James and Black did all they could to make his life hell and I did nothing to stop them really, I even helped at times. Of course Snape got in just as many hits so he wasn’t a helpless victim.”

“That’s horrible Remus,” Kasumi scolded her husband.

“It was and I’m ashamed of how we acted at least,” Remus said. “James did grow up in the end, the summer before our last year at Hogwarts forced him to but there would always be a void of mistrust between us. I just hope Snape doesn’t take it out on Kodachi, Tatewaki or Harry.”

“I don’t think he will,” Kasumi said. “I think there is… a well of understanding and maybe even kindness in the man.”

“You tend to see the good in people Kasumi,” Remus said. “And to bring it out in them, that is one of the reasons I love you.”

“Oh hush you,” Kasumi said with a pretty blush. Remus chuckled and leaned over to kiss her cheek, grinning as the twins squealed in laughter at their parents.

“Come on, I want to show off Hogsmeade to you before we have to go back to Japan,” Remus said. He loved the sleepy hamlet, having spent many Hogsmeade weekends here while he was in Hogwarts with his friends. It hurt to think of Black and of Peter, of the pack he lost, but showing a place he had loved to his beloved wife made his heart grow warm as Kasumi oohed and awed over every little thing. Miyu and Tsuki enjoyed it as well, pointing out everything they wanted to see, drawn in by the bright colors.

At one outdoor market stand that were selling brightly painted babbles, while Kasumi looked over the wares hoping to bring home a souvenir from her trip to the magical village, a voice from behind Remus made him freeze up in surprise.

“Remus?” Kasumi turned in confusion and watched her husband stand there for a second or two in frozen shock before slowly turning around. She glanced at the other man, much older with graying tawny brown hair. And his face was so familiar looking though covered in wrinkles and hard lines, it looked just like…

“’Ello Dad,” Remus said as he finally found his voice again.

 

***********

 

Author note: And there you have it, a brand new chapter. Sorry it took so long to get out, all the crazy weather we were having for a while cut into my writing time something awful.

 


	15. Chapter 15

Harry Hibiki and the Philosopher's Stone

Disclaimer: Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling and Ranma 1/2 © Rumiko Takahashi

Author note: Thanks once again to my beta Blissfull Wulf.

 

Chapter 15

_“’Ello Dad,” Remus said as he finally found his voice again._

Kasumi’s head snapped to the side to look at her husband in shock. _‘Dad? He did say…. Oh my, well I can see the resemblance.’_ The man in front of them looked just like an older, worn out version of Remus, one who looked like he had seen too much in life.

“Remus… I thought you might be…” Remus’s father said softly, his eyes never leaving his only child. The man stepped forward, reaching up to place his hands on Remus’s shoulders when he noticed Tsuki for the first time. “Wha…”

“Husband, I think you might want to explain,” Kasumi said as she quickly came over to Remus’s side.

“Husband?” Remus’s father blinked looking over at the pretty young woman by his son’s side and seeing the second child; Miyu gave him a bright smile and waved at the man that looked like her daddy. “Yes, I think you better son. Were you ever going to tell me I’m a grandfather? Or even tell me that you had married?” Remus groaned softly when Kasumi shot him a disappointed look, he was in so much trouble.

“My name is Kasumi, Mr. Lupin,” Kasumi said as she turned to her newly discovered father-in-law.

“No no my dear, you can just call me Lyall,” Lyall said with a smile that Remus must have inherited from his father.

“Alright,” Kasumi agreed with a smile of her own. “Perhaps we should take this out of the street? Someplace where Remus can explain in private?”

“I have a room in the Three Broomsticks,” Lyall said. The elderly wizard led Remus, who looked like a child who had been caught raiding the cookie jar, and Kasumi, who kept shooting her husband questioning glances and wondering why he never mentioned his father was still alive. She had assumed Remus’s father was dead, he had never mentioned the man at all during the whole time she had known him and wondered for a moment if there was some sort of unresolved issue between the pair. But Lyall had seemed so happy and shocked to see Remus and Remus, while looking guilty for keeping his father a secret for so long, seemed a bit happy himself to see his sire. So why had Remus not even mention his father was alive or contacted the man in all these years to tell him he was married and had children of his own?

Once inside the pub/inn, Lyall led them all upstairs to his rented room after waving at the owner Madam Rosmerta as they passed through. Once inside the inn room, Remus was mildly surprised when Lyall spun on his heel and pulled Remus into a tight hug, making Tsuki squeal loudly as he was squished between his father and grandfather. Kasumi couldn’t help but smile at the sight.

“I have searched for you everywhere,” Lyall said when he finally let go of Remus and stepped back slightly too really get a look at his son. “I was starting to think you might be dead. Why haven’t you contacted me at all?”

Remus turned his head in embarrassment, setting Tsuki on the floor when the boy wiggled to get down.

“Down Ka-san!” Miyu said when she saw her twin brother set loose. Kasumi absently set her down, keeping half an eye on her terror twins as she watched the two Lupins talk.

“I… didn’t think you wanted anything to do with me,” Remus admitted at last. “I thought you saw me as a burden, your horrible secret.”

“Oh Remus,” Lyall sighed and rubbed his forehead as he sat down on the edge of the bed. “I have never thought of you as a burden or a horrible secret. I’m afraid this is all my fault…”

“What do you mean?” Kasumi asked as she stepped closer to Remus’s side, placing a hand on his arm. Lyall sighed again then looked up at his daughter-in-law. She was quite pretty and Lyall could see a kindness in her that reminded him of his dear Hope.

“You know of course of Remus’s… sickness?” Lyall asked.

“Of course I know he’s a werewolf,” Kasumi said. “He can’t help what he is.”

“I’m afraid what happen to Remus is my fault,” Lyall explained. “The Lupin family, while not an old or powerful family like some of the rest, was always a well respected one. We allied with the rest of the ‘Light families’ as it were and like most Purebloods, I thought the worse of werewolves. When Remus was but a child I worked for the Department of the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, one day we brought in a man named Fenrir Greyback, to question him about the deaths of two muggle children.” Remus flinched at the name of the werewolf that had turned him.

“Fenrir Greyback?” Kasumi asked.

“Yes, now a days he is rather infamous as a well known dangerous werewolf who delights in biting and turning children,” Lyall said in a weary tone. “But back then the Werewolf Registry was very badly maintained and he had other’s convinced he was nothing more than a muggle tramp. I didn’t believe him and recommended that he be detained until the next full moon the next night but the rest of the committee thought I was mad. I lost my temper and declared werewolves to be nothing but soulless, evil, and deserving nothing but death.”

“That is a horrible thing to say!” Kasumi said with a gasp. Lyall nodded his head sadly in agreement.

“I agree my dear, I shouldn’t have said it but as I said, I believed werewolves to be so at the time. It wasn’t unusual to hear about werewolf attacks those days and everyone allowed the actions of a few to paint how the rest of the species acted,” Lyall said. “I was expelled from the room and they released Greyback who escaped before his memories could be erased. He tracked down my family and broke into our house, attacked Remus just before his 5th birthday. I believe he intended to kill my son but I managed to fight the monster off but… damage had still been done and Remus was turned into a werewolf.

“Don’t mistake anything my dear, Hope and I loved Remus with all our hearts. I feel like what happened to him was completely my fault and I’ve tried so hard over the years to help him. I spent the whole of our small family fortune trying to find a way to help my son, I came to understand and even pity those poor souls who I cursed and wanted dead before. Having a werewolf for a son… made me understand that things were not at all easy for werewolves and that most of them didn’t choose this sort of life. We managed to keep Remus hidden from everyone yet somehow Albus Dumbledore found out and offered Remus a place at Hogwarts.”

“But why do you think you were a burden on your father Remus?” Kasumi asked then turned her head toward the twins. “Stay out of that you two!” The twins looked up at their mother with wide innocent eyes that didn’t fool her for a second then slowly backed away from the trunk they had found. Lyall chuckled softly, they reminded him of Remus when he was that age.

“You heard what he just said Kasumi,” Remus said. “He had to spend years hiding me, to protect me… that’s why I never said anything, spent any money he and Mum saved up to try and cure me when none of the so-called cures worked. Once I became of age I wasn’t a burden on him or Mum anymore… he could finally live a werewolf free life again.”

“You were never a burden Remy,” Lyall said as he stood in front of his son again. “It was my fault this even happened to you and I wanted to fix the mistake that I made on your life. Your mother and I hated to see how much you were hurting after each full moon, how lonely you were. Do you have any idea how happy we were when you made friends with those boys? That you got to go to Hogwarts just like I did, that you had something _normal_ in your life?”

“You know for everything you’ve done, maybe you should have tried looking in North America or Asia for help,” Remus said with a small laugh. “They figured out years ago how to make being a werewolf livable. They figured out how to blend the human and wolf minds so they’re no longer at war with each other during the full moon. It’s not a real cure but at least it makes life easier. I’m no longer afraid of accidentally attacking anyone.”

“Really?” Lyall said surprised. “You can… control your werewolf side now?”

“Yes… but there isn’t a ‘human side’ or ‘werewolf side’ anymore, it’s just me,” Remus said with a shrug. “All me.”

“I see,” Lyall sighed and rubbed his forehead. “I never thought to look for help outside of Britain, yet another way I failed you.”

“I think both of you played a part in all this,” Kasumi said. “But what past is past, now we should focus on today.”

“You’re right Kasumi,” Remus said giving his wife a loving smile. Lyall smiled happily as he watched Remus and his little wife. He had been afraid that Remus would never be able to find love, something else he felt was his fault for putting in motion the incident that had his only son bit by Greyback. So it warmed his heart greatly to see someone had stolen his son’s heart and loved him in return.

“So who are my two little grandchildren?” Lyall asked as he knelt down to the twins's level. Miyu and Tsuki came closer, wondering who this strange man who looked like their daddy was. “Are they…” Lyall let the question hang in the air. Remus smiled and sat down on the floor with his cubs who both climbed into his lap.

“No, they’re perfectly normal little kids,” he assured his father. “They’re a little wild during the full moon but they’re not werewolves. This is Tsuki,” Remus placed a hand on the boy’s head, ruffling the curls there, “and this is his sister Miyu. Cubs… this is your grandpa.”

“Granpa?” Tsuki questioned, looking at Lyall then back at his Daddy. This didn’t look like his Grandpa Soun.

“Yes, you have two grandpas you know. Soun is your Mama’s daddy and he’s my daddy,” Remus explained. The twins seemed to think on it then nodded their heads sagely as if that made sense. Lyall chuckled softly, they were too cute.

“Come here and met your grandpa,” Lyall said, holding his arms open. The twins quickly scrambled out of Remus’s lap into Lyall’s. “They look just like you at this age.”

“Don’t let them fool you, they are mini-pranksters all the way,” Remus warned.

“Oh yes, so much like you then,” Lyall said laughing. “Oh how Hope would have loved to meet you two.”

“Hope?” Kasumi asked as she sat down on a chair in the room.

“That’s my mother,” Remus said. “She passed away right after I finished Hogwarts.”

“Oh I’m so sorry Remus,” Kasumi said her hand flying up to her mouth. She knew what it was like to lose a mother since hers passed away from cancer when she and her sisters were young. Kasumi had taken over her mother’s duties after that, cooking and cleaning when she wasn’t in school. After she graduated Kasumi had became a full-time housekeeper for her family and the Saotomes.

“So tell me how you met my beautiful daughter-in-law,” Lyall asked. “We’ll have to find a Pensive as well, I want to see your wedding.” Remus laughed and settled in to tell his father what had happened since the last time he had spoke to the man, how he met Kasumi and his life in Japan.

 

*********

 

“We have flying lessons!” Ron called excitedly from beside the notice board by the tower’s door.

“We have what?” Harry asked as he walked over with Hermione and Neville, Diego draped around his neck. The students in the tower were getting use to seeing the snake. The Muggleborn and Muggle-raised Halfbloods didn’t have much of a problem to start with of course, in fact one or two said they wished they could have brought their pet snakes much to the shock of many of their Pureblood and Wizarding-raised Halfblood housemates.

“Flying lessons,” Ron said again then groaned. “It’s with the Slytherins though.”

“I thought you didn’t have a problem with Slytherins anymore,” Harry said as he read the notice himself, that Wednesday they were to go down after lunch to the school grounds to have lessons in flying with the Flying Instructor Madame Hooch. “What if you already know how to fly? I would think a lot of the wizarding raised would have learned how already.”

“Well not all Slytherins are bad,” Ron agreed, sounding just a bit reluctant to say that but after sending so much time around Kuno, Greengrass and Davis not to mention Zabini, Ron had to agree that not everyone in the house of snake were bad. Mad on the other hand…. Yes he thought Kodachi and Tracy were both on the mad side. “I was talking more along the lines of Malfoy.”

“Well I can see your point there, Malfoy and his flunkies are annoying little bakas,” Harry said then looked over at his other two friends when he noticed they hadn’t said a word. Neville’s face was pale, staring at the notice for the flying classes while Hermione wringed her hands together and bit her lip in worry. “Are you two alright?”

“No no… I’m fine… I just need too…” Hermione rambled for a second then turned heading toward the door. “I need to get to the library,” she called over her shoulder as she disappeared through the door.

“What was that about?” Ron asked confused.

“Neville-san?” Harry said shaking his god-brother’s shoulder. Neville started and looked at Harry.

“I’m sorry, what?” He asked.

“Are you ok? You looked really worried there,” Harry said.

~He ssssmellssss ssssscared,~ Diego chimed in. Harry petted Diego’s head and silently agreed with the snake. Neville looked scared shitless.

“I’m not going to be any good at flying,” Neville said with a shake of his head. “Gran wouldn’t ever allow me on a broom, she said I was too clumsy. That I would fall and hurt myself…”

“Don’t worry Neville,” Harry said as he led the other boy to one of the couches in the common room.

“But what if I fall off the broom or make a fool of myself or-“ Neville babbled. Ron thought the other boy had a good point, Neville was a nervous wreck just _thinking_ about getting on a broom, he had no idea how his friend was going to do once he was on one.

“Neville, no one is perfect the first time they get on a broom,” Harry said, lying just a little bit. Back home one of the local Quidditch teams held summer camps every year for the kids, part of that was flying lessons. The first time Harry got on a broom it was like a part of himself and he had flown like he had been doing it all his life. The coach had said he was a natural and Remus, when he heard the story, told him how his birth father James had been much the same way. But there was no reason for Neville to know about this.

“My brothers taught me how to fly… err… I might have fallen off the first couple of times,” Ron admitted with a blush as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Mum walloped Bill and Charlie pretty good the first time, I almost broke a leg.”

“See, no one is perfect their first time on a broom,” Harry said. Neville slowly relaxed bit by bit, feeling somewhat better now.

“I’m sorry, I know I sound like a baby when I complain,” He said softly as he leaned forward, resting his head on his hands. “Sometimes I feel like I don’t belong here, I’m not any good in any of our classes except Herbology.”

“Hey, you do better than me on the theory and stuff,” Ron pointed out, not that Ron tried very hard sometimes.

“You belong here as much as everyone else Neville,” Harry said. “Otherwise you wouldn’t have gotten a letter.”

“Yeah… seems like that’s the only thing I’ve ever done right,” Neville sighed. Harry silently cursed Neville’s family in his head, while he hadn’t talked much about them Harry had heard enough to dislike most of Neville’s family members. A grandmother who was too busy comparing him to his father, an uncle that Harry could almost swear was trying to kill Neville, after all who the hell holds a kid out a window and drops them or tosses them off a pier into a lake just to try and bring out the child’s magic? Neville was lucky his magic did save him after being dropped out a window! The only person who seemed to have treated Neville like himself was his Grandfather, and his friend mentioned he died a couple of years ago.

“You do other things right Neville, don’t be hard on yourself,” Harry said patting the other’s shoulder.

Meanwhile down in the Slytherin Common room Draco Malfoy strutted forward after reading the notice board.

“We have flying lessons coming up,” He said as he took his usual seat, Crabbe and Goyle standing behind him as always. “And it’s with the Griffindorks.”

“So why are you so happy about that?” Blaise asked not even looking up at Draco as he flipped through the potions book he was reading.

“Why do you think Zabini?” Draco asked. “So we can show how much better we are at flying of course. Not that I need the lessons, I already had training with a professional Quidditch player you know. What about you Kuno? Do you even know how to fly?” He asked Kodachi as she and Tracy passed by on their way to their dorm room.

“I played Beater on the little league Quidditch team we have back home, what do you think?” Kodachi asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Good, you won’t embarrass us then,” Draco said pleased. “I bet he doesn’t know how to fly, no better than a mudblood being raised by muggles.” A dark smile crossed over Kodachi’s face as she leaned over the back of the chair Draco sat in, her dark eyes pinning him into place.

“Harry-sama hits the Bludgers harder than I do, most teams will not play if he is playing a Beater position,” Kodachi said in a sweet tone. “They compare the force to having a cannonball hitting them from what I heard. I wonder Malfoy-baka if you can claim the same.” With a flip of her ponytail, Kodachi pushed away from the back of the chair and walked back over to a snickering Tracy.

“I think that is her way of telling you Hibiki knows how to fly,” Blaise said in amusement. “That or she’s warning you that Hibiki could try to take your head off with a bludger.”

“As if,” Draco said with a snort. “I bet that little bint is making it up. I can’t believe how much she, Davis and Greengrass hang around that upstart half blood. Well not Davis so much, she’s a half blood too. And don’t think I haven’t noticed how much time you spend around Potter and his group Zabini.”

“So what if I am?” Blaise said as he looked over his book at his housemate. “Last time I checked it isn’t against school rules to spend time with students from other houses.”

“They’re mudbloods and blood traitors!” Draco yelled then blushed as he got disapproving looks from the older students. “It’s bad enough Kuno, Greengrass and Davis spends time with them,” he added in a quieter tone.

“Whom I chose to spend my time with is not your concern Malfoy,” Blaise pointed out. “Unlike you I’m not going to close myself off, the girls have the right idea if you think about it.”

“You’re a pureblood Zabini, you shouldn’t be lowering yourself with spending time with people like… _that,_ ” Draco said.

“Well I guess I’m not as short sighted as you,” Blaise said with a shrug of his shoulders. Draco growled and stood, stomping off to his dorm room. He ordered Crabbe and Goyle to wait outside the door then slammed the door. His control over the other first years were slipping, half of them were not listening to a word he said, that Kuno girl at the top of the list.

 _‘Blood traitors the lot of them,’_ He thought to himself as he paced. It would not do for Kuno, Greengrass, Davis or Zabini to consort with Half Bloods, Blood Traitors or Mudbloods. It was bad enough Kuno wanted to spend time with her Hufflepuff brother! How did he regain control? He had no idea and decided to write a letter to his father, surely his father knew how to get the upstarts back to being proper Slytherins. Feeling gleeful, Draco brought out his best parchment with the Malfoy Crest at the top and his favorite eagle feather quill to write with.

 

************

 

Over the next few days Harry discovered it wasn’t just Neville that was nervous about flying, so was Hermione. In fact the girl was terrified about the whole idea, though she wouldn’t admit it. She was dismayed to find there were no real books on how to fly and had to resort to reading Harry’s copy of Quidditch through the Ages which was no help at all since it didn’t _teach_ anyone how to fly. Harry wondered if Hermione’s fear had to do with the time she went flying off the cliff while skiing with her parents, which was the first time they met as he had saved her in his cursed form.

Up above the morning post came in, mostly delivered by Owls though there were ravens, crows and even in one case a hawk that delivered the post instead. Shiroyuki flew in and landed on her master’s shoulder, holding out her foot with a couple of letters attached. Harry gave his beloved owl a piece of bacon and scratched her chest feathers in thanks. Opening the first letter which was from his parents, his eyebrow raised slightly.

“Huh…” He said as he read it again.

“What is it?” Hermione asked, anything to get her mind off the flying lessons they were having that day.

“Dad says Keiko used magic,” Harry said.

“Really?” Hermione asked as she leaned over to read over Harry’s shoulder but the writing was in kanji.

“Yeah, she used it to summon a bottle,” Harry said.

“Well that’s wonderful isn’t it?” Hermione asked. “She’s a witch like you’re a wizard.”

“Yeah I’m just shocked,” Harry said then grinned. “Dad and Mom are gonna have their hands full with the little princess.”

“What’s that?” Ron asked with a mouth full of food, pointing a fork at the glass orb in Neville’s hands.

“Ronald! Don’t speak with your mouth full!” Hermione scolded.

“It’s a Remembrall, it turns red when you forget something,” Neville explained then blushed as the smoke inside the glass ball turned red. “Problem is, I can never remember what it is I’ve forgotten.”

“What’s this? Lardbottom has a Remembrall?” Malfoy said as he passed by the group and snatched the little glass ball from Neville’s hands.

“H-hey!” Neville said.

“Give it back Malfoy!” Ron said as he stood. Harry laid a hand on Ron’s arm while smirking at Malfoy.

“Malfoy no baka,” He said in a lazy tone like Nabiki taught him, across the table Hermione laughed a tiny bit, “I didn’t think you needed help with your memory, there are potions for that you know. Maybe I could hook you up for some, for a price.” Malfoy’s face heated up and he clutched the Remembrall tightly in his hand. But as he opened his mouth to fire back at Harry, Minerva walked up to the table.

“Is there a problem here gentlemen?” She called in a stern tone.

“Malfoy took Neville’s Remembrall,” Ron quickly said, pointing at the blond boy. Malfoy sniffed and tossed it at Neville who fumbled a bit but was able to catch the ball.

“I was only looking at it,” he said before turning and walking away, Crabbe and Goyle following him. Minerva shook her head slightly then nodded her head to her students before heading out of the Great Hall.

“I can’t believe you called him that,” Hermione said brown eyes dancing in laughter.

“Wait, what did Harry call him?” Ron asked.

“Baka is the Japanese word for ‘idiot’,” Hermione explained.

“Y-you called Malfoy an idiot to his face?” Neville asked with a tiny laugh. Ron was guffawing beside Harry.

“It’s not my fault he doesn’t know any Japanese,” Harry said with a shrug of his shoulders. “Come on, let’s get to class.”

 

*************

 

After lunch, Harry followed the rest of the Gryffindors in his year down into the courtyard where the flying lessons would be taking place. He could see the Slytherins had beaten them outside and were standing next to brooms.

“Those are the brooms?” Harry asked when he saw them. They were in horrible condition! The twigs on most of the brooms were bent out of place or broken, the handles on some of them looked like they’ve seen better days. It was no wonder the Slytherins had come out first, they had to claim all the decent brooms, not that there were many. Beside him Neville gulped while Hermione recited facts under her breath that she read in the Quidditch book showing how nervous she was.

“Alright, line up you lot,” Madam Hooch, the school’s flight instructor, said as she came out of the archway. “Everyone pick a broom.”

The Gryffindors scrambled to try and find a somewhat decent broom to stand next too. Harry ended up standing across from Kodachi who smiled and gave him a little wave. Harry grinned back and nodded.

“Everyone hold their hand above their broom and say in a good firm voice ‘Up’,” Hooch instructed. Soon the air was filled with cries of up as the students attempted to get their brooms to obey.

“Up,” Harry said clearly and firmly, grinning a fanged grin as the broom seemed only too eager to jump up into his hand. He looked around and noticed he was one of the very few who had managed on their first try. Ron’s had jumped up but only to smack him in the nose. Neville’s just sorta rolled slightly while Hermione’s didn’t move at all. “You need to _want_ the broom to come to you when you say up,” he whispered to his friends.

“That’s the problem, I don’t want it,” Hermione whispered back.

Across the way the Slytherins were having a bit more success. Kodachi’s broom had quickly smacked into her hand as she gave it a sharp ‘Up’, seeming almost afraid of the girl. Malfoy, Zabini and Daphne also got their brooms to come up on the first try. Finally those who couldn’t get their broom to come up in the end bent down and snatched the broom off the ground.

“Now, mount your brooms… no Miss Brown, not side-saddle,” Hooch walked up and down the line, showing the students were to adjust their grip slightly. All the Gryffindors and a few of the Slytherins got a kick out of the flight instructor telling Malfoy his grip was all wrong and whoever taught him was an idiot. Kodachi would much later tell Harry that Malfoy had been boosting that a professional Quidditch player, she couldn’t remember which one, had been the one to teach him to fly. Hooch nodded approvingly at Harry when she passed him.

“Now,” Hooch stood at the top of the double line, her golden gaze looking over her class. “When I blow my whistle, I want you to kick off the ground and hover for a moment then lean forward to land again. Ready? One… two…”

“Ahh!” Neville, nervous that he wouldn’t be able to get into the air like everyone else, jumped the gun and pushed off the ground. At once his broom started jerking side to side then took off.

“Mr. Longbottom, come back down here!” Hooch called out in alarm.

“AAAHHHHH!!!!” Neville screamed as his out of control broom took him on a wild ride around the school. All he could do was grip the handle and hope to Merlin he didn’t fall off. The ride was over almost as soon as it started, the end of the broom crashing into the wall and turned into splinters. Neville screamed again as he fell only to be caught by his cloak on one of the monuments on the school wall a few feet above the ground.

“Hold on Mr. Longbottom,” Hooch said as she quickly strode forward to float Neville down. Neville whimpered and looked up as he heard a tearing sound, his cloak ripping on the spear-tip he had been caught on. With another rip, Neville fell the rest of the way to the ground, landing on his side with a **Crack!**

“Ow-ow-ow-ow,” Neville whimpered as he cradled his arm to his chest.

“Let me see,” Hooch said as she helped him sit up then checked his arm. She tisked then helped him to stand up. “Oh dear, broken wrist. I’ll escort you to the hospital wing Mr. Longbottom. And the rest of you, I better not see one of you in the air or you’ll be expelled faster than you can say ‘Quidditch’!”

“Oh Merlin! Did you see his face!” Malfoy laughed as soon as Hooch and Neville were gone. Malfoy and his cronies had been snickering the whole time while Neville was taken on an out of control ride. But now that the teacher was gone, they felt free to let everyone know just how funny they thought the incident was.

“It isn’t funny, he could have been killed!” Hermione snapped.

“Oh boo-hoo, no one would have missed that useless squib,” Malfoy said with a sneer.

“Neville isn’t useless,” Parvati yelled.

“What, do you have a thing for the cry baby?” Parkinson asked then laughed loudly.

“I’d like to see you fall from that height, breaking your arm, and not cry Parkinson,” Harry said. “Oh wait, I’m sure you would bawl like a baby.”

“She cries when she breaks a nail,” Kodachi said with a smirk. Parkinson gritted her teeth, glaring at Kodachi and gripping her wand tightly. Oh how she wanted to curse the up-start foreigner so badly.

“Look what Lardbottom dropped,” Malfoy said gleefully as he noticed the Remembrall that dropped out of Neville’s pocket on the ground and quickly picked it up.

“Give that back Malfoy!” Ron yelled. He lunged at Malfoy who laughed and quickly mounted his broom, floating into the air.

“I don’t think I will, I think I’ll just leave it somewhere for Lardbottom to find, like a tree!” He said with a laugh. His laughter quickly turned into a yelp as the end of a ribbon wrapped around the Remembrall and jerked it out of his hand. He growled and looked down ready to yell at Kodachi and was shocked to see Harry on the other end of the ribbon, tossing the Remembrall in one hand.

“Thanks Malfoy, I’m sure Neville-san will be happy you found it for him,” He said in a false cheerful tone.

“Mr. Malfoy!!!” Professor McGonagall shrieked as she stalked across the courtyard. “Get down here this instant!” Draco gulped and quickly landed only to yelp as Minerva grabbed him by the arm and dragged him toward the school. “Of all the foolish things… I know Madame Hooch instructed you… Detention Mr. Malfoy for the next week!”

“Well, that couldn’t have turned out any better,” Harry said with a laugh as he tossed Kodachi’s ribbon back to her.

“Wow, I thought only Kodachi could do that with a ribbon,” Tracy said. Harry shook his head with a grin.

“Dad taught me a bit and he learned from my Grandma, she’s the world champ of the art,” He explained. Kodachi sighed and looked skyward with a wistful look on her face.

“I can only hope to be as good as Hibiki Ayako one day,” she said. Madame Hooch soon returned and resumed the lesson with the leftover students. Thankfully, there were no more incidents though no one could get Hermione to fly more than a few inches off the ground.

 

************

 

“How’s the wrist Neville?” Harry asked that night once they were all back in the common room. Neville smiled a tiny bit and held his arm out.

“It’s fine, Madam Pomfrey was able to fix it up pretty quick. She just made me stay the rest of the afternoon to make sure it healed up right,” he said.

“Here, Malfoy tried to take it and hide it in a tree but I got it back,” Harry said as he handed the Remembrall over to his Godbrother.

“Thanks,” Neville said as he took the Remembrall. “Wouldn’t have minded if it got smashed really, it’s pretty useless to me since I can’t even remember what I’ve forgotten but Gran would have been pretty mad if I had.”

“You should have seen the look on Malfoy’s face when Harry got it back,” Ron said as he flopped down on the couch on Neville’s other side. “The only thing better would have been if Harry had been flying up there too and caught it in midair.”

“Well it’s a good thing he didn’t,” Hermione said as she sat down, arms full of books and parchment. “Madame Hooch told us to stay on the ground after all.”

“Think Malfoy will be expelled like Hooch said?” Ron asked hopefully.

“Doubt it, she was just trying to scare us into staying off the brooms,” Harry said. “I won’t lie, I did think about hopping on a broom and dive bombing Malfoy that way but it was crazy to think Hooch-sensei didn’t tell another Professor to watch her class.”

“I’m glad you didn’t,” Hermione said. “You would have been in trouble as well. And what if Malfoy would have dropped the Remembrall?”

“Knowing Malfoy, he would have thrown it away as soon as Harry got up there, hopping it would have smashed,” Ron said as he leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest.

“I think I could have caught it,” Harry said eyeing the Remembrall. “It’s about the same size as a snitch, it would have been the same as chasing after one in a deep dive.”

“Wait!” A taller boy a few years older than Harry shouted, scrambling over from the other side the common room, ignoring the shouts that followed.

“Oliver!”  
“Watch it Wood!”  
“My homework!”  
“Hey!”

“Did you just say something about a snitch?” The boy asked as he stopped in front of Harry.

“Umm yeah, I said Neville’s Remembrall is about the same size as a snitch,” Harry said with confusion in his tone.

“Do you play Quidditch?” The boy asked next.

“I’ve played in the junior Quidditch leagues back home,” Harry said.

“What position do you play?” the boy asked, grasping his hands in front of him. “Please, please, please say Seeker.”

“Yeah, I usually play Seeker, and Beater sometimes too HEY!” Harry yelped as the boy cheered and picked Harry up in a hug. “Put me down!”

“Sorry sorry,” the older boy said as he quickly put Harry back on his feet. He studied Harry from head to toe, nodding his head. “You’re not that small, but still young enough that it doesn’t matter. Lean too, perfect Seeker’s build.”

“Waitwaitwait,” Harry said holding up his hands. “Who are you?”

“This is Oliver Wood,” Fred, or George, Harry wasn’t sure which, said as they seemed to pop up out of nowhere.

“He’s the Keeper of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team,” The other twin said.  
“And our team captain.”  
“We play the Beater positions on the team.”

“Sorry, just… we’ve been looking for a Seeker for the last couple of years. We haven’t had a good one since Charlie left Hogwarts,” Oliver said as he ran his hand through his hair.

“Charlie?” Harry asked.

“My second older brother,” Ron called from the couch.

“Yes, a hell of a Seeker he was,” one twin said.  
“Could have gone professional,” added the other.  
“But he wanted to play with dragons instead.”

“Right, and since he left Hogwarts, Gryffindor hasn’t won the Quidditch cup,” Oliver said. “Every year it’s been Slytherin house that’s won it. Bad enough they win the House cup every year but they have to get the Quidditch cup too?”

“So what does that have to do with me?” Harry asked.

“I want you to play on the team as our new Seeker,” Oliver said cheerfully. Harry gave Oliver a confused look.

“I thought First Years couldn’t play on the teams,” He said.

“Well they can’t bring brooms to school,” Oliver tried to argue. “Nothing says they can’t play on the Quidditch teams.”

“You’ve never even seen me play, you have no idea if I’m good or not,” Harry countered. Don’t get him wrong, Harry thought it would be great to play on the house team, he loved Quidditch as much as he loved flying. And while he knew several people, many of them the adults in his life, that would jump on the chance to get a free ride like this. But Harry had a strong sense of fair play, at least in something like this. “Look, I’m flattered and everything but I don’t think-“

“Please, I’m desperate,” Oliver said. “We haven’t found one single decent seeker yet.”

“You haven’t even had try outs yet,” Harry said then sighed. “Look, I’ll be willing to try out at least _if_ the professors are ok with it.” Oliver cheered, he was sure Harry would make the team, and headed for the door.

“Oy! Where you going Ollie?” Fred called.

“To speak to Professor McGonagall,” Oliver said over his shoulder before heading out the door.

“Quidditch mad that one,” George said while Fred nodded.

 

*********

 

The next day there was a new notice on the board next to the door in the common room that announced tryouts for the Quidditch team, with a note at the bottom that said that first years would be allowed to try out as well. It was the same in the other dorms as well, discussed by McGonagall and the other three heads of houses in a private meeting after curfew, when she brought up Oliver’s request.

Snape had scoffed at first when he heard that Oliver had only requested the try outs so Harry Hibiki-Potter could try out for Seeker, thinking at first the boy was being like his father and thought he was above the rules. That was until Minerva told him dryly that Harry had attempted to decline Oliver’s request then relented as long as it was a fair tryout and that others got a chance as well, and that permission was given by their house head. Severus admitted at least to himself that it did sound more like what Lily would do instead of Potter. This lead to the decision that all four houses would be given the same opportunity to let their first years try out for the house teams so Gryffindor would not be favored over Slytherin, Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. Nor did they bring it up with the Headmaster, no doubt Dumbledore would all be for letting Harry play without even really trying out and not extend the same to the other first year students, no matter the house.

“I’m going to try out for Keeper,” Ron said after they had all seen the notice.

“The team already has a Keeper,” Seamus pointed out.

“I mean Reserve Keeper,” Ron elaborated. “When we play pickup games at home, I’m always the Keeper.”

“Well you’re not the only one trying out, I heard that third year McLaggen bragging he would try out too, maybe even beat Wood out of the position,” Harry said as he signed his name on the sheet for try outs for Seeker.

“…. He does know Wood is the team captain right?” Dean asked glancing over at the third year pureblood boy that was bragging about something or other. “I don’t see Wood giving that up for anything since he seems too mad about the game.” Harry leaned against the wall by Dean watching Cormac McLaggen as well while Ron and Seamus also put their names down on the try out sheet.

“He reminds me of some of the kids in my classes back home,” Harry said after a moment then hummed softly. “Hell, he reminds me of some of the _adults_ in my life too.”

“How so?” Dean asked curious.

“Overconfident in their abilities, but may not be able to backup their claims,” Harry said. “You wouldn’t believe the amount of people over the years that have challenged my uncle Ranma, and some belong to some far out sounding schools of martial arts. Not as many as when he was a teenager, but still a lot over the years.”

“Really?” Dean asked.

“Hai. Uncle Ranma has fought against Martial Arts Cheerleading, Tea Ceremony, Figure Skating, Dining, Take out,” Harry listed the different schools off his fingers.

“Wow mate, that’s crazy,” Dean said.

“That’s tame to some of the stuff I’ve seen during the summers while traveling around with my dad,” Harry said. Ron walked over wringing his hands a bit.

“I need a way to get some practice in,” He said. “I just realized that the older students can fly and practice all they want but first years can’t yet.”

“Well the Keeper is like goalie isn’t it?” Dean asked. “Protecting the goal posts but on a broom?”

“And way up in the air,” Harry said. “But I see what you are trying to say. Think we can try to arrange a game somewhere?”

“I hope so, I haven’t played since this summer,” Dean said in a wistful tone.

“What are you two talking about?” Ron asked confused.

“Football,” Harry and Dean said together.

“The Americans like to call it soccer, they have some other sport that’s called football over there,” Harry added.

“Isn’t that the game you’re always going on about Dean?” Ron asked.

“Yes, it’s great,” Dean said with a wide grin. “I think you would be a great goalie, they protect the goal net, keeping the football from getting inside like a keeper keeps the ball from getting in the goal posts. I think the net is about the size as all three goals.”

“And this is played on the ground?” Ron asked.

“Yeah,” Harry said. “I played at my mundane school sometimes. Hey, why don’t we try to set up a pickup game for after classes. There are a lot of mundane borns and half bloods here, I bet we can make a couple of teams.”

“Great idea!” Dean said eagerly. “Where do you think we could play?”

“Let’s ask Hagrid if we can use the field by his hut,” Harry said with an eager grin of his own. Soccer wasn’t as fun as Quidditch or practicing martial arts but Harry really enjoyed the game. It could be blamed on Ukyo who was a fan herself and always tried to catch the games on the restaurants TV when she could between the lunch rush and dinner rush hours.

 

*******

 

The planning went better than either boy thought it would as several Mundane, or Muggle, borns were eager to join in once word got around as well as a few curious purebloods. Most of them were either Hufflepuff or Gryffindor students, with a few Ravenclaws and a Slytherin or two, gathering outside of Hagrid’s hut.

Hagrid was more than happy to let the large group of students play in the field next to his home, grinning happily and dabbing his eyes a bit as they decided to let Hagrid be the honorary referee of the match.

“What are you doing?” Ron asked as Hermione walked up, her bushy hair pulled back into a high ponytail and wearing a pair of shorts and a shirt.

“I came to play of course,” Hermione said with a roll of her eyes. “Just because I’m not Quidditch mad like you doesn’t mean I don’t enjoy sports. My Dad and I go to matches all the time and I’ve played on my school team.”

“We need goal nets and the playing field to be marked,” Harry said. The older students that had come to either play or watch soon used a charm on the grass to change the color of the grass blades to mark out where the field was and someone transfigured a couple of Hagrid’s tea cups into proper goal nets, setting each one up on either end of the field. Hermione, Dean and Harry took it upon themselves to give Hagrid a quick explanation of the game and how it was played and what as the referee he should look out for. When Hagrid felt he understood at least somewhat, a couple of seventh years decided to be his assistants just in case to help keep the game running smoothly, everyone declared that since it was their idea Dean and Harry got to be team captains.

Harry made sure to pick Ron while Dean snatched up Hermione, and those who didn’t know how to play like Ron were given a quick rundown. Ron’s was easy, he just had to keep the ball from going into the net and was the only one on the team allowed to use his hands as well as his feet and the rest of his body to defend the goal.

When they felt they were ready, each team gathered on either side of the field with Hagrid in the middle, the giant of a man holding a soccer ball that looked downright tiny in his hands. He placed it on the ground and blew the whistle that someone enlarged for him starting the game.

 

*********

 

“What are they doing?” Flitwick asked from where he was standing on top of a pile of books beside one of the many windows in Dumbledore’s office. They were currently having a heads of house meeting with the Headmaster now that classes were done for the day.

“It appears they are playing Football,” Severus said dryly as he watched the little dots that were their students run back and forth over a marked out field.

“How nice to see so many students getting along,” Sprout said with a motherly smile as she came over to watch as well. “But what is ‘Football’?”

“It’s a sport muggles play,” Minerva said. “They kick a black and white ball around trying to get it to the other teams’ goal. They are not allowed to use their hands to handle the ball except the player guarding the goal.” Curious Albus stood up and joined the other four at the window. It did put a bit of a twinkle in his eye to see so many of his students getting along to play a nice little game.

“I believe I heard of this game before from a wizard in the ICW,” He said as he stroked his long white beard. “But he called it something else.”

“The Americans refer to it as soccer,” Severus said as he turned away from the window to go sit down.

“Yes yes, that’s it,” Albus absently agreed. “My they do look like they are having fun down there.”

“And we should leave them to it,” Minerva said as she also walked back to her seat. “We need to look into these rumors about a giant alligator or crocodile in the lake.” Albus sighed and walked back to his grand comfy chair at his desk, sometimes he wondered where these children came up with these stories.

 

********

 

Author Note: Whew, Remus and Papa Lupin have made up, Oliver Wood just might have his new Seeker and a new sport was introduced to Hogwarts. And it’s still only the start of the school year!

Edit: 5-29-17 Only one little change, not thinking at all and had Malfoy call Harry ‘scar head’ which as one reviewer rightly pointed out nobody knows about the cursed scar to I changed it.


	16. Chapter 16

Harry Hibiki and the Philosopher's Stone

Disclaimer: Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling and Ranma 1/2 © Rumiko Takahashi

 

Chapter 16

 

Saturday morning dawned and Harry yawned as he stood outside with his fellow Gryffindors on the school’s Quidditch pitch for team tryouts. The pitch was booked all day, the Gryffindors were allowed to use it in the morning for tryouts and the Hufflepuffs would have it in the afternoon. Sunday morning Ravenclaws would control the pitch. Slytherin on the other hand were not holding tryouts, the team captain of the Snakes had a complete team and did not see any reason to hold tryouts.

This had made Draco Malfoy quite angry as he had hoped to try out for the Seeker position and had thrown a bit of a fit when Marcus Flint, the team captain and one of the Chasers, had told him there was to be no tryouts for the Slytherin’s. Malfoy had even gone as far as the threaten telling his father, who was on the board of School Governors. Flint had just laughed and told Malfoy to sit his arse down, he was captain and what he said goes on his team. Flint had placated Malfoy a bit; the current team Seeker was a seventh year, Malfoy would be more than welcome to try out for the team next year.

Oliver read over the signup sheet, separating everyone into the position they wanted to try out for. There wasn’t many positions to fill out, he was Keeper, the Weasley twins were the team Beaters, and Angelina Johnson filled one of the three Chaser spots. He had already considered just having Alicia Spinnet, who played Chaser reserve the year before, move up as an active Chaser as she had worked very well with Angelina and the two seventh years that had been Chasers the year before. This left only the third Chaser and the Seeker positions to fill.

But, instead of turning away everyone that hoped to try out for the other positions, Oliver hoped to fill up the reserve team. Having a reserve team was not a normal practice but at the same time it wasn’t against the school rules. Quidditch was a dangerous sport, while no one had been killed in a very long time players were could be hurt to the point that they had to be taken out of the game. Sadly, unless it was a case of both teams’ Seekers having to be taken out, the game would continue even if no one was playing a certain position.

That could be disastrous if say the Keeper had been taken out, and Oliver had been taken out of the game before because of injuries that left him unable to play. That left the three goals unguarded against the other team’s Chasers. That was not acceptable. So Oliver was allowing the try outs for all positions, wanting to fill in a few reserve spots.

The person he was looking forward to the most of course was Harry Pot-… He meant Hibiki-Potter. He hoped the first year really was up to snuff to be a Seeker because they really needed a good Seeker.

“Alright everyone, we’ll start with the Chasers, and then the Beaters followed by the Seekers then lastly the Keepers,” Oliver called after he had gotten everyone to be quiet. “Everyone but the Chaser hopefuls go sit in the stands.”

Try outs started after the announcement, Angelina and Alicia helped him judge the students trying out for Chaser. Fred and George helped him gauge the Beater hopefuls. For the Seekers, Oliver had them come up one by one, only three trying out including Harry, and try to catch golf balls that Oliver tossed in different directions. Oliver had a grin so large on his face it _hurt_ as Harry caught every single ball out of the air, swooping back and forth on the school broom like a hawk snatching pray out of the air. Neither of the other two hopefuls came anywhere close to Harry’s skill and they knew it, both of them watching the first year with wide eyes.

When it came to the Keepers, Oliver eyed all of them with a critical eye. Just like with the Seekers there were only three people trying out for the reserve; a sixth year girl, second year Cormac McLaggen and first year Ron Weasley. (1)

The girl, last name Taylor, did decently well but not all that great. She missed over half the shots that Angelina tossed her way, the Quaffle sail through one of the goal hoops easily.

Cormac and Ron did a little better than the girl, but only but a few shots. Oliver felt either of the two boys were his best bets but with one? Cormac McLaggen had managed to block a couple more hits that Ron Weasley, but Ron had blocked a hard and tricky pass or two that McLaggen had missed. The fact that neither were all that great, though better than the girl that had tried out, could be blamed on both their age and that they hadn’t had much of a chance to play other than maybe pickup games with family members. Both were trainable, so which one should Oliver pick for the team?

Cormac had no team spirit, he constantly tried to tell the others how they should play and Oliver had heard plenty of nasty remarks from the second year in the common room. Ron on the other hand had played very well with the rest of the Hogwarts students during that muggle game from the other day and had done will defending the goal post. On top of that Ron was a Weasley, every Weasley Oliver had know except for Percy were or had been very good Quidditch players. Charlie had been one of the best Seekers the team had in years and the twins were demons with their bats against the Bludgers. Percy, Oliver’s year mate, didn’t play as far as Oliver knew.

So while Ron didn’t have the grace or experience needed, he could train to the point where he did. And it wasn’t as if Ron was going to play in the games, unless Oliver was hurt to the point where he couldn’t play, and that didn’t happen very often. As a reserve all Ron would have to do was train with the team and by the time Oliver left Ron would be able to replace him with plenty of experience under his belt. Oliver decided to talk it over with the girls and the twins to see what they thought.

“Alright,” Oliver said clapping his hands together. “Thank you all for coming and I’ll post who made the team and the reserves on the board in the next couple of days!”

 

***********

 

Harry, in his cursed Nekomata form, silently slipped out of the Gryffindor tower and into the dark hallways. His black fur helped him to blend in with the shadows as he ran down the hallway toward the third floor corridor.

Earlier that evening Harry had overheard a couple of the fifth years mention that they had braved going up to the corridor and found a locked door part way down. They didn’t get the chance to unlock it before they were caught by Filch and Mrs. Norris. One of the boys did mention that they thought they heard growling behind the door before being led away by the castle’s caretaker.

Harry had already been curious about the corridor since Dumbledore mentioned it at the opening feast at the start of the school year but left off exploring it himself until the school year was good and underway. Plus he was so tired from his lessons with Cologne that Harry usually felt asleep as soon as he returned to the dorm. But he hadn’t had lessons with the Elder Amazon that day leaving Harry well rested to explore.

Harry slid down the banisters of the stairs with a kittenish ‘Meewwww!’ of joy as he did. When he finally reached the third floor, Harry had to quickly hide behind a statue lining the hallway. Snape was patrolling the area, looking for anyone that might be foolish enough to come to the forbidden corridor. If it had been anyone else, Harry would have chanced walking past in his current form, except for Minerva, the Kuno siblings and Hermione no one in the school knew about his cursed form. In the near darkness he could have easily being mistaken for a normal back cat, blending in with the shadows easily to hide his twin tails. But according to his Slytherin year mates, and to Uncle Remus, Snape was smart. Very smart and sharp, he could very well notice that Harry wasn’t a normal cat.

Snape paused for just a moment, his dark eyes casting looks around the corridor as he if could sense someone there but could not see them. Harry hid himself deep in the shadows behind the statue when his teacher’s eyes drifted his way. Finally Snape seemed satisfied that no one seemed to be there, walking off while muttering “Bloody poltergeist” under his breath as he left the hallway. Harry listened to the man’s fading footsteps, the rustling of his billowy robes, until he could no longer hear Snape. The man’s scent, an odd mixture of various potions ingredients, parchment and oddly enough lilies, lingered in the hallway mixed with other scents from those who walked the hallways and a scent that could only be the castle itself.

Harry tilted his head to the side and listened for anyone else that might by in the hallway, but except for something that sounded like muffled heavy breathing from further down the corridor, Harry heard nothing. Deciding he was alone once again Harry slipped out from behind the statue and continued down the hallway.

The further down the hallway Harry got, the louder the breathing seemed to get. He could now make out what sounded like more than one breathing pattern, on the other side of the wooden door about midway down the hall. Harry sat on his haunches and looked up at the door, his fluffy twin tails wrapping around his feet from either side.

“Mew?” He said in a chirping like mewing sound. What was on the other side of the door? What could be making those heavy breathing sounds? He remembered that his house mates had said they heard ‘growling’ behind the door. Reaching out with his senses like Cologne and his dad taught him, Harry tried to sense the chi on the other side of the door. Every living thing had chi, or ki depending on who you asked but it was the same thing, and those who were trained in it could sense the chi all things living or even learn the harness their own chi into an energy attack. His father and uncle Ranma were very famous for this.

Harry wasn’t very good at channeling chi yet, he had just started to learn how to use the Iron Cloth technique, a move that had the user push a small amount of chi into a piece of cloth to make it as strong as iron and razor sharp. It was one of his dad’s signature moves, Ryoga mostly using it on his bandannas. Harry sometimes pushed too much chi into a piece of cloth, making it shatter like glass, or not enough. It was a learning process but Harry didn’t feel bad about how slow it was taking. His dad told him it took him over a year to master the technique but once Harry learned to channel chi properly, Harry would have an easier time learning other chi techniques. But Harry wasn’t allowed to practice the Iron Cloth without adult supervision, meaning either Cologne, his dad or his uncle Ranma had to be with him. So it made learning slow going.

Sensing chi on the other hand was very different, every living thing chi was different and everyone’s chi signature was different from each other. It took time to understand how human’s chi was different from a dog or a cat’s chi. Someone’s chi could tell a lot about a person, someone who was very good at reading a chi signature could tell a person’s age, gender and even if they were sick or not. Harry’s teachers had encouraged him to practice every chance he got, opening his senses to the world around him. Sometimes it could be over whelming when surrounded by so many people and he had to shut the senses off for a while. He was getting better, but not as quickly as he would have liked. He had discovered that non magical human’s chi was different from those who had magic.

As for right now, Harry slowly opened his sense to the chi around him, trying to figure out what was behind the door. Whatever it was, it was big. Very big. As in it would be bigger than him even if he was in human form. And oddly he could only sense _one_ life form in the room and yet he could hear more than one thing breathing.

 _‘Okay, so there is something big in there and sounds like more than one something’s but only has one chi signature,’_ Harry thought to himself, solid green eyes narrowed at the wooden door and the tip of one of his tails flicking back and forth. This only deepened the mystery making Harry even more curious. _‘Let’s see what’s behind door number one.’_ The space under the door was just big enough for something small to fit under. And luckily for Harry, his cursed form was quite small. He pushed his head under the door, finding that it fitted, and slinked the rest of the way under.

The first thing that hit him was the smell of _dog_ , so strong that it overwhelmed Harry’s much stronger senses in his cursed form and nearly made him gag. Putting a paw over his nose, Harry wondered how he didn’t smell the dog before now. A ward maybe? But why a ward to block any scents from coming out of the room but not sounds? After thinking about it, Harry thought it might be because of Mrs. Norris, if she smelt dog all the time her natural instincts might be to keep far away from the corridor and that would keep her from her duty of patrolling the hallway with her human.

Second thing Harry noticed was the very large hulking form sleeping in the middle of the room. Very, very large, just looking at the creature’s chi signature hadn’t prepared Harry for how _huge_ the thing was. It had three heads, all currently sleeping at the moment, all attached to one body. That accounted for the one chi signature and for the sounds of more than one breathing pattern.

Harry quickly racked his brain for what sort of creature this was and finally came upon the answer, a Cerberus. A magical breed of dog named after the famous hell hound guardian of the underworld in Greek and Roman mythology, known for having three and sometimes even just two heads.

“What in the name of Kami-sama is a Cerberus doing here?” Harry whispered to himself, green eyes narrowed. It seemed like a very odd, and dangerous, thing to do in a school full of children. And how did they even get the thing in here, it was larger than the door! One of the heads made a snuffling sound in its sleep making Harry freeze for a moment, eyeing the very large teeth in all three heads. Teeth that could easily snap his tiny body in half and even give him problems in his saber tooth form if the creature got a hold of him. When the dog didn’t wake Harry slowly relaxed and took in the rest of the room.

It was large, just big enough for the Cerberus to move around some. Not enough to get any real exercise, an animal that big needed wide open spaces or at least a cave much larger than this room. Harry eyed the pile of bones throughout the room, left over remains of the dog’s supper no doubt.

For the life of him Harry couldn’t understand why the Cerberus was in the room when he spotted it. He honestly almost missed it at first, the dark wood blending in with the darkness and mostly hidden under a very large paw. It was a trap door, leading down the floor below this one? That seemed… odd.

Deciding he had seen enough and not wanting to stick around just in case the Cerberus woke up and smelt him, Harry wiggled his way back under the door again. As soon as he was on the other side of the door the scent of dog disappeared, lingering only in his fur. Harry glanced at the door one final time then bolted down the corridor, his twin tails trailing behind him like flags.

 

**********

 

“Harry! Wake up!” Harry grunted and grumbled as Ron’s voice filled his ears and a body landed on the bed with him. Diego hissed in annoyance the snake nearly knocked off the bed by the force of Ron’s jump. “Come on get up!”

“Ron go away,” Harry said as he took a pillow and pulled it over his head. “I’m trying to sleep.”

“How can you sleep right now?” Ron asked as he reached out and ripped the pillow away. “Wood’s just put out the team rosters! Come on, let’s see if we made it.” Harry sighed deeply as Ron bounced again in excitement.

“Alright alright, I’m up,” he said in defeat as he sat up rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Ron grinned and slid off the bed.

~That boy issss crazy, it is too early and cold to be moving around,~ Diego hissed grumbled as he moved into the warm spot Harry left behind. Harry had to fight to keep the twitch of amusement off his face as he listened to the snake grumble a bit more before falling back asleep. Diego was just too entertaining sometimes. Harry was also glad to see Ron hadn’t even given Diego a second look when the snake started hissing, everyone in the dorm room was getting use to the snake even Seamus. The rest of the house was coming around as well with only a few hold outs from those either from pure blood families that believed all snakes were evil or from those who were just plain afraid of snakes.

Around the room Harry could see the others getting up as well, Ron’s excitement wasn’t letting any of them sleep.

“Bloody hell Ron,” Dean said with a yawn as he pulled a robe on. “Some of us were trying to sleep.” Ron’s ears pinking a bit in embarrassment.

“He’s just excited,” Seamus said behind his hand as he yawned.

“Come on, let’s see this list,” Harry said as he slipped a pair of slippers on. Down in the common room over half the house seemed to be awake, mostly the older years. Harry say Hermione sitting in a chair by the fire place reading and gave her a wave when she looked their way. Hermione smiled and nodded back then went back to her book. In a corner of the room Harry saw Oliver and McLaggen, they appeared to be arguing but either they were speaking really low or someone had tossed up a silencing spell around them as they couldn’t be heard. Harry was betting on the latter.

On the board by the door were two lists. One for the main team and one for the reserve. Harry glanced down the main team list to Seeker and wasn’t surprised to see his name there.

“I knew you would make it,” Ron said with a grin as he clapped his hand on Harry’s shoulder. “You were the best out there.” Harry gave a small laugh and rubbed the back of his neck.

“What can I say? I enjoy Quidditch,” he said.

“Best sport ever,” Ron agreed then took a deep breath as he turned to the reserves list. He slowly dragged his eyes down the list putting off seeing if his name was there or not. He noticed that Dean had made one of the reserved Chasers, and then stopped right above the word Keeper. What if his name wasn’t there? _Merlin! What if it was?!_ Gulping, Ron’s blue eyes finally slid down to the reserved Keeper position and let out a whoosh of air as he read it.

**Reserved Keeper  
Ron Weasley**

“See, I told you, you have just as much chance as anyone on getting on the team,” Harry said this time being the one to clap Ron on the shoulder.

“I-I can’t believe it, I really made the team?” He said half in shock half in disbelief.

“Aww Ickle Ronnie-kins made the team,” George said as he appeared on one side of Ron.   
“We’re so proud,” Fred added as he appeared on the other side and wrapped his arms around Ron.

“Hey, let go!” Ron yelped struggling in his brother’s grip.

“Our little Ronnie-kins is growing up so fast,” George started to cry fake tears wiping at his eyes.   
“Wait until Mum finds out, Ronnie is the youngest member of the family to ever been on the team,” Fred said. Ron stopped struggling for a moment as he thought that over, he may not be the first of his family to be on the house team and he may be only on the reserve but like his brother said, he was the _youngest_. It was nice to have some claim to something, even something as little as that.

“Yes, congratulations to you both,” Oliver said as he came over with a large grin on his face. He stood behind Harry and clasped the younger boy’s shoulder. “With Harry as our Seeker, the Quidditch Cup is ours for sure! Ron, you and the rest of the reserves will practice with the main team and play mock games so everyone can practice.”

“What about brooms?” Harry asked as he shrugged Oliver’s hands off his shoulders and turned to look up at the elder boy. “Are we going to use school brooms?”

“I asked Professor McGonagall about that,” Oliver said, “when I told her who was on the team this year. Since you’re on the team you, Ron and Dean are allowed to have brooms but can use them only during practices, the games or if you got some sort of responsible supervision. McGonagall made sure I remembered that last part.”

Ron tore out of the room up to the first year dorm to write his mum a letter to send one of the brooms from home, ignoring the laughter from the twins. They were far of the newest model of anything being a few years old but far far better than the school brooms. At least Ron could count on the brooms from home to fly right.

Meanwhile downstairs Harry walked over to Hermione’s chair, leaving Oliver and the twins discussing Quidditch, and leaned over the back of it.

“I know what’s behind the door on the third floor,” he spoke into her ear.

 

************

 

“Harry, are you crazy?!” Hermione half asked half yelled as she paced back and forth in front of the study room table. “You could have been caught! Why in the world would you even try something like that? You could have lost us so many points, you could have gotten detention, you could have-“

“Hermione-chan!” Harry said loudly to get his friend’s attention. As soon as he had told Hermione about his late night trip, the older girl had dragged him out of the Gryffindor tower to the dueling hall turned study room. Luckily no one else was in the room to see Hermione panic and chew Harry out. Hermione stopped her pacing and turned to look at the young wizard. Harry was leaning back against the table with his arms crossed over his chest. “Hermione, no one saw me. I went in my cursed form.”

“You could have still be caught,” Hermione said with a sigh as she pulled out a chair and sat down, running her hands through her fizzy hair.

“Who is going to look twice at a little black cat?” Harry asked. “It was dark enough in the hallway that no one could see I had two tails. In the school only you, Mimi, Kodachi, Tatewaki, a House Elf and Mrs. Norris even know about or seen my cursed form. And the House Elf promised not to tell anyone and who is the cat going to tell? The only other people I think I might have had to worry about are Snape, Dumbledore and maybe Flitwick, all three of them are sharp they might have noticed I wasn’t a normal cat.”

“I can’t believe you didn’t get caught,” Hermione said with a shake of her head.

“Snape was in the hallway but I hid from him. He never even saw me,” Harry said. “If he had, I’m sure he would have picked up on the fact I wasn’t a real cat. I was careful Hermione.”

“Alright fine, just don’t do something like that ever again,” Hermione said.

“I can’t promise that,” Harry pointed out. “I won’t promise that, but I can promise to be careful. And if I get caught, I’ll take my punishment like a man.” Hermione huffed softly not liking that Harry wasn’t going to stop this sort of antics.

“You are going to get in so much trouble one day,” she said. “Ok, what was behind the door?”

“A Cerberus,” Harry said. Hermione frowned and quickly ran over the knowledge of what she knew about that name.

“Like from Greek mythology? The guardian of the underworld?” she asked.

“Well… sorta. Cerberuses are a breed of magical dog named after the mythos figure that are native to Greece,” Harry explained. “They have two to three heads, three is the most common, and range from just a little bigger than a non magical big breed of dog to very very large, almost elephant size. I’ve never seen one before last night of course, but Uncle Mooney covered various magical creatures one time with me and Spice. They are, just like the one in Greek mythology, used to guard stuff.”

“So… you think this Cerberus is guarding something?” Hermione said.

“Yeah, when I was looking around there wasn’t much in the room except some bones,” Harry said. “Then I noticed a trap door under one of its paws. Whatever it’s guarding, it’s gotta be under that door.”

“So whatever Professor Dumbledore is guarding is under the floor…” Hermione said as she got up and started to pace again.

“Or the trap door leads down to the next floor,” Harry suggested. Hermione frowned and turned to Harry.

“Then anyone would have to do is just explore the 2nd floor corridor, plus there are classrooms on that floor,” Hermione pointed out.

“Ok, point,” Harry agreed and leaned his head back. “Well… maybe a subspace area? Someplace bigger on the inside?”

“What, like the T.A.R.D.I.S. from Doctor Who?” Hermione asked.

“Never really watched show, heard of it but never watched it,” Harry said with a shrug.

“The main character of the show, the Doctor, travels around in a space ship slash time machine that looks like a blue police box from the 50’s on the outside. It’s much, much larger on the inside.”

“Then yeah, same idea,” Harry agreed. “Magicals can create magical pocket spaces, from bags to tents. My family uses one. It’s called Wizarding Space here I think but in Japan we called it Subspace or Hammerspace.”

“Hammerspace?” Hermione repeated with a little laugh.

“Yeah, some people like Miss Akane can pull a giant mallet out of thin air so some people call it Hammerspace,” Harry explained. “Some mundanes can use it too, like Miss Akane.”

“That should be impossible shouldn’t it? They don’t have any magic,” Hermione said.

“Not with magic,” Harry said with a shake of his head. “Chi, or in some cases really advance technology.”

“That sounds downright sci-fi,” Hermione said. Harry shrugged his shoulder slightly.

“Maybe, but it doesn’t make it any less true,” he said. “So we’re looking it either being a subspace pocket, just being hidden under the door or the door leads down to the next floor of the castle.”

“Ohhh we shouldn’t even be talking about this,” Hermione said. “And you shouldn’t be looking for trouble either.”

“Hey, I’ve satisfied my cat curiosity to see what was on the other side of the door,” Harry said holding up his hands in defense.

“Curiosity killed the cat Harry,” Hermione said with a good natured roll of her eyes.

“And satisfaction brought it back,” Harry said with a grin. “Still… I wonder where they even got the cerberus.”

“I bet Hagrid would know,” Hermione said. “That sort of thing seems right up his ally. But Harry if you bring it up in front of the others, how will you explain how you found out about the dog? Like you said, only the Kunos know about your curse.”

Harry sighed and ran his fingers through his hair to the back of his head, rubbing it. He hadn’t told any of his new friends about his Jusenkyo curse, he was trying to keep it hidden for a long as he could. The pre-teen knew it would come out at some point, the curses always did, but Harry didn’t want to advertise he turned into a two tailed cat for a long as he could. It would take away any advantage the cursed form had for sneaking around. He knew he would have to tell them at some point but kept putting it off.

“I’ll think of something, don’t worry,” he said.

“Boys,” Hermione said with another roll of her eyes and a shake of her head making Harry laugh.

 

***********

 

“Are you sure it is alright for us to come Charlie dear?” Molly Weasley asked her second oldest son Charlie as she spoke to him through the Floo. She found the house so quiet now that all but one of her children were out of the house. And Ginny spent most of her days either playing in her room or going to play with that Lovegood girl. Molly was thankful for a bit of peace and quiet after raising so many children, all but one boys, all together for years. And her twins Fred and George were a handful all by themselves!

“Mum, it’s fine,” Charlie said from the other end of the Floo. “Heck, my boss was the one to offer it in the first place.” Charlie worked on a dragon reserve in Romania. He loved it, it was the greatest thing in the world to work with dragons. Technically, he was in an apprenticeship but Charlie was rapidly becoming one of the best handlers on the reserve. He wanted to show his parents how good he was here, especially his Mum who of course worried about him working around creatures as dangerous as dragons.

“Well… maybe. I’ll have to speak to your father about the idea,” Molly said wavering over the idea. It would be so expensive to arrange transport for her, Arthur and her younger children… But on the other hand she really did want to see Charlie and see for herself how well he was doing and if he was being treated well. “Of course that may be little while yet, your father- hmm?” Molly was interrupted as something tapped on the window and saw a school owl waiting on her. “Oh dear, what have those two done now?”

“What is it Mum?” Charlie asked as he watched his mother get up and go over to the window, letting the owl in. He grinned when he recognized one of the owls used by Hogwarts, the schools emblem on a band around the owl’s leg.

“Letter from one of your brothers,” Molly said as she removed the note, giving the owl a bit of food and water from Errols, their family’s owl, dish.

“Well can’t be from Percy, didn’t you get him an owl of his own?” Charlie asked.

“Yes…. Hmm… Oh, it’s from Ronnie,” Molly said as she sat down in front of the fire place. “Oh my… he’s made his house team?”

“Really?!” Charlie asked surprised. “He’s a first year isn’t he?”

“Well… not the main team,” Molly corrected herself. “Reserve team as a Keeper. He’s asking if I can send him one of our brooms to use.”

“Hmm, can’t blame him for that. The brooms they keep at the school suck,” Charlie said.

“Charlie, language,” Molly scolded him softly. “Well… I guess we could send him one of the brooms… It’s not like they get much use right now, Ginny is the only one here using them…” Yes, Molly knew about her daughter sneaking out to use the brooms. She had been so angry the first time she caught her little girl flying… until she remembered doing the same thing with her twin brothers’ brooms. So instead she and Arthur set up as many safety spells as they could to keep Ginny from hurting herself.

“Hey Mum,” Charlie said. “Why don’t you let me handle that?”

“What?” Molly looked up in surprise. “Charlie no, brooms are much too expensive.”

“Mum, it’ll be fine. Let me talk to Billy-boy and set something up,” Charlie said in an assuring tone. “Just leave it to us. You just work on getting Dad to agree to visit the reserve this Christmas. I’ll Floo again later, bye!” He quickly ended the connection before his mother could argue with him, grinning to himself as the words,

“Charles Weasley!” still rang through the air.

 

*****************

 

Two days later it was breakfast time at Hogwarts and time for the daily chaos that was owl post. Harry and Hermione hadn’t told the others about Harry’s discovery, mostly because he still hadn’t thought of a good excuse as to how he knew.

“Incoming!” Dean warned as a couple of owls carrying long packages headed for the tables.

“Yes! She sent it,” Ron cheered as one of the owls dropped in front of him and dropped the broom-shaped package in his waiting hands. Harry grabbed the other from Shiroyuki then took the letters she was holding in her beak.

“Who’s the letters from?” Hermione asked as Harry fed his familiar a piece of bacon.

“Hmm… one from Eddie and the other from Mom,” Harry said.

“Who’s Eddie?” Ron asked as he finally looked up from his package, pausing in trying to get a letter attacked to it off.

“Eddie Munster,” Harry said.

“Munster?” Ron said.

“Hmmm… yeah one of my penpals from the U.S.” Harry explained. “Nice guy, one of Dracula’s grandkids.”

“… You’re serious aren’t you?” Hermione asked as she looked up from her book.

“Oh… bloody… hell…” Ron said as he finally got the letter off and was reading it. “It’s from Charlie, he said to open the broom up in the dorms.”

“Good idea, we need to put them up before classes anyway,” Harry said.

“Language Ronald,” Hermione added as she gathered her stuff.

“Coming Neville?” Harry asked his God-brother.

“Y-yeah, I forgot my Charms book anyway,” Neville said as he got up as well. As the small ground reached the door, Malfoy and his two minions stepped in front of them.

“You’re in big trouble now Weasley, Potter,” he gloated as he looked at the broom-shaped packages in their hands. “First years aren’t allowed brooms.”

“Is there a problem here boys?” Professor Flitwick asked as he came up behind them.

“Weasley and Potter have brooms sir,” Malfoy said almost gleefully.

“Ah yes, Professor McGonagall told me about you both being accepted onto the team,” Flitwick said with a smile. “Congratulations Misters Weasley and Hibiki.”

“Thank you sensei,” Harry said with a grin, he liked the tiny professor.

“Now run along boys, classes well be starting soon,” The half goblin said as he moved past them. Malfoy grit his teeth and glared at his two classmates as his plan to get them into trouble didn’t work.

“Think you’re special do you?” He spat. “I challenge you to a Wizard’s Duel, tonight in the trophy room.”

“Fine,” Ron said with a growl of his own. “I’m Harry’s second, who’s yours?”

“Crabbe,” Malfoy said, suddenly oozing confidence. He had been looking for a reason to challenge Potter and Weasley into a duel for days. Of course, he had no intention of showing up he wasn’t stupid after all. But the other two didn’t know that and their stupid Gryffindork pride would demand that they show up, just in time to be caught by Filch. The prissy blond turned on his heel and headed down the hallway, Crabbe and Goyle following in his wake.

Harry sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Ron, did you really have to do that?”

“H-he didn’t challenge you right,” Neville blurted out before Ron could respond.

“Hmm?” Harry, Ron and Hermione turned toward Neville who blushed hotly.

“M-Malfoy, he didn’t challenge you right. I-it wasn’t a real challenge request,” He said again.

“Well… maybe he doesn’t know?” Ron said. “I mean he’s 11 like us.” Neville just shook his head slightly.

“A-a lot of pureblood families teach p-proper dueling eidetic when the heirs are young,” he pointed. “My Gran got me a tutor when I turned 9 years old… but it didn’t last very long as I’m not very good.”

“What in the world for?” Hermione asked as they started walking toward the dorms again.

“It doesn’t happen a lot but if someone is insulted they can challenge the offender to a duel,” Ron explained. “It’s different from the duels in the Dueling Circuit, those are for sport.”

“That’s barbaric,” Hermione said.

“You’d be surprised how often that can still happen in the non-magical world,” Harry said. “Uncle Ranma gets challenges from some of the weirdest sounding schools of martial arts sometimes. And the Anything-Goes school never turns down a challenge according to Uncle Ranma.” He added this with a roll of his eyes.

“Oh I doubt Malfoy is going to show up anyway,” Hermione said as they reached the Fat Lady and gave her the password. Harry thought back at the confrontation with Malfoy, he looked pleased and downright smug when Ron accepted his ‘challenge’.

“I think Hermione is right,” he said. “He looked a little too smug there at the end.”

“Maybe he just really thinks he can beat us,” Ron said as he sat his broom on his bed.

“Maybe… well we can always asked Daphne or Blaise,” Harry said as he started removing the brown paper wrapped around his broom.

“Woah!” Ron said when he saw it. “What is that?”

“A Lucky Dragon 250,” Harry said fondly. The broom handle was made out of sakura wood, or cherry wood if you will, and had an eastern dragon etched onto the handle’s side. “I’ve had it a couple of years.”

“A Japanese brand?” Ron asked as he never heard of a ‘Lucky Dragon’. When Harry nodded Ron sighed a little and looked at the still wrapped up broom on his bed, his was an old family broom and wouldn’t look anywhere near as neat. Still feeling a little depressed over it, Ron removed the wrapping then gapped slightly as he saw that it wasn’t one of the Cleansweeps from home, but a much newer model. Then he remembered that the broom came from Charlie not home and snatched the note attached to the broom.

_Congratulations on making the team little brother. Making it as a first year, even just as a reserve, is impressive, no one else in the family has ever done that. So Bill and I decided to gift you with your very own broom, thinking of it as an early Christmas and birthday gift from both of us. It’s not the newest or best broom model out there but it is new and it’s the best model for Keepers. Use it well Ronnie._

_Charlie_

“He… he and Bill got me a new broom…” Ron said in shock. He had something new just for him, he never had that before as everything he owned from his clothing to his school things and even his wand and his pet rat were hand-me-downs.

“Nice,” Harry said as he eyed the broom. “I think a lot of professional teams are still using that model.”

“Lord, if it’s not cars then it’s brooms,” Hermione said with a laugh. “So what are you going to do about Malfoy? Just ignore him right?”

“Well… we should…” Harry said as he leaned against his bed post. “But there also the possibility that he wasn’t bluffing. Let’s talk to our Slytherin friends before deciding, ne?” Hermione huffed softly, she thought they should forget the whole thing otherwise they could get into trouble.

“Boys are so stupid sometimes,” She muttered fondly under her breath then said louder, “I’m going to grab my things and head for class. I suggest you do the same.” Hermione laughed as the other three scrambled as she headed out the door.

 

******************

 

At lunch time the group of friends decided to eat in their study room, a couple of House Elves happy to drop off a platter of different sandwiches and a pitcher of pumpkin juice for them. Everyone in their group was there except their two Hufflepuff members, Tatewaki and Justin running late.

“So, Malfoy challenged me and Ron to a duel this morning,” Harry said as if this was nothing. Daphne snorted softly while Blaise looked amused.

“Oh please, that blond stuck up pony?” Tracy asked. “I can’t see him fighting anyone, he would freak if he broke a nail or if his hair got out of place.”

“Draco has had a little training,” Blaise said. “But nothing more than the spells we would learn this year.”

“How do you know?” Ron asked around a mouth full of food. Blaise gave Ron a disgusted look as did the girls, making Ron blush bright and quickly swallow what he had in his mouth only to choke a little before he could get it all down.

“My mother and Draco’s mother are friends,” Blaise finally answered. “While I wouldn’t call Draco and I friends, more like acquaintances most days as according to Draco and his father Malfoy’s don’t have ‘friends’, I still grew up knowing him.”

“So what is it going to take to get you to give up whether or not Malfoy was bluffing?” Harry asked leaning forward.

“Well…. I could use some tutoring in Herbology….” Blaise said in a bored tone, looking over at Neville. Everyone in the room knew that Neville and Kodachi were the best Herbology students of their year. “Kodachi refuses to help me.”

“That is because you are an awful student,” Kodachi said with a lady-like snort.

“S-sure… I-I guess I could h-help you,” Neville said shyly.

“Brilliant,” Blaise said with a smile. “Then yes, Draco is bluffing. He has no intention of meeting you for the duel. He plans on instead informing Professor Snape or more likely Filch that two bone headed Gryffindors will be out after hours. He’s been scheming this for days to be honest. Of course it’s very possible he does mean to duel you, he was pretty embarrassed this morning.”

“That dirty snake!” Ron yelled, followed by ‘Hey’ form the Slytherin girls.

“See, I told you,” Hermione said with a roll of her eyes. “Now can we leave off this silly thing now that we know Malfoy only tired to trick you?”

“Sorry we’re late,” Justin said as he and Tatewaki came into the study room. “Professor Flitwick held us over to discuss some extra credit that he offered. What did we miss?”

“Malfoy decided to challenge Ron and I to a duel in the trophy room tonight,” Harry said then remembered something. “Hey, isn’t Flitwick-sensei a dueling champion?”

“Y-yes,” Neville, who liked watching professional circuit duels, said. “H-he was a national champion for many years.”

“Going to ask sensei for tips on how to handle Malfoy?” Kuno asked as he put some sandwiches on a plate, not knowing that the duel wasn’t really taking place.

“Hmmm… something like that,” Harry said with a cat like grin as an idea started to form in his head. “I’ll see if he has a moment to talk after classes.”

“Well I would love to see you beat Malfoy and show him who’s better,” Justin said. “I can’t stand him, he’s always talking down at me like I am lower than dirt! I hate to sound snobby, but I’m a Flinch-Fletchley for the Queen’s sake, not some common born.”

“To the Malfoys and many other families you are worse than common born,” Daphne pointed out. “My family does not adhere to that thinking but many Dark as well as some Light and even those between believe Muggle-borns shouldn’t even be allowed into our world.”

“Sadly, she’s correct. My Mother always taught me that Muggle-borns were to be looked down on, at times I caught myself slipping into old beliefs,” Blaise agreed. “But Hibiki has pointed me in the direction of a very interesting study from the Americans.”

“Study?” Justin asked.

“What study?” Hermione asked just as curious.

“There’s a theory that has a lot of evidence backing it that Mundane-borns are descended from Wizarding families,” Harry said. “Squibs are the most likely source.”

“And what is a squib?” Justin asked.

“The opposite of a mundane-born,” Harry said. “A person born to a magical family with no magic of their own. The reasons vary from person to person as to why this happens but…”

“In many families it is a result of inbreeding,” Daphne finished. “There is no reason to sugarcoat it.”

“So you are saying that our ability to do magic is in our DNA as a recessive gene that became dormant in us?” Hermione asked. “Oh I must read this book. Harry, do you have a copy I can borrow?”

“Yes, that is more or less how the theory goes. Somewhere on your family tree, on one or maybe even both sides of your family, you have an ancestor from a Wizarding family that had no magic and ended up marring into a mundane family,” Harry said.

“Ohh, I wonder who I might be descended from,” Hermione said in wonder.

“It could be any number of families,” Daphne said with a small shrug. “There are not as many as there use to be.”

“Hey, you could even be related to some of those families that died out!” Tracy said. “Just think of how neat that would be if you ended up being some sort of long forgotten heir or something.”

“I… don’t think it works that way?” Hermione said unsure, maybe it was different in the wizarding world. The bell rung then, signaling to everyone in the school that it was time for afternoon classes. “Oh! We better go before we’re late for class.” The pre-teens scrambled to grab their things, leaving the plates and glasses for the House Elves to take care of.

“Hey Tatewaki, we should sneak out and watch the duel,” Justin whispered to his friend once they were on their way to their next class.

“That would be enjoyable,” Kuno agreed.

 

*****************

 

“Flitwick-sensei!” Harry called knocking on the Charms professor’s door after classes.

“What are we doing here?” Ron asked confused, Harry had grabbed him and dragged him to their professor’s office as soon as the bell had rung.

“You’ll see,” Harry said, opening the door when Flitwick told them to come in.

“Good afternoon Mr. Hibiki, Mr. Weasley,” Flitwick greeted. “Come in and close the door behind you.” Harry quickly did so once Ron was through the door. “Now, what can I help you with? Are you having problems with the current homework assignment?”

“Iie sensei, nothing like that,” Harry said with a shake of his head. “Sensei, you’re a dueling champion right?”

“Was Mr. Hibiki, it’s been a long time since I’ve competed,” Flitwick said with a fond chuckle.

“Well Ron and I were hoping you could help us with something,” Harry said with a smile, sitting when the half goblin offered both boys a seat.

“Oh? What would that be?” Flitwick asked.

“Malfoy challenged us to duel after you left this morning Professor,” Ron said.

“And we were hoping, since you have dueling experience, that you might referee the duel,” Harry added innocently. Ron gave Harry a startled look while Flitwick blinked at the dark hair wizard then sighed and took off his glasses, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

“Mr. Hibiki, I believe you need to start at the beginning,” He said.

“What Ron said was true, Malfoy did challenge us to a duel tonight after curfew but Neville was kind enough to inform us that Malfoy didn’t issue a real challenge,” Harry said this time serious. He shrugged his shoulders slightly as he continued by saying, “Blaise told us more than likely Malfoy won’t show up but he’s counting on us to be there so we can be caught by a professor or the caretaker, getting us into trouble.”

“And you came to me because?” Flitwick asked.

“Us being out after curfew is a bad idea, we know,” Harry said. “But if we were escorted by a teacher, then no one can claim we’re outside our dorm without permission. Honestly sensei I’m with Blaise in thinking Malfoy won’t show up and he’s trying to get us into trouble. But there is a sliver of a chance he’s boneheaded enough to come and if we’re not there then he’ll spread out across the school how we’re cowards and are afraid of him or some other rubbish.”

“I see… and you hope that if young Mr. Malfoy does show up and I am there, then he is the one in trouble since you are there under my watch but if not?” Flitwick left the question hanging.

“Then you are our witness that we did show up to the duel when he didn’t,” Harry added. Flitwick said laughing as he slid his glasses back on.

“Why Mr. Hibiki, how downright Slytherin of you,” he said.

“So does this mean you’ll do it?” Harry asked.

“I should say no and firmly remind you to stay in your rooms tonight… but I can’t help but have a bit of fun with this,” Flitwick said with a bit of a goblin grin. “Yes alright, I will take you both down to the trophy room tonight and will assure you will not get into trouble. But… don’t think I am always going to do this boy. This is a onetime thing and onetime only.”

“Yes sensei, thank you,” Harry said as he stood and gave a short bow. Behind him Ron continued to gape like a fish.

“Alright, I pick you both up from the Gryffindor common room tonight then,” Flitwick said. Harry bowed again then grabbed Ron by the arm and pulled the red head out.

“What was that?!” Ron asked once they are down the hallway.

“Ron, sometimes to beat a Slytherin, you have to think like a Slytherin and beat them at their own game,” Harry said. “We now have permission to be out tonight after curfew. If Malfoy does show his face, then he will get into trouble with Flitwick as I doubt very much he would have asked Snape for permission or anyone else. If he does like Blaise said and sets Filch or Snape on us, we won’t get into trouble because we have a teacher escort and have proof we showed up when Malfoy didn’t.”

“That… that’s brilliant,” Ron said in awe. Harry shrugged his shoulders.

“Like I said, sometimes you got to play their own rules against them,” he said.

 

**************

 

(1) I think McLaggen is a second year, I couldn't figure out if he was one year or two years ahead of Harry's year.


	17. Chapter 17

Harry Hibiki and the Philosopher's Stone

Disclaimer: Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling and Ranma 1/2 © Rumiko Takahashi

Author Notes: Yeah, no real excuse why it took over a year to finish this chapter and update. It was honestly a combo of being just tired, writer’s block and having little to no desire to write or have anything to do with fanfics most days. My wanting to write is coming back mostly so hopefully this won’t happen again but either way just know the story isn’t abandoned just sometimes it takes longer to get that chapter out for this or any other of my fics.

Thanks to Blissful Wulf for going over the chapter for me.

Quick recap: Since it’s been a year since the last chapter, there’s a quick recap of the pervious chapter.

Gryffindors hold their Quidditch tryouts on a Saturday morning, open to all year. Harry tries out for Seeker while Ron tries out for reserved Keeper. That night Harry decides to investigate the third floor corridor to see what’s so dangerous there in his Nekomata curse form discovering Hagrid’s three headed dog Fluffy. The following morning, Ron wakes up everyone in the first year boy’s dorm to go see the posted results of the try outs; Harry is of course Seeker while Ron and Dean Thomas both make the serve team as Keeper and Chaser.

Right afterward Harry and Hermione go to the study room after Harry tells Hermione that he found out what’s in the forbidden corridor and Ron goes to write his mother about sending him a family broom. She chews him out for being reckless but Harry tells her he knows what he was doing then tells her about Fluffy which leads to a talk about sub-space or ‘hammer space’ pockets.

Later that same day Molly Weasley is finalizing plans with her second son Charlie for her, Arthur and Ginny to visit the reserve he works at during Christmas when Ron’s letter arrives. Charlie gets an idea in his head and contacts his older brother Bill about buying Ron a broom of his own.

Two days later during breakfast, the mail arrives including broom shake packages for Harry and Ron and a letter from one of Harry’s penpals Eddie Munster. Malfoy confronts Harry and Ron about the brooms trying to get them into trouble only to find out they were allowed brooms despite being first years. Enraged Malfoy challenges the other two boys to a duel in the trophy room at midnight but after he leaves Neville points out it wasn’t a proper challenge. After questioning Blaise, he admits Malfoy had planned so-called duel for a while just to get Harry into trouble. Harry, getting an idea how to turn the trick on Malfoy approaches Flitwick with Ron to be the judge for the duel so they wouldn’t be in the trouble after being out after curfew.

Also Kuno and Justin decide to sneak out of Hufflepuff dorms to watch the duel not knowing it’s not real due to coming into the room late.

 

Whew, hopefully that will refresh everyone’s memories.

Chapter 17

 

Draco strutted cockily into the common room, looking like one of his father’s prized albino peacocks, as he walked over to _his_ chair by the fireplace. He gracefully sat down, letting his school robes flare out just a bit around him. Behind him Crabb and Goyle took their places on either side of the chair like good minions.

“You look entirely too pleased with yourself,” Blaise said in a tone that was a touched bored, not even looking up at Draco as he flipped through one of his school books. The dark skinned boy was sprawled out across one of the common room sofas near the fireplace.

“I just informed Filch that he’ll find those idiots Potter and Weasley in the trophy room tonight,” Draco said in a smug tone, a tiny smirk on his lips.

“Hmm…” Blaise turned another page in his back making Malfoy frown just a tiny bit.

“So they’ll get into trouble,” he added as if it should be obvious.

“Oh you’re so clever Draky,” Pansy gushed as she joined them sitting beside Draco. “Maybe they’ll be expelled, then we won’t have to have the dork-who-lived trying to always overshadow us.” Draco gave a tiny dramatic sigh.

“Sadly Pansy my dear, I doubt either Potter or Weasley would be expelled,” he said with a small flipping motion of his right hand. “After all Potter is Dumbledore’s golden boy and the Weasley’s are his most loyal boot lickers, he wouldn’t let either leave the school.”

“No one is going to be expelled over being caught out after curfew Malfoy,” Blaise said still not looking at his book. “It doesn’t matter who they are.” He was secretly pleased that he was right that Draco would end up snitching on the Gryffindors about the so-called ‘duel’ instead of going to the fight himself, nice to know he could still read Draco.

“I don’t understand what has gotten into you Blaise,” Pansy said crossing her arms. “Why in the world do you keep spending time with Potter and his little followers?” Draco turned his head toward Blaise interested in the answer himself. Blaise shrugged one shoulder slightly as he answered.

“Why should it matter to you whom I chose to spend my time with,” Blaise said. Draco rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“Leave it Pansy, he’s not going to give a straight answer when he’s in a mood like this,” he said. “He’ll come around, he always does.”

“If you say so Draky,” Pansy said pouting. Blaise rolled his eyes behind his book that did not make Pansy look cute like she thought it did. He was surprised the question hadn’t been asked before now; he did spend more time with Hibiki and his group than he did Draco now. Not that Draco and he had ever been great friends, as he had told the others; he and the Malfoy heir were more acquaintances than anything. Blaise could also say the same of Harry Hibiki, though out of the two Blaise found Hibiki more enjoyable to be around.

The others were as well, watching the Muggleborns had shown him that while not all where that great at magic, they were no worse at it than most Purebloods he knew. Better even since many dark families took to marrying close family members and that brought all sorts of problems. The book Hibiki had suggested to him during the summer had been informative and had opened his eyes a bit, he still didn’t like how some Muggleborns disregarded or mocked their traditions, but others like that Hufflepuff Justin seemed honestly curious. Granger was alright, though he didn’t like the way she went on about some things like the House Elves, but Hibiki was pretty good at calming her down.

Blaise sighed heavily through his nose as more of his fellow Slytherins filed into the common room as the hour drew close to curfew and closed his book.

“I believe I will call it a night,” he said as he got up. It was too noisy to concentrate on his reading and he was getting tired of hearing Pansy fawn over Draco. The Italian boy wondered if she would ever figure out Draco would never marry her, never in a million years as he climbed onto his bed after changing into his night clothes and pulled the hangings around his bed shut.

 

************

 

Ron was nearly vibrating with excitement as he and Harry waited for Flitwick in the common room. They were going to get one up on Malfoy and he couldn’t wait.

“Wow Ron, you act like you’ve drank a whole pot of coffee,” Harry said with a laugh as he watched his friend.

“Sorry,” Ron said as he forced himself to sit down. He glanced over at Harry who was writing with one of those muggle ‘pen’ things in a thin book. He had seen both Harry and Hermione working out of those books a lot during the weekends. “What are you doing?”

“Hmm, just some math homework,” Harry said. “Mundane school stuff.” Ron’s nose wrinkled at that.

“Why in Merlin’s name are you doing that?” he asked.

“It’s silly not to keep up with school work from the non-magical side Ron,” Harry said. “They don’t teach maths or anything like that here. I live in both worlds so I need to keep up with both.” Ron didn’t see the reason for it, why would anyone _want_ to do extra schoolwork?

“What are you two doing down here?” Hermione asked as she walked down the stairs from the girl’s dorm, her night robe wrapped around her. She reached the bottom of the stairs and crossed her arms over her chest, tapping her foot. “You two are going to go out after hours aren’t you? To go do that duel.”

“Hermione-“ Harry started to say as he closed his workbook, looking at his female friend.

“I told you Malfoy is trying to get you two into trouble, Zabini even said so,” Hermione continued interrupting Harry. “You two are going to get into trouble and lose our house points and even end up in detention.”

“Hermione-“ Harry tried again then sighed as Hermione didn’t let him get a word in edgewise. Ron just stared at the girl as she got on a roll.

“I can’t believe you Harry, you know better than this,” she said as she walked over to them. “You two really need to forget about this, and-“

“Here we are Mr. Longbottom,” the common room door swung open interrupting Hermione’s rant as Flitwick and Neville entered the room.

“Thank you professor,” Neville said softly his face red in embarrassment. Harry stood up and walked over to meet his god brother.

“What happened Neville?” Harry asked. Neville ducked his head and rubbed his arm nervously.

“I forgot the password, I couldn’t get into the tower,” he admitted.

“There there Mr. Longbottom,” Flitwick said patting his hand. “Why don’t you head up to your dorm, no need to worry now.”

“Thanks again professor,” Neville said and quickly headed up the stairs to the first floor dorm room. Flitwick turned to Harry and Ron, the redhead jumping up to join them.

“Well boys, ready to go?” He asked.

“Hai sensei,” Harry said while Ron said, “yeah.”

“Go?” Hermione asked looking from one boy to the other then at their short charm’s professor.

“Yes Miss Granger, I’m escorting Mr. Hibiki and Mr. Weasley to their,” Flitwick reached up and coughed into his hand to cover a laugh, “’duel’. We shouldn’t be long.”

“What…” Hermione looked to Harry for an explanation.

“As I was trying to tell you, we asked Flitwick-sensei if he would judge the ‘duel’ for us, and he offered to be our teacher escort. So we won’t be breaking school rules since we have a professor with us,” Harry said. Hermione flushed and reached up to play with a lock of her frizzy hair.

“O-oh,” was all she could manage to say.

“Come now boys, we don’t want to take all night doing this,” Flitwick said as he escorted Harry and Ron out of the door. He stopped and turned to address Hermione. “Don’t wait up Miss Granger, we’ll be done in no time.”  Hermione just nodded bringing a smile to the half Goblin’s face before he followed the two pre-teen boys out the door.

 

***********

 

Ron couldn’t help but think Hogwarts looked very different at night. He thought that after every Astronomy lesson, the halls were dark with the barest light from the few still lit torches that lined the corridors to light the way. The shadows from statues and the enchanted suits of armor moved and seem to jump out at you. Then there was movement out of the corner of your eye from a still awake painting that would spook you if you weren’t paying attention, the ghosts that drifted through the walls, and oh, let’s not forget Peeves. Yes Hogwarts was downright spooky at night. Ron stuck close to Harry and Flitwick, not scared but… a bit freaked out.

Harry, Ron noticed, didn’t seem bothered by their surroundings at all. But Harry didn’t really seem to be bothered by anything he observed; Ron kinda admired that about the other boy. Ron jumped and grabbed Harry’s arm as a sound came from by the wall and he glanced over in the direction the sound came from. Some small dark shadow darted away, Ron couldn’t tell if it had been a cat, rat or a s-s-s-spider.

“Alright Ron?” Harry asked.

“Yeah,” Ron said as he swallowed then berated himself. He was a Gryffindor! He was supposed to be brave! He was acting like a downright scaredy-cat! At that thought Ron straighten up and pushed his slight fears down. “I’m fine, don’t worry about me.” Harry nodded and flashed him a fanged grin.

“Here we are boys,” Flitwick said as they entered the trophy room. Several different trophies and plaques lined the walls and cases were filled to the brim. Flitwick waved his hand with a small muttered spell under his breath and the torches flared up filling the large room with light. Harry made a show of looking around humming.

“Well… I don’t see Malfoy or his second,” he said after a minute while Ron covered his mouth as he silently laughed. Flitwick’s eyes were shining with laughter as well and also looked around.

“Oh dear, I think you’re right Mr. Hibiki,” he said then took out a pocket watch from a tiny pocket on his robes. “Hmm… and it’s midnight as well. Well… if Mr. Malfoy isn’t here… I suppose that you and Mr. Weasley win by default.” Ron grinned widely while Harry gave a fist pump.

“Yes!” He said. “Take that Malfoy, think you can outsmart us.” Flitwick shook his head in amusement.

“I will pretend I didn’t hear that,” he said. A low ‘rowl’ came from the hallway catching their attention.

“Yes my sweet, I hear them as well,” Filch’s voice answered. Little feet padded against the floor as Mrs. Norris ran into the room from the doorway opposite of them. Harry grinned and leaned down letting the Maine Coon jump into his arms.

“Hello Norris-baba,” he said as he stood and petted the cat’s dusty looking fur. Ron watched in disbelief, Mrs. Norris was a right terror, he couldn’t believe Harry was holding and petting the cat or that Mrs. Norris was allowing it. Flitwick was surprised as well, he’d never seen Mrs. Norris act like that with anyone except Filch.

“Professor,” Filch said as he followed his cat into the trophy room. “I see you already caught these students out of bed. What are you doing with my cat?” he asked alarmed when he saw Harry holding Mrs. Norris. Harry looked up at Filch, scratching her behind the ears and along her neck making the cat purr happily.

“Petting her,” he said as if it was obvious.

“Eh-hum,” Flitwick coughed to get Filch’s attention. “Argus, I think there has been a misunderstanding. Mr. Hibiki and Mr. Weasley are here with my permission, they are under my watch.”

“B-but… Malfoy said…” Filch stumbled over his words looking out of sorts like the rug had been pulled from under his feet. Harry heard Ron grumble behind him, no doubt saying something negative about Malfoy since now they knew for sure the blond pureblood had set them up.

“Mr. Malfoy must have been mistaken Argus,” Flitwick said patting the squib’s arm. “Or maybe he overheard other students?” Filch stood straight and nodded.

“Yes, yes,” he said. “There must be other students out, come my sweet. We’ll catch them.” Mrs. Norris rubbed her head under Harry’s chin then jumped down to join her human in the hunt. Filch and Mrs. Norris swept out of the room, sounds of the squib’s grumblings echoing off the stone walls.

“Ehhhh…” Ron reached up to scratch the side of his nose, a small frown on his face. “Merlin, he’s a little too eager sometimes.”

“Argus does tend to be… enthusiastic,” Flitwick agreed with a small cough. “But he’s harmless; never take anything he says to heart. He knows he’s not allowed to harm any of the students, he just likes to talk.”

“Mrs. Norris isn’t that bad,” Harry said as Flitwick started leading them back to the Gryffindor tower.

“Are you mad?” Ron asked Harry, shock written all over his face. “That cat is a bloody menace!” Flitwick cleared his throat a bit causing Ron to flush. “Sorry Professor.”

“Well I like her,” Harry said with a shrug.

“Well you’re a bit mad mate,” Ron said as he clapped Harry’s shoulder shaking his head.

“Here we are gentlemen,” Flitwick said as they came to stand in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady. “Now remember what I said.”

“Yes sensei, this is a onetime deal,” Harry repeated then gave Flitwick a short bow. “Doumo arigatou gozaimasu Flitwick-sensei.”

“errr… what he said I guess,” Ron said rubbing the back of his head. He never understood half the stuff Harry said sometimes. Flitwick smiled and gave his own little bow.

“Head on to bed boys,” he said after saying the password for the portrait and letting the boys into their common room. The half goblin hummed to himself as he headed to his own quarters, life was never boring at Hogwarts.

 

***********

 

“Which way?” Justin’s voice hissed to Tatewaki’s right as the two Hufflepuff boys crept down the hallway.

“Hmm…” Tatewaki looked around then pointed down another hallway. “This way.”

“Are you sure?” Justin asked doubt in his voice. He sighed as a look of confusion crossed his friend’s face and Tatewaki looked down the other hallway briefly then a look of determination took the place of the confusion as the taller boy looked back at Justin.

“Does thou doubt me?” He said. Justin had to fight not to roll his eyes, Tatewaki was starting to use his habit of falling into hokey sounding ‘Shakespearean’ talk less and less which Justin could only thank God or Merlin or whoever because it got annoying after a while, but Kuno would still fell back on it when he was irritated.

“No no, I trust you,” he said holding up his hands in a ‘surrender’ pose. “It’s that way.” Tatewaki nodded and headed down the hallway, Justin could only hope that Tatewaki’s guess was right. “I hope we get to the room in time to see Harry wipe the floor with Malfoy.”

“Indeed, Hibiki greatly outmatches Malfoy,” Kuno agreed. “It will be a pleasure to see Malfoy put in his place.” Luck held out for the two Hufflepuffs as the hallway ended in the trophy room, the room still brightly lit from Ron and Harry’s visit with Flitwick.

“Umm… where’s Harry and Malfoy?” Justin asked seeing no one in the room.

“I do not know,” Tatewaki said with a frown. “Nor do I see Ronald or that gorilla that follows Malfoy around.” Justin snickered softly and lightly hit his friend’s arm.

“Now be nice Tachi, there’s no need to insult gorillas,” he said then sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. “Did we miss the duel then?”

“I don’t see how but…” Tatewaki checked the wizarding watch given to him by Remus, a useful gift for both of the Kuno siblings as normal muggle watches didn’t work at the school. “It is past the time the duel should have started.” Justin opened his mouth to comment but was interrupted by a low feline yowl by one of the doors. Both boys gulped and turned to see Mrs. Norris standing in the doorway they had just come through. Her red eyes were zeroed in on them and she stalked toward them with her dusty fur standing on end. She hissed loudly catching the attention of her human.

“Yes my sweet I hear you,” Filch’s voice came from the corridor. “Did you find the students out of bed?”

“Oh bloody hell,” Justin hissed softly.

“I believe now would be a good time to run,” Tatewaki said as he backed toward one of the other doors. He usually didn’t run from fights but this wasn’t a fight and they were out after curfew, it would go on his school record if Filch caught them. Plus Filch and his cat freaked him out.

“Yeah,” Justin agreed as he and Tatewaki turned on their heels and sprinted down the hallway. They could hear Filch’s pounding feet behind them as the man gave chase. “This way,” Justin hissed as he grabbed Tatewaki’s arm and turned down another hallway. “We need to get back to the common room before Filch and his bloody cat catches us.”

“Agreed,” Tatewaki said. “The stairs are this way.” This time it was Tatewaki who grabbed his friend’s arm and pulled toward a darkened hallway. Justin glanced back, seeing Filch run past the mouth of the hallway but Mrs. Norris stopped and turned their way. She caught sight of the fleeing boys quickly and yowled for Filch. “There!” Tatewaki said drawing Justin’s attention back to running, up ahead were the moving staircases.

The boys raced out of the hallway and jumped onto one of the stair cases, their footsteps pounding as they ran down the steps. The stairs jerked and swung around when they were midway down, Tatewaki and Justin grabbing the rail lest they fall off.

“Damn,” Justin cursed. “That isn’t the way to the Hufflepuff dorms.

“We’ll just have to find another way,” Kuno said as he continued down. “Come on!” Justin huffed and quickly followed after the taller boy. Neither boy was sure which floor they were on so had no idea where to go to get to the lower floors.

“They’re here somewhere my sweet,” Filch’s voice said from one of the side corridors. “Sniff them out.” A meow followed Filch’s command.

“Bloody hell, how did he get down here so fast?” Justin whispered as he and Kuno slid to a stop.

“I don’t know,” Kuno said. “Come on before that cat spots us again.” He dragged Justin toward a corridor that was swamped in shadows, cobwebs filling the corners and Justin felt like he was in a bad horror movie. He heard Mrs. Norris behind them somewhere.

“Tatewaki, we need to hide,” Justin said as they came on a dead end. He looked around and spotted a door, grabbing the handle and cursed as it refused to give. “Damn it all, it’s locked.”

“Move,” Tatewaki pushed Justin out of the way and made a backwards ‘S’ movement while whispering, “Alohomora.” A small burst of yellow light spilled from Kuno’s wand and the lock on the door clicked open. This time when they tried the knob the door opened easily and both boys slipped into the room behind it.

“Where did you learn that spell?” Justin whispered as they shut the door and leaned their ears up against the wood to listen for Filch and his cat.

“Hermione-san, I twas studying ahead with her,” Tatewaki whispered back.  “Tis one of the spells in our charms text.” (1)

“They didn’t seem to come down this way,” Filch’s voice said from the other side of the door. “Come on Norie, let’s try this way.” Justin and Tatewaki sighed softly in relief as Filch’s footsteps faded into the distance.

“That was close,” Justin said.

“Indeed it was,” Kuno agreed. They leaned against the door a moment more trying to catch their breaths and calm their racing hearts. A warm, humid breeze started blowing on their back and necks, ruffling the boy’s hair.

“Did someone suddenly open a window?” Justin asked.

“I do not know… but it smells like Armadillo’s breath,” Kuno said as he wrinkled his nose. His small pet dog, which had been left at the Kuno estate as the Lupin twins tended to terrorize the canine, had a habit of eating anything the dog could get his jaws around. It was as if the dog had no taste buds and a cast iron stomach. It had a side effect of making Armadillo’s breath smell really bad. (2)

A deep growl vibrated through the air, Justin and Kuno looked at each other in fright before slowly turning around. In front of them were two very large heads of what appeared to be two very large black dogs but as a third head shifted into view both realized it wasn’t three dogs but one dog with three heads. Three heads with large fanged filled mouths and eyes that appeared filled with murder.

“Oh-“ Kuno squeaked in fright.

“Bugger,” Justin finished just as scared pants less. One of the heads barked at the boys and snapped its teeth at them. Tatewaki and Justin yelled and quickly scrambled out of the room, slamming the door shut behind them. They ran down the hallway away from the room with the monster dog, not caring if Filch caught them or not. “What the bloody hell is a thing like that doing in the school?!”

“I don’t know but I’d rather be far away from it,” Tatewaki yelled back. They arrived back at the stairs which worked with them this time and swung them around to a hallway near the ground floor. A few portraits yelled as the Hufflepuff boys ran past but didn’t run into anyone living or dead as they headed down to the kitchen corridor and the barrels that lead to the Hufflepuff common room.

Both were panting as the collapsed into the overstuffed chairs by the fireplace, the room void of any other students.

“Kami-sama… and I thought Mr. Green turtle was frightening,” Tatewaki said after a few minutes.

“Your sister’s pet alligator, right?” Justin asked as his friend had mentioned Kodachi’s completely insane pet before.

“Crocodile and yes, tis her pet,” Tatewaki said with a slight wave of his hand. “That dog could have easily rivaled that blasted lizard in size.”

“What was a three headed dog even doing in the school?” Justin mused as he tilted his head back to look at the ceiling. “Hmmm… you don’t suppose that was the corridor that the headmaster warned us away from do you? The one on the third floor?” Tatewaki sat up suddenly and pounded the fist of one hand into the palm of the other.

“Yes! That must be it,” he said then slumped back again. “Still, tis an odd and dangerous thing to keep in the school. Why not send the beast away?”

“Who knows but there’s got to be some reason right?” Justin asked with a shrug then yawned widely. “Well that was enough adventure for me tonight. We’ll tell the others what we saw tomorrow, right now I just need some sleep.”

“Yes, I suppose you are right,” Tatewaki said as he yawned behind his hand as well then stood to follow his friend back to their dorm room.

 

************

 

Early morning was one of Hagrid’s favorite times of day. The crisp morning air, the dew shining off the grass, the in general quiet except for the sounds of nature appealed to the half giant. Breakfast had already passed and the loveable groundskeeper had already completed many of his usual chores. He thought about inviting Cinnamon around one morning to share the time with him, a very light flush lighting up Hagrid’s cheeks as he thought of the other half giant. The more time he spent with her, the more he liked Cinnamon.

Hagrid wasn’t the only one who enjoyed the quiet mornings, beside him the Care of Magical Creatures professor Silvanus Kettleburn sat beside his co-worker as they both sat outside of Hagrid’s hut, his hands resting on top of his cane that he used to help himself get around since one of his legs was completely wooden having lost bits and pieces of it over the years to different creatures. Hagrid and Kettleburn had a really good friendship as both greatly enjoyed dangerous creatures and dragons. Now a-days Hagrid often assisted Kettleburn in many of his classes due to both the man’s age and just how many parts of himself Silvanus no longer had.

“I say, what is that?” Silvanus’s voice drew Hagrid out of his thoughts.

“What’s what now?” Hagrid asked.

“That there,” Kettleburn pointed at the Black Lake with his cane squinting his eyes. “There’s something on the edge of the lake.” Hagrid turned and looked, also squinting his eyes. Just like Kettleburn said there was a huge mass by the lake.

“Let’s see wha’ it is,” Hagrid said standing. Kettleburn excitedly stood and followed Hagrid toward the lake, he might have mellowed out a bit over the last few years but the CoMC teacher was still as excitable as ever.

As they approached the creature it turned and hissed at them. A large smile crossed Hagrid’s face and he knelt down in front of Mr. Green Turtle.

“Aren’t you a beaut’,” he cooed and reached out to scratch the giant crocodile under his chin.

“I say,” Kettleburn said as he stood a few feet back. “It’s a saltwater crocodile. What is it doing here?”

“Don’ know,” Hagrid said as he snatched his hand back as Mr. Turtle tried to bite him, still smiling widely. “But it’s lovely. Wha’s this here around its neck?”  He reached out to touch the pink collar around Mr. Turtle’s neck and yelped as it gave him a shock. His flailed his hand then stuck his burnt fingers in his mouth. Silvanus used his wand to turn the collar until he could read the tag hanging off it.

“Mr. Green Turtle,” he read out loud.

“He must be somebodi’s pet,” Hagrid mused. “I wonder where they got hi’.” He was already started to imagine his own little pet crocodile, why it was almost like having a dragon!

“Hmm… I don’t think crocodiles are on the approved list of pets,” Kettleburn said as he tapped his wand against his leg. Mr. Green Turtle started to surge forward, these nosy creatures were interfering with his sunning time, only to be caught by Hagrid who laughed.

“Feisty little fella aren’t ya,” he said grinning as he easily held Mr. Turtle with one arm while petting the crocodile with his free hand, careful to avoid the shock collar this time. Kettleburn cleared his throat then slowly approached the giant crocodile and Hagrid since the half giant had the giant lizard’s attention.

“Levioso,” he said as he tapped Mr. Green Turtle and lifted the surprised lizard into the air. He hissed and thrashed around while Kettleburn guided the crocodile out over the lake then released the spell. Mr. Green Turtle landed in the water with a large splash, surfacing for a moment hissing and snapping his fangs at the pair on shore then turned and swam away. “Remarkable specimen for its species, I do wonder how it got into the lake.”

“You think he belon’s to one of the students?” Hagrid asked as they started walking away from the lake.

“I doubt it my good man,” Kettleburn said. “I can only assume that it must belong to someone in Hogsmeade and must have come up to the Black Lake. You spend a lot of time in Hogsmeade lately don’t you Hagrid? At that new shop? Think it belongs to someone there?”

“Err… I havn’t hea’d any of them mention anythin’ about a crocodile,” Hagrid said as he stroked his beard.

“Ah well, I suppose I should tell Albus about it, wouldn’t do for one of the students to come across the beastie now would it,” Kettleburn said sighing. “At least then he can have a ward or something put up.”

“Dumble’ore will figure it out,” Hagrid agreed.

 

*********

 

“Why haven’t the points changed?” Malfoy asked as he frowned at the giant red and gold hour glass that kept track of the Gryffindor house points. They were unchanged from the night before, he was sure their rival house would have lost _some_ points after being caught out after curfew.

“Maybe they didn’t show up,” Crabb suggested.

“They showed up, Gryffindork pride wouldn’t allow them not too. Plus Weasley is too stupid to realize it was a trick,” Malfoy said.

“You underestimate Harry-sama and his other friends,” Kodachi said from behind them. Malfoy grit his teeth and turned to face his house mate.

“All Gryffindors are the same Kuno,” he drawled. “No, I bet Dumbledore or McGonagall pulled some sort of strings so their _beloved house_ wouldn’t lose points.”

“Or your plan was not as smart or crafty as you thought it was,” Daphne drawled back, her nose upturned so she was looking down at him. Draco snorted and waved his hand in a dismissive was.

“Why waste a good plan on a couple of Gryffindorks,” he said then turned on his heel and strode into the Great Hall. Tracy snickered into her hand and grinned at her friends.

“I think Drakie-poo is put out,” she said.

“It was a horrible plan,” Kodachi said shaking her head.

“And how would you have done it Kuno?” Millicent asked from behind them. The other three girls turned to face the fourth whom stood with one hand on her hips.

“I would have challenged them then ambushed them beforehand, forcing them to forfeit and winning by default,” Kodachi said with a slight shrug of her shoulders. “Striking first. If it was really necessary to have them caught, then the ambush should take place in a well traveled area then leave before you are caught as well.”

“Sneaky, I like it,” Tracy said.

“Ruthless,” Millicent agreed with a grin. “You seem like the ‘do it yourself’ kind of person.”

“Well if one wants the job done properly,” Kodachi said with a small laugh. “A lady always knows how to get the job done.”

“You’re something else Kuno,” Millicent said with a shake of her head. “I think I might like hanging out around you.”

“And why is that?” Daphne asked. Millicent shrugged her shoulders.

“Who else am I gonna hang out with? Parkinson and her little gang? Malfoy?” she said. “I could, but let’s face it, they’ll look down on me for being a half blood. Kuno here on the other hand, she’s friends with Davis who’s also a half blood and with Hibiki-Potter.”

“I’m a half blood,” Kodachi said tossing her ponytail over her shoulder. Daphne, Tracy and Millicent looked at her in surprise.

“Y-you are?” Tracy said gaping like a fish.

“Yes, our father is non-magical,” Kodachi said. “A ‘muggle’ as you would say. Ugh, that is such a crude word.” She wrinkled her nose when she said muggle.

“That is… well I was not expecting that,” Daphne admitted. “I assumed you were a pure blood.”

“The Kuno family is an old blood family but we do not hold the same standards of blood purity,” Kodachi said.

“Huh… well I’d keep that fact hidden until you got power and backing Kuno,” Millicent warned. “Some of the pure blood families look down on anyone not pure blood. You’re still a better choice to hang out with either way. You’re way more interesting than Pansy any day.”

“A toad is more interesting than Parkinson,” Tracy drawled as she rolled her eyes. “Come on, let’s go already, I’m starving here.” She headed toward the doors of the Great Hall with Kodachi and Daphne. Kodachi paused and looked back at Millicent.

“Are you coming Millie?” she asked. “I believe we are sitting with brother-dear and the Hufflepuffs today.” Millicent grinned and hurried after the other girls. She got a few looks from the Hufflepuffs as she sat down at the yellow and black table but was greeted with smiles by Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott.

“Wow, Malfoy looks ticked off,” Tracy said when she glanced over at their house table. “What’s the matter with him?”

“Professor Snape doesn’t look happy either,” Daphne added glancing up at the head table where Snape was glaring daggers at Malfoy in a way that promised a painful death.

“You guys missed it,” Justin said grinning then told them what had happened a few minutes prior.

 

**********

 

Harry and Ron were sitting at the Gryffindor table, telling Hermione and Neville what had happened the night before after they left the common room.

“Oh Harry, I’m so sorry I jumped to conclusions,” Hermione said when they finished.

“It’s fine Hermione,” Harry assured her. “Just next time ask us first, we would have told you what we had planned.”

“I-I think it’s brilliant,” Neville said admiringly then stiffened as he looked at someone behind Harry.

“Well well Potter, enjoying your last breakfast here?” Malfoy asked. Ron growled and turned in his seat.

“What is that supposed to mean?” he asked half standing from his seat. Harry turned also while Hermione scowled at the blond boy.

“I’d hardly call it a last breakfast Malfoy,” Harry said. “And all that bleach must be going to your head if you can’t remember my last name is Hibiki.”

“Bleach?” Malfoy asked with a frown. Ron shot a look at Harry just as confused while Hermione got it and started giggling.

“Well yeah, how else do you get your hair that light?” Harry asked innocently. Malfoy’s lips curled as Ron started laughing as he caught the joke.

“My hair is natural,” Draco spat at Harry. “And at least mine doesn’t look like a rat’s nest.”

“Who would know, with the amount of gel you put in it,” Harry said. Draco gritted his teeth in anger, Crabbe and Goyle shifting behind him.

“Is there a problem gentlemen?” Flitwick asked as the tiny professor walked up.

“No, no problem sensei,” Harry said pleasantly.  “Malfoy-san and I were just exchanging hair care tips.” Ron started to snicker harder, burying his face in his arms on the table. Hermione and Neville weren’t much better.

“Yes,” Malfoy said as he forced a bored look on his face. “Hair care tips.”

“Nice to see you two getting along,” Flitwick said, a twinkle in his eye knowing that this wasn’t the case at all. “Oh, and let me congratulate you two on your duel last night Mr. Hibiki and Weasley, as your opponent didn’t show up you technically won by forfeit.”

“What!?” Malfoy yelped.

“I believe I should award you both 5 points apiece,” the Charms professor continued.

“Blimey,” Ron said lifting his head with a grin and high fiving Harry while Malfoy stood there gaping like a fish.

“Return to your table Mr. Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle,” Snape said as he swept down the aisle between the tables. The trio of Slytherins quickly scattered to the silver and green table knowing better than to disobey their head of house. Flitwick walked quickly to match Severus’s stride as they headed to the head table. “And what was that about? What duel?” The younger teacher asked in a low tone as they sat.

“Yes, I would like to know as well,” Minerva said as she leaned around Severus to look at Filius.

“Yes well,” Flitwick said as he climbed onto his boosted chair at the head table and started preparing himself a cup of morning tea. “Yesterday after Mr.’s Weasley and Hibiki received their brooms, it seems Mr. Malfoy challenged them both to a midnight duel.”

“He what?” Severus hissed in anger. “That foolish boy.” He turned a cold glare in the direction of Malfoy who felt the stare and looked up. Seeing the look of cold rage on the potions professor’s face he gulped softly and ducked his head.

“He never intended to go through with it Severus,” Flitwick informed him. “He was hoping the lions would be foolish enough to sneak out and go to the duel while he informed Argus of students that would be out after hours, hoping they would be caught. Argus confirmed that this is what happened last night.”

“Well considering you just gave my house 10 points, that didn’t happen,” McGonagall said. Filius chuckled, his mouth stretched out into an amused grin.

“Mr. Hibiki saw through Mr. Malfoy’s ruse, according to Mr. Longbottom it wasn’t even a properly issued challenge,” the tiny professor explain. “He and Mr. Weasley asked me to ‘referee’ the duel as I was once a former dueling champion.”

“And you agreed why?” Severus asked with an arched eyebrow. Flitwick shrugged, the amused grin never leaving his face.

“It was only in good fun Severus, I am up to that every now and then,” he said. “The boys and I had an understanding that this was a onetime deal and if I had said no they wouldn’t have gone. Honestly I thought you would be impressed, they turned Malfoy’s little attempt at getting them into trouble around on him.”

“Yes, well clearly it’s Lily’s brains Hibiki inherited,” Severus said with a drawl. “If it was Potter’s, the boy would have gone out after hours. Or his father taught the boy how to use his brain.” Minerva’s face twisted a bit, clearly disagreeing. Over the years of keeping in touch with Ryoga Hibiki and becoming friends with the young man, she’d heard some of the wild stories from Nerima about Ryoga and the rest of his friends’ younger years. Stories that made her believe that if Ryoga or Ranma had been Harry’s age, they would have gone to the meeting without informing anyone.

“I agree with Severus,” she said surprising Severus just a tiny bit. “Lily’s influence clearly.”

“Whatever the case, I thought it deserved a few points,” Flitwick said as he prepared himself a plate.

“Well I will certainly not say no to that,” Minerva joked.

“Of course not, your house needs all the points it can get,” Severus snarked with a smirk. “And still my snakes will win the house cup at the end of the year.”

“I don’t know, I think my lions have a very good chance,” Minerva snarked back.

“My young ravens can give both your houses a run for your money,” Filius happily joined in, they went through this every year after all, all in good fun of course. The subject of the so-called duel was dropped as they moved on to other subjects.

 

*************

 

Millicent shifted slightly as she followed the other Slytherin girls to the study room.

“Are you sure it’s okay for me to be here?” she asked.

“Why wouldn’t it be?” Tracy asked as she tossed her arm around the larger girl’s shoulders. Millicent had spent the whole day with the other three, sitting with them during classes and joining them at lunch. Parkinson had thrown up a bit of a fuss, she hadn’t been happy that Millicent had decided to hang out with Kuno and her friends instead of taking her proper place with her own group. And by proper place, Pansy wanted Millicent as some brainless lackey who did everything she and Draco told her to do. After all she was just a half blood and considered a disgrace having come from one of the families that were considered one of the so-called ‘Sacred Twenty-Eight’ for having muggle blood. Not as badly as say a Weasley, who were also a part of the same group, but still low in the rankings.

If Kodachi wasn’t such a force in the Slytherin house and clearly not following Malfoy, Millicent would have accepted her lot in life and Merlin only knew how that would have warped her over the years. It would be interesting to see how her life was going to turn out being friends with Kuno rather than a follower of Parkinson’s.

“The room isn’t just for us, the idea was for the study room to be available to everyone,” Kodachi said. “No matter the house or blood status.”

“As long as everyone gets along and follows the rules that the professors have set for us,” Daphne added. “You’ll have to excuse Weasley’s mouth sometimes, it runs away from him before his brain can catch up but he’s gotten better.”

“Yeah, now he mostly keeps his ‘slimy Slytherin’ comments to when he’s talking about Malfoy,” Tracy said with a laugh. “And I can’t blame him, Malfoy is more like a slug than a snake.” Millicent let out a small snorting laugh. They reached the former dueling room where many of the others were already inside.

Millicent looked around and saw Blaise sitting with Longbottom at the table along one wall, going over what looked like their last Herbology lesson. Weasley was sitting on the other end of the table reading one of those Martin Miggs comics. But what had her gaping like a fish were Kodachi’s brother and Hibiki, they were on the other side of the room fighting.

Kuno was using a wooden sword, wielding it like he had been using it all his life while Harry fought with a green bamboo umbrella of all things. And it wasn’t just the unusual weapons, the pair were dodging, leaping, blocking and moving around faster than she had ever seen anyone before outside of professional duels her dad took her to sometimes. There were also a lot of kicks, flips and punches thrown in as well, mostly from Harry.

“Hey Blaise, where’s Hermione and Justin?” Tracy asked as she dumped her bag on the table.

“They went to pick up a couple of books from the library,” Blaise said, glancing up from his text book. “I see you brought Bulstrode.”

“She is a recent addition to our group,” Kodachi said as she watched her brother and their friend with a critical eye. “Tch, brother do cover your flank, you’re starting to get sloppy there.”

“Is… is this normal?” Millicent asked. “Is he fighting with an umbrella?”

“It’s not the oddest choice of weapons,” Kodachi said as she turned from the fight to sit at the table. “Harry-sama’s mother uses a giant spatula and owns several smaller throwing spatulas.”

“Yeah, Harry can use those too,” Ron said looking up from his comic book. “What’s she doing here?” He added pointing at Millicent.

“We’ve become a 4 member girl gang in Slytherin,” Tracy said. “Hey, is that the newest issue? Let me borrow it when you’re done!”

“Millicent sit down, Harry and Tatewaki will be done soon,” Daphne said. “You get use to this after a while, you should see Kodachi fight.”

“The whole thing with the ribbon right?” Millicent asked as she slowly sat down, watching amazed as Blaise and Neville bent over one book as the Longbottom heir explained something and as Ron and Tracy talked about the Martin Miggs comic series.

“It is more than just using a ribbon,” Kodachi said with a little huff. “I practice Rhythm Gymnastic Martial Arts.”

“I have no idea what that is,” Millicent said, figuring it was a muggle thing. She jumped and yelped as the wooden sword that Kuno had been using flew over their heads suddenly, bounced off the middle of the table knocking over a pitcher of pumpkin juice and glasses that the House Elves had set out for them, then falling off the other side of the table. The others yelled as they quickly jumped up and backed away from the table, some grabbing books while others complained about getting juice on them.

“Whoops… sorry,” Harry said with a blush rubbing the back of his neck, his combat umbrella held in a loose grip at his side. Tatewaki stood beside him with a scowl as he rubbed his hand where Harry had hit him and made him lose his grip on his bokken resulting in it going flying.

“Bloody hell Harry!” Ron said as he looked at the mess, House Elves appearing with a series of pops to clean up the mess and hand out towels.

“Sorry!” Harry said again sheepishly. “I think that’s enough for now, don’t you Tachi.”

“Hai… at least until I can feel my hand again,” the older boy said as he flexed his injured hand.

“Wow, what happened here?” Justin asked as he and Hermione walked into the room, a couple of books tucked under his arm while Hermione carried a small stack.

“Training accident,” Harry explained as he put up his weapon while Kuno retrieved his from the floor, accepting the towel from one of the House Elves to clean it off.

“Nearly giving us a heart attack, that’s what,” Tracy groused as she squeezed a bit of the pumpkin juice out of her robes. Ron pouted when he saw his comic was stained at the edges from the accident, it had been almost brand new having traded a couple of his repeat chocolate frog cards for the book.

“I said I was sorry,” Harry said. Hermione sighed and shook her head but had a bit of a smile on her lips as she put her stack of books back on the now clean table then spotted Millicent.

“Oh! Hello,” she greeted her warmly. “My name is Hermione, you’re from Slytherin right?”

“Yeah… you don’t have a problem with that do you?” Millicent said, she had seen how a lot of her older house mates talked about and fought with the Gryffindors.

“No, why would I?” Hermione asked as she sat down. “I’m friends with everyone here, as long as you don’t have a problem with me being mundane born.”

“… Don’t you mean muggle born?” Millicent asked in a puzzled tone.

“Well yes, technically but I’ve adopted Harry’s way of saying it,” Hermione said.

“Oh…” Millicent said wondering why.

“Okay, now that everyone is here!” Justin said grinning as he closed the door. “Tatewaki and I can tell you what we found last night!” Whispers sprung up among the group as the two Hufflepuffs stood at the head of the table and quickly launched into the story of how they snuck out to see Harry and Ron’s duel which in turn made Harry groan and sweat drop while Hermione face-palmed.

“You guys know that there was never going to be a duel right? Malfoy told Filch so he could find us and get us into trouble,” Harry said. “Ron and I just turned the trick around on him with Flitwick-sensei’s help.”

“Well that explains what Filch was doing there last night,” Justin said. “He and that cat of his chased us down the hallways and when we tried to use the stairs it moved on us.”

“Yes, we ended up on the third floor,” Kuno added. “We thought we got away from the caretaker but somehow he caught up to us and we had to hide in a locked room.”

“You’ll never believe what we found in there!” Justin said grinning. Harry’s eyes widened and he quickly exchanged a look with Hermione whose eyes were just as wide. “We found a three headed dog!”

 

***********

 

(1) Kuno can be a bit of a clueless idiot about some things, like Ranma's curse and social matters, but school wise he seems to do pretty well. So while not as powerful as the others, there's no reason why he shouldn't know the spells pretty well and be Hermione's study buddy.

 

(2) Armadillo is Kuno's small pet dog of unknown breed though I'm sure it's some sort of purebred considering Kuno is of rich, snobby stock. He used the dog the first time he was a teenager to test Kodachi's cooking since Kodachi enjoyed poisoning her brother so I gather both Kuno and his dog are immune to a lot of stuff.

End Author Note: I also have a twitter account now under @usa_tiger1983 if you wanna follow me. I’ll post updates on my fics, answer questions and post story recs if anyone is interested.


	18. Chapter 18

Harry Hibiki and the Philosopher's Stone

Disclaimer: Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling and Ranma 1/2 © Rumiko Takahashi

Author note: So I’m experimenting with shorter chapters so I can hopefully get outdates out faster.

Thanks once again to my beta Blissfull Wulf.

 

Chapter 17

 

The other students around the table were quiet for exactly 5 to 6 seconds as they absorbed that information before voices burst out all over the table. As everyone tried to speak over one another it was impossible to tell who said what and what was being said.

A loud bang had everyone jumping and dragged a scream or two from some of the preteens, everyone turning to face Blaise who held his wand up in the air.

“What?” He asked when he received a few glares. “We can’t exactly hear what Kuno and Finch-Fletchley have to say if we’re talking over each other can we?”

“Alright explain then,” Tracy said as she leaned forward. “You guys really found a Cerberus? Are you sure it just wasn’t three really big dogs?”

“It might be dark in that room, but that was three heads attached to one body,” Justin said.

“Why would anyone keep a Cerberus in the school?” Millicent asked.

“Well in Greek myths, Cerberus was the three headed hell hound of Hades, Pluto in Roman myths, that guarded the underworld,” Hermione said. “So maybe he’s guarding something?”

“That _is_ what Cerberuses are bred for,” Daphne agreed. “My aunt has two of the smaller two headed breeds that guard her property.”

“So what’s he guarding?” Ron asked.

“Duh, whatever Dumbledore hid in the school,” Harry said. “They said they were on the third floor.”

“That’s right,” Tatewaki agreed with a nod. “It was hard to tell since we were on the run and it was dark, but I am sure we were on the side of the corridor that the Headmaster warned us away from.”

“Bloody hell, when he said ‘die a painful death’ he wasn’t kidding,” Ron said with a shake of his head, Neville shivered in fear at the mental image. “Do you really think it’s guarding whatever it is?”

“Why else would anyone keep that in the school?” Tracy asked.

“The room didn’t look big enough to hold anything but the dog,” Justin said as he sat at the table and poured himself a glass of juice.

“Well… maybe the room is just the first,” Harry suggested. “Maybe there was another door in that room or a trap door maybe.” The Slytherins in the room shared a quick look with each other… Harry seemed very sure of that, they all thought, like he had seen it already or something.

“Hey, maybe Hagrid knows about the Cerberus,” Ron suggested. “He likes big dangerous creatures after all, sounds like it’s something he would know about.”

“Maybe later,” Hermione said then smiled as she turned to Millicent and started talking to her, offering to show her some of the things in the study room. Millicent thought to herself that this was a very strange group, but at least they didn’t seem to be boring.

 

***************

 

A few days later, Albus walked across the grounds with Kettleburn toward the lake. Severus and Minerva trailed after them.

“Silvanus, are you sure that you saw a crocodile?” Minerva asked the COMC professor knew his creatures… but really a crocodile?

“I know a saltwater crocodile when I see one Minerva,” Kettleburn said over his shoulder. “A beautiful example of his species.”

“Several of my snakes swear they have seen it,” Severus said. “Through the windows in the dorms. I had believed it was the homesickness in my first years but I have received reports from my older years as well.”

“We shall sort this out,” Albus assured them in a soothing tone. “I’m sure there is an explanation for everything.”

They hit the bend in the path that lead to the lake where Hagrid was waiting on them. Fang was cowering behind him, whimpering as the Boar Hound peeked around the corner.

“’Ello Headmaster,” Hagrid greeted then tilted his head in the direction of the lake. “Mr. Turtle is still there.”

“Mr. Turtle?” Severus said with a snort of disbelief while Minerva frowned and narrowed her eyes. “Is this one of your ridiculous names Hagrid? Like when you named that Cerberus of yours ‘Fluffy’?”

“Eh! There’s nothin’ wrong with the name Fluffy,” Hagrid said as he turned to face Severus. “And I didn’t name ‘im, he was named already.” He added jerking his thumb over his shoulder at the lake. Albus, Minerva and Severus finally moved to where they could see the lake and indeed there was a giant sized crocodile lying on the shore sunning himself.

“Hagrid is correct,” Kettleburn said. “This large fellow here is wearing a collar, the name ‘Mr. Green Turtle’ is engraved on it.” Severus and Minerva both cursed as they took in the giant lizard.

“How in Merlin’s name did that thing even get here?” Minerva asked, there was something familiar about that name to her, she was sure she had heard it before but the memory was fuzzy.

“Calm yourself Minerva, we will get to the bottom of this,” Albus said laying a calming hand on his deputy’s shoulder then turned to Kettleburn. “Silvanus, do you still have some of your old contacts? We could send Mr. Turtle to a sanctuary.”

“Or I could turn it into potion ingredients,” Severus suggested. “I know several potions that could benefit from fresh crocodile parts.”

“Severus, it appears to have been someone’s pet at one point, no need to kill the poor creature,” Albus chastised the younger professor. Kettleburn puffed up beside Albus at the very idea.

“Indeed, for a saltwater croc to grow that large, he’d have had to be alive for quite awhile. It would be a tragedy to end his life for one of _your_ potions!” he said loudly. Severus narrowed his eyes at Kettleburn and opened his mouth to throw back a scathing answer only to be interrupted by Hagrid.

“Err? Who’s that?” the half giant asked. The others quickly looked in the direction that Hagrid was pointing. “Isn’t tha’ Miss Kuno?”

Indeed it was, Kodachi gracefully leapt from one tree to another, pushing off branches and tree trunks with ease while performing flips and spins mid-air. She landed lightly on her feet at the tree line close to the shore of the lake. Minerva paled as she remembered where she’d heard that crocodile’s name before, it was during one of the many stories Ryoga had told her about his and the other ‘Wrecking Crew’ adventures. At least a few of them contained tales of a much older Kodachi Kuno’s beloved pet.

“That fool girl is going to get herself killed!” Severus hissed as he quickly moved to intercept Kodachi before she could reach Mr. Green Turtle who had already noticed her and turned his full attention to the slight girl. Albus was right on his heels, face pale, and drawing the Elder Wand from the holster on his arm. The other three weren’t idle either, rushing to save Kodachi’s life before she became lunch.

“Miss Kuno stop!” the headmaster yelled in warning but it was too late as Mr. Green Turtle lunged toward Kodachi, both Albus and Snape’s wands lit up with spells on the tips of their tongues but could only watch in horror as…. Mr. Green Turtle stopped in front of Kodachi, his tail swaying from side to side as if he was a dog wagging his tail, as Kodachi pressed a kiss to the end of his snout.

“Hello baby, have you been a good boy?” she cooed as she scratched Mr. Turtle on the underside of his jaw. Mr. Turtle’s maw was open as if he was smiling then hissed as he saw the wizards and witch, putting himself in front of his mistress. “Good morning Professors,” Kodachi said with a little curtsy bow.

“Miss Kuno,” Severus said in a dark warning tone. “What is the meaning of this? Where did this creature come from?”

“Yes Miss Kuno, perhaps you should step away for your own safety,” Albus added. Kodachi blinked and gave the adults an honestly confused look as she moved to stand next to Mr. Turtle’s head, petting the space between his eyes.

“What do you mean sensei? Mr. Green Turtle would never hurt me,” she said. Kettleburn watched as the crocodile seemed to lean into Kodachi’s touch yet at the same time kept a sharp eye on all of them.

“Miss Kuno, what possessed you to bring this… this creature to the school?” Severus snapped as he waved a hand in Mr. Turtle’s direction then quickly snatched his hand back as the croc snapped his teeth at Snape.

“Why Snape-sensei, Mr. Green Turtle is my pet,” Kodachi said as she laid a hand against her chest. “I couldn’t leave my baby behind. He would get lonely and no one takes as good care of him as I do. Sasuke tries but he just doesn’t have the connection to Mr. Green Turtle that I have.”

“Oh dear,” Silvanus said softly as it clicked in his head then touched Dumbledore’s arm. Albus turned toward Kettleburn, bending down slightly so the CoMC professor could speak into his ear.

“Are you sure Silvanus?” Albus asked after a moment. Silvanus gave a short nod then said,

“A simple charm will tell us if the crocodile is or not.” Albus let out a deep breath, one hand coming up to stroke his long beard as he turned toward Kodachi again.

“Miss Kuno, if you would permit me, I would like to cast a quick spell on you and Mr. Green Turtle,” he said.

“It will not hurt him will it?” Kodachi asked wrapping her arms around Mr. Green Turtle protectively.

“No my dear girl,” Albus said soothingly as he lifted the Elder Wand again. “Just a quick simple charm to check on something.” Kodachi gave it a moment’s thought then gave the elderly headmaster a curt nod in agreement. Albus smiled at his student, a twinkle in his bright blue eyes, then waved his wand in a pattern while silently casting the charm. Minerva, Severus, Silvanus and Hagrid waited with baited breath as a light settled over Kodachi and her crocodile before turning a bright poisonous green as it appeared as a rope between the pair.

“Just as I thought,” Kettleburn said with a nod while Minerva cursed softly. Severus thought he heard the words ‘Lupin’ and ‘skinning’, finding his thoughts in agreement if indeed Lupin had anything to do with this.

“Oh dear,” Albus said with a sigh as he tucked his wand back into the holster on his arm. If there hadn’t been a bond, they could have just sent the crocodile away but as there was a familiar bond between Kodachi and Mr. Green Turtle… well there were laws in place that forbade them from separating the pair. “We should speak with her guardian.”

“I will get in contact with them right away,” Minerva said as she turned on her heel and headed toward the school.

“Hagrid stay with Miss Kuno and Mr. Green Turtle will you?” Albus said as he and Severus quickly moved to follow. Kettleburn chuckled at the delighted look on Hagrid’s face, patting the half giant on the arm the hobbled away while Hagrid sat to gush over Mr. Turtle with Kodachi.

 

************

 

Albus didn’t let his surprise show when Remus Lupin flooed into his office less than an hour and a half later. He’d had no idea that Remus was the Kuno siblings guardian, and wondered why the younger man hadn’t informed him about Harry’s whereabouts when the child was found. He put those questions out of his mind as he quickly turned his attention to the individual that had flooed in with Remus.

It was an older man, roughly the same height as Flitwick, wearing a black ninjutsu stealth uniform, tabi boots, brown arm gauntlets and a brown hood. The man had thick gray eyebrows and his face was lined with wrinkles.

“Remus, my boy,” Albus said as he stood and shook Remus’s hand. “How good it is to see you. You are looking very well.”

“Hello Headmaster,” Remus said with a small smile.

“Remus, I haven’t been your headmaster in years,” Albus said. “I would ask where you’ve been but considering the reason why you were asked to come, I can guess. Tell me, how did you become young Mr. and Miss Kuno’s guardian? I can only assume certain laws are much more relaxed in Japan.”

“They are, werewolves are treated much better there,” Remus agreed. “Sir, this is Sarugakure Sasuke.”

“Welcome to Hogwarts Sarugakure-san,” Albus said with a polite bow that Sasuke returned. “This is my Deputy Headmistress and head of Gryffindor house Professor McGonagall, head of Slytherin house Processor Severus Snape and the care of magical creatures professor Silvanus Kettleburn. Now we should get down to why I asked you here.” He waved his hand, conjuring another chair for Sasuke beside the others in front of his desk.

“You said it was about Kodachi’s… pet,” Remus said with a small cough as Albus nodded. “That is why I asked Sasuke to come along.”

“What is your relationship with the Kunos Sarugakure-san?” Albus asked.

“My family has loyally served the Kunos for seven generations,” Sasuke said. “Once my training in my village was complete, I took up the reins from my father and served under Mistress Miyu, Master Tatewaki and Mistress Kodachi’s mother. I serve as the Kuno family servant, cook, and protector among many other jobs.”

“Were you aware that Mr. Green Turtle is Miss Kuno’s familiar?” Albus asked.

“He’s what?” Remus asked surprised while Sasuke hesitated for a second before answering.

“No… but neither is it a surprise,” he admitted.

“And why is it not a surprise?” Severus asked.

“It’s not unusual for the members of the Kuno family to have unusual and even sometimes dangerous familiars,” Sasuke said with a sigh. “Mistress Miyu’s familiar was an anaconda she called ‘Inju’ than stayed by her side until the day of her death, Mr. Green Turtle was a gift from Mistress Miyu to Mistress Kodachi when she was very young.”

“She gave her daughter a crocodile?” Kettleburn said surprised. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders.

“The Kunos have also been known for having exotic pets,” he said. “They have the money to afford them and the Kuno estate is very large. Mistress Kodachi has always been close to her pet but no one has ever made the connection that he’s her familiar.”

“We’ve known he was missing, we just didn’t know he came here,” Remus said.

“How do you misplace a crocodile that size?” Severus asked with a snort of disbelief.

“You try controlling a giant crocodile that thinks you’re lunch and see how well you do,” Sasuke said. “Mr. Green Turtle usually goes where he wants though he had mostly stayed on the Kuno estate. But Mistress Kodachi has never been that far away from him before.”

“We honestly don’t know how he got here,” Remus said sighing.

“We will have to ask young Miss Kuno for the details about that,” Albus said as he steepled his hands together, pressing the tips of his fingers against his chin. “But this does make for a dilemma. Normally we would have Mr. Green Turtle safely removed, transporting him back to his home.” Minerva’s eyes widened as she caught onto what Albus was getting at.

“Headmaster, you can’t mean for the beastie to stay here?!” She said in outrage. “Think of the other students!”

“I know your concerns Professor,” Albus said soothingly. “I understand your worries, but the laws-“

“The laws certainly didn’t foresee a girl having a giant crocodile as a bloody familiar!” Minerva said in a huff.

“We will certainly have to take precautions,” Albus said. “Spells and wards to keep the other students away from Mr. Green Turtle, keyed to Miss Kuno.”

“I certainly wouldn’t miss him if that blasted lizard stayed here,” Sasuke said as he crossed his arms over his chest. He had almost been croc chow too many times in his life.

“A shrinking potion could be used as well,” Severus said. “In fact, I wouldn’t be very surprised if that is how Miss Kuno brought her familiar here. ‘It is easier to beg for forgiveness than ask for permission’ after all.”

“Kodachi does have a knack for potions and chemistry,” Remus said with a sigh. “She’s been tutored a little by Cologne when Harry took lessons with her.”

“This is all very exciting,” Kettleburn said with a clap. “I do wonder if Miss Kuno wouldn’t mind if I show Mr. Green Turtle off in a few of my classes.”

“We will get that all settled Silvanus,” Albus said with a smile then looked serious. “That just leaves Miss Kuno’s punishment, she did illegally bring her crocodile to school and failed to inform anyone, putting her fellow students and the staff into possible danger.”

“I think a week’s detention and 25 points from Slytherin would do it,” Minerva said while mentally sighing over the fact that they were allowing Kodachi’s pet crocodile to stay at the school. At least they were taking some precautions unlike with some of the dangerous creatures within the Dark Forest. Severus scowled at the points but couldn’t argue, although he did make a mental note to reward points back to his house later.

“Wonderful, yes. Severus, if you wouldn’t mind informing Miss Kodachi about her punishment and making a shrinking potion that’ll last?” Albus said. Severus nodded, holding back an irritated sigh. “Excellent. Professor McGonagall, perhaps if you would give Sarugakure-san a tour of the school? I would like to have a word with Remus.”

Both Minerva and Severus could tell that was _not_ a request and stood.

“Of course Headmaster,” Minerva said. “Sarugakure-san, if you would follow me?” Sasuke looked over at Remus with a raised eyebrow and a silent question in his eye.

“I’ll come look for you,” Remus said telling the aging ninja is was fine.

“Might as well, I’m curious as to what sort of school Master Tatewaki and Mistress Kodachi are in,” Sasuke said as he hopped down from the chair and followed Minerva out, Severus and Kettleburn right behind him. Remus sighed and looked over at Albus, resting his chin in his hand.

“I’m going to cut to the chase and guess this is about Harry,” he said.

“Remus my boy, why didn’t you contact me once you found Harry?” Albus asked folding his hands in front of him on his desk.

“You would have sent him straight to Lily’s sister, and Lily would be rolling in her grave if I allowed that,” Remus said. Maybe once he would have bowed down to Albus’s wishes, assuming he knew best and would have Harry’s safety and happiness in mind. He would have stayed far away, on the outskirts of the wizarding world. But instead Remus had searched high and low for James’s son only to be found by the boy and his new family. A family that had befriended him despite him being a werewolf and given him a job and a new way of life. “I saw that Harry was happy and safe with Ryoga and Ukyo, and they offered me the chance to be close and to get to know the pup.”

“I only wanted what was best for Harry, Remus,” Albus said with a tried sigh. “He would have been safe with his aunt.”

“So you assume, but he’s just as safe if not safer with his parents. I believe James and Lily would approve of Ryoga, he loves Harry as if he were his own flesh and blood, and Ukyo loves him too. So I made the decision _not_ to contact you and I don’t regret it. Making that decision was the best thing I’ve ever done, I’ve made new friends, I got to see my pack’s pup grow up as a happy child and I found the love of my life. I have two children and I’ve even reconnected with my father,” Remus said sternly, his golden eyes hard as he looked at the elderly Headmaster. “So if this is some sort of attempt to guilt trip me or try to get my help on putting Harry with Lily’s sister, you can forget it.”

“Remus, I have come to accept that I will not be placing Harry with Petunia and her family,” Albus assured him, his eyes drifting to the scar in his desk. “Mrs. Hibiki made that perfectly clear.” Remus chuckled when he saw where Albus was looking.

“Ukyo is pretty deadly with that weapon of her’s isn’t she,” he agreed. Albus chuckled as well, a twinkle of amusement in his eye.

“Yes, most unusual,” he said. “What’s done is done, you’ve made your side clear and there is no changing the past no matter how much we wish we could. So tell me about your children and your wife.” Remus gave a bark of laughter, surprised that the other man was dropping the subject of Harry but glad of it as well and instead spoke of his lovely, kind Kasumi and their little hellions Miyu and Tsuki.

 

**********

 

Much later that evening Kodachi strode into the Slytherin common room where many of her housemates were gathered discussing the loss of points. They turned when they heard the entrance open, conversations dying off as Kodachi walked past them with a much smaller, canine sized but just as deadly Mr. Green Turtle walking by her side.


End file.
